Sonic X El retorno underground
by Er Deivi
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que Chris regresó a su mundo. Ahora Sonic tendrá por delante una nueva aventura. Volverán los fantasmas del pasado y una antigua amenaza. Una guerra está a punto de empezar
1. Episodio 1 El cumpleaños de Sonic

sonic x. el retorno underground

Este es mi primer Fanfic. Supone la continuación de Sonic X, además de incluir a algunos personajes de otras series de Sonic, así como de sus videojuegos. Espero que guste a la peña. He puesto calificación T, pero lo más probable es que no llegue a necesitarla, pero es mejor prevenir que curar. En fin, dejémonos de prolegómenos y que empiece la historia

Episodio 1. El cumpleaños de Sonic

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde el regreso de Chris a su mundo. Tails miró por la ventana de su laboratorio. Sin duda, esperaba ver por ella la estela azul que dejaba Sonic a su paso. Pero no se veían más que árboles, cuyas ramas se agitaban con el viento. Abrió la ventana para sentir una fresca brisa en la cara. Después giró y sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña planta. Era su último recuerdo de Cosmo. Todavía se le saltaban algunas lágrimas cuando recordaba ese momento. Se sacrificó para librarles de los Metarex. Sonic solo pudo rescatar una pequeña semilla que Tails plantó tan pronto como regresaron a Mobius. Tails a veces creía oír su voz cuando estaba todo en silencio.

Se sentó en una silla, mirando la planta. Había estado trabajando en unas mejoras para el Tornado X. Deseaba poder probarlas luchando contra el Doctor Eggman, aunque desde que Chris se marchó no había vuelto a causar problemas, y eso le desconcertaba.

De pronto sonó el teléfono. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesita para descolgarlo.

¿Diga?

¿Tails? Soy Amy ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?

Eeeeeeeh, no. Estaba trabajando en el Tornado X

¡¡Es el cumpleaños de Sonic!!

¿El cumpleaños de Sonic? Pero si nunca nos ha dicho en qué día nació ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

Me lo dijo el día que Chris se marchó a su mundo. Deberíamos celebrarlo ¿No crees?

Sí, me parece una buena idea. Avisaré a Knuckles

Vale, yo me encargaré de avisar a Cream. Le prepararé a Sonic una tarta tan buena que seguro que caerá rendido de amor a mis pies. Será mañana en mi casa ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, vale… – dijo Tails casi riéndose – Nos veremos mañana

Tails colgó el teléfono ¿Por qué nunca le dijo Sonic cuando era su cumpleaños? Siempre habían celebrado los cumpleaños de los demás, pero el de Sonic era un auténtico misterio. Por algún motivo nunca se lo había revelado a nadie. Pensó que tal vez Sonic no fuera muy dado a querer celebrar sus cumpleaños, así que por esta vez le darían una sorpresa. Se subió al Tornado X y lo puso en marcha, rumbo a la Isla del Angel para ver a Knuckles.

Una sombra se deslizó sigilosamente. Estaba investigando un laboratorio abandonado de Eggman. Abrió la puerta de una habitación con la esperanza de poder hallar una pista. Dentro había una cápsula, medio oxidada por el paso de los años. Estaba vacía. Rouge suspiró.

Estoy segura de que ocultaba algo. Ojalá hubiera por aquí alguna pista sobre su paradero

Un pequeño ordenador estaba junto a la cápsula. Lo puso en marcha para ver si contenía algo. Pero no tenía nada interesante. Tan solo algunas anotaciones de la lucha contra los Metarex. Desilusionada, decidió apagarlo.

¿Me echabas de menos?

Rouge se giró. Un erizo negro estaba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa irónica. Sus ojos eran rojos y sus púas tenían vetas rojas. Tenía unos zapatos blancos con los bordes rojos y unos anillos dorados en sus muñecas. Y no estaba solo. Un robot grande y armado hasta los dientes estaba junto a él. Sus piezas eran negras y rojas, a excepción de su cabeza, que tenía una tapa amarilla. Sus ojos eran también rojos, y brillaban con una intensidad desconcertante.

Rouge corrió a abrazar a Shadow, como si no pudiera creer que fuera real.

¿Pero dónde has estado? Creí que no habías sobrevivido cuando paraste aquella explosión

Después de aquello perdí el conocimiento. Al despertar me encontré flotando en el espacio. Sin duda habría sido arrojado lejos de allí, porque no encontré a nadie. No sabía qué hacer, así que me concentré para tratar de sentir el lugar donde estaban las Esmeraldas Caos, pues supuse que el doctor Eggman las estaría buscando. Después de largo de concentración, logré sentirlas en este planeta, muy distante del lugar en donde me encontraba. Fue entonces cuando recordé que llevaba una Esmeralda Caos falsa de las muchas que fabricaron los Metarex. Con ella utilicé mi Control de Caos para teletransportarme. – abrió el puño y cayeron al suelo fragmentos de piedra descoloridos – Aparecí en medio de un bosque, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir. Entonces me puse a investigar para localizar al doctor Eggman. Llevo una semana buscando, y lo único que he encontrado han sido un par de laboratorios abandonados. Hace tres días encontré en un tercero una Esmeralda Caos auténtica – dijo abriendo la otra mano. Una esmeralda blanca brillaba – y ayer, en el cuarto, encontré a Omega – señaló con la cabeza al robot que estaba junto a él – Al principio se creyó que yo era un robot de Eggman. Menos mal que conseguí hacerle entrar en razón. Odia a Eggman desde que le dejó abandonado en aquel laboratorio. Entonces una nueva pista nos trajo a este lugar – giró la cabeza de derecha a izquierda – pero veo que también está abandonado ¿Dónde se puede haber metido?

Rouge no salía de su asombro

¿Piensas seguir buscándole?

Sí, hay cosas sobre mi pasado que necesito que me explique. Sólo él puede hacerlo

Y CON ÉL TENGO QUE AJUSTAR CUENTAS – dijo Omega

Yo también le estaba buscando. Ahora trabajo para los G.U.N.

¿Quiénes son los G.U.N.? – preguntó Shadow con indiferencia

Los Guardianes Unidos de Naciones. Es un grupo especial de operaciones que se dedica a erradicar amenazas como Eggman. Me reclutaron unos días después de que regresáramos a Mobius, y me encomendaron la misión de localizarle

Ven si quieres – dijo Shadow cortante

Pues en marcha entonces, equipo

No somos un equipo – respondió enojado Shadow – solo estamos juntos porque buscamos a Eggman, nada más

El grupo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tenían por delante una larga búsqueda.

El Tornado X sobrevoló la Isla del Ángel. Tails pudo distinguir las ruinas místicas, en lo alto de las cuales estaba la Esmeralda Principal, ya completamente regenerada, y junto a ella Knuckles, que le saludaba con el brazo. Tails se dispuso a aterrizar. Realizó la maniobra con suavidad, descendió y se dirigió hacia Knuckles.

¿Qué tal, Tails? – dijo estrechándole la mano - ¿Eggman ha vuelto a las andadas?

De momento no, Knuckles – respondió con una sonrisa – he venido por otro asunto más importante: el cumpleaños de Sonic

Knuckles parecía perplejo. Tails supuso que esperaba encontrarse algo de más acción. Su gesto entonces se tornó serio.

¿Su cumpleaños? Sonic nunca nos ha contado nada sobre su pasado ¿Cómo sabes tú la fecha?

Amy me lo ha dicho. Por lo visto Sonic se lo contó. Hemos pensado en prepararle una fiesta en casa de Amy ¿Te apuntas?

El equidna se puso pensativo, pero por sorpresa volvió a su expresión alegre

De acuerdo, iré. Ya verá Sonic que sorpresa le voy a dar. Mañana nos veremos, entonces

Tails miró con curiosidad la Esmeralda Principal

¿Hace cuanto se regeneró la Esmeralda Principal?

Lleva así casi una semana, aunque no parece la misma de antes – dijo severamente – ¿no ves que a veces emite un extraño brillo? Otras veces eso significaba que venían malos tiempos. Eso me preocupa mucho.

Bueno, siempre que han aparecido enemigos hemos tenido a Sonic para detenerlos. Todavía me acuerdo cuando Shadow y él detuvieron al Bio-lagarto que iba a chocar contra el mundo de Chris.

Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. El mundo de Chris no era como el nuestro, pero a la larga se acostumbraba uno ¿Echas de menos a Chris?

Claro. Me venía muy bien su ayuda en cuestiones de mecánica. Es una pena que no tuviera tiempo de despedirse de nosotros. Me hubiera gustado decirle que le mandara recuerdos a Chuck, su abuelo.

Tranquilo, seguro que se los envió. – dijo Knuckles – Espero que le vaya bien. Presiento que volveremos a vernos

Ambos miraron al cielo. Se estaba nublando. Sin duda, se acercaban los malos tiempos. Pero en cuanto llegaran, estarían preparados.

En un laboratorio situado a las orillas del mar, varios robots estaban trabajando en una gigantesca nave. Dos de ellos, uno bajo y plateado y otro alto y dorado, seguían atentamente las órdenes de un científico vestido con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta roja adornada con unos botones amarillos, que lo observaba todo a través de sus gafas azules:

Decoe, pásame esa llave, rápido. Tú. Bocoe, revísame el generador, aprisa. Esta nave tiene que estar lista cuanto antes

Pero Doctor Eggman – preguntó Decoe - ¿Qué le hace suponer que esta nave podrá derrotar definitivamente a Sonic?

Buena pregunta, estimado siervo. Esta nave contiene armas de última generación en las que llevo trabajando todo este tiempo. Podrían parar a ese erizo antes incluso de que pudiera acercarse a ellas

¿Y si utiliza el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos? – preguntó Bocoe – recuerde lo que le ocurrió al Eggsterminador

También lo tengo previsto – se giró para ver la pantalla de un ordenador – ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de mis robots?

Va bien, doctor – dijo Decoe – pero ¿está seguro de que es una buena idea reconstruirlos? No olvide lo que ocurrió la última vez

Lo sé, pero no os preocupéis. Esta vez he diseñado un nuevo mecanismo que hará que no se repita el incidente. Ahora solo necesito saber qué está haciendo ese erizo – Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto en la muñeca – ¿Cómo va el espionaje a Sonic, Bokkun?

No hubo respuesta. Eggman frunció el ceño más de lo habitual

¡Bokkun! ¡Bokkun! ¿Dónde estás metido? ¡Contesta ahora mismo si no quieres que te envíe al desguace!

Estoy aquí, doctor Eggman – dijo con tono somnoliento una voz no muy lejana, en la misma habitación

De lo alto de un fichero, apareció volando un tercer robot, impulsado por el propulsor que llevaba en la espalda. Era más pequeño que Decoe, y su cuerpo era azul oscuro. Llevaba unos zapatos rojos y una gran "M" amarilla en el pecho. Abrió sus ojos amarillos mientras descendía con cuidado.

¿Me llamaba, doctor?

¡Sí, pedazo de chatarra! ¿Cómo va el espionaje a Sonic que te encargué? ¡No pretenderás que reconstruya mi imperio sin conocer los movimientos de mi enemigo! Dime, ¿Dónde está ahora mismo?

Pues la verdad, no lo sé

¿¿¡¡Qué!!?? Más vale que me des una buena explicación de por qué no le estás espiando ahora mismo

Sí, doctor. Últimamente se pasa los días recorriendo el mismo camino, y mirando al horizonte muy preocupado. Por eso he decidido no seguirle. No tiene sentido recorrer el mismo camino un millar de veces si siempre hace lo mismo

Seguro que está preocupado porque echa de menos a ese humano, Chris, al que envié de regreso a su mundo. Perfecto, ahora tiene la moral por los suelos y será mucho más fácil derrotarle. No tengo de qué preocuparme

Y se rió a carcajadas. El eco de su risa se escuchó por todo el laboratorio

En un bosque lejos de allí, apareció de la nada una extraña figura. Con pasos lentos pero firmes caminó entre los árboles.

He esperado mucho tiempo. El momento se va aproximando. Pero debo ser prudente – dijo la figura para sí misma

Mientras caminaba, veía con curiosidad todo cuanto le rodeaba: unos pájaros cantando su melodía en lo alto de una rama, una ardilla correteando por un tronco, una rana croando en lo alto de un nenúfar…

Este lugar es hermoso. En el pasado todo era así, hasta aquel día

Siguió caminando hasta que finalmente se detuvo

Aquí es. Ha llegado el momento de actuar – dijo mirando una pequeña casa que había lejos de allí

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Quién será la misteriosa figura? ¿Y cuál será el nuevo plan de Eggman? Por cierto, la rana que se menciona al final del capítulo no es Froggy, aunque aparecerá en algún momento de la historia


	2. Episodio 2 Un regalo inesperado

sonic x. el retorno underground

Hola a todos. En primer lugar me gustaría agradecer a todos sus comentarios por mi historia, que me animan para seguir escribiendo. Y en segundo lugar quisiera aclarar un punto de mi anterior capítulo, que no me acordé de incluir por las prisas:

Omega, o E123 – Omega, es un personaje que apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Sonic Heroes. Habla en mayúsculas al ser un robot. Espero que os guste su participación en esta historia

Y ahora, que continúe el relato:

Episodio 2. Un regalo inesperado

El sol despuntó al alba. Amy se despertó al recibir los primeros rayos de sol en la cara. Nada más abrir los ojos contempló el retrato de ella y Sonic juntos, y mirarlo era lo que más le gustaba al empezar el día. Miró el calendario y la fecha en él señalada: el 23 de junio. Había llegado el gran día. Después abrió la ventana y sintió una fresca brisa en la cara. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los pájaros. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio el paisaje. Durante una fracción de segundo creyó ver una figura extraña, pero cuando se frotó los ojos ya no estaba. Seguramente se lo había imaginado. Entonces dijo con voz firme:

¡Bueno, en marcha! Tengo por delante mucho trabajo. Sonic no olvidará esta fiesta de cumpleaños

Unas horas más tarde, Sonic estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en un gigantesco árbol. Era casi mediodía, y miraba al horizonte, intranquilo. Desde hacía tiempo estaba muy preocupado. En tan poco tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas: habían perdido a Cosmo, Shadow había desaparecido, Chris había regresado a su mundo... Tantas pérdidas habían hecho mella en su corazón, y aunque intentaba disimularlo, algo en su interior quedaba herido todavía. A su mente vinieron muchas imágenes: el gran árbol en el que se había convertido Cosmo, el golpe que le dio Shadow cuando decidió detener él solo el ataque de los Metarex, las lágrimas que derramó Tails cuando le enseñó lo único que había podido rescatar de Cosmo, y sobre todo, la nave en la Chris regresó a su mundo alejándose y desapareciendo en el cielo.

Pero se puso a pensar: Tails debía haberlo superado, Chris seguro que había vuelto a sano y salvo a su mundo, y en cuanto a Shadow... era un hueso duro de roer, seguro que se había salvado, aunque no hubiese vuelto a dar señales de vida. Entonces no había razón para estar triste. Se puso en pie y trepó a lo alto del árbol. Desde allí admiró las vistas del lugar en el que se encontraba

¡Eh, Sonic!

Tails estaba sobrevolando en el Tornado X el lugar en el que se encontraba Sonic. Éste se puso muy contento de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, que para él era casi como un hermano pequeño. Bajó de un salto del árbol y fue a reunirse con él. El Tornado X aterrizó allí y Tails abrió la compuerta de la cabina, pero no bajó de avión. Sonic dijo:

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Tails ¿Cómo estás?

Pero la cara de Tails mostraba una expresión muy seria:

¡No hay tiempo, Sonic! ¡Eggman ha vuelto! ¡Está en casa de Amy y la ha hecho prisionera!

¿Qué? ¿Ha vuelto? – dijo Sonic muy pensativo – ¿Qué tramará esta vez?

¡Rápido, sube! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Subió de un salto al Tornado X y se pusieron en camino. Mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha, buscando el posible rastro de destrucción, Sonic pensaba en su amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan serio, y más extraño era que no dijo ni una palabra. Así que para romper el hielo, le preguntó

¿Cómo llevas lo de Cosmo, Tails?

El tono de voz de Tails cambió a tristeza

Pues... bien, creo. Ella no querría que me hundiese, así que debo ser fuerte – se llevó una mano a la mejilla – mira Sonic, ya estamos cerca de la casa de Amy. Haré aterrizar el avión

De acuerdo – dijo Sonic oteando los alrededores del avión – ¿Estás seguro de que está aquí? No veo su rastro de destrucción por ninguna parte

Eso es porque ha aparecido de pronto en la casa de Amy. Sin duda estará esperando a que tú aparezcas. Atento, que bajamos

Hizo la maniobra de aterrizaje junto a la única casa que había por esa zona. Era pequeña, y en el buzón de la puerta se distinguía una inscripción: "AMY ROSE", la misma que había en la puerta.

Tan pronto como se posaron en el suelo, Sonic bajó de un salto del avión y se dirigió corriendo a la parte de atrás gritando:

¡Ríndete, Eggman!

Pero allí no estaba Eggman, en su lugar había...

¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!

Muchas voces conocidas gritaron al unísono mientras una lluvia de confeti caía sobre él. Entonces la cara de Sonic cambió de preocupación a perplejidad. Amy corrió a abrazarse a él gritando:

¡Felicidades, Sonic!

Pero Amy no llevaba su vestido rojo de otras veces. Iba ataviada con un vestido blanco y azul celeste, y una diadema blanca que brillaba como si estuviera hecha de diamantes. Al verla, Sonic se quedó muy sorprendido.

Ah, vaya, yo... – Sonic se quedó sin palabras – no... no me esperaba esto. No sé qué decir

Siento mucho haberte mentido – dijo Tails detrás de él – Pero es que a Amy se le ocurrió que esta era la única forma de que vinieras sin distraerte con nada

Felicidades, Sonic – dijo Knuckles chocándole la mano – Espero que no te hayamos decepcionado con esta sorpresa

No,... desde luego que no – dijo Sonic, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial – gracias Knuckles

Felicidades, Sonic – dijo una conejita que se dirigía hacia él. Tenía el vestido rojo y sus zapatos eran amarillos y naranjas. Junto a ella iban una coneja más grande, con un vestido granate y una falda morada, y un pequeño chao azul con una pajarita roja en el cuello.

Mis felicitaciones, Sonic – dijo Cream

Chiu, chiu – dijo Cheese

Gra... gracias Cream. Gracias, Vanilla. Gracias, Cheese. Muchas gracias a todos

No te habrás olvidado de nosotros, ¿Verdad, Sonic? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Un gran cocodrilo verde, ataviado con unas grandes cadenas doradas, un camaleón morado y una abeja con un casco negro se acercaron a él

¡Pero si son Vector, Espío y Charmy! ¡Los grandes detectives!

Sentimos llegar con tanto retraso – dijo Vector mientras le estrechaba la mano a Sonic – pero estábamos ocupados con un caso muy importante

Sí – dijo Charmy riéndose – estábamos intentando averiguar donde había metido Vector su colonia favorita

¡¡¡Charmy!!! – Gritó Vector

Los demás se partieron de risa

¿Y como habéis sabido que hoy era mi cumpleaños? – preguntó Sonic con curiosidad

¿No te acuerdas que me lo dijiste el día que Chris volvió a su mundo? – Intervino Amy

Ah, es verdad. No me acordaba – dijo Sonic sonriendo – ¡Bueno, pues que empiece la fiesta! – Gritó con entusiasmo

La fiesta de cumpleaños duró hasta el anochecer. Sonic estaba muy animado. Lo mejor de la fiesta fue el momento del baile. Vector bailó con Vanilla, Tails con Cream, y Sonic con Amy. Se sentía un poco ridículo porque nunca antes había bailado, pero decidió olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era el día de su cumpleaños ¿Qué podía salir mal?

En cierto momento, mientras Knuckles estaba bailando con Amy y Charmy con Cream, Tails le preguntó a Sonic:

Sonic, ¿por qué nunca me has dicho cuando era tu cumpleaños? Seguro que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que celebras una fiesta como esta

Sí, es verdad – dijo Sonic contento – Es que nunca tuve ocasión. Como siempre estábamos ocupados luchando contra Eggman, no había ocasión de celebrar nada, ¿No te parece?

La tarta de cumpleaños fue lo que más sorprendió a todos. Amy la había preparado bien a conciencia, porque era rosa, de dos pisos y en lo alto había unos muñecos, unas réplicas perfectas de Sonic y Amy, cogidos de la mano. Debajo de ellos había una inscripción que decía "FELICIDADES, SONIC" Y unas cuantas velitas de colores

Espero que os guste. Me ha costado mucho trabajo prepararla – dijo orgullosamente Amy

Si me hubieses dejado ayudarte, no habrías tardado tanto – dijo Vanilla

Ya, pero es que estaba tan mentalizada en esto que no quería que nadie me molestase, lo siento – dijo sonriendo

¿Has puesto el número correcto de velas? – preguntó Tails

A ver que cuente... – intervino Sonic – Sí, no se ha equivocado. Hay dieciseis

Entonces pide un deseo y sopla las velas – dijo Cream

Sonic cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, pensando en un deseo. Poco después sopló las velas, apagándolas todas de un soplido.

¡Y ahora los regalos! – dijo con entusiasmo Amy señalando un montoncito de paquetes que había junto a la mesa – el mío el primero, a ver qué te parece

Le acercó a Sonic el primer paquete. Sonic lo abrió y sacó de él un portarretratos con una foto de ellos dos

¡Para que siempre te acuerdes de mí! – dijo risueña Amy

El resto de regalos fueron dispares: Tails le regaló un reloj multifunción, Knuckles unos zapatos, Cream y su madre un libro sobre los lugares más hermosos de Mobius, y Vector, Espío y Charmy un disco de música con las mejores grabaciones del equipo Chaotix.

Muchas gracias, chicos. Esto me ha emocionado mucho – dijo Sonic

Espera – dijo Tails – todavía te queda un regalo – dijo señalando un pequeño paquete que estaba encima de la mesa

Es verdad, lo abriré de inmediato – dijo Sonic muy contento

Pero en cuanto lo abrió y vio su contenido, se quedó helado, como si hubiera visto algo muy desagradable, y unas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas. Los demás lo miraron extrañados, entonces Knuckles le quitó el paquete y vio su contenido

No puede ser…

Sonic se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad, ante el desconcierto de los demás. Su estela azul se alejó por el horizonte. No muy lejos de allí, Shadow, Rouge y Omega la vieron

Fíjate, Sonic ha salido disparado – dijo Rouge – seguro que Amy le ha pedido que se case con ella

Eso no me interesa – dijo Shadow – deberíamos preguntarles si saben dónde está el laboratorio de Eggman

SI ES PRECISO LES SACARÉ LA INFORMACIÓN POR LA FUERZA – dijo Omega cerrando su puño robótico

Ya me estáis cansando – dijo Rouge – nos acercaremos a esa casa y preguntaremos amablemente – dijo mirando a Omega y poniendo énfasis en esta última palabra – no es necesario usar la fuerza para que nos lo digan ¿Está claro?

DE ACUERDO – dijo Omega – SOLO ME INTERESA DESTRUIR LAS MÁQUINAS DE EGGMAN

Pero no al propio Eggman – dijo Shadow – le necesito para que me responda a algunas preguntas

Bien, caballeros, en marcha – añadió Rouge – tenemos algo que averiguar

¿Qué contendrá el misterioso paquete? ¿Por qué Sonic ha salido disparado? ¿Y por qué no había celebrado nunca su cumpleaños? Estas preguntas tendrán su respuesta en el siguiente episodio. No os lo perdáis.

Por lo referente a este episodio, queda bien claro por qué Amy preparó el pastel con esos detalles por la forma que evoca ¿no?

Y por supuesto, la fecha del cumpleaños de Sonic. El 23 de junio se considera el día de su cumpleaños, al ser la fecha en la que el primer videojuego de la serie, "Sonic the Hedgehog", salió a la venta, tanto en Norteamérica como en Europa. Espero que los fans estén satisfechos.

Por último, volvemos a ver a personajes como Cream y Cheese, Vanilla (la madre de Cream, de la que nunca se dijo su nombre en Sonic X) y los detectives de la agencia Chaotix.


	3. Episodio 3 El origen de Sonic

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Hola a todos. Una vez más me gustaría agradecer vuestros apoyos. Tal y como estabais esperando, aquí llega el siguiente capítulo, en el que se aclaran muchas de las dudas del anterior, pero atención: es un poco triste, comparado con los anteriores. No me gusta escribir cosas tristes, pero es imprescindible para poder comprender el hilo de esta historia.**

Capítulo 3. El origen de Sonic

"_La guerra todavía no ha terminado. Por favor, no abandones. No es demasiado tarde. La esperanza nunca se perderá"_

Era el mensaje que había en el interior del paquete, y junto a él un pequeño medallón brillante con forma de guitarra.

---- ¿De quién era este regalo? – preguntó alarmado Knuckles

-- No sé – dijo Amy – lo encontré esta mañana en mi buzón. Tenía una etiqueta que decía que era para Sonic. Supuse que era el regalo de Tails

-- Mi regalo era un reloj – intervino Tails – ¿No te acuerdas?

-- No puede ser – repitió Knuckles mirando fijamente el medallón

-- ¿Qué significa esto, Knuckles? – preguntó Tails – ¿Por qué ha salido corriendo Sonic al ver esto?

-- Sí, dinos – inquirió Amy – Parece como si hubiese visto un fantasma

Knuckles permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, pensativo. Entonces empezó a hablar:

-- Debería contároslo él, dado que esta historia le afecta directamente. Pero esto también me concierne a mí. Os contaré hasta donde sé

-- Sí, dinos – dijo Cream

-- Todo empieza con el origen de Sonic, algo de lo que nunca os quiso hablar. Nació en un reino llamado Ericius

-- ¿Ericius? – dijo Tails – Que extraño. Ese lugar no me suena de nada, y mira que Sonic y yo hemos recorrido el mundo varias veces

-- Lógico, Sonic nunca ha querido volver a pasar por allí. Hace mucho tiempo que perdió ese nombre – contestó Knuckles – actualmente es parte de Robotrópolis

-- ¿Robotrópolis? – preguntó Amy con sorpresa - ¿Te refieres a ese lugar del que se dice que quien entra no sale nunca?

-- Así es, pero no siempre fue así. En el pasado esa zona estaba compuesta por reinos prósperos y pacíficos, hasta que un día apareció un villano que empezó a tiranizar esos reinos robotizando a sus ciudadanos. Su nombre era doctor Robotnik

-- ¿Doctor Robotnik? ¿Te refieres a Eggman? – preguntó Cream

-- En el pasado pensábamos que sí, pero pronto descubrimos que no eran la misma persona – dijo con preocupación Knuckles – aquel Robotnik tenía que ser un impostor o algo parecido. El padre de Sonic, el rey de Ericius, desapareció cuando decidió enfrentarse al impostor, y la reina, entonces embarazada, se ocultó en una aldea llamada Mobodoon para estar segura. No mucho después dio a luz a tres hijos

-- ¿Qué? – interrumpió Amy – ¿Sonic es un príncipe? ¿Y tiene hermanos? ¿Por qué nunca nos ha hablado de todo esto?

-- Lo sabrás más adelante, Amy, déjame terminar – dijo Knuckles molesto – El caso es que cuando Sonic y sus hermanos nacieron, un hechicero, conocido como el Oráculo de Delphius, formuló una profecía. No recuerdo lo que decía exactamente, pero sé que implicaba que la madre de Sonic tenía que abandonar a sus hijos

-- ¿A... Abandonarlos? – dijo Cream con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a su madre. Ésta abrazó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla – E... entonces tuvo que ser muy doloroso para ella

-- Así es – dijo Knuckles con severidad. Tuvo que dejar a cada hijo con una familia

-- Y dime – dijo Vector de pronto – ¿Qué ocurrió con los niños?

-- Como os he dicho, cada uno fue con una familia. Sonia, quien se dice que nació primero, fue dejada con una aristócrata. Sonic estuvo con un matrimonio de campesinos, y Manic, el último en nacer, iba a ser dejado en una familia de clase media, pero fue raptado por un ladrón. Por suerte, ese ladrón tenía buen corazón y lo crió como a un hijo

-- ¿Manic y Sonia? – preguntó Tails – ¿Y Sonic volvió a verlos?

-- Espera, que ya casi he llegado – dijo Knuckles – Cuando Sonic era muy pequeño, sus padres adoptivos fueron capturados para ser robotizados. Él se salvó porque le dijeron que saliese corriendo. No pudo hacer nada. Tan sólo pudo ver como la casa donde se crió era incendiada

-- Ooooooh, es horrible – dijo Amy también con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Y qué le pasó entonces, se quedó solo?

-- No. Fue criado por un hermano de su verdadero padre, que vivía cerca de allí, a petición de la reina. Se llamaba Chuck. Enseñó a Sonic a luchar contra el falso Robotnik, y juntos sabotearon sus planes del falso Robotnik durante años.

-- De modo que Sonic se crió sin saber quien era su verdadera familia – dijo Espío – ¿Es eso? Y entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este medallón? – dijo sosteniéndolo en vilo

-- Cuando Sonic y sus hermanos nacieron, a cada uno le fue otorgado un medallón con poderes especiales. Según me contó el propio Sonic, un día se le apareció el Oráculo de Delphius y le dijo que debía encontrar a sus hermanos, a través de la música

-- ¿Música? – preguntó Tails mirando el medallón – Ah, sí, ya veo que tiene forma de guitarra

-- De los medallones podían salir instrumentos musicales, que a su vez también eran unas armas muy poderosas, – recordó Knuckles – pero solo podían activarlos y utilizarlos sus verdaderos portadores, los príncipes de Ericius

-- O sea, Sonic, Manic y Sonia – dijo Amy

-- ¿Y encontró Sonic a sus hermanos? – preguntó Tails

-- Sí, pero a qué precio. Una noche, en un bar de los suburbios, Sonic se puso a tocar con una guitarra una melodía que había sentido de pronto en su corazón. Sus hermanos, aunque se hallaban lejos de allí, sintieron la música, y acudieron a ese lugar atraídos por ella. Entonces se pusieron a tocar juntos, aunque no se conocían de nada. Pero fueron descubiertos, y entonces el ejército de Roboguardias del falso Robotnik capturó a los seres queridos de los tres hermanos, y más tarde los robotizó. Por suerte, Sonic y sus hermanos lograron salvarse, y en ese momento el Oráculo les encomendó una misión: derrotar al falso Robotnik y encontrar a su madre

-- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? – preguntó Vector

-- La reina había hecho numerosos viajes de incógnito para conseguir aliados para la causa. Uno de ellos fui yo, que entonces era buscador de tesoros. Tiempo más tarde conocí a Sonic y a sus hermanos, que luchaban contra ese falso Robotnik – dijo mirando al cielo – Nunca olvidaré ese día.

-- Y dime, Knuckles – dijo Tails – ¿Consiguieron vencer al falso Robotnik?

-- No – dijo Knuckles con tristeza – creyeron haberlo vencido tras una última batalla terrible. Pero entonces resurgió con más Roboguardias que nunca. Lograron hacer prisioneros a Manic y Sonia. Únicamente Sonic, gracias a su velocidad, consiguió escapar, pero perdió este medallón. Quiso haber salvado a sus hermanos, pero no pudo. Eran demasiados enemigos para él, y entonces no conocía el verdadero poder de las Esmeraldas Caos. De haberlo conocido, puede que la historia hubiera tenido otro final. Desorientado y abatido, abandonó aquel inhóspito lugar. Después os conoció a todos vosotros

-- Pero ahora sí conoce el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos – dijo Tails – Podría transformarse en Súper Sonic y vencer fácilmente a ese ejército de Roboguardias

-- Es posible, Tails – dijo Knuckles – pero Sonic le tiene miedo a ese lugar. Ni aunque estuviera transformado en Súper Sonic tendría valor suficiente para acercarse por allí

-- ¿Y qué ocurrió con la madre de Sonic? – preguntó Amy

-- No se sabe. Durante el viaje de sus hijos, ella les ayudaba indirectamente, dejándoles pistas y cosas por el estilo. Después de que Sonic se quedara solo, no se supo más de ella... hasta ahora

-- ¿Crees que esta nota es de ella? – preguntó Cream

-- Sí, conozco su letra. Lo que no sé es por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo en volver a aparecer. – dijo pensativo Knuckles – Es extraño. Tal vez nos estuviera espiando y así supo que hoy íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sonic ¿Viste algo extraño, Amy?

-- Ahora que lo dices, nada más despertarme me asomé por la ventana y me pareció ver una figura, – contestó Amy – pero después de frotarme los ojos ya no estaba. Pensé que me lo habría imaginado

-- ¡Seguro que era ella! – dijo Knuckles – debió hacerse invisible para que nadie la detectara y dejó el paquete en tu buzón

-- Esto es increíble – dijo Amy llorando – con todo lo que Sonic ha pasado y nunca nos lo ha contado. Se le habría hecho todo más llevadero si me lo hubiera contado.

-- Pero eso era cosa de Sonic, Amy – dijo Vanilla – Seguro que estaba esperando el momento más adecuado para decírnoslo. Ten en cuenta que algo así no es fácil de contar

-- ¿Y como sabes tú todas estas cosas? – dijo Tails

-- Porque me las contaron el propio Sonic y su madre, la reina – dijo Knuckles cerrando los ojos – como veis Sonic ha tenido una vida muy dura. No le reprochéis que nunca os haya hablado de su pasado. No era fácil y disimulaba a los ojos de los demás pareciendo optimista

-- Otra cosa, Knuckles – dijo Tails con curiosidad – cuando hace años Sonic y yo luchamos juntos contra Eggman por la Esmeralda Principal y tú luchaste contra nosotros, ya sabes, en la batalla en la que tú y yo nos conocimos ¿No reconociste a Sonic? ¿No te extrañó que estuviera solo?

-- Verás, Tails – dijo Knuckles – creo que Sonic y yo te debemos una explicación. Cuando os vi a los dos creí que Sonic había cambiado de bando y que queríais robarme la Esmeralda Principal. Entonces la única idea en mi cabeza era proteger la Esmeralda Principal, no se me ocurrió discutir con Sonic sobre el pasado. Aunque como bien recordarás poco después descubrí que Eggman me había engañado, fingiendo ser mi amigo, para robármela. Entonces supe que me había equivocado y me presté a ayudaros. Sonic y yo hablamos de lo ocurrido en Robotrópolis cuando tú estabas intentando reparar el Tornado, después de la última batalla. Entonces él me pidió que actuara como si no nos conociéramos de nada y que no volviera a mencionar nada de ese pasado que él quería olvidar – se le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla

-- Una bonita historia – dijo de pronto una voz – ¿Ha llegado ya el turno de las preguntas?

Todos se giraron y gritaron al unísono:

-- ¡Shadow!

De la oscuridad surgió con expresión impasible Shadow, flanqueado por Rouge y Omega. Se dirigieron al grupo con paso firme y lento.

**Ya advertí que iba a ser un capítulo un poco fuerte. Espero no haberos entristecido demasiado. Procuraré que los siguientes capítulos sean más alegres.**

**Con respecto a este capítulo, cabe destacar que la historia que Knuckles cuenta es la de la serie Sonic Underground. Para los aficionados de Sonic es una serie de un estilo un tanto desmarcado de los videojuegos. Sin embargo, explica algo que los videojuegos nunca han hecho hasta la fecha: hablar del nacimiento y la familia de Sonic. **

**Al ser Knuckles el único personaje "actual" aparte de Sonic que salía en ella, era el único que podía dar testimonio de lo ocurrido. **

**Por cierto, cuando Knuckles habla del tío de Sonic, Chuck, no me refiero a Chuck Thorndyke, el abuelo de Chris de la serie "Sonic X", sino a Chuck the Hedgehog, el tío de Sonic. Espero no inducir a la confusión.**

**Y tampoco confundir al Doctor Eggman con el impostor (al que de momento llamaremos Robotnik)**

**Y cuando Tails le pregunta a Knuckles por la batalla en la que se conocieron ellos dos, se refiere al videojuego "Sonic 3", en el que Knuckles salía por primera vez, aunque con un carácter muy diferente al de ahora.**

**Por último, el reino en el que nació Sonic, Ericius, es una palabra latina que significa Erizo (obviamente). En posteriores capítulos tendremos más información sobre este reino (Tampoco lo confundáis con el reino de Accorn y su capital, Mobotrópolis. También hablaré de ellos posteriormente).**

**Bueno, espero no haber sido demasiado rollista con tantas explicaciones. Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Episodio 4 Una búsqueda pendiente

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Hola a todos. De nuevo agradezco todos los apoyos recibidos. Sin ellos este fic no sería lo mismo. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, algo más alegre que el anterior. Pronto llegará la acción.**

Capítulo 4. Una búsqueda pendiente

Sonic había huido de la casa de Amy a toda velocidad, mientras no dejaba de pensar para sí mismo: "¿Por qué otra vez?".

Tras hallarse a centenares de kilómetros de allí, se paró en seco. "De nada sirve huir", pensaba. Estaba cerca del mar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía sin fuerzas. Se tendió en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Era de noche y soplaba un aire frío. A sus ojos vino un recuerdo del pasado.

--- FLASHBACK ---

Un erizo azul, otro verde con varias púas de punta y chaleco rojo y una eriza púrpura con las púas y el flequillo rosas estaban rodeados por Robotnik y su ejército de Roboguardias. Los tres hermanos habían sacado sus instrumentos musicales y los utilizaron para disparar rayos de luz contra los Roboguardias. Caían como moscas

-- ¡Duro con ellos! – gritaba Sonic

-- ¡Adelante, que ya son nuestros! – decía Manic

-- ¡No va a quedar ni uno! – decía Sonia

Poco después estaba todo lleno de restos de Roboguardias. Los tres cesaron los ataques mientras gritaban:

-- ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Por fin podremos volver a ver a mamá!

Pero se equivocaban. Entre las montañas de chatarra apareció el Robotnik. Tenía una herida en la cara, pero... ¡Era metálica! ¡Un robot! Ese no era Ivo Robotnik, un brillante científico de dudosa reputación, sino un robot. Era el falso Robotnik. Y no había resurgido solo. Junto a él aparecieron muchos más Roboguardias que antes

-- ¿Creíais que me habíais derrotado? – dijo el falso Robotnik con una sonrisa maléfica – ¡Este es vuestro fin!

Sonic y sus hermanos volvieron a atacar, pero los Roboguardias iban ganando terreno. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Uno agarró a Sonia por el pie.

-- ¡Voy en tu ayuda, Sonia! – gritó Sonic

-- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Salvaros vosotros!

-- ¡No nos iremos sin ti! – gritó Manic

Pero los Roboguardias ya habían cogido a Sonic y Manic. Sonic forcejeó con el Roboguardia que le tenía agarrado y logró soltarse, aunque su medallón se cayó al suelo. No veía su guitarra, pero podía atacar al Roboguardia que tenía cogida a Sonia, pero ¿Conseguiría liberarla?

-- ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Sal corriendo! – gritaba ella, habiendo intuido sus intenciones

-- Pero…

-- ¡Vete! ¡Si se salva uno de nosotros todavía quedará esperanza! ¡No te arriesgues a que te vuelvan a coger! ¡Huye!

No le quedaba otro remedio. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Ningún Roboguardia pudo pararle. Cuando se encontraba en los límites de Robotrópolis, se puso de rodillas, agotado. De sus ojos escaparon algunas lágrimas. Había perdido todo lo que le importaba: sus padres adoptivos, su tío Chuck, ahora sus hermanos… nada tenía sentido para él. Y pensar que días atrás había celebrado su cumpleaños con sus hermanos. Entonces cayó al suelo, agotado. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así. Cuando se recuperó tomo la decisión de no volver a acercarse a Robotrópolis hasta que estuviera preparado. Hasta entonces sería demasiado doloroso para él. Emprendió su camino en solitario.

--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ---

Y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido

Mientras, en casa de Amy todo se había quedado en silencio sepulcral. Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo con Shadow y su grupo. Sin embargo, éste no parecía satisfecho con las explicaciones que le daban

-- ¿Así que no tenéis ni idea de por dónde puede andar Eggman? – dijo severamente

-- Es la verdad, Shadow – respondió enérgicamente Knuckles – Si lo supiésemos ¿Por qué te lo íbamos a ocultar?

-- ANALIZANDO TONO DE VOZ – dijo Omega iluminando sus ojos rojos con más intensidad – EL EQUIDNA ROJO NO MIENTE

-- De acuerdo – dijo Shadow – pero también me interesa ese falso Robotnik. Si es un impostor seguro que sabe dónde está el auténtico. Vamos a hacerle una visita

Shadow sacó una Esmeralda Caos y gritó:

-- ¡Control de Caos!

Shadow, Rouge y Omega desaparecieron de pronto, pero un segundo después volvieron a aparecer tumbados en el suelo, como si los hubiesen golpeado

-- ¿Qué os ha pasado? – dijo Tails, sorprendido

-- Una especie de barrera invisible nos ha hecho rebotar – dijo Rouge levantándose

-- BARRERA ANTI-INTRUSOS – dijo Omega incorporándose – INVISIBLE PERO EFECTIVA

-- El Control de Caos no funciona – añadió Shadow poniéndose en pie de un salto – creo que tendréis que llevarnos hasta allí

-- ¿Qué? – dijo Amy – No cuentes con nosotros. Acercarse allí es como firmar una sentencia de muerte

-- Pero Amy – dijo Tails – No olvides que tenemos que encontrar a Sonic. Seguro que cuando recapacite se decidirá a ir hasta allí. Necesitará nuestra ayuda

-- Bien por el zorro – dijo Rouge con sarcasmo – Y, si como habéis dicho la madre de Sonic es una reina ¡Seguro que tiene montones de joyas!

-- ¡Rouge! – dijo Knuckles - ¿Ni siquiera te puedes olvidar de que eres ladrona en un momento como este?

-- Mira, cariño – dijo ella molesta – Yo pienso en lo que quiero, y ahora quiero encontrar joyas

-- ¡Ya está bien! – gritó Amy – Vale, iremos a Robotrópolis. Mi Sonic ya ha pasado por mucho él solo, y es hora de ayudarle

-- ¿Y como vamos a ir? – dijo Cream – No creo que vayamos a caber todos en el Tornado X

-- Esperad, esperad – dijo Vector de pronto – Nosotros tres no iremos

-- ¿Qué? – dijeron a la vez Cream y su madre

-- Nosotros somos detectives, no aventureros – añadió Espío

-- En ese caso, creo que tengo un trabajo para vosotros – dijo Tails – ¿Por qué no buscáis a la madre de Sonic? Eso sí que sería un caso digno de vosotros: buscar a una reina

En ese momento, en los ojos de Vector y Charmy apareció el símbolo del dólar, aunque parece que nadie más que Espío se dio cuenta de ello

-- ¡Tiene razón, Vector! – dijo Charmy - ¡Imagínate la reputación que nos daría resolver un caso de este tipo

-- Hmmm... pues no es mala idea – dijo al fin Vector – ¡Entonces decidido! ¡La agencia Chaotix buscará a esa reina!

-- Me alegra oírlo – dijo Vanilla, lo que hizo que Vector se sonrojara – pero yo sí que debo quedarme. Alguien debería avisar a Sonic por si se le ocurre volver aquí ¿No os parece?

Los demás asintieron

-- Bien, y ahora que habéis solucionado vuestros problemas – dijo Rouge - ¿Cómo vamos a ir todos hasta allí? Somos ocho, y el Tornado X solo tiene 4 plazas no? Ni aunque yo vaya volando cabremos todos

-- Bueno – dijo Tails – podríamos utilizar el Tifón Azul, pero todavía necesita varias reparaciones. Tardaría horas

-- En ese caso, os tendremos que ayudar – dijo Shadow, molesto – Quiero estar allí cuanto antes

-- Y yo no me cansaré de agitar las alas – dijo Rouge

-- ¡Alto ahí! – dijo Knuckles toscamente mirando a Tails – la última vez utilizaste la Esmeralda Principal para darle energía, y al final acabó hecha pedazos ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? No cuentes con ella esta vez

-- Pero Knuckles, no tenemos otra cosa. Yo solo tengo una Esmeralda Caos y Sonic otra… –dijo Tails, aunque de pronto Amy y Cream se dirigieron hacia Knuckles

-- Déjanoslo a nosotras, Tails – dijo Amy sacando su martillo Piko-Piko – Si no quiere, nosotras lo convenceremos

Knuckles se asustó. La mirada de Amy intimidaba mucho, y si se enfadaba, era todavía peor, así que se arrodilló y dijo

-- Está bien, podéis utilizarla ¡Me rindo!

-- Ya sabía yo que serías razonable – dijo Rouge

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Irían hacia Robotrópolis. Lo que no sabían, es que una pequeña figura negra de ojos amarillos estaba espiándolos y había oído toda la conversación

-- Ji, ji, ji – dijo de pronto – al Doctor Eggman esto va a interesarle mucho

Varias horas después, Sonic abrió los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo. Se levantó lentamente y miró el mar. El agua le daba miedo. Pero más miedo le daba acercarse a Robotrópolis. Iba siendo hora de empezar a superar sus temores. Se metió hasta la cintura. El agua estaba helada. Entonces miró al reflejo de su cara y dijo:

-- ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Tengo que cumplir mi destino. No puedo seguir huyendo

De pronto, algo emergió del agua. Sonic retrocedió, asustado

-- ¿Sonic? ¿Eres tú? – dijo una voz

Una sirena había aparecido ante él. O más bien una erizo-sirena. Tenía las púas amarillas, al igual que su cola. No era la primera vez que Sonic veía aquella cara

-- ¿Merna? – dijo Sonic de pronto

-- Sí, soy yo – dijo con entusiasmo – me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mí. Han pasado muchos años.

-- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Sonic acercándose a ella - ¿Qué tal Mertopia? ¿Todo sigue tranquilo?

-- Sí, y todo gracias a ti – dijo alegremente – ningún villano ha vuelto a molestarnos. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, que estaba desesperada?

-- Sí, ¿cómo voy a olvidar la sorpresa que nos diste a Tails y a mi?

-- Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Tails? ¿Ya no va contigo? – preguntó Merna

-- Sí, lo que pasa es que he tenido que irme y... – dijo bajando la mirada – no, creo que no debería contarlo. Es una historia muy larga y triste

-- ¿Qué? Vamos, Sonic, nunca te he visto tan triste ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Al fin y al cabo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y seguro que al hacerlo te sientes mucho mejor

-- Bueno, no sé si disponemos de tanto tiempo – dijo Sonic levantando la mirada – pero te lo contaré

Sonic le contó toda la historia a Merna. Lo hizo con desahogo, como si tuviera la necesidad de contárselo a alguien. Ella se quedó asombrada

-- ¡Es increíble! – dijo de pronto – ¿Y por qué nunca has regresado? No debiste haberte olvidado de ello durante todo este tiempo

-- ¿Crees que lo olvidé? – dijo Sonic con lágrimas en los ojos – No hay una sola noche que no haya pensado en ello – pero tan solo disimulaba a los ojos de los demás

-- ¿Y por donde está Robotrópolis? – preguntó Merna

-- Está al otro lado de este océano – respondió Sonic – Tienes razón, tengo que regresar allí. Seguro que Knuckles le ha contado a los demás esta historia, así que igual ya se han puesto en camino ¡Entonces nos veremos allí! Pero no sé como voy a cruzar el océano. Sólo tengo una Esmeralda Caos, así que no puedo ir volando

-- ¿Has olvidado que soy una sirena? – dijo Merna guiñándole el ojo – podríamos cruzar juntos

-- Se me ocurre una idea mejor – respondió de pronto Sonic – cógete a mi mano, a ver si esto funciona

Merna cogió la mano de Sonic, y éste, con la otra, sacó una Esmeralda Caos verde y gritó: "¡Control de Caos!". Ambos desaparecieron de repente. Una nueva aventura acababa de comenzar

**¿Lograrán llegar hasta Robotrópolis? ¿Podrá Sonic vencer sus miedos? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo**

**Y ahora llegó el momento de las aclaraciones: en primer lugar aparecen por primera vez, aunque sea en un flashback, Manic y Sonia, los hermanos de Sonic. Además, ya comprendemos el motivo por el que Sonic no volvió a celebrar sus cumpleaños.**

**En cuanto a Merna, es un personaje aparecido en la serie de dibujos: "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". Tan solo apareció en un capítulo titulado "The Little Merhog" o "La Sirenita". Después de eso no se le dio más continuidad. Fue uno de los primeros intereses amorosos de Sonic, por cierto. **

**Y por último, Sonic es capaz de usar el Control de Caos. Ya se vio en Sonic X, aunque entonces utilizó una Esmeralda Caos falsa.**


	5. Episodio 5 Problemas a la entrada

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Hola a todos. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero es que no disponía de mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 5. Problemas a la entrada

Los trabajos para reparar el Tifón Azul duraron toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana. Shadow y Omega fueron los que más rápido trabajaron, consiguiendo reconstruir el Cañón de Potencia Sonic y la nave de Amy, que quedaron destruidos en la batalla contra los Metarex, además de construir un par de naves nuevas.

A pesar de las reticencias de Knuckles, cogieron la Esmeralda Principal para darle energía a la nave. Unas horas después, la nave ya estaba lista para volver a elevarse por los aires.

-- Bien, estamos listos – dijo Amy – ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar a Sonic?

--Seguro que se ha ido hasta Robotrópolis – dijo Knuckles – Lo que no sé es hacia donde

--En ese caso, más vale que pongáis rumbo hacia allí, que es lo que me interesa – dijo Shadow – Sonic no me importa en absoluto

Los demás le miraron con asombro. Entonces Knuckles dijo:

--Espera un momento, Tails. ¿No le regalaste un reloj multifunción a Sonic? ¿Tiene alguna función de comunicador? Podríamos comunicarnos con él

-- Claro que la tiene, Knuckles – respondió Tails – el único problema es que Sonic se dejó el reloj cuando salió corriendo

-- ¡Típico de Sonic! – dijo Amy – También se dejó esto – dijo examinando el medallón – tenemos que devolvérselo

-- Todos atentos – dijo Tails – voy a poner rumbo hacia Robotrópolis

El Tifón Azul salió volando hacia ese desconocido lugar.

El Equipo Chaotix estaba reunido en su agencia. Estaban discutiendo como empezar el nuevo caso que tenían entre manos

-- Bien, ¿Estáis listos? – preguntó Vector

-- Yo sí – dijo Charmy

-- Yo también – dijo Espío – pero la pregunta es: ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar a esa reina?

-- Tal vez deberíamos empezar por investigar el paquete que le enviaron a Sonic – sugirió Vector – No creo que esté en Robotróplis... todavía

-- Sí, me parece bien – dijo Espío – Entonces vamos a preguntar por los alrededores. Alguien tiene que haber visto algo

-- ¡Estupendo! – dijo Charmy revoloteando de alegría - ¡Por fin vamos a hacer de detectives!

Y el grupo salió de su caserón y se dispuso a iniciar la investigación. Les esperaba una minuciosa investigación.

Eggman estaba muy sorprendido. No paraba de hacerle preguntas a Bokkun:

-- ¿De verdad dijeron eso? ¿Van a ir a Robotrópolis?

-- Sí, doctor. Eso fue lo que dijeron – dijo Bokkun

-- Esos chicos no saben donde se meten – dijo Eggman con severidad – Si van a ese lugar, quizá no vuelvan, y si Sonic no vuelve, entonces ¿Quién se va a oponer a la reconstrucción de mi imperio? ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Decoe! ¡Bocoe! ¿está ya listo el Egg Halcon?

-- Sí, doctor – dijo Decoe – Está en perfectas condiciones para emprender el vuelo

-- Solo falta que usted de la orden – dijo Bocoe

-- Montad todo el equipo y preparaos. Saldremos dentro de dos horas. Nos espera una misión casi tan importante como la de los Metarex

Sonic apareció de repente en medio del mar, cayendo al agua. Intentó nadar y mantenerse a flote, pero apenas sabía nadar. Sus fuerzas fueron flaqueando, y poco a poco fue hundiéndose, hundiéndose…

De pronto, una figura difusa nadaba hacia él. Le cogió por la mano, y lentamente, le subió a la superficie. ¿No sería…?

-- Por fin he conseguido subirte – dijo Merna - ¿Estás bien?

-- S… Si, perdona – dijo Sonic tosiendo – Es que de repente me pareciste otra persona, nada más

-- ¿Tienes idea de cómo hemos ido a parar aquí? – preguntó Merna mirando a su alrededor – No parece que Robotrópolis esté por aquí

-- Es que la otra vez que utilicé este sistema para teletransportarme era a menor distancia, y yo solo – contestó Sonic – Debería haberlo previsto

-- ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Merna

-- Creo que estamos cerca – dijo Sonic – ¿No sientes eso?

-- ¿El qué?

-- Como una extraña energía. Mira hacia allá – dijo señalando hacia el este. Se veía como una gran cúpula verde

-- ¿Qué es eso, Sonic?

-- Debe ser una barrera que nos impide entrar – dijo Sonic – ¿Cómo haremos para cruzar?

-- ¿Y si cruzamos bajo el agua? – preguntó Merna

-- Buff, me da miedo sumergirme – dijo Sonic mirando con reticencia el agua

-- Pero ¿Por qué te da miedo? – dijo Merna – Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos eras un gran nadador ¿Qué te pasó?

Sonic se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Sin duda esta era una pregunta muy profunda, que necesitaba una respuesta muy meditada.

-- Algún tiempo después de que nuestros caminos se separaran, Tails y yo volvimos a luchar contra el doctor Eggman – dijo – Al principio nos atacaba con máquinas muy rudimentarias, pero poco a poco empezó a utilizar robots más fuertes y poderosos. Uno de ellos era un robot marino, y me enfrenté a él como bien sabía, nadando. Pero en cierto momento, me golpeó muy fuertemente en la cabeza, tirándome al agua y haciéndome perder el conocimiento. Tails consiguió salvarme antes de que me ahogara y me llevó a un lugar seguro. Cuando desperté, había olvidado todo lo que recordaba de cómo nadar, y por alguna razón ahora le tenía pánico a acercarme al agua. Pero debo hacerlo, pues creo que no hay otra manera

-- Bien, coge aire y agárrate bien, que vamos a cruzar

Sonic y Merna se sumergieron bajo el agua. Sonic abrió los ojos y descubrió que aquella especie de cúpula verde no se extendía bajo el agua. Esto podía ser una ventaja para ellos. Mientras buceaban, Sonic contempló la vida submarina: peces hermosos nadaban despreocupados, ajenos por completo a todo cuanto pasaba en la superficie. A los ojos de Sonic venía el recuerdo de cuando Amy atacó al Doctor Eggman, furiosa porque éste le había roto la pulsera que ella iba a regalarle a Sonic. Entonces Amy cayó al agua. Sonic se tiró para salvarla, a pesar del miedo que le daba el agua. Despues de aquello, arregló la pulsera que le había hecho Amy y se la puso. Desde entonces la llevaba oculta bajo el guante, y la consideraba como un amuleto.

De pronto, Sonic volvió a la realidad. Merna estaba ascendiendo. Parece que habían pasado la barrera y estaban dentro. Al subir a la superficie, Merna dijo:

-- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Estamos dentro!

-- Sí, gracias a ti – dijo Sonic

De repente, sonó como una alarma muy fuerte. Ni Sonic ni Merna sabían muy bien de donde procedía, pero Sonic estaba seguro de que eso significaba problemas.

-- ¡Prepárate, Merna! – gritó Sonic mirando a su alrededor – Me parece que vamos a tener compañía!

Sonic no se equivocaba. En cuestión de segundos apareció una pequeño robot que se dirigía hacia ellos. Era esférico, con la mitad superior de color azul oscuro y la mitad inferior de color negro. Estaba propulsado por cuatro pequeños propulsores en la parte inferior, y por la parte superior sobresalían varias pequeñas chimeneas. Y en el centro justo del robot sobresalía un soplete

-- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Merna

-- Parece Soplo de Fuego, un robot de los que construía Eggman – dijo Sonic – pero derroté a ese robot hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelto?

-- ¡Cuidado Sonic! – gritó Merna. Entonces tiró de la mano de Sonic y se sumergieron justo cuando del soplete del robot salió una fuerte llamarada.

Merna nadó todo lo deprisa que pudo para colocarse a una distancia segura del robot y poder volver a subir a la superficie

-- ¡Vaya, ahora estoy seguro de que no es el mismo robot! – dijo Sonic – El Soplo de Fuego que yo conocía no tenía tanta potencia. Mejor, así nos divertiremos más derrotándolo

-- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sonic? – dijo Merna – ¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlo?

-- Voy a intentarlo por el método tradicional – dijo Sonic sonriendo

Entonces se lanzó con un Spin Dash hacia el robot. El ataque acertó al robot, pero éste aparentemente no se alteró. En cambio, cuando Sonic volvió a caer al agua, le lanzó una serie de bombas. Sonic por suerte consiguió esquivarlas gracias a otro Spin Dash. Con él Sonic se dirigió de nuevo hacia el robot y logró colocarse en la parte superior

-- Bien – dijo Sonic – ahora solo tengo que destruirlo desde aquí arriba y… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sonic saltó corriendo del robot y se tiró al agua agarrándose los pies. Merna nadó rápidamente para recogerle.

-- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Merna – ¿Por qué has saltado tan de repente?

-- Es que el techo del robot estaba ardiendo – contestó Sonic – Pero eso me da una idea: si conseguimos enfriarlo, a lo mejor lo destruimos

-- ¡Bien pensado! – dijo Merna – Pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-- Creo que lo tengo. Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer

Después de haber atendido a las explicaciones de Sonic, Merna se sumergió. Mientras, Sonic se lanzaba de nuevo contra el robot

-- ¡Remolino! – Gritó Sonic

Seguidamente giró en círculos alrededor del robot, el cual lanzó varias llamaradas y alguna que otra bomba intentando acertar al erizo sin éxito. Pasados unos instantes, ya no lanzaba más que llamaradas

-- ¿Qué pasa, se te han acabado las bombas? – preguntó Sonic riéndose mientras caía de nuevo al agua – Venga, atácame con el soplete, que estoy aquí

El robot voló hasta situarse cerca de Sonic y se preparó para soltarle una llamarada. De pronto, una gigantesca ballena saltó del agua, y al caer de nuevo provocó una inmensa ola que pilló por delante al robot, haciendo que se apagaran sus llamas y cayera al agua. Al segundo siguiente explotó. Merna entonces emergió y se reunió con Sonic

-- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Merna muy contenta – ¡Hemos vencido!

Sonic sin embargo estaba examinando los restos del robot que salieron flotando a la superficie. En uno de ellos había una "R" roja

-- ¿Ocurre algo, Sonic? – dijo Merna

-- No, nada – dijo Sonic de pronto – Es solo que ya sé por qué este Soplo de Fuego era más fuerte que el anterior al que me enfrenté. Éste lo ha fabricado el falso Robotnik. Debe ser aun más inteligente que Eggman

-- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Merna

-- Creo que deberíamos seguir hacia tierra firme ¿Crees que tu amiga ballena podría llevarnos? Es que ya estoy un poco cansado de tanta agua

-- Claro, Sonic – dijo contenta Merna – Vamos, ella nos llevará hasta la playa más próxima

Ambos se subieron sobre la ballena y prosiguieron el camino hacia la tierra desconocida. Sonic ahora estaba seguro de que el falso Robotnik sabía que se había infiltrado en su territorio

**Bueno, ya habeis visto la primera batalla de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Sonic ya conocía al robot Soplo de Fuego porque es el primero de los jefes que aparece en el videojuego Sonic 3.**

**Y para los que no lo recordéis, el poder de Merna es el de entenderse con las criaturas que viven en el mar. Por eso logró convencer a la ballena para que les ayudara.**

**He incluido un pequeño guiño al primer capítulo de Sonic X. Ojalá os guste.**

**Y también he intentado explicar el motivo por el que Sonic le tiene miedo al agua. Espero haber sido lo bastante preciso.**

**Y, por supuesto, el ataque "remolino" de Sonic se menciona en el videojuego Sonic Chronicles.**

**¿Qué nuevos peligros les esperan a Sonic y Merna cuando lleguen a tierra firme? ¿Podrán Tails y los demás entrar en Robotrópolis como ha hecho Sonic? ¿Lograrán los detectives de la agencia Chaotix encontrar a la madre de Sonic? ¿Por qué Eggman se ha preocupado tanto al oír los planes de Sonic y sus amigos? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hago yo haciendo tantas preguntas?**

**No dejéis de estar atentos a este fic. Procuraré tardar menos en colgar el siguiente capítulo. Y una vez más, gracias a todos por vuestros apoyos.**


	6. Episodio 6 El regreso de un viejo amigo

sonic x. el retorno underground

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Una vez más siento la tardanza, pero como se suele decir las buenas cosas se hacen esperar. Aquí va el capítulo 6**

Capítulo 6. El regreso de un viejo amigo

El Tifón Azul sobrevolaba el océano. Tails estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Knuckles sobre el rumbo que tenía que tomar la nave. Shadow estaba apoyado contra una pared con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando algo. Los demás en cambio miraban al horizonte, en donde todavía no se veía nada más que agua.

-- Nos estamos acercando – dijo Knuckles – No esperéis un comité de bienvenida, pues dudo que sea sencillo entrar allí

-- Pero seguro que mi Sonic ha podido – dijo Amy –. Vamos, Tails, date prisa, que tenemos que encontrarle enseguida.

-- No seas tan impulsiva, Amy – le espetó Tails –. Voy tan deprisa como puedo, pero ya has visto que desde nuestra última aventura el Tifón Azul perdió mucha energía, y ya no es tan rápido como antes

-- Eh, Tails, ¿Qué es eso de allí? – preguntó Cream

Había señalado lo que parecía una gran cúpula verde, que parecía aumentar de tamaño conforme se acercaban a ella.

-- No lo sé, Cream – respondió Tails –. Nunca había visto nada parecido

-- Eso es la barrera que nos impidió entrar usando el Control de Caos – intervino Shadow abriendo los ojos

-- Claro, de esta manera el falso Robotnik impide que nadie pueda entrar o salir de Robotrópolis – dijo Knuckles

-- ¿Y como vamos a entrar allí? – dijo Rouge – deberíamos destruirla, pero es enorme

-- Vamos a intentar abrir un agujero con la nave – dijo Tails seriamente –. Sujetaos fuerte

Tails cogió con más firmeza los mandos de la nave y apretó unos botones. La nave aceleró y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra la cúpula.

De pronto, un gran estruendo similar a un terremoto sacudió la nave. Casi todos sus ocupantes se sobresaltaron, excepto Shadow, que permaneció impasible.

-- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Amy

-- Ha sido la cúpula – dijo Tails –. No hemos podido atravesarla ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-- Será mejor que hagas descender la nave hasta el nivel del agua – sugirió Knuckles –. Vamos a intentar abrir el agujero desde cerca

-- De acuerdo – respondió Tails – voy a aterrizar

El Tifón Azul aterrizó sobre el agua suavemente. Acto seguido salieron a cubierta Omega, Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles.

-- Tails, intenta destruirla con las armas de la nave – dijo Knuckles

-- De acuerdo – contestó Tails – Cream, activa los láseres

-- A la orden – dijo Cream – ¡Laser activado!

Un potente rayo salió del extremo de la nave dirigiéndose hacia la cúpula. En el momento del impacto, ésta vibró ligeramente, provocando a continuación una columna de humo. Al disiparse ésta, comprobaron que se había abierto un pequeño agujero, del tamaño de una moneda.

-- ¡Funciona! – dijo Rouge – pero el agujero es muy pequeño

Pero tan pronto como Rouge terminó de hablar, el agujero se cerró lentamente. Todos se quedaron perplejos

-- Pues se tiene que abrir de alguna manera – gruñó Shadow – No voy a parar hasta abrir un agujero

Y se lanzó con un spin dash hacia la cúpula. De nuevo ésta vibró, pero no se abrió ningún agujero. Lo intentó varias veces más, con otros spin dash y algunos Lanza Caos, pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo; solo consiguió abrir pequeñas grietas que no tardaron en cerrarse. Cansado, se quedó mirando enfadado la cúpula

-- Vale, esto es serio – dijo Shadow con un tono mezcla de enfado y desesperación – pero no voy a parar

-- LA CÚPULA SE REPARA SOLA – dijo Omega – NECESITARÍAMOS MUCHA POTENCIA PARA ABRIR UN AGUJERO MÁS GRANDE Y ATRAVESARLO ANTES DE QUE SE CIERRE

-- Omega tiene razón – confirmó Rouge – pero ¿Qué arma es la más potente de que disponemos?

-- ¡El cañón de potencia, por supuesto! – dijo Knuckles – pero necesitaríamos algo muy potente para dispararlo contra esa cúpula

En ese momento, Omega, Knuckles y Rouge se miraron mutuamente y a continuación los tres dirigieron su mirada a Shadow, que seguía lanzándose contra la cúpula sin éxito.

Después de algunos minutos de explicaciones, convencieron a Shadow para que se colocara en la lanzadera del cañón, preparado para ser disparado.

-- ¡Todos preparados! – dijo Tails – Knuckles ¿Está lista la Esmeralda Principal?

-- Sí – respondió éste desde la cámara donde se encontraba – os enviaré todo el poder que pueda

-- ¡Amy, apunta al objetivo! – ordenó Tails

-- ¡Objetivo fijado! – dijo Amy

-- Shadow ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Tails

No hubo respuesta

-- No te preocupes, querido – dijo Rouge – esa debe ser su forma de decir que sí. Tú dispara ya

-- Está bien – dijo Tails – preparados… ¡Fuego!

Del cañón salió Shadow disparado a toda velocidad contra la cúpula. Ésta vez la vibración fue mucho más intensa, tanto que hasta provocó pequeñas olas. Tras cerca de un minuto golpeando la cúpula, consiguió abrir un agujero de tamaño considerable

-- ¡Shadow, ahora! – gritó Tails

Shadow dejó de girar y sujetando una Esmeralda Caos en una de sus manos grito:

-- ¡Control de Caos!

Inmediatamente, el tiempo quedó detenido para todo lo que había en los alrededores de la nave, mientras Shadow regresaba a la cubierta de la nave haciendo otro spin dash

-- ¡Es el momento! – gritó Tails – ¡El Control de Caos no durará mucho tiempo!

Tails hizo elevarse la nave, haciendo que ésta penetrara por la abertura de la cúpula. En cuestión de segundos consiguió pasar. Unos segundos después la brecha se cerró.

-- ¡Por fin! – dijo Cream mirando al lugar donde estaba segundos antes el agujero – Si hubiésemos tardado más, seguro que no lo hubiésemos conseguido

-- Sí, ya tenemos vía libre para ir a Robotrópolis – dijo Amy – ¡Sonic, allá vamos!

En ese momento, sonó una alarma muy fuerte, como cuando Sonic entró. Los demás se quedaron desconcertados

-- ¡Prepárate, Tails! – dijo Knuckles – me parece que vamos a tener compañía

-- Vaya, vaya – murmuró Rouge – Y yo que pensaba que entraríamos discretamente

Seguidamente, otra sacudida hizo tambalearse la nave. Tails empezó a teclear una secuencia de comandos.

-- ¡Algo nos ataca! – dijo entonces – enfocaré el monitor

Dos robots Soplo de Fuego estaban atacando la nave con sus bombas.

-- Yo me encargaré de esos – dijo Shadow, impasible

-- YO TAMBIÉN LUCHARÉ – intervino Omega – ESTOS ROBOTS SON COMO LOS DE EGGMAN, Y POR TANTO DEBO DESTRUIRLOS

-- ¡Eh, esperadme! – dijo Rouge yendo con ellos

-- Yo también voy a luchar – añadió Knuckles – Estos robots no son como el Soplo de Fuego que yo conocía. Parecen más potentes

El grupo salió a cubierta a luchar. Shadow y Omega fueron a por el primer robot, mientras del otro se encargaban Rouge y Knuckles. El primer Soplo de Fuego lanzó una llamarada que incendió una de las palmeras de la cubierta, pero Omega y Shadow consiguieron esquivarla. Entonces Shadow se lanzó con un Spin Dash hacia el robot, haciéndolo vibrar. Seguidamente Omega disparó dos misiles contra el lanzallamas del robot, destrozándolo. Éste, al ver inutilizado su soplete, contraatacó con varias bombas incendiarias, pero Shadow usó su Lanza Caos, logrando derribar al robot. Y Omega acabó con él disparándole una ráfaga y haciéndolo caer al agua.

Por su parte, Knuckles pegó un salto y dio varios golpes al segundo robot, y antes de que éste pudiera contraatacar, Rouge lo golpeó con su Patada Tornado. El robot intentó recobrarse, pero Knuckles y Rouge atacaron simultáneamente con sus puños y piernas respectivamente, lanzando al agua el segundo robot, y haciéndole estallar como al primero.

-- Bien, ya está – dijo Rouge sacudiéndose los guantes. Estos robots eran demasiado aparatosos

-- DEBIERON ENVIARLOS PARA ACABAR CON NOSOTROS, PERO YO LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS – dijo Omega

-- Ha debido enviárnoslos el falso Robotnik – dijo Knuckles -, y parecían más fuertes que como yo los recordaba. Vamos a tener que andarnos con cuidado

Shadow se había quedado mirando al agua, como si esperara que los robots volvieran a atacar. Parecía más calmado, a pesar de que su expresión era tan seria como siempre. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en buscar algo. Empezó a sentir la energía de una Esmeralda Caos. "Antes de ir a por el falso Robotnik, debo recuperarla", pensó. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y dijo:

-- Aquí es donde se separan nuestros caminos – dijo Shadow

-- ¿Qué? – dijo Knuckles – ¿No vais a venir con nosotros?

-- No – respondió Shadow – vosotros solo vais a buscar a Sonic. Yo voy a buscar al falso Robotnik. Tan solo necesitaba cruzar esa cúpula ¡Rouge! ¡Omega! ¡Vamos!

El grupo se alejó algunos metros de Knuckles. Antes de irse, le pareció ver como Rouge le quiñaba el ojo. Entonces Shadow sacó su Esmeralda Caos y gritó "¡Control de Caos!", y los tres desaparecieron.

Knuckles se quedó desconcertado. Decidió entonces volver al interior de la nave, donde se reunió con los demás y les comentó la situación

-- Shadow siempre hace las cosas como le viene en gana, ¿eh? – dijo Tails

-- Sí, pero tiene razón, Tails – dijo Knuckles – nuestra primera misión es encontrar a Sonic. Después nos encargaremos del falso Robotnik

-- De acuerdo – dijo Tails volviéndose hacia la nave – Agarraremos el Tornado X y…

De pronto, Tails se detuvo en seco mirando a la nave

-- ¿Ocurre algo, Tails? – preguntó Amy

-- Sí… mirad ¿Qué es eso?

Una pequeña esfera verde apareció frente a ellos. A cada segundo que pasaban iba creciendo y brillaba con más intensidad

-- ¿Serán Shadow y los demás que vuelven? – preguntó Cream

-- ¿Chiuuuu? – dijo Cheese

-- No, esta luz es diferente – dijo Knuckles – ¿No será…?

Esta vez la intensidad de la luz hizo que fuera imposible mirarla. A continuación, apareció una silueta oscura, al principio un poco difusa. Pero poco a poco empezó a hacerse cada vez más nítida, y tomó la forma de un adolescente con el pelo castaño y vestido de extraña manera

-- ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He vuelto! – dijo el desconocido

Chris Thorndyke había regresado al mundo de Sonic, y miró a todos esbozando una sonrisa

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin he terminado este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Una vez más he usado nombres de ataques del juego Sonic Chronicles, y los personajes están agrupándose en equipos, como en Sonic Heroes. Además ha vuelto Chris Thorndyke. A algunos fans de Sonic no les gustaba este personaje (a mi sí, ¿eh?), pero Sonic X no sería lo mismo sin él.**

**Procuraré tardar menos con colgar el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Si teneis alguna sugerencia para este fic, no dudéis en comunicármela.**

**¿Encontrarán Tails y los demás a Sonic? ¿Por qué habrá vuelto Chris al mundo de Sonic? ¿Dónde habrán ido a parar Shadow y los demás? Estad atentos al próximo capítulo **


	7. Episodio 7 El Oráculo de Delphius

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo 7**

Capítulo 7. El Oráculo de Delphius

Chris había vuelto. Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo vieron, aunque su ropa le quedaba grande. De nuevo el cambio de dimensión había vuelto a jugar con su edad.

-- ¡Tails! ¡Knuckles! ¡Soy yo! ¡Chris!

-- ¡Chris! – gritó Tails

-- ¡Esperábamos volver a verte! – dijo Cream

-- ¡Chiuuu! ¡Chiuuu! – gritó Cheese

Chris observó minuciosamente el lugar donde se encontraba. Caminaba con dificultad porque la ropa grande le dificultaba el movimiento. Chris parecía sorprendido

-- ¿Por qué estamos en el Tifón Azul? – preguntó Chris

-- ¡Sonic se ha marchado! – le respondió Amy – y hemos ido a buscarle

-- ¿Qué se ha marchado? ¿Por qué?

Y le explicaron resumidamente toda la historia. Chris parecía a cada momento más sorprendido por esa historia de Sonic que éste jamás le había contado. Entonces Tails dijo:

-- ¿Y tú como has conseguido regresar?

--- FLASHBACK ---

_Residencia de los Thorndyke, 6 de la mañana_

Una habitación en silencio. Había alguien durmiendo en una cama. Estaba empezando a amanecer. De pronto, una intensa luz alteró la calma de la habitación. Un joven de 18 años con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules se despertó de repente y se incorporó de la cama

-- ¡Joven Thorndyke! – dijo una voz

Chris enfocó bien la vista. Enfrente de él estaba un reptil vestido con una extraña túnica morada. Le estaba mirando fijamente

-- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó

-- Soy el Oráculo de Delphius – dijo el reptil con seriedad – pero no he venido para hablarte de mí. He venido porque el joven erizo Sonic necesita tu ayuda

-- ¿Sonic? ¿Necesita mi ayuda? – dijo Chris desconcertado

-- Una gran guerra se avecina en Mobius – dijo el Oráculo –. Una guerra que amenaza no solo la paz de ese planeta, sino también la del tuyo. Llegará el momento en el que tendrás la suerte de Sonic en tus manos, si decides ir

Chris permaneció unos instantes en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho el Oráculo. Era un desconocido que le miraba fijamente con una mirada inquisidora, pero ¿decía la verdad? No parecía inspirar desconfianza, y además, si era cierto lo que decía, podría volver a ver a Sonic. No se lo pensó dos veces

-- De acuerdo, iré – dijo Chris firmemente – pero ¿Cómo voy a ir hasta allí? Eggman me dijo que solo se podía acceder a Mobius a través de una alineación planetaria, y dudo mucho que se haya producido todavía

-- Por eso no te preocupes, joven Thorndyke – dijo el Oráculo describiendo un círculo con la mano – voy a abrirte un portal de comunicación entre ambos mundos

A continuación apareció en la habitación un portal con un brillo verde intenso

-- A través de este portal llegarás a Mobius. Prepara tus cosas para el viaje, pues en cuanto lo atravieses no serás el mismo

Chris preparó rápidamente una mochila para su aventura. También escribió una nota para su familia. Estaba emocionado por la nueva aventura.

--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ---

-- Y eso fue lo que pasó – dijo Chris

-- Es increíble – dijo Knuckles

-- Por cierto, ¿recuperaste tu edad cuando regresaste? – preguntó Amy

-- Sí, Amy, la recuperé. Eggman será un científico malvado, pero tiene una inteligencia sorprendente. Cuando regresé a mi mundo volvía a tener dieciocho años. Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente de mi regreso

-- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Tails – ¿Y qué fue?

-- Que el tiempo entre ambas dimensiones se ha igualado. No sé qué es lo que hicimos, pero desde que me fui hasta que regresé transcurrió exactamente el mismo tiempo aquí que allí

-- ¡Increíble! – dijo Cream – Pero desde que regresaste a tu mundo hasta ahora aquí apenas ha pasado un mes ¿Ha pasado lo mismo en tu mundo?

-- Sí, exactamente un mes – respondió Chris

-- Lo extraño es que hayas vuelto a aparecer con seis años menos – dijo Amy – mira tu ropa

-- Sí, es extraño – dijo Chris – supongo que entre ambos mundos, aunque se haya igualado el tiempo, todavía quedaba una pequeña distorsión temporal. Pero no te preocupes por mi ropa. Esta vez venía preparado – dijo sacando de una mochila que llevaba en su espalda una ropa de cuando tenía doce años ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

-- Allí, en esa habitación – dijo Tails señalando una estancia que había nada más salir de la sala de control

Chris se dirigió a la habitación y cerró la puerta

-- Por cierto ¿Qué tal sigue tu abuelo Chuck? – preguntó Tails

-- Está muy bien – dijo la voz de Chris a través de la puerta –. Lleva tiempo estudiando el mecanismo de la nave en la que Eggman me envió de vuelta a casa, y sigue tan optimista como siempre

-- Me alegro mucho – dijo Tails –. Lo único que siento es que Sonic no está aquí para poder verte

-- En ese caso lo buscaremos – dijo Chris abriendo la puerta, ya cambiado – ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Sonic y Merna llegaron a zona helada, al norte de Robotrópolis. No se veían más que montañas nevadas

-- No me puedo creer que tu cola de sirena se transformara en unas piernas – dijo Sonic

-- Sí – respondió Merna sonriendo – todos los habitantes de Mertopia podemos hacerlo en cuanto nos secamos. Pero no me dio tiempo a secarme la última vez que nos vimos. Por eso no lo sabías.

Ambos prosiguieron su camino por el valle. Merna estaba tiritando

-- Hace mucho frío, Sonic ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-- Estamos buscando al Oráculo de Delphius. Sé que tiene su guarida por aquí

-- ¿Aquí, solo? – dijo Merna sorprendida – Debe ser un solitario. Yo no viviría sola en este lugar inhóspito

-- Mira, allí – dijo Sonic señalando lo que parecía la abertura de una cueva – Vamos a mirar, a ver si es esa.

Pero no lo era, ni tampoco otras tres que visitaron después. Sonic ya estaba desesperado

-- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo encuentre? ¡Tiene que estar por aquí!

-- ¿Y aquella otra cueva? – dijo Merna

Señaló la montaña más lejana del valle. Apenas podía verse, y parecía inaccesible

-- ¡Esa tiene que ser! ¡Si no lo es, me rindo! ¡Vamos, Merna!

Sonic agarró a Merna y cruzó el camino helado todo lo rápido que pudo. A punto estuvo de pillarles una avalancha

-- ¡Ha faltado poco! – dijo Sonic – vamos, ya estamos dentro

Entraron lentamente, y no tardaron en ver el interior de la cueva. Parecía una casa como las demás, con una pequeña cocina de leña y varias estanterías llenas de libros. En un rincón había una pequeña cama. En el centro de la estancia, estaba sentado en una silla el Oráculo de Delphius. Era un reptil que llevaba puesta una túnica púrpura con capucha. Cuando Sonic y Merna se le acercaron, abrió sus ojos azules y dijo:

-- Bienvenido, príncipe Sonic. Sabía que vendrías

-- Esperaba este recibimiento, Oráculo – dijo Sonic – dime ¿fuiste tú quien me envió el medallón?

-- No, joven erizo, no fui yo, sino la Reina Aleena de Ericius – Contestó el Oráculo

-- ¿Te refieres a mi madre? – dijo Sonic

-- Así es, joven erizo – dijo mirando a la hoguera – la reina todavía se encuentra bien. Te envió tu medallón porque sabía que la guerra todavía no ha terminado, y necesitaba que retomaras tu labor

-- Pero ¿por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo en ponerse en contacto conmigo?

-- Determinadas circunstancias le impidieron comunicarse contigo hasta ahora, Sonic – respondió el Oráculo –. En cualquier caso, no ha cesado de luchar porque un día el falso Robotnik sea derrocado y Robotrópolis vuelva a ser Ericius

-- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Oráculo? – dijo Sonic preocupado –. Si por lo menos tuviera conmigo a mis hermanos…

-- Eso tiene remedio, joven erizo – dijo el Oráculo

-- Pero, pero… – dijo Sonic entre lágrimas – ¡Si fueron capturados! ¡Seguro que los robotizaron después!

-- ¿Y crees que la vida se acaba cuando robotizan a alguien? – preguntó el Oráculo mirándolo fijamente

-- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo sorprendido Sonic

-- Cuando un ser es robotizado, por fuera es un autómata que carece de sentimientos y obedece órdenes del falso Robotnik, pero debajo de esa carcasa permanece dormido un corazón puro, esperando a ser liberado

-- ¿Y como puedo desrobotizarlos?

-- En el pasado ni tus hermanos ni tú teníais los conocimientos necesarios para ello, pero los tiempos han cambiado, joven erizo, y ahora dispones de conocimientos y de ayuda – dijo el Oráculo

-- ¿Ayuda? ¿Te refieres a Tails y a los demás?

El Oráculo asintió

-- ¿Cuáles son los planes del falso Robotnik?

-- Cuando te marchaste, centró sus planes en tratar de capturarte, ya que con ello pondría fin a la profecía que formulé cuando tú y tus hermanos nacisteis, y ya no tendría nada que temer. Pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Fuera de sus dominios su poder es mucho más limitado. Por ello planea expandirse más allá del reino. Si quieres luchar e impedir que siga tiranizando Mobius, esta es tu oportunidad. Si no luchas, el poder del falso Robotnik acabará extendiéndose por todo el planeta

-- Lucharé – dijo Sonic con firmeza – pero necesito saber dónde puedo encontrar a mis hermanos, estén como estén

El Oráculo guardó silencio por unos instantes. Seguidamente, utilizó sus poderes para hacer aparecer de la nada un mapa

-- Están en el noroeste del reino, cerca de la Gran Encrucijada – dijo mientras le entregaba el mapa a Sonic –. Allí hay una gran fortaleza donde trabajan esclavos. Tus hermanos están entre ellos, pero hay muchos Roboguardias vigilando

-- Los destruiré – dijo Sonic

-- Bien, ya que has decidido luchar, tengo dos últimas cosas que decirte. En primer lugar, lleva contigo esto – se sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño paquete y se lo puso en la mano a Sonic – y en segundo lugar, llegará el momento en que tendrás que elegir entre tus hermanos y tú

-- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Sonic

-- Pronto lo descubrirás, Sonic – dijo el Oráculo –. Te espera un viaje lleno de sorpresas y desafíos, y tal vez vuelvas a ver a gente que creías perdida

-- Ya lo estoy haciendo – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa y señalando con la cabeza a Merna

-- Confía en tus amigos, no intentes hacerlo todo tú solo. Esto es todo cuanto te puedo decir. Mucha suerte, príncipe Sonic

-- Gracias, Oráculo – dijo Sonic – ahora estoy preparado para enfrentarme a los peligros que me aguardan. Muchas gracias. Vámonos, Merna

Ambos salieron de la cueva. Iban a ponerse en camino cuando algo inesperado les sorprendió.

Mientras tanto, el equipo Chaotix estaba al otro lado del océano, investigando

-- Ya sabemos que la desconocida estuvo por los alrededores del bosque – dijo Vector

-- Sí, y que era una dama muy silenciosa – dijo Espío – esto es interesante. Por lo visto, nadie la había visto antes ¿creéis que habrá ido a Robotrópolis?

-- Seguramente, porque seguro que sabe que Sonic ha ido hasta allí – dijo Vector – pero sería mejor investigar por si todavía siguiera por aquí

-- ¡Vector! ¡Espío! – dijo Charmy revoloteando entre ellos rápidamente – ¡Un testigo me ha dicho que la ha visto hace escasos minutos!

-- Démonos prisa – dijo Vector – Con un poco de suerte todavía podremos localizarla

**¡Hola! Esta vez he terminado el capítulo antes de lo que esperaba. Se ve que estoy inspirado.**

**Por primera vez ha aparecido el Oráculo de Delphius, personaje relevante en la trama de Sonic Underground. He considerado oportuno modificar sus palabras "joven hedgehog" por "joven erizo", ya que las primeras en español quedaban un poco raras, ¿no? En estos casos es más adecuada una traducción literal.**

**También he explicado la llegada de Chris al mundo de Sonic. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y me ha parecido oportuno ponerle a Merna la capacidad de convertir su cola en unas piernas al secarse porque le sería muy incómodo tratar de caminar así por tierra firme ¿No os parece?**

**Una vez más gracias por vuestros apoyos. Trataré de colgar en breve el siguiente episodio. ¡No os lo perdáis! **


	8. Episodio 8 La historia de las sirenas l

sonic x. el retorno underground

**¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la tardanza. Aquí tenéis el siguiente episodio:**

Capítulo 8. La historia de las sirenas legendarias

El equipo Chaotix caminaba por un sendero lentamente

-- Según me dijo el testigo, alguien con la descripción que nos hizo Knuckles de la Reina Aleena pasó por este sendero hace escasos minutos – dijo Charmy

-- Entonces es muy probable que siga aquí – dijo Vector –. Si nos damos prisa puede que la encontremos

-- ¡Mirad ahí! – advirtió Espío

Los tres enfocaron su vista hacia dos seres que estaban hablando a la entrada de un bosque. El primero de ellos, que era una figura encapuchada, alta, de la que apenas se veían los ojos. Iba envuelta en una capa roja y parecía asustada. La otra figura era algo más baja, e iba también encapuchada, aunque su cara se veía perfectamente. Era un reptil envuelto en una capa morada. Miraba fijamente a la otra figura

-- ¿Intervenimos, Vector? – preguntó Charmy

-- Todavía no – contestó Vector –. Primero deberíamos saber qué dicen

Seguidamente Vector volvió su mirada a Espío y dijo:

-- Ya sabes qué hacer

Espío se volvió invisible y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia las dos figuras. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo captar la conversación

-- Ya está hecho, majestad – dijo la figura más baja – El joven príncipe ha aceptado su misión. Junto a él he enviado a su mejor amigo de la Tierra, pese a que no me fue fácil el acceso a su mundo

-- Es lo que esperaba oír, Oráculo – dijo la otra figura con una voz femenina –. Durante todo este tiempo intenté derrotar al falso Robotnik sin molestar a mi hijo, que ya sufrió bastante, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más sin él

-- Al joven erizo le espera una batalla en la que se conocerá mejor a sí mismo – dijo la figura baja, ahora Oráculo

-- Ahora tengo que volver a lo que un día volverá a ser Ericius. Necesito que me abras otro portal para entrar allí – dijo la figura alta

-- Bien, Majestad – dijo el Oráculo describiendo un círculo con su mano. Un portal apareció ante ellos. – Yo intentaré guiar a los que quedan de la resistencia hasta la llegada del príncipe Sonic. Seguid este portal hacia Robotrópolis. Me reuniré con vos lo antes posible

Seguidamente, el Oráculo desapareció en un estallido de luz y la figura alta entró por el portal. Espío volvió a hacerse visible y gritó:

-- ¡Era la Reina! ¡Tenemos que seguirla!

-- ¡Sí, vamos! – ordenó Vector – ¡Entremos antes de que el portal se cierre!

Los detectives entraron por el portal persiguiendo a su objetivo. Su búsqueda estaba a punto de concluir

Sonic y Merna estaban esquivando los bombardeos procedentes de un robot con aspecto de muñeco de nieve que flotaba en el aire

-- ¿A éste también lo conocías? – preguntó Merna

-- Sí, me enfrenté a él hace mucho tiempo – respondió Sonic saltando y esquivando una gran bola de nieve – pero una éste también es más fuerte

El robot lanzó varias bolas de nieve a Sonic, al que cada vez costaba más esquivar. De pronto una bola derribó a Sonic, haciéndolo caer al suelo

-- ¡Sonic! – gritó Merna corriendo hacia él

Pero el robot también reaccionó y envió otra gigantesca bola a Merna. Ella gritó mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos y cerraba los ojos. Creyó que el robot le había dado, pero no había sentido nada. Cuando apartó los brazos y abrió los ojos observó un charco de agua a sus pies. Por unos segundos quedó desconcertada.

-- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Sonic mientras se incorporaba

Merna puso cara de sorpresa antes de decir:

-- Espera, tal vez sea…

--- FLASHBACK ---

_En una escuela de Mertopia, hace mucho tiempo_

La reina de Mertopia estaba dirigiéndose hacia unas pequeñas sirenas

-- Queridas pequeñas, en un tiempo pasado existía la historia de las sirenas legendarias

-- ¿Las sirenas legendarias? – preguntó una de las pequeñas – ¿Quiénes eran, Majestad?

-- Agradezco vuestra curiosidad – dijo complacidamente la Reina –. Las sirenas legendarias poseían poderes. Se decía que podían dominar a voluntad la temperatura de las cosas, provocando frío o calor. Incluso se decía que podían mover las cosas sin tocarlas. Fueron de las primeras defensoras de Mertopia, protegiéndonos de los peligros que nos acechaban

-- Pero Majestad – dijo una pequeña Merna - ¿Cualquiera de nosotras podría dominar esos poderes?

-- Ah, pequeña – contestó la Reina – Muchas de nosotras de pequeñas intentamos usar esos poderes, pero ninguna lo consiguió. Tal vez no se dieron las circunstancias para que aparecieran en nosotras esos poderes, no lo sé

--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ---

"Entonces la historia es cierta", pensó Merna

-- ¡Eh, cuidado! – gritó Sonic

Acto seguido, atacó al robot con un Spin Dash haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Pero el robot contraatacó con otra avalancha de bolas de nieve, que volvieron a tumbar a Sonic al suelo, medio enterrándolo en la nieve.

-- ¡Espera, Sonic, te sacaré! – dijo Merna

Merna extendió sus manos sobre la nieve que estaba encima de Sonic y pensó en el agua, en la nieve derretida… poco a poco, la nieve que cubría a Sonic empezó a derretirse, aunque lentamente.

-- ¡Creo que ya sé como podemos terminar con él! – dijo Merna, una vez estaba Sonic liberado

A pesar de las reticencias de Sonic, aceptó la idea de Merna, así que se puso a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de Merna, que estaba concentrada, extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante

-- ¡Remolino ardiente! – gritaron los dos al unísono

Al mismo tiempo, un pequeño tornado rojo se formó alrededor de Merna. Entonces Sonic, sin parar de girar, lo dirigió hacia el robot. La onda calorífica deterioró sus circuitos y lo hizo estallar

-- ¡Lo conseguimos! – dijo Merna saltando de alegría

-- Sí, pero tanto con tanto cambio de temperatura voy a pillar un resfriado – dijo Sonic estremeciéndose –. Vámonos de aquí antes de que agarre una pulmonía. Y por cierto ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Ambos se alejaron caminando de allí. Merna acababa de descubrir que era cierta la historia de las sirenas legendarias

Los detectives, tras cruzar el portal, aparecieron en un extraño bosque, en el que la mayoría de los árboles parecían podridos

-- Este lugar no me suena de nada y me da escalofríos – dijo Charmy

-- Debemos estar dentro de Robotrópolis – comentó Espío – eso fue lo que dijo la Reina antes de cruzar el portal

Espío no se equivocaba. Estaban en Robotrópolis. Mirando el cielo, podían ver como el sol no lucía allí. Todo estaba cubierto por unos nubarrones cuya oscuridad se hacía más intensa conforme se dirigían a la salida de aquel bosque

-- No puede haber ido muy lejos – dijo Vector –, salvo que se haya hecho invisible

De pronto, escucharon un grito. Los tres corrieron al lugar de donde procedía y se encontraron a la Reina Aleena en el suelo, siendo atacada por un robot. Era dorado, con la cabeza en forma de lata y su falta de piernas se compensaba con un gran propulsor. Entre sus manos llevaba un hacha enorme

-- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! – dijo Vector – ¡Vamos!

Espío fue el primero en atacar lanzando varias estrellas ninja al robot. Éstas, al clavarse explotaron, pero la armadura del robot no sufrió grandes daños

-- ¡Dejadme a mí! – dijo Charmy poniéndose unos guantes de boxeo

Charmy voló hacia la cabeza del robot y tras propinarle dos golpes en ambos lados de la cabeza, con el tercero logró que la cabeza saliera despedida. Vector la cogió con sus manos, diciendo:

-- Buen golpe, Charmy ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggg!

Vector sintió un calambrazo, soltó la cabeza del robot y se desplomó al suelo

-- ¡Vector! – gritaron al unísono Charmy y Espío

-- E...estoy bien – dijo Vector con un hilo de voz – pero ese calambrazo me ha paralizado. Tened cuidado

Mientras Espío y Charmy atendían a Vector, el robot estaba recogiendo su cabeza y volviéndosela a colocar. Acto seguido se lanzó a atacar a los detectives, que esquivaron el hachazo haciendo que este diera en el suelo.

Espío intentó que soltara el hacha lanzándole más estrellas explosivas, pero el robot se movía demasiado rápido y las esquivaba con aparente facilidad

-- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Espío? – preguntó Charmy

-- Tengo un plan, procura distraerlo – respondió Espío, mientras se hacía invisible

-- ¡Eh, cerebro de lata! – dijo Charmy al robot mientras le hacía burlas – ¿A que no me pillas?

El robot se preparó para volver a atacar cuando Charmy se apartó volando, haciendo que el robot diera un hachazo en un árbol. Éste intentó sacar su hacha del tronco, pero una detonación le hizo soltarla. Espío por fin había conseguido acertarle con sus estrellas explosivas.

El robot se volvió para intentar atacarle desarmado, pero una gran llamarada lo incineró, haciendo que explotara. Espió y Charmy giraron la cabeza gritando a la vez:

-- ¡Vector!

-- Una simple descarguita no puede conmigo – dijo éste riéndose –. Bien, ese robot ya no nos dará más problemas

-- Eh ¿y la Reina? – preguntó Espío

Cuando los detectives miraron el lugar donde estaba, allí no había nadie

-- Vaya ¿así nos agradece que la hayamos salvado? – inquirió Charmy

-- Charmy, no olvides que ella no nos ha visto nunca y no sabe cual es nuestra misión – dijo Vector –. Propongo que sigamos buscándola

-- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Espío – Ahora tenemos una búsqueda más complicada

-- ¡Estupendo! – dijo Charmy revoloteando alegremente – ¡La agencia Chaotix sigue en acción!

Los detectives se alejaron de los restos del robot, guiándose por la oscuridad de las nubes.

Mientras, en algún lugar de Robotrópolis, una figura cruzaba una puerta acorazada, diciendo:

-- Otro robot ha sido destruido, Excelencia

-- ¿Otro? – contestó una voz muy grave procedente de un sillón que estaba orientado hacia unas pantallas –. Parece que tenemos más intrusos de los que había imaginado. La Reina Aleena y ese Oráculo deben haber conseguido traer refuerzos de fuera, a pesar de mi barrera ¿Están ya listos los informes de los tres robots Soplo de Fuego?

-- Sí, Excelencia. Aquí los traigo. Comprobará que son interesantes

La figura cogió los papeles y los leyó detenidamente. Durante unos minutos permaneció en absoluto silencio, hasta que soltó una espeluznante carcajada

-- Es perfecto. Ahora ya no hace falta que vaya a buscarlo. La mosca vendrá a la telaraña ella sola

-- ¿Y qué hacemos con los otros, Excelencia?

-- Ocupaos de ellos tú y tu ayudante ¡Y no me falléis esta vez! ¡No quiero volver a perder mis mejores naves por vuestra incompetencia! ¡Del erizo azul me encargo yo!

-- A sus órdenes, Excelencia – dijo el otro sujeto abandonando la estancia, mientras la risa espeluznante se escuchaba amplificada por las paredes metálicas

**Hola a todo el mundo. Este capítulo me ha costado un poco más terminarlo, pero ya está. Y aquí vienen las aclaraciones de costumbre:**

**En primer lugar, para los poderes de Merna me he inspirado en la serie de televisión "H****2****O – Just add water". Me pareció que la habilidad de Merna de hablar con los peces no tendría mucho uso fuera del agua ¿no os parece?**

**En segundo lugar, tanto el robot con forma de muñeco de nieve como el que llevaba el hacha son jefes del videojuego Sonic 3. Sí, ya sé que soy muy recurrente en ese punto, pero es que no se me ocurrían otros robots jefes que no incluyeran a Eggman (el auténtico) entre sus piezas.**

**Y en tercer lugar, las dos últimas figuras que intervienen en este episodio no necesitan presentación ¿verdad? Muy pronto las volveréis a ver.**

**Y en respuesta a vuestras preguntas, sí, tanto Manic como Sonia volverán a aparecer, pero todavía falta un poco para eso. Sed pacientes.**

**¿Cuál será el próximo peligro al que se enfrenten Sonic y Merna? ¿Volverán a ver los detectives de Chaotix a la Reina Aleena? ¿Cuáles serán los planes de las figuras siniestras? Y sobre todo ¿Dejaré yo un día de escribir tantas preguntas? ¡No dejéis de estar atentos a este fic!**


	9. Episodio 9 El arma definitiva

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Bienvenidos a otro episodio de este fic. Sin más preámbulos, que siga la trama:**

Capítulo 9. El arma definitiva

Todo estaba desierto, salvo dos Roboguardias a las puertas de lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva subterránea. Medían casi tres metros de alto, y sus armaduras eran rojas y moradas, a excepción del visor, que era verde. Desde sus manos podían disparar rayos, pues estaban equipados con pistolas láser. Shadow, Omega y Rouge estaban escondidos tras una duna cercana, observándolos

-- ¿Por qué hemos ido a parar aquí? – preguntó Rouge

-- Porque me apetecía perder de vista cuanto antes a esos – dijo Shadow – Además, he percibido una Esmeralda Caos por esta zona. Tiene que estar ahí dentro, dada la vigilancia

-- Entonces, vamos a por esos centinelas – dijo Rouge

Salieron rápidamente de su escondite. Shadow dio cuenta del primer centinela con un Lanza Caos. Rouge, con su Patada Tornado y Omega, con un sus mísiles, se encargaron del segundo

-- Bien, estos no eran nada para mi poder – Dijo Shadow – Omega, abre esta puerta

-- ENTENDIDO – dijo Omega

Una lluvia de mísiles abrió un gran agujero en la puerta blindada. Acto seguido, ésta se derrumbó

-- Bien, caballeros, entremos – dijo Rouge – yo iré delante

El grupo se adentró en la cueva. Varias puertas con extraños símbolos se hallaban ante ellos. Todas eran puertas blindadas, con una pequeña consola delante. Rouge se acercó a la que estaba más a su izquierda. La examinó unos segundos y dijo:

-- Esta puerta se parece a las que usaba Eggman en el pasado. Se abren tecleando un código, pero no sé lo que pasará si lo intento y le introduzco uno erróneo

-- Seguramente aparecerán más centinelas – dijo Shadow – Si eso ocurre, me encargaré de ellos

-- Bien – dijo Rouge, despreocupada

Rouge introdujo un código, pero no ocurrió nada. Volvió a intentarlo varias veces, pero ninguno de sus intentos tuvo éxito. La puerta seguía cerrada a cal y canto

-- Esto es increíble – dijo, secándose el sudor de la frente – a lo mejor... ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Omega, intenta abrir tú la puerta

-- RECIBIDO – contestó

Omega se acercó a la consola. Del extremo de su mano salieron unos cables que se conectaron a una de las clavijas del aparato. Al cabo de unos segundos, la inscripción de la puerta se hizo legible. Ahora ponía: "Acceso a los niveles 3 y 4, Proyecto Arma Definitiva"

--¿Arma definitiva? – dijo Shadow muy sorprendido – ¿Significa esto que aquí hay otro espécimen como yo?

-- No creo que sea eso – dijo Rouge – pero sí es un arma definitiva, debe estar muy bien protegida

La puerta por fin se abrió

-- DEBO EXTERMINAR LAS ARMAS DE EGGMAN – dijo Omega

-- Este no es el Eggman auténtico, Omega – dijo Rouge – pero si es un arma que no podemos utilizar en nuestro favor, la destruiremos

Ante ellos apareció una sala llena de extraños aparatos electrónicos y donde trabajaban varios robots. Infinidad de cables se entremezclaban e iban a parar a una consola de considerable tamaño. Encima de ella estaba colocada la Esmeralda Caos roja. Cerca de allí había una jaula, y dentro de ella estaban prisioneros un erizo gris plateado y una gata púrpura. Ambos parecían desmayados y estaban conectados a unos aparatos electrónicos. A Rouge le llamó mucho la atención.

-- Es extraño ¿Esa consola es el arma definitiva? ¿Y quiénes serán esos?

-- No es el arma definitiva – dijo Shadow –, debe estar escondida dentro de esa consola, y la están alimentando con la energía de la Esmeralda Caos

-- ¿Insinúas que quieren utilizar esa energía para crear algo devastador?

-- Sí, eso he dicho. Fíjate en los robots

Rouge enfocó su mirada en los robots que estaban más cerca de ellos. Eran todos distintos, y parecían inexpresivos

-- ¿Por qué son todos distintos? – preguntó

-- Porque no son robots en realidad – dijo Shadow – son gente robotizada

-- ORGANISMOS VIVOS DETECTADOS – dijo Omega

-- En cuanto a los prisioneros, seguramente los vayan a robotizar – dijo Shadow

-- Es terrible – dijo Rouge – robotizarlos por negarse a obedecer a un tirano como ese falso Robotnik...

Rouge fijó su atención en un robot que le resultaba familiar. Parecía Sonic, pero el auténtico Sonic seguramente estaba en otro lugar. Éste robot tenía púas azules, aunque de un tono más claro que el de Sonic. Uno de sus ojos era robótico, pero el otro era auténtico. Se le distinguían lo que en otro tiempo habían sido unos bigotes.

-- Mira, ese debe ser Chuck, el tío de Sonic – dijo Rouge

-- Poco me importa eso. Deberíamos destruir esa arma, y de paso liberar a los prisioneros

-- ¿Crees que es buena idea, Shadow? – dudó Rouge – si nos descubrimos tal vez nos ataquen, y no me gustaría hacer daño a gente inocente

-- No nos atacarán – dijo Shadow –. Ninguno de ellos lleva armas. En todo caso vendrían los Roboguardias

Los ojos de Omega brillaron, poniéndose púrpuras. Al cabo de unos segundos, dijo:

-- NINGÚN ROBOT DE ESTE NIVEL LLEVA ARMAS. SOLO SON ROBOTS DE MANTENIMIENTO

-- Es todo cuanto necesitaba saber – dijo Shadow – Rouge, libera a esos de la jaula

Shadow dio un salto y gritó: "¡Lanza Caos!". Cuatro flechas luminosas volaron por el nivel e impactaron en la consola. No recibió ningún rasguño.

Los robots empezaron a dirigirse hacia las salidas gritando:

-- ¡Intrusos, intrusos! ¡Alerta roja!

-- ¡Me lo imaginaba! – dijo Rouge – ¡Omega, vamos!

Rouge logró romper los barrotes de la jaula de una patada. Entre Omega y ella desconectaron los cables que unían a los prisioneros a las máquinas. Después los sacaron suavemente mientras Shadow se lanzaba en Spin Dash contra la consola, sin causar daño alguno. De pronto, de las puertas del nivel aparecieron cuatro Roboguardias, que se dirigieron hacia el grupo

-- ¡Lanza Caos! – gritó Shadow

Las flechas impactaron en el primero, destruyendo su armadura, pero el segundo y el tercero ya estaban más cerca. Rouge voló hacia los Roboguardias y gritó:

-- ¡Patada tornado!

Convirtiéndose en un mini-tornado, atravesó al segundo, que cayó al suelo, completamente destrozado. El tercero y el cuarto empezaron a dispararles rayos.

-- ¡LANZALLAMAS! – gritó Omega

Un chorro de fuego salió de los brazos de Omega, y apuntó a las cabezas de los Roboguardias, que saltaron en pedazos.

-- Ilusos – dijo Shadow – no eran nada

-- ¡No cantes victoria todavía! – gritó Rouge – ¡Vienen más!

En efecto, de la puerta al nivel cuatro empezaron a aparecer una docena de Roboguardias. Shadow se dirigió hacia ellos y gritó:

-- ¡Rouge, coge esa esmeralda! ¡Omega, trae aquí a los prisioneros! ¡Explosión Caos!

El color de pelo de Shadow cambió a rojo y liberó una gran cantidad de energía apuntando hacia los Roboguardias. Todos saltaron en pedazos.

Rouge voló hacia la consola. A la esmeralda la protegía un grueso cristal.

-- ¡Lo romperé enseguida! – dijo Rouge

De una patada, el cristal se rompió con facilidad y Rouge pudo recuperar la Esmeralda Caos. Al mismo tiempo, una veintena de Roboguardias estaban entrando en el nivel. Omega depositó a los prisioneros junto a Shadow y se dirigió a los Roboguardias

-- ¡CAÑÓN DE RAYOS! – gritó

Cinco de los Roboguardias cayeron al suelo destrozados

-- ¡Falla Caos! – gritó Shadow

Una falla dimensional se abrió en el centro del nivel. Tres Roboguardias que no se habían apartado a tiempo desaparecieron tras ella.

-- ¡Así no vamos a hacer nada! – dijo Rouge – necesitamos atacar en equipo. Tal vez así los destruyamos de una vez

-- De acuerdo – aseveró Shadow - ¡Ven y Ayúdanos!

Rouge voló a toda velocidad. Entre Shadow y ella agarraron a Omega

-- ¡Tormenta de metal! – gritaron al unísono Shadow, Rouge y Omega

Lanzaron a Omega con todas sus fuerzas. Éste atacó al grupo de Roboguardias con un movimiento de sus cañones. Se produjo entonces una explosión cegadora. Al cese del resplandor, no quedó nada de los Roboguardias. Se habían volatilizado. Rouge miró a su izquierda y su derecha. Estaba cansada, y no podía creer la potencia que había tenido su ataque conjunto, aunque tal resplandor no hizo que los prisioneros se despertaran.

-- ¿He… hemos vencido? – preguntó

-- Se diría que sí – dijo Shadow, mostrando también muestras de cansancio

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar una estampida. Un centenar de Roboguardias estaban entrando en el nivel por todas las entradas. El grupo no tenía escapatoria

-- ¡Estamos rodeados! – dijo Rouge – ¡Y lo peor es que estamos agotados y no podemos hacerles frente!

Rouge empezó a temblar. Eran demasiados, y seguramente la robotizarían. Recordó la historia de Sonic, y unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos

-- ¡Todavía no estamos perdidos! – dijo Shadow – Tenemos esto

Abrió la mano y le mostró la Esmeralda Caos blanca

-- ¡Control de Caos!

Shadow teleportó al grupo lejos de allí antes de que los Roboguardias pudieran cogerles. Estaban a salvo

Lejos de allí, una figura entraba por una puerta de seguridad. Al pasar junto a una luz se reveló su aspecto: era un lobo vestido con una armadura roja con partes naranjas y una larga capa morada. Su aspecto fiero inspiraba temor. Había otra figura en aquella habitación. El recién llegado dijo:

-- ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?

El otro era un dingo naranja muy musculoso. Llevaba unos pequeños anteojos morados , y una de sus piernas estaba robotizada. Tenía una expresión de profunda rabia, y peleaba contra varios Roboguardias, ejercitándose. Al oír la pregunta del otro, contestó enfurecido:

-- No, Sleet, no descansaré hasta que ese erizo azul pague por lo que hizo

-- Vaya, vaya, Dingo – contestó Sleet –. No has vuelto a ser el mismo desde aquel día

-- ¡No! – rugió mientras lanzaba un golpe contundente contra otro Roboguardia –. Mi existencia como cazarrecompensas ya no tiene sentido. Si ese maldito erizo no hubiese huido...

-- Bueno, bueno – dijo Sleet con impasibilidad – Su Excelencia nos ha encomendado una nueva misión: tenemos que capturar a los ocupantes de una nave. Prepárate, que partimos enseguida

-- ¡No quiero! – le espetó Dingo más furioso, al tiempo que derrumbaba a dos Roboguardias de una patada – Vete tú solo. Sabes perfectamente que no me necesitas. Hace tiempo que puedes con ello tú solo

-- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Sleet con cierto tono de malicia – qué pena, porque se trataba de los amigos de Sonic

Al oír este nombre, Dingo reaccionó abriendo los ojos sorprendido

-- Uno de ellos es aquel molesto equidna rojo. E incluso tenemos confirmación de que el erizo azul está en Robotrópolis. Si de verdad no te interesa, está bien, iré yo solo – dijo Sleet dándose la vuelta

-- ¡Espera! Está bien, iré. Pero quiero ser yo el que le eche la zarpa encima a ese erizo. Pagará por lo de Sonia

-- Excelente respuesta, compañero – dijo Sleet sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía un mando a distancia –. Vamos, tenemos un problema que solucionar

**Hola de nuevo. En este capítulo habéis visto una batalla más duradera y espectacular que en episodios precedentes ¿os ha gustado? Una vez más he utilizado técnicas del juego Sonic Chronicles. **

**Además han hecho su debut varios personajes. Supongo que no necesito presentar a los que estaban prisioneros en la jaula ¿verdad? Pronto sabréis el motivo de su presencia.**

**Y por supuesto han vuelto Sleet y Dingo, aquellos inútiles cazarrecompensas de Sonic Underground. Pronto sabréis el motivo del enfado de Dingo.**

**No dejéis de estar atentos a este fic. Y recordad que se admiten sugerencias. Si se os ocurre alguna idea, comunicádmela. Y gracias por vuestra atención y vuestra paciencia.**


	10. Episodio 10 La trampa

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de este fic. Continúan las aventuras de Sonic:**

Capítulo 10. La trampa

El Tifón Azul surcaba los aires de Robotrópolis. Hasta el momento, no habían tenido más problemas, y eso mosqueaba mucho a Tails

-- Saben que estamos aquí – dijo – ¿Por qué no nos habrán atacado?

-- Tal vez estén esperando a que aterricemos – dijo Amy

-- Mirad, ahí abajo – dijo Chris – eso parece un poblado

Por las pantallas se veía lo que parecía un pequeño poblado

-- Mirad bien, puede que esté habitado por robots – dijo Knuckles

-- Desde aquí no se distingue bien – dijo Cream – veo algo de gente, pero no sé si son seres vivos o máquinas

-- Podríamos aterrizar para ver si han visto a Sonic – dijo Amy – Estoy muy preocupada por él

-- Yo también – dijo Chris – y tal vez sea una trampa, pero no tenemos otra salida. Robotrópolis es muy grande, y podría estar en cualquier parte

-- De acuerdo. Bajaremos a ver. Si es una trampa, creo que sabremos defendernos – dijo Knuckles

-- Bien. Haré descender el Tifón Azul hasta allí. Creo que estoy viendo un sitio donde aterrizar – dijo Tails

El Tifón Azul descendió hasta la zona. Parecía una aldea perdida en medio del bosque. Afortunadamente, cerca de allí había un claro lo bastante grande como para hacer aterrizar sin problemas la nave. Tails y los demás bajaron lentamente y se dirigieron a la aldea. Amy parecía muy nerviosa

-- ¿Y si no está aquí? ¿Y si nos han tendido una trampa?

-- Tenemos que correr el riesgo, Amy – dijo Chris – Yo me quedaré en la nave por si ocurre algo ¿De acuerdo? Así podré ayudaros

-- Chris tiene razón – dijo Tails – yo también me quedaré aquí. Si algo ocurre utilizad estos comunicadores – dijo entregándoles unos relojes de pulsera a cada uno

Knuckles, Amy, Cream y Cheese descendieron de la nave con cierta inseguridad y se dirigieron al poblado. Amy era la que estaba más intranquila. Miraba a cada lado creyendo ver algún peligro.

La aldea parecía poco poblada. Apenas se veían tres o cuatro habitantes. Todos tenían aspecto de monos, aunque no se sabe por qué, sus caras carecían de expresión. Knuckles se acercó al más próximo a ellos y le preguntó:

-- Perdone ¿ha visto a un erizo azul por aquí?

No hubo respuesta

-- ¡He dicho que si ha visto a un erizo azul por aquí! – gritó Knuckles

De pronto, los ojos de ese mono se volvieron rojos y dijo con voz robótica:

-- ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Alarma!

Los demás nativos se pusieron junto a él con la misma expresión en la cara. En total eran cerca una veintena, y parecían dispuestos a todo

-- ¡Lo que me imaginaba! – dijo Knuckles – ¡Son robots!

-- Así es, equidna – dijo de pronto una voz – habéis caído de lleno en nuestra trampa

De pronto salieron Sleet y Dingo de una de las chozas, llevando una pistola de rayos cada uno

-- ¡Vosotros! – gritó Knuckles poniéndose en guardia

-- ¿Los conoces, Knuckles? – preguntó Amy sacando su martillo

-- Sí, son cazarrecompensas del falso Robotnik – respondió Knuckles

-- Exacto – digo Sleet – esperábamos que os dejaseis caer por aquí. Ahora entregaros sin resistencia

-- Jamás – gritó Knuckles con firmeza – ¡Puñetazo terremoto!

Knuckles golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que provocó un gran temblor de tierra. Los robots se tambalearon, y los demás se cayeron al suelo. Dingo se golpeó en la cabeza contra un árbol, perdiendo el conocimiento.

-- ¡Vamos, corred! – gritó Knuckles ayudando a levantarse a Amy y a Cream

-- ¡Robots! ¡A por ellos! – ordenó Sleet – ¡Que no escapen!

Los robots echaron a correr detrás de ellos mientras Sleet atendía a su compañero

-- ¡Cuidado, Knuckles! – gritó Amy, girando la cabeza

Dos robots saltaron hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Knuckles se libró de ellos dando un salto hacia atrás. Un tercero se lanzó hacia Cream, pero salió despedido hacia atrás cuando Cheese le golpeó en la cabeza. Pero otros tres robots se dirigieron hacia el grupo. Amy utilizó su martillo Piko-Piko para hacerlos retroceder a base de golpes. Pero otro grupo de cinco se dirigía hacia ellos

-- Si por lo menos pudiésemos destruirlos... – dijo Knuckles

-- ¡Sí, pero no hay manera de que se estén quietos! – dijo Amy

-- Esto no me gusta. Mirad, vienen más – dijo Cream

En efecto, seis robots más aparecieron. Ahora eran once los enemigos.

-- En ese caso, necesitamos métodos drásticos – dijo Knuckles - ¡Puñetazo terremoto!

Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un nuevo temblor de tierra que esta vez hizo perder el equilibrio a los enemigos, aunque también hizo tambalearse a Cream y a Amy

-- ¡Ten cuidado, bestia! – dijo Amy

-- Lo siento, Amy – dijo Knuckles – tenemos que volver a la nave

Knuckles se dirigió a su reloj-comunicador

-- ¿Tails? – dijo – ¿Me oyes? ¡Era una trampa! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-- ¡Recibido, Knuckles! – dijo la voz de Tails – os enviaré a Chris enseguida

-- Menos mal – dijo Cream – Mirad, creo que se están volviendo a levantar

-- Chiuuu – dijo Cheese

Los once robots se levantaron con dificultad y acto seguido mostraron sus armas, unos cañones láser.

-- Esto se pone feo – dijo Knuckles

De pronto, una lluvia de disparos procedente de los robots se lanzó hacia ellos. Afortunadamente Knuckles y Amy se tiraron al suelo y Cream y Cheese se elevaron en el aire. Los robots iban a enviar una nueva ráfaga de disparos cuando varios misiles impactaron contra ellos. Había aparecido Chris pilotando el Tornado X.

-- Siento la tardanza, chicos – dijo Chris

-- Ya era hora – dijo Knuckles – espero que esos disparos los hayan destruido

-- Me parece que no, Knuckles – dijo Amy – Mira

Los once robots volvieron a levantarse. Los misiles apenas les habían dañado, y de nuevo les apuntaron con sus cañones. Knuckles y Amy se apartaron a tiempo, mientras cada uno se lanzó por su lado. Knuckles derribó a cuatro robots usando sus puños. Mientras, Amy tumbó a otros cuatro a base de martillazos. En cuanto a Cream y Cheese, noquearon a los tres restantes mediante placajes.

-- ¡Así no podemos seguir! – dijo Amy – Si se levantan de nuevo cada vez que los derribamos, muy pronto estaremos agotados y no podremos con ellos

-- Volved al Tifón Azul. Yo os cubriré – dijo Chris

Amy, Knuckles, Cream y Cheese se dirigieron corriendo al Tifón Azul. Al mismo tiempo, los robots se estaban levantando de nuevo, dispuestos a perseguirles. Volvieron a dispararles, pero por fortuna ninguno de sus disparos dio en el blanco

-- ¡Tomad esto! – dijo Chris

El Tornado X envió una ráfaga de disparos hacia el grupo de robots. Casi todos ellos cayeron. Solo dos de ellos consiguieron apartarse, y dispararon hacia Knuckles y los demás. Esta vez uno de los disparos hirió a Knuckles en la pierna. Se desplomó aullando de dolor

-- ¡Knuckles! – gritó Cream – ¿Estás bien?

-- Sí, pero así no puedo correr

-- Claro, pretenden impedir que huyamos para apresarnos – dijo Amy – Voy a intentar tumbarlos otra vez

-- ¡Amy, no lo hagas! – dijo Knuckles – tenemos que seguir hacia la nave

-- ¡Pero tú no puedes correr en ese estado! – dijo Amy

-- Espera, yo le ayudaré – dijo Cream – agárrate a mi mano

Amy siguió corriendo mientras Cream llevó a Knuckles volando. El grupo de robots seguía persiguiéndoles. Chris volvió a lanzarles otra andanada, pero le sorprendió ver que las estaban esquivando casi con toda facilidad. Únicamente uno o dos disparos les acertaron, pero ninguno hizo que se cayesen.

-- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Chris – Parece como si se hiciesen mas fuertes cada vez que caen

El grupo apenas estaba a cien metros del Tifón Azul, pero los robots se les estaban acercando rápidamente. Amy estaba cansada de tanto correr, y Cream casi no podía volar cogiendo a Knuckles

-- ¡Así no podemos seguir! – dijo Knuckles – No podremos llegar al Tifón Azul antes de que nos alcancen

-- No… no puedo seguir volando – dijo Cream con tono de cansancio – lo siento mucho, Knuckles

Cream aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, depositando con cuidado a Knuckles

-- ¡Nos alcanzan y no puedo luchar! ¡Estamos perdidos! – dijo Knuckles agarrándose la pierna

Todo parecía perdido. El primero de los robots estaba a solo unos metros apuntando con su arma cuando una ráfaga azul lo tumbó al suelo

-- ¡Sonic! – gritó Amy ilusionada

Un erizo azul sonriente y una eriza amarilla estaban delante del grupo

-- Hola ¿Me echabais de menos? – dijo Sonic

-- ¡Ahí va eso, Sonic! – dijo Chris lanzándole un anillo desde el Tornado X

Sonic agarró el anillo y desprendió un brillo dorado. Utilizó su Spin Dash para lanzarse contra el grupo de robots, tumbándolos a todos al suelo. Pero el grupo no tardó en volver a levantarse

-- ¡Rápido, mi medallón! – gritó Sonic

Amy sacó el medallón y se lo lanzó a Sonic. Éste se lo colgó del cuello. Entonces lo tocó suavemente con los dedos y emitiendo un brilló hizo salir de él una guitarra morada. Sonic se puso a tocarla y de los pistones salieron unos rayos que al impactar con los robots, los destruyó. Bastaron unos segundos para que todos los robots saltaran en pedazos.

-- Espero que esto baste para destruirlos – dijo Sonic

Entonces se volvió al grupo y dijo:

-- ¿Estáis todos bien?

Todos dijeron que sí, excepto Amy, que no dijo nada y miraba a Sonic muy enfadada

-- ¿Amy? – preguntó Sonic

-- ¡Pero bueno! – gritó Amy furiosa – ¿se puede saber por qué te fuiste? ¡Y nosotros enfrentándonos a mil peligros mientras tú andabas por ahí! ¡Y ahora apareces así, como si nada! ¡¿Y quién es esa?! – gritó señalando a Merna

-- P… pero Amy, yo… – dijo Sonic asustado

-- ¡He estado muy preocupada por ti! – gritó Amy mientras le empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos – ¡Todo lo que has pasado! ¡Y nunca me lo contaste! ¡Y ahora estás aquí, salvándonos una vez más! ¡Creo que nunca he sido tan feliz!

Y Amy se puso a llorar abrazando a Sonic con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo iba a estrangular

-- Por cierto – dijo Knuckles – ¿De donde sales?

-- Es una historia muy larga – respondió Sonic – y será mejor que os la cuente a bordo del Tifón Azul. Vamos, te ayudaré a caminar

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Sleet los observaba, mientras su compañero ya había recobrado el conocimiento

-- ¡Por fin aparece! – gritó Dingo furioso apretando los puños – ¡Déjame que acabe con él!

-- ¡No! – dijo Sleet tratando de contener a su compañero

-- ¡Déjame! – gritó Dingo con más fuerza intentando librarse de él

-- ¡Te he dicho que te estés quieto! – dijo Sleet sacando de su bolsillo un mando a distancia y pulsando un botón

Al momento, Dingo se transformó en una piedra

-- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó Dingo enfurecido

-- ¡Porque son más que nosotros, estúpido! – dijo Sleet sin dejar de observar a Sonic y a los demás –. El erizo azul está con ellos y por si fuera poco dispone de su arma, así que no podemos hacer nada, de momento. Nosotros solos no podemos. Necesitaremos refuerzos.

**Aquí finaliza el episodio 10. Por fin Sonic se ha encontrado con sus compañeros, y ya le habéis visto volver a utilizar su guitarra.**

**Y por supuesto habeis visto una vez más los repentinos cambios de humor de Amy. **

**Lo de los monos robot lo volví a sacar del juego Sonic 3, por si os quedaba la duda. **

**Y la técnica de Knuckles es también de Sonic Chronicles, dicho sea de paso.**

**Agradezco a Andrea and Naturberd su sugerencia. Y también agradezco a Napo-1 su ayuda. Sin ellos este fic no sería lo mismo. No olvidéis que esto sigue abierto a sugerencias.**

**Pronto colgaré el siguiente capítulo. No dejéis de estar atentos a este fic.**


	11. Episodio 11 Odisea del futuro

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Aquí estamos, una vez más. Continúan las aventuras de Sonic y sus amigos:**

Capítulo 11. Odisea del futuro

_Algo nos falta, algo no está bien,_

_Y yo lo siento siempre y no sé qué hacer._

_Hay una voz en mi, que se que aparecerá,_

_Que no me deje vencer, que busque más allá._

_¡Por fin!, ¡Todos estaremos juntos!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Llegara a nuestro mundo!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Nuestra unión no se podrá romper!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡No hay nubes de dolor!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Brillando la luz del amor!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Un día llegara el final feliz!_

_¡Unidos todos por fin!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Todos estaremos juntos!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Llegara a nuestro mundo!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Nuestra unión no se podrá romper! ¡No!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡No hay nubes de dolor!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Brillando la luz del amor!_

_¡Por fin!, ¡Y este final será feliz!_

_¡Unidos todos por fin!_

_¡Por fin!_

Sonic tocaba la canción con su guitarra. Los demás le escuchaban maravillados, pues nunca habían escuchado una melodía tan singular. Knuckles, con la pierna vendada, ya sabía como tocaba Sonic, y sonreía sin más.

Sonic había contado a los demás lo sucedido desde que se marchó de casa de Amy, además de presentarles a Merna, a quien Tails se alegró mucho de volver a ver. En cambio, Sonic no se sorprendió de volver a ver a Chris

-- Sabía que tarde o temprano conseguirías volver – dijo Sonic – aunque no tan pronto

-- Después de oír las palabras del Oráculo, no me lo pensé dos veces – dijo Chris sonriendo –. A mí también me pilló por sorpresa

-- ¿Como supiste donde estábamos, Sonic? – preguntó Tails – porque no te llevaste el reloj multifunción que te regalé – dijo tendiéndole la mano con el reloj en ella

-- Bueno – respondió Sonic alargando la mano para coger el reloj – digamos que siempre he tenido el don de la oportunidad. Pasábamos por aquí y oímos ruidos de pelea

-- Llegaste justo a tiempo – dijo Knuckles – ya casi no podíamos defendernos. Por cierto ¿Qué clase de robots eran estos? No parecían Roboguardias

-- Es que no lo eran. Estos solo eran MiniBots – dijo Sonic examinando una pieza que había cogido de entre los restos – su única misión es paralizar a los intrusos

-- En mi caso, casi lo consiguen – dijo Knuckles agarrándose la pierna – Aun me duele, pero no tardaré en recuperarme

-- Lo que no entiendo es como se hacían más fuertes cada vez que los derribábamos – dijo Amy – ¿Sabes algo de eso, Sonic?

-- No mucho. Tan solo sé que son unos robots extremadamente duros. Por eso no conseguíais destruirlos. Son del tipo de robots que se fortalecen con cada golpe que reciben. Casi nada

Sonic depositó la pieza en una repisa. Su expresión cambió a pesadumbre y dijo:

-- Knuckles ¿Les has contado todo?

-- Sí, Sonic – contestó Knuckles con seriedad

-- Entonces sabéis que ya no tengo nada que ocultaros. Merna y yo fuimos a ver al Oráculo de Delphius y nos dio esto – dijo mostrando el pergamino que recibió – Es el lugar donde están mis hermanos y tengo que ir. Iré solo

-- No puedes ir solo, Sonic – dijo Tails – iremos contigo

-- Tails tiene razón, Sonic – terció Merna –. Además, recuerda lo que te dijo el Oráculo, que no podías hacerlo todo tú solo

-- No – contestó Sonic – esos robots casi os atrapan, ya los habéis visto. He perdido muchas cosas y no me gustaría perderos a vosotros también – dijo Sonic casi llorando

Amy se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo

-- Sonic – le dijo suavemente – Juntos hemos vivido muchas aventuras, y nunca te hemos abandonado. Sabemos que esto es peligroso, pero nosotros tampoco queremos perderte a ti. No te abandonaremos jamás, igual que tú tampoco nos abandonarías a nosotros

Sonic cambió su expresión de tenso a relajado, y diciendo un tímido "gracias", abrazó a Amy mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. Entonces dijo alegremente:

-- Bueno, en marcha. Mis hermanos estarán encantados de conoceros. Adelante, rumbo a la gran encrucijada

-- ¡A la orden! – dijo Tails sonriendo

Chris también se puso contento mientras pensaba: "¡Este es nuestro Sonic!"

Shadow, Rouge y Omega estaban junto a los rescatados, que todavía seguían inconscientes

-- ¡Eh, vosotros! – dijo Shadow - ¡Despertad de una vez!

El erizo plateado y la gata púrpura abrieron lentamente los ojos

-- ¿So... Sonic? – dijo la gata

Pero nada más ver a Shadow, sus caras pusieron una expresión de desconcierto. Se levantaron rápidamente, dieron un salto hacia atrás y se pusieron en posición de combate

-- ¡Tú no eres Sonic! – gritó ella

-- ¿Y ahora os dais cuenta? – dijo Shadow en tono burlón

-- ¿Estás segura de que no es él? – le preguntó el erizo plateado

-- Completamente. Se parece mucho a Sonic, pero sé que no es él

-- Ya está bien, chicos – dijo Rouge – ¿Nos vais a explicar de una vez quienes sois?

-- ¿Y por qué íbamos a hacerlo? – preguntó la gata – que yo sepa, vosotros tampoco os habéis presentado

-- Yo soy Rouge, y ellos son Shadow y Omega. Conocemos a Sonic – dijo la murciélaga – somos amigos suyos

-- No pluralices – le cortó Shadow – yo no soy amigo de ese erizo. Que nos parezcamos físicamente no significa nada

-- No me estás ayudando, Shadow – dijo Rouge – Está bien, yo soy amiga de Sonic, y puedo llevaros ante él, pero necesito saber quiénes sois

El erizo y la gata se dieron la vuelta y hablaron entre ellos

-- ¿Deberíamos confiar en ella? – preguntó el erizo

La gata miró de reojo tanto a Shadow como a Omega. Entonces dijo:

-- Creo que sí. Si nos han rescatado de esos Roboguardias, puede que sean de fiar, pero no bajes la guardia

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y la gata dijo:

-- Mi nombre es Blaze y él es Silver

-- ¿Y por qué os tenían encerrados? – preguntó Rouge

-- Hemos venido del futuro – dijo Silver – de unos doscientos años, para ser exactos

-- ¿Ah, si? – preguntó Rouge – ¿Y como es el futuro?

-- Está todo devastado – dijo seriamente Silver – Todo el planeta ha sido robotizado. Apenas quedábamos unos pocos grupos en la resistencia

-- Eso me resulta familiar – dijo Shadow – Gobierna un tirano que aplasta a quien se le opone, ¿Verdad?

-- Sí – dijo Blaze –. No tiene compasión y nadie puede hacerle frente

-- Esclaviza a todo el mundo – dijo Silver – Nosotros formábamos parte de un gran grupo que combatía sus fuerzas, pero nos tendieron una emboscada. Apenas escapamos tres

-- Entonces yo recordé a Sonic el Erizo – prosiguió Blaze – En las crónicas históricas se le mencionaba como el mayor héroe que había tenido Mobius. Él estaba en el pasado, y decidimos ir a pedirle ayuda. Entre los tres logramos construir una máquina del tiempo y viajamos a esta época

-- Perdona, pero has dicho tres y vosotros solo sois dos – interrumpió Rouge

Blaze y Silver bajaron la cabeza, apesadumbrados

-- Eso es porque al poco de llegar a esta época un grupo de Roboguardias nos descubrió y nos atacó – dijo Silver

-- Luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero cuantos más destruíamos más aparecían – dijo Blaze – Al final nos apresaron. Como nuestra compañera, Marine, no tenía ningún poder especial, la separaron de nosotros

-- Un tipo muy extraño que se hacía llamar Robotnik dijo que podíamos ser útiles para su nueva arma, – dijo Silver – y que después de hacer nosequé iba a robotizarnos. Eso es lo último que recuerdo

-- ¿Y cuáles son vuestros poderes especiales? – preguntó Rouge

Silver extendió sus manos hacia Rouge. Entonces Silver emitió un brillo azulado e hizo que Rouge se elevara en el aire

-- Mi poder es el de la telekinesia – dijo Silver – Puedo mover cualquier objeto sin necesidad de tocarlo

-- Está bien, pero bájame – dijo Rouge, molesta – que sé volar yo sola

Silver bajó la mano y Rouge aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. Entonces Blaze levantó la mano y apareció en ella una bola de fuego

-- Mi poder es la pirokinesis – dijo Blaze – Puedo generar fuego

-- Impresionante – dijo Shadow – Ya veo por qué os encerró ese falso Robotnik. Ahora sois libres, marchaos. Rouge, Omega, vámonos. Tenemos que seguir buscando

-- Espera – dijo Silver – ¿podrías decirnos al menos donde podemos encontrar a Sonic el Erizo?

-- No hace falta que le busques – Sentenció Shadow – Él te encontrará

Acto seguido sacó una Esmeralda Caos y diciendo "Control de Caos" desapareció junto con Rouge y Omega, ante el desconcierto de los otros dos

Vector, Espío y Charmy llegaron hasta una antigua ciudad devastada. Todo parecía lleno de escombros

-- ¿Seguro que ha pasado por aquí, Vector? – preguntó Charmy

-- Si, estoy seguro. Me ha parecido ver una silueta entrando en esta ciudad derruida, y por la descripción que nos dio Tails, tiene que ser ella

-- Abramos bien los ojos – comentó Espío mirando de izquierda a derecha – no sabemos si aparecerá otro robot

Seguían pasando entre los escombros

-- Este sitio está devastado – dijo Espío – Este lugar debió ser el escenario de una batalla terrible o una guerra

-- No parece que haya nadie por aquí, Vector – dijo Charmy divisando los alrededores

-- ¡Mirad! ¡Allí! – exclamó de pronto Vector

Una extraña silueta se movía entre los edificios. Iba vestida con una capa roja, adornada con una capucha del mismo color. Apenas se distinguían sus ojos, de un color verde brillante, similar al de alguien a quien ya conocían

-- Bienvenidos. Os estaba esperando

-- Eres la madre de Sonic, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Vector

-- Sí, soy yo – dijo ella – perdonad que no me descubra. Podrían estar espiándonos

-- ¿Sabías que te estábamos siguiendo? – dijo Espío

-- Sí

-- ¿Y por qué nos has traído hasta aquí? – dijo Charmy

-- El lugar donde estáis es donde estaba mi castillo. Hace años fue derruido por el falso Robotnik. Su palacio está en el centro de Robotrópolis. Quería ver de nuevo este lugar. Sé que se acercan malos tiempos y no sé si viviré para volver a ver mi reino como era antes

-- Podemos ayudarte – dijo Vector

-- Lo sé – dijo la reina – Para esto va a hacer falta mucha gente. Se acerca una guerra terrible. Por ello, necesito vuestra ayuda. Necesito pediros un favor muy grande

-- Díganos, majestad – dijo Vector haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Espío y Charmy lo imitaron, aunque con menos intensidad.

La Reina Aleena sonrió. Entonces les dijo:

-- Escuchadme bien. Tenéis que dirigiros a…

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este episodio. La canción que ha cantado Sonic es la que aparece en el primer capítulo de Sonic Underground, o sea, "Someday" o "Por fin".**

**Y si, los prisioneros eran Blaze y Silver. Se me ocurrió mejor que vinieran del futuro. En cuanto a su compañera, se refiere a Marine the Raccoon, así que ya tenemos un nuevo equipo de búsqueda en el fic (esto se está pareciendo cada día más a Sonic Heroes, ¿no?).**

**Y los detectives de la agencia Chaotix ya han encontrado a la Reina Aleena ¿Qué les habrá pedido? Pronto lo sabreis**


	12. Episodio 12 Batalla aerea

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Aquí estamos, una vez más. Continúan las aventuras de Sonic y sus amigos:**

Capítulo 12. Batalla aérea

El Tifón Azul surcaba los aires de Robotrópolis. Amy y Cream le estaban enseñando a Merna como utilizar los controles de la nave. Mientras, Chris miraba la pantalla que tenía delante. Knuckles, ya recuperado, estaba vigilando la Esmeralda Principal. En cuanto a Sonic, estaba sentado en un lado, cerca de Tails, quien pilotaba la nave. Sentía que le debía una explicación. Era su mejor amigo y sin embargo nunca le había hablado de su pasado

-- Esto… Tails – dijo tímidamente Sonic

-- ¿Sí?

-- Verás. Siento mucho no habértelo contado. Pero es que no estaba preparado. Si me guardas rencor no te lo reprocharé

-- No importa, Sonic – respondió sonriendo el zorro – No estoy enfadado. Te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus hermanos – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-- Tails tiene razón – dijo Chris – Los encontraremos y haremos que vuelvan con nosotros

-- Eso espero, Chris – dijo Sonic, bajando la cabeza – eso espero

De pronto, algo sacudió la nave. Sonic se cayó al suelo

-- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó con desconcierto

-- ¡Sonic, unas extrañas naves nos están atacando! – dijo Tails

-- Las mostraré en la pantalla – dijo Amy

Unas pequeñas naves de color verde y cristales negros aparecieron en la pantalla. Sonic se quedó boquiabierto.

-- ¡Las naves de Robotnik!

-- ¡Cuidado, están enviando otra ráfaga! – advirtió Cream

-- ¡Chiu Chiuuuu! – dijo Cheese

-- Hay que hacerles frente – dijo una voz a espaldas de todos

-- Knuckles – dijo Sonic girando la cabeza – ¿Estás preparado?

-- Sí, y ha llegado el momento de que acabemos con esas naves ¿No te parece?

-- Tienes razón, Knuckles. Chris ¿te importaría coger tú el mando del Tifón Azul? Quiero que Tails nos ayude a acabar con ellas

-- De acuerdo, Sonic – dijo Chris – Dadles duro

-- Los demás, a vuestros puestos – dijo Tails – El Team Sonic vuelve a la carga

Minutos después, el Tornado X, con Sonic y Knucklesen las alas y Tails pilotando, despegaba del Tifón Azul. También despegaron dos pequeñas naves, una rosa y otra naranja, pilotadas por Amy y Cream respectivamente

-- ¡Vamos allá! – ordenó Sonic

Cinco naves enemigas perseguían al Tifón Azul. Utilizando su Spin Dash, Sonic se lanzó contra la primera, rebotando contra ella. Sonic logró posarse otra vez en el ala del Tornado X. Knuckles a continuación se lanzó contra la segunda nave, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo. Este golpe destrozó una de sus alas, que hizo que cayera

-- Una menos – dijo Knuckles

Mientras, Amy y Cream intercambiaban disparos con otra nave. Un disparo de la nave enemiga acertó a la nave de Cream, pero no afortunadamente solo le hizo un pequeño rasguño.

-- ¡Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro! – dijo Amy con enfado – ¡Te vas a enterar!

Amy pulsó un botón. Un brazo articulado salió de nave. El brazo acababa en una mano que sujetaba un martillo similar al que usaba Amy. Acto seguido el brazo sacudió con fuerza un martillazo a la nave enemiga, destrozando su parte central y haciéndola caer.

-- ¡Buen golpe, Amy! – dijo Cream

-- ¡Chiuuuu! – dijo contento Chesse

Dos naves habían caído, pero las tres restantes se acercaban peligrosamente. Sonic dijo:

-- ¡Es el momento de que ese Robotnik vea que Sonic el Erizo ha vuelto!

Volvió a hacer aparecer su guitarra

-- ¡Tails, vamos!

-- ¡Sí, allá vamos!

Tails dirigió el Tornado X en picado hacia las tres naves. Revoloteó alrededor de ellas mientras Sonic se puso a tocar su guitarra, provocando unas ondas que hicieron vibrar a las naves, confundidas. Entonces Tails disparó a las naves, destruyéndolas

-- ¡Bien hecho, Tails! – dijo Chris desde el Tifón Azul

-- Gracias, Chris – le contestó Tails

De pronto, una gigantesca nave, más grande que el Tifón Azul, apareció en el cielo. Era negra con varios motores en la parte trasera, y varias torretas llenas de cañones en los laterales. En el morro de la nave, había un símbolo inconfundible: una gigantesca "R". Acto seguido, la nave proyectó una figura de gran tamaño. Llevaba un traje rojo por arriba y negro por abajo, guantes y botas metálicas. Su cara estaba surcada por una horrible cicatriz, que se extendía más allá de sus ojos rojos con las pupilas negras

-- ¡Robotnik! – gritó Sonic, con rabia

-- Bienvenido a Robotrópolis de nuevo, erizo – dijo la figura con una voz muy grave

-- ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?

-- Creía que te lo había dicho el Oráculo de Delphius – Sonic abrió los ojos muy sorprendido – Sí, lo sabía. Tengo robots espías por todo Robotrópolis, y uno de ellos estaba en su refugio. Tus hermanos están en la fortaleza de la Gran Encrucijada ¿No quieres ir a verlos?

-- ¿Qué les has hecho?

-- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo la figura con una risa maléfica – ya los verás, si es que consigues sobrevivir al ataque de mi nuevo SkyBot

La nave se empezó a transformar en un gigantesco robot alado, cuyo diseño recordaba mucho al de los que fabricaba el Doctor Eggman. El robot abrió sus grandes manos y cogió al Tifón Azul con ellas

-- ¡Chris! ¡Merna! – gritó Sonic

El Tifón Azul lanzó una serie de misiles contra el SkyBot. Todos impactaron en su cabeza, haciendo que soltara la nave. Al disiparse el humo vieron con sorpresa que no tenía ningún rasguño

-- Buena puntería, humano – dijo la voz de Robotnik – pero este robot está hecho del metal más duro y resistente que se conoce. Ningún misil podría dañarlo

-- Entonces, a ver qué te parece esto – dijo Chris pulsando otro botón

El Tifón Azul lanzó unos rayos láser hacia el robot, pero tampoco lo dañaron lo más mínimo

-- ¡Así no pueden hacer nada! – dijo Tails – Sonic, Knuckles y yo vamos a volver a la nave para preparar el Cañón Potencia Sonic ¿Crees que podrás entretenerlo hasta que lo tengamos listo?

-- Sí, creo que podre – dijo Sonic guiñándole el ojo – daos prisa

Sonic pegó un salto y se lanzó hacia el pecho del SkyBot haciendo un Spin Dash., pero el robot fue más rápido, dando un manotazo que lanzó a Sonic por los aires.

-- ¡Sonic! – gritó Amy, dirigiéndose en su nave hacia él

Sonic vio la nave y pudo posarse en una de sus alas

-- Gracias, Amy – dijo Sonic – ahora ya sé que este rival es duro de pelar

-- Ha llegado el momento de probar mi arma definitiva – dijo la voz de Robotnik – Este robot está equipado con un rayo atómico capaz de destruir todo ¡Y tú vas a ser mi conejillo de indias, erizo! – dijo con una risa histérica

En la cabeza del robot empezó a brillar su visor, volviéndose escarlata. Sonic empezó a pensar, preocupado: "¡Si me quedo aquí dañará a Amy, y no quiero que salga herida por mi culpa!". Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró ninguna montaña en la que poder posarse. Tampoco podía ir al Tifón Azul. Entonces solo le quedaba…

Reaccionó instintivamente dando un salto al vacío, donde el rayo no pudiera acertar a nadie más que a él.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó muy deprisa. Una lluvia de misiles impactó contra el SkyBot, impidiéndole lanzar su rayo. Sonic caía, hasta que la nave de Cream le recogió. Sonic pensó que los disparos venían del Tifón Azul, pero observó con sorpresa que provenían de una gigantesca nave roja con forma de halcón. En las alas de la nave estaban disparando contra el Skybot cinco robots robustos. Todos tenían la misma forma, pero diferenciándose por los colores y las pistolas tenían por brazos. Llevaban unos números del 101 al 105. Y echando un vistazo al costado de la nave, Sonic distinguió una marca inconfundible

-- ¡Eggman! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-- Tal vez deberías darme las gracias – dijo la voz de Eggman amplificada por altavoz. Te acabo de salvar el pellejo, erizo

-- Vaya, vaya, si es el Doctor Eggman, mi creador – dijo la figura de Robotnik

La expresión de Sonic y los demás se volvió en sorpresa

-- ¡Luego os lo explicaré! – dijo la voz de Eggman – ¡Teneis que acabar con ese SkyBot!¡Mis robots lo distraerán!¡Daos prisa!

-- ¡Sonic, el cañón ya está listo! – dijo Chris

-- ¡Perfecto, allá voy! ¡Cream, Amy, volvamos al Tifón Azul!

Las dos naves se dirigieron de vuelta al Tifón Azul. Sonic corrió hacia la proa de la nave, en la que apareció un cañón gigantesco. Sonic entró en él y se situó en una tarima. Acto seguido empezó a girar, a cada segundo a más velocidad. Mientras tanto Knuckles hacía una invocación ante la Esmeralda Principal, haciendo que esta brillara.

Tails apuntó al pecho del SkyBot gritando:

-- ¡Cañón Potencia Sonic, fuego!

Apretó el gatillo y Sonic fue disparado en el cañón, pareciendo un proyectil a gran velocidad. Atravesó sin problemas al SkyBot, haciendo que éste estallara en mil pedazos. Merna se sorprendió por la potencia.

-- ¡Eh, mirad eso! – dijo de pronto Amy señalando al aire

De entre los restos del robot apareció un Chao encerrado en una burbuja. Parecía herido

-- ¡Rescátalo, Tails! – suplicó Cream

-- ¡Chiu Chiuuuu! – gritó Cheese

-- Sí, no os preocupéis – dijo Tails – Voy a rescatarlo ahora mismo

Mientras, Sonic aterrizaba sobre la nave de Eggman. Había ganado el primer asalto, pero ¿Qué vendría después?

Shadow, Rouge y Omega estaban junto a otra fortaleza, está en medio de la jungla. A diferencia de la anterior, estaba mucho más vigilada. Rouge miraba agazapada tras un árbol

-- ¿Y si nos pasa como la otra vez?

-- No temas, esta vez sé como evitarlo – dijo Shadow

-- ARMAS PREPARADAS, FIJANDO OBJETIVOS – dijo Omega

-- Esta vez vamos a dosificar nuestras fuerzas – dijo Shadow – Tenemos que encontrar la Esmeralda Caos que está escondida ahí

-- Ya tenemos dos, así que con esta serían tres – dijo Rouge satisfecha – Pero opino que ese falso Robotnik debería tener más joyas. Está bien, equipo. En marcha. Una nueva Esmeralda Caos nos espera.

**Hola otra vez. He tardado un poco en colgar este episodio, pero es que he estado ocupado y no he podido terminarlo antes. Ahora es cuando vienen las aclaraciones sobre este episodio:**

**Para el SkyBot me he inspirado en los Transformers, es la inspiración más clara cuando se trata de naves que se transforman en robots ¿No creeis?**

**Luego, los robots de Eggman son los de la Serie E que salieron en Sonic Adventure. Eran buenos robots y me dio pena que no se les diera mayor continuidad. En cuanto a la nave, me he inspirado en el Egg Hawk, el primer jefe del juego Sonic Heroes, solo que esta nave es más grande.**

**Y de nuevo, gracias a todos los que estáis comentando este fic, que tiene más éxito que el otro en el que estoy trabajando. Muchas gracias por vuestros apoyos.**

**¿Qué nuevos enemigos esperan a Sonic y a los demás? ¿Y por qué el falso Robotnik ha dicho que Eggman era "su creador"? ¡No dejéis de estar atentos a este fic! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!**


	13. Episodio 13 Una noche muy larga

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Hemos llegado al capítulo 13. Espero que nadie de aquí sea supersticioso. Veamos como continúan las aventuras de Sonic y sus amigos:**

Capítulo 13. Una noche muy larga

Era de noche. El Tifón Azul y el Egg Halcón se habían posado en el suelo. Eggman estaba hablando con Sonic y los demás a través de una pantalla

-- ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí, Eggman? – preguntó Sonic

-- Te llevo espiando más tiempo del que te imaginas, erizo – dijo Eggman con una sonrisa maquiavélica – En cuanto me enteré de que estabas aquí, decidí venir a echarte una mano desinteresadamente

-- No sé por qué no me lo creo – intervino Knuckles – algo debes estar tramando

-- ¿Desconfias de mi, Knuckles? – respondió el doctor con cierto aire de decepción – Creí que no opinarías lo mismo después de ver como os he salvado el pellejo

-- Por cierto – dijo Tails - ¿Por qué ese falso Robotnik te ha llamado su creador?

-- Ah, sí, eso – dijo Eggman bajando la cabeza – Lo dijo porque es la verdad. Yo lo creé, solo que cuando lo hice no tenía ese nombre. Yo lo llamé EggRobo

-- ¿EggRobo? – dijo Sonic sorprendido - ¡Pero si fue destruido en la batalla en la que conocimos a Knuckles!

-- Cierto, erizo – corroboró Eggman – pero ese EggRobo no fue el primero que yo creé. Veréis, cuando yo era joven era un científico muy entusiasta

-- Sí, eso me lo creo – dijo Sonic

-- Y llegó un día en que decidí crear una copia robótica de mí. Fue mi primer robot inteligente, al que seguirían muchos más. Lo llamé EggRobo 1.0. Pretendía enseñarle todas mis maldades para que me ayudara a conquistar el mundo – dijo frotándose las manos – pero EggRobo 1.0 era... demasiado inteligente. Cuando aprendió lo suficiente, se rebeló contra mi

-- Esa historia no me es nueva – dijo Amy – Todo lo que creas se acaba volviendo contra ti, Eggman

Eggman aseveró su expresión

-- Sí, pero de EggRobo no me lo esperaba. Decidió que ya no tenía que depender de mí, y por ello siguió su propio camino, encerrándome en mi laboratorio. Con la maquinaria de la que disponía, modificó su aspecto de robot, pareciendo humano, y usurpó mi identidad. Como yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin contacto alguno con la gente, al ver a ese impostor todos pensaban que era yo. Y al poco se puso a invadir los reinos de Ericius y de Accorn, creando ese imperio que seguramente ya conocéis. Para evitar rebeliones, consiguió hacerse con un aparato que robotizaba a la gente, para poderla someter bajo su mando. La robotización es un arte extraordinario – dijo Eggamn mirando hacia arriba – pero a mí nunca se me habría ocurrido utilizarlo

-- ¿Ah, no? – dijo Sonic - ¡Pero si cuando empecé a luchar contra ti utilizabas animalitos convertidos en robots!

-- ¡Cierto! – terció Amy – al igual que aquellos robots de Serie E que utilizaste en el mundo de Chris, que por lo que veo has reconstruido ¿Te parece bonito volver a hacer esa crueldad?

-- Alto, alto, alto – gritó Eggman – Sí, antes te enviaba animalitos convertidos en robots, pero ellos estaban dentro del robot, que se alimentaba de su energía. El animalillo no se enteraba de nada hasta que era liberado. Pensaba que todo era un sueño. Pero yo no convertiría un organismo vivo en una máquina. No soy tan cruel

-- Cierto, el doctor Eggman ahora solo crea robots con piezas metálicas – dijo Bocoe

-- Sí, como nosotros – intervino Decoe

-- Y en cuanto a mis nuevos robots de la Serie E, no son como los anteriores. Estos no contienen ningún animal en su interior. Son robots al cien por cien. Además, son mucho más fuertes

-- ¿Y como pasaste la barrera que hay para entrar en este territorio? – preguntó Tails

Eggman sonrió más que nunca

-- Esta nave está equipada con un dispositivo de invisibilidad. Logré localizaros y ponerme detrás de vosotros ¿Acaso no os pareció extraño que os atacaran dos robots en vez de uno?

-- No, estábamos demasiado ocupados intentando impedir que nos destruyesen – dijo Knuckles

Mientras, en la enfermería de la nave, Cream y Merna estaban atendiendo al Chao herido. Era muy parecido a Cheese, salvo que este Chao en vez de ser azul era negro. Dormía plácidamente

-- ¿Cómo está, Cream? – preguntó Merna

-- Apenas tiene unas magulladuras. Ha sufrido mucho – respondió Cream

-- Aun no entiendo que hacía este Chao en esa nave – dijo Merna

-- Tails me ha dicho que seguramente estaban utilizando su energía para mover al robot – dijo Cream cabizbaja –. Es una crueldad

-- Tienes razón. Cream – dijo Merna poniendo su mano en el hombro de Cream – De momento este Chao está a salvo. Pondremos a salvo a los demás, te lo prometo

Cream sonrió. Apenas conocía a Merna, pero estaba segura de que llegarían a ser grandes amigas

Horas más tarde, la tripulación del Tifón Azul dormía profundamente. Amy y Chris estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Knuckles junto a la Esmeralda Principal, Merna en una bañera con agua, Cream en la enfermería y Tails junto a los mandos de la nave. Sonic en cambio estaba tendido en la cubierta de la nave, contemplando las estrellas. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que tenían pendiente.

De pronto, un extraño ruido le sobresaltó. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a los arbustos de los que procedía. Contempló a un erizo idéntico a él. Por un momento pensó en Shadow, pero no podía ser él. Éste era azul, igual que él.

El otro erizo se dio rápidamente la vuelta y echó a correr por el bosque. Sonic decidió seguirlo

-- ¡Espera! – gritó Sonic

Pero el otro erizo no le hizo caso. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro, alejado del Tifón Azul. Entonces se detuvo, dando la espalda a Sonic.

-- ¿Quién eres? – gritó Sonic – ¡Date la vuelta y contesta!

El otro erizo se dio la vuelta lentamente. Era exactamente igual que Sonic, pero unas gafas naranjas hicieron a Sonic percatarse rápidamente de la situación

-- ¡Dingo! ¿Eres tú?

-- Hola, Sonic – respondió Dingo –. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que intenté atraparte, fracasando en el intento. Pero esta vez no fracasaré

Dingo se lanzó hacia Sonic haciendo un Spin Dash. Sonic consiguió esquivarlo, pero a duras penas.

-- Vaya, vaya – dijo Sonic animadamente – Veo que has mejorado mucho

Pero Dingo no respondió. Lanzaba a Sonic ataques inusualmente rápidos, pero Sonic lograba esquivarlos casi todos. Le sorprendió mucho la habilidad de Dingo para imitar sus habilidades. Normalmente era más torpe.

Al cabo de casi una hora, Dingo estaba cansado. Había intentado todo lo que pudo, pero no había conseguido vencer a Sonic

-- ¿Te convences ahora de que no puedes vencerme? – dijo Sonic

-- Escúchame, Sonic – dijo Dingo con una voz que denotaba profunda rabia –. He estado entrenando todo este tiempo para luchar contra ti, y una vez más no he podido. Quería hacerte pagar por lo que le hicieron a Sonia

-- ¿Sonia? – dijo Sonic boquiabierto – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana con esto?

-- ¡Lo sabes de sobra! – bramó Dingo – Esperaba poder capturarte para entregarte a Robotnik y que la dejara en paz, pero he fracasado

-- ¿De qué estás hablando, Dingo? – preguntó Sonic alarmado

-- Haces demasiadas preguntas, erizo – dijo Dingo sacando un mando a distancia y pulsando un botón. Al instante recuperó su aspecto original –. Sleet no sabe que he venido. Espero que tú seas capaz de liberar a tus hermanos. Yo no seré libre hasta que Robotnik sea derrotado. Fíjate

Dingo bajó su cabeza y Sonic vio algo que le produjo escalofríos. Dingo tenía un chip colocado en su cabeza.

-- Me lo colocó Robotnik diciéndome que me fortalecería y me haría capaz de capturarte, que solo así liberaría a Sonia. Este chip me hace más fuerte e inteligente, pero también más rabioso. Ojalá pudiera volver a ser como antes, pero eso solo será posible si él es derrotado. Me has vencido, así que tal vez puedas acabar con él. Tengo que irme. Adios, Sonic. Tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos

Y se marchó, dejando a Sonic perplejo y sumido en sus pensamientos

Mientras, lejos de allí, Shadow, Omega y Rouge salían de la fortaleza. El erizo llevaba la Esmeralda Caos azul oscura en su mano, mientras miraba con desdén los robots que acababan de destruir

-- Bien, esto hace que tengamos tres Esmeraldas – dijo Rouge – Nos faltan cuatro

-- Sí – dijo Shadow – pero es extraño que en esta fortaleza los robots fuesen más débiles – Esto me escama

-- LA CONSOLA QUE HABÍA EN LA FORTALEZA TAMBIÉN ERA ALGO SINIESTRA – añadió Omega – DEBÍA FORMAR PARTE DE ESA "ARMA DEFINITIVA"

-- Un arma que cada vez me está intranquilizando más – dijo Rouge – Parece que ese Robotnik va a ser un hueso duro de roer

Poco después empezó a amanecer. Vector, Espío y Charmy se dirigían a una gigantesca fábrica, custodiada por un robot de seis metros de alto armado de pies a cabeza

-- Según lo que nos ha dicho la reina Aleena, ahí dentro se fabrican algunas de las naves más poderosas del falso Robotnik – dijo Vector

-- Entonces tenemos que desmantelarla, ¿no? – preguntó Charmy

-- Así es – asintió Espío –. Si lo conseguimos el falso Robotnik no podrá fabricar más naves

Espío, Vector y Charmy se lanzaron hacia el robot, que al advertir su presencia les disparó varios misiles. Espío los hizo detonar lanzándoles varias estrellas ninja, al tiempo que Charmy sujetaba a Vector y se elevaba en el aire

-- ¡Golpe sísmico! – gritó Vector golpeando con los dos puños a la vez la cabeza del robot, la cual estalló tras el impacto

-- Ya tenemos vía libre – dijo Charmy

Los detectives entraron en la fábrica. Ante ellos apareció un sinfín de cadenas de montaje de naves. Cientos de esclavos robotizados se encargaban de ensamblar las piezas.

-- Esto es terrible – dijo Espío – Toda esa gente robotizada ¡Y les obligan a trabajar construyendo más máquinas!

-- ¿Cómo vamos a desmantelar esto? – preguntó Charmy

-- Tenemos que destruir el reactor principal – dijo Vector – Así no funcionará el resto de la maquinaria ¡Vamos, chicos!

Los detectives se abrieron paso entre los esclavos sin que ninguno de ellos opusiera resistencia. Simplemente, al verles abandonaron la fábrica. Una vez junto al reactor principal, Vector y Espío gritaron al unísono:

-- ¡Estrellas ardientes!

Espío lanzó sus estrellas mientras Vector arrojaba fuego sobre ellas, haciendo que se volvieran incandescentes, y una vez impactaron contra su objetivo provocaron que este se incendiara

-- ¡Vamos, salgamos de aquí! – gritó Vector – ¡Esto va a explotar!

El equipo salió precipitadamente de la fábrica, arrojándose al suelo mientras escuchaban una fuerte explosión. Al levantarse observaron como la fábrica se estaba derrumbando.

-- Misión cumplida – dijo Charmy

-- Todavía no – corrigió Espío – Mirad

Varios roboguardias habían aparecido de repente, apuntándoles con sus armas

-- Me parece que va siendo hora de que les enseñemos un poco de nuestra música ¿No creéis? – dijo Vector animado

Los demás asintieron

-- ¡Chaotix recital! – gritaron los tres a la vez

Espío y Charmy se pusieron a tocar una melodía estridente mientras Vector cantaba a toda potencia por un micrófono. Esto provocó una onda sonora que hizo derrumbarse a todos los roboguardias

-- ¡Genial, Vector! – dijo Charmy sonriendo – ¡Esta vez te has superado!

-- ¿Qué crees que pasará con los esclavos? – preguntó Espío

-- Abandonaron la fábrica mientras nosotros atacábamos – dijo Vector – Supongo que habrán ido a cualquier otra fábrica. Bueno, equipo, vamos por el siguiente objetivo. A ver si mientras tanto se me ocurre alguna nueva canción que cantar

**Hola a todos. Ya habéis visto este nuevo episodio ¿Os ha gustado? Como es habitual, aquí vienen las aclaraciones:**

**EggRobo es el robot parecido a Eggman que sale cuando en el juego Sonic & Knuckles juegas con este último. Al menos ya sabéis por qué el falso Robotnik no era humano.**

**No he incluido con detalle la batalla de Shadow, Rouge y Omega contra los roboguardias porque no se me ocurría diferencia alguna con la anterior. Espero no haberos decepcionado. Pronto pondré alguna nueva intervención.**

**Las técnicas del equipo Chaotix son inventadas, excepto Chaotix recital, que es de Sonic Heroes. Lástima que no fuesen personajes jugables de Sonic Chronicles.**

**Y en respuesta a lo que dijo Andrea and Naturberd, he explicado por qué Dingo de pronto parece más inteligente. Le doy las gracias una vez más por sus consejos **

**Por supuesto, no me olvido de dar las gracias a Napo-1 y a 'De' Ripper, habituales seguidores de este fic. ¡No os perdáis el siguiente episodio!**


	14. Episodio 14 La gran encrucijada

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Hola a todos! Ya vamos por el capitulo 14. Este fic cada día es más largo**

Capítulo 14. La Gran Encrucijada

Silver y Blaze avanzaban por una pradera solitaria

-- Me parece que nos hemos perdido – dijo Silver

-- Dí mejor que llevamos perdidos desde que llegamos a esta época – contestó Blaze – Si por lo menos supiésemos donde tienen a Marine…

-- En cuanto a aquel otro erizo – añadió Silver - ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué es idéntico a Sonic?

-- Haces demasiadas preguntas – razonó Blaze – No tiene sentido divagar sobre algo que no sabemos. Lo mejor será que busquemos a alguien para que nos oriente

Ambos avanzaron durante algunos minutos, hasta que un grito les hizo alarmarse

-- ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó Silver

-- No lo sé, pero ha sonado cerca de aquí – dijo Blaze echando a correr –. Si es alguien en peligro, debemos ayudarle

Silver y Blaze corrieron hasta llegar a una senda montañosa. Allí encontraron un grupo de Roboguardias apuntando a dos nativos

-- No opongan resistencia y no les pasará nada – dijo uno de los Roboguardias

Silver emitió un brillo azulado y envió varias rocas contra el grupo de Roboguardias. Los impactos les hicieron apartarse

-- Si queréis capturar a esta gente, os las tendréis que ver con nosotros – dijo Blaze

Los Roboguardias respondieron al instante con varios disparos de rayos que fueron hábilmente esquivados por Silver y Blaze.

-- ¡Llamarada! – gritó Blaze

Una intensa lengua de fuego se proyectó de las manos de Blaze hacia los Roboguardias, quemando a algunos de ellos. El que parecía ser el jefe del grupo lanzó varios mísiles contra Blaze

-- ¡Blaze, Cuidado! – le dijo Silver

Silver corrió hacia su compañera y se puso en la trayectoria de los mísiles. Sorprendentemente, éstos no impactaron contra Silver, sino que se quedaron orbitando alrededor de él como si fueran satélites girando alrededor de un planeta. Entonces Silver dijo al Roboguardia:

-- Te devuelvo estos, son tuyos

Y repelió los mísiles que giraban alrededor de él hacia los Roboguardias que quedaban, acabando con ellos.

Silver y Blaze se quedaron unos minutos observando los restos de los robots, como si esperaran que en algún momento estos se fueran a reconstruir solos y atacarles de nuevo, pero no fue así. Mientras, los nativos seguían agazapados temblando, como si estos extraños salvadores fuesen más peligrosos todavía que los Roboguardias. Entonces Silver y Blaze se giraron, y esta última dijo amablemente:

-- ¿Estáis bien?

-- S...sí – dijo el mayor de los nativos. Tenía el aspecto de un zorro adulto, y parecía muy nervioso

-- Por favor, papá, no les tengas miedo. Nos han ayudado – dijo la otra figura. Era una chica joven y decidida – Mi nombre es Mindy LaTour, y este es mi padre. Gracias por salvarnos de esos Roboguardias

-- No hay de qué – dijo Silver – Pero ¿por qué os perseguían?

-- Porque somos parte de la resistencia contra el falso Robotnik – dijo el señor LaTour – ¿Es que no estáis al tanto de las noticias?

-- Oh, bueno – dijo Blaze – es que venimos de muy lejos

-- Claro, eso explica la forma tan rara de la que vais vestidos – dijo Mindy – A mi entender no vais muy a la moda

Siver y Blaze si miraron sin entender lo que les había dicho Mindy, pero el señor LaTour dijo riéndose:

-- No hagáis caso a mi hija. Todavía está obsesionada con la moda. En el pasado yo era un gran diseñador, hasta que apareció el falso Robotnik

-- Sí, y entonces obligó a mi padre a construir joyas que se transformaban en robots para espiar a la resistencia

-- Ya nos hemos encontrado con él – dijo Silver –. Se llevó a nuestra compañera

-- Como a mucha más gente – dijo Mindy derramando una lágrima – Entre ellos mi amiga Sonia. La echo de menos

-- ¿Sabéis donde pueden haberla llevado? – preguntó Blaze

-- No – dijo el señor LaTour – Robotnik tiene muchas factorías en donde pone a trabajar a sus esclavos, si es que la han robotizado

Silver y Blaze seguían sin saber bien qué hacer

El señor LaTour dijo:

-- Nosotros vamos a reunirnos con el grupo de la resistencia en Mobodoon. Si queréis podéis acompañarnos. A lo mejor ellos os pueden decir donde la tienen

-- Eso, eso – dijo Mindy – Y así os aconsejaré sobre como ir a la moda

Silver y Blaze se quedaron pensativos. Entonces Blaze dijo:

-- ¿Por qué vais a Mobodoon?

-- El falso Robotnik está fuera de sí – dijo el señor LaTour –. Después de una terrible batalla contra los príncipes de Ericius, se descubrió que era realmente un robot, y entonces empezó a tomar represalias, no solo contra la resistencia, sino también contra los miembros de la nobleza que le apoyaban antes de saber que era un robot. Entonces se volvió más tirano, y decidió robotizar a todo el que pudo. Apenas quedámos unos pocos en la resistencia, que se concentró allí, el último lugar que caerá ante él

-- ¿Sonic el erizo estará allí? – preguntó de improviso Silver

Las expresiones de padre e hija cambiaron drásticamente

-- ¿Sonic? – dijo Mindy – ¿El hermano de Sonia? Desapareció después de la batalla. Creíamos que había sido apresado junto a sus hermanos, pero su madre, la Reina Aleena, nos avisó de que Sonic había escapado.

-- Y durante mucho tiempo estuvimos esperando que regresara para ayudarnos, pero ese día nunca llegó – dijo el señor LaTour –. Al poco, el falso Robotnik creó una cúpula especial que nos aisló del resto de Mobius, impidiéndonos escapar, por lo que no pudimos pedir ayuda al exterior. Nosotros formábamos parte de un grupo de resistencia, pero cayó hace poco. Solo escapamos mi hija y yo. Por este motivo nos dirigíamos a Mobodoon, donde están los miembros de la resistencia que quedan

-- Entonces iremos con vosotros – dijo Silver – Tal vez nos puedan decir donde pueden tener a Marine

-- Y tal vez logremos encontrar a Sonic – dijo Blaze

-- Oh, muchas gracias – dijo el señor LaTour – En ese caso, vamos. Tenemos un largo recorrido hasta llegar a Mobodoon. Espero que no encontremos más problemas

Sonic y sus amigos salían del Tifón Azul, acompañados por Eggman y sus robots

-- ¿Por qué nos acompañas, Eggman? – preguntó Knuckles

-- No te equivoques, Knuckles. Solo os acompaño porque quiero acabar con ese impostor ¡Y más vale que no os interpongáis en mi camino! – dijo Eggman amenazadoramente

Mientras, Amy hablaba con Cream, que iba con Cheese y el otro chao

-- ¿Ya se ha recuperado, Cream? – preguntó Amy

-- Sí. Después de una noche descansando, se encuentra de mejor humor. Le he preguntado si quería venir con nosotros y ha aceptado. Además he decidido llamarle "Chocola"

-- ¿Chocola? – preguntó Amy

-- Sí, es que su color me recuerda al chocolate – dijo Cream sonriendo

-- ¡Chiuuuuu, chiuuuuuu! – dijo Chocola revolotando muy contento

Unos pasos más atrás, Chris y Tails observaban a Sonic. Parecía muy triste

-- ¿Te ocurre algo, Sonic? – preguntó Chris

-- Eeeeeh, no. No es nada, Chris – dijo Sonic casi sin mirarle

-- Sonic, que vamos a rescatar a tus hermanos – dijo Tails – ¿No deberías alegrarte?

El grupo se encaminó hacia la fortaleza. Parecía muy antigua, tal vez de los tiempos en los que Ericius era todavía un reino pacífico. Tenía dos grandes almenas a ambos lados y una gran puerta de madera. El grupo lo examinaba cautelosamente

-- Así que esta es la fortaleza de la Gran Encrucijada – dijo Chris

-- A primera vista, no parece un sitio peligroso – dijo Merna

-- Sí, e incluso parece abandonado – confirmó Tails

-- Esto es extraño – dijo Sonic – Tendría que haber algún Roboguardia vigilando la entrada

-- Así debería ser, erizo, pero me temo que no hacen falta – dijo una voz que venía de lo alto del castillo

Sonic se lo temía. Desde lo alto de una de las torres estaba él. El ser despreciable que le había causado las mayores desgracias de su vida. Estaba igual que lo había visto en la proyección del SkyBot, y estaba acompañado por Sleet y Dingo. Tenía una cara de orgullo.

-- ¡EggRobo! ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? – gritó Sonic haciendo aparecer su guitarra

-- Vaya, veo que mi creador os ha contado mi historia – dijo Robotnik con toda tranquilidad – pero hace mucho tiempo que me desprendí de ese nombre

-- ¡Por fin haces acto de presencia! ¡Me las vas a pagar! – gritó Sonic

-- ¿Ah, sí? Creí que habías venido hasta aquí para ver a tus hermanos

-- ¿Dónde están? ¡Dímelo! – gritó Sonic

-- Aquí mismo – contestó EggRobo – ¿No quieres verlos? – dijo chasqueando los dedos – ¡Manic, Sonia! ¡Es hora de una reunión familiar!

La puerta del castillo descendió al suelo de un golpe. Lo que Sonic vio a continuación le heló la sangre y le hizo caer al suelo la guitarra.

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero es porque he decidido reservar lo mejor para el próximo capítulo. Espero que no os importe esperar un poco.**

**Si recordais, Mindy LaTour y su padre aparecían en el capítulo de Sonic Underground: "The price of freedom" (El precio de la libertad).**

**Y por supuesto, Chocola es un chao que aparece en el videojuego Sonic Heroes.**

**Y no me olvido de dar las gracias a Napo-1, 'De' Ripper y ShinobiXIX, seguidores de este fic**

**Para aquellos que quereis volver a ver a Manic y Sonia, no os perdáis el siguiente episodio ¿Qué pasará? Si tenéis un poco de paciencia lo descubrireis**


	15. Episodio 15 La decisión de Sonic

sonic x. el retorno underground

**gadSiento mucho la espera. Aquí está el capítulo 15. Para recompensar vuestra paciencia, este capítulo será un poco más largo ¡A disfrutarlo!**

Capítulo 15. La decisión de Sonic

Dos robots salieron del castillo. El primero tenía las piernas y los brazos de color amarillo, y en el abdomen un círculo amarillo. Su cabeza era verde, y lo que una vez debieron ser pelos de punta ahora eran púas metálicas. Sus pupilas eran negras y con los ojos rojos. Llevaba una especie de tabla de surf bajo el brazo. El segundo robot era muy parecido al primero, solo que su cabeza era fucsia, y su cabello antes era un mechón de pelo del mismo color. Este iba subido en una moto.

Ambos miraban a Sonic con unos ojos rojos que inspiraban terror

-- Os presento a RoboManic y RoboSonia – dijo Robotnik

Sonic seguía como paralizado, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-- ¿Qué les has hecho? – rugió Knuckles alarmado

-- ¿No es evidente? – respondió Robotnik riéndose maliciosamente – Se resistieron a servirme y decidí robotizarlos

En ese momento, Sonic se movió por fin. Miró con furia a Robotnik y se lanzó contra él haciendo un spin dash, pero antes de que pudiera golpear a su objetivo, fue rechazado por un puñetazo propinado por el robot verde, que se había subido en su tabla y había volado hasta interponerse en la trayectoria entre Sonic y Robotnik. El golpe hizo a Sonic caer al suelo.

-- Parece que está furioso, excelencia – dijo Sleet orgulloso

-- Pero no contaba con mis nuevos sirvientes – dijo Robotnik – No merece la pena que vuelvas a intentar atacarme, erizo. Ellos siempre te lo impedirán

Sonic estaba en el suelo, arrodillado. Los demás se dirigieron hacia él y entre Knuckles y Chris le ayudaron a levantarse. Una rabia terrible le invadía y se iba apoderando de él. Estaba furioso y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con el falso Robotnik y con todo lo que le impidiera acabar con él. Sus púas empezaban a tornarse oscuras.

"No, Sonic, no lo hagas. Tiene que haber otra manera" Dijo una voz que parecía venir de su corazón. Su medallón brilló. Nadie más que él parecía notarlo. Su corazón empezaba a calmarse, la furia desaparecía.

-- ¡No conseguirás hacerme enfurecer, Robotnik! – gritó Sonic con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Lucharé para recuperar a mis hermanos!

-- Me alegra oírlo, erizo – dijo Robotnik – En ese caso haremos un trato. Te enfrentarás a tus hermanos. Si consigues vencer, te diré como desrobotizarlos. Pero si pierdes te convertirás en mi esclavo

-- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – gritó Tails

-- ¡Sí! – gritó Amy – ¿Cómo va a luchar Sonic contra sus hermanos?

-- ¡Tails! ¡Amy! ¡Basta! – espetó Sonic – Debo liberarlos, así que acepto el duelo

-- Veo que eres razonable, erizo – dijo Robotnik – Pero para que veas que soy justo, te dejaré que te ayude uno de tus amigos. Elige bien

Sonic se giró a sus amigos. La seriedad se reflejaba en su rostro, pero a pesar de todo parecía optimista.

-- Knuckles – dijo Sonic – Tu eres el único que ya conocía a mis hermanos. Necesito que me ayudes

-- Sí, Sonic – dijo Knuckles adelantándose un paso – Te ayudaré a recuperarlos

-- Menos hablar – dijo Robotnik chasqueando los dedos – Llegó el momento del duelo

Un grupo de roboguardias salió del castillo y sacó lo que parecían ventiladores gigantes, que proyectaron hacia Sonic y sus amigos. Excepto Sonic y Knuckles, los demás salieron despedidos hacia atrás, en medio de una nube de tierra y arena. Acto seguido, pensando que les atacaban, pero bien pronto vieron que disparaban pivotes, que caían en el suelo formando un círculo de unos veinte metros de diámetro, dentro del cual quedaron Sonic, Knuckles y los robots de Manic y Sonia. A continuación los pivotes lanzaron un rayo hacia arriba, formando una especie de jaula con las paredes electrificadas

-- Os presento mi nueva jaula de duelos. ¡Que empiece la diversión!

Los robots adoptaron posición de combate

-- Knuckles, tu detén a Sonia – dijo Sonic –. Yo me ocuparé de Manic

-- Bien, Sonic – respondió Knuckles

Knuckles corrió hacia RoboSonia, que hizo arrancar su moto. Mientras, Sonic se lanzó en spin dash hacia RoboManic, que se elevaba en el aire con su tabla. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que habían subestimado a sus rivales: Sonic volvió a ser rechazado con otro puñetazo, mientras Knuckles fue embestido por una motorista a toda velocidad.

-- ¡Manic! ¡Soy yo, Sonic! ¿No me reconoces? – dijo Sonic

-- No pierdas el tiempo – dijo Sleet – Alguien robotizado no tiene memoria ni sentimientos. No te reconocerá

Mientras, Dingo miraba el combate entre Knuckles y RoboSonia. A diferencia de Robotnik y Sleet, estaba completamente serio.

-- ¡Remolino! – gritó Sonic

Describió un remolino alrededor de RoboManic, haciendo que se zarandeara en la tabla, pero sin hacerle caer. Mientras, Knuckles volvió a lanzarse hacia la moto que manejaba RoboSonia y gritó:

-- ¡Puñetazo terremoto!

Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no afectó a la moto porque pegó un salto, esquivando el movimiento de tierra. Estuvo a punto de caer sobre Knuckles, pero a este le dio tiempo de apartarse.

-- Si por lo menos tuviese oportunidad de apartarla de la moto… – dijo Tails

-- ¿Y no podemos hacer nada? – dijo Cream, asustada

-- ¡Chiuuuuu, chiuuuuu! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Cheese y Chocola

-- No, Cream – dijo Amy, que no dejaba de mirar a Sonic – ¡Ay, como está recibiendo mi pobre Sonic!

-- Debe ser muy duro tener que luchar contra sus propios hermanos – añadió Chris – Fijaos, parece como si estuviera sufriendo

Chris no se equivocaba. Sonic luchaba con una expresión ausente y triste. Intentó golpear la tabla sobre la que flotaba RoboManic, pero esquivó el ataque bajándose de un salto. Acto seguido corrió hacia Sonic y le inmovilizó por la espalda.

-- ¡Cuidado, Sonic! – gritó Amy

Sonic se puso a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró soltarse

-- No quisiera usar esto contra ti, pero no me queda otro remedio – dijo Sonic tocando su medallón

Sin embargo, su medallón había desaparecido

-- ¿Qué? – dijo Sonic. Entonces observó que RoboManic le había robado el medallón

-- Tu hermano es un buen ladrón, erizo – dijo Robotnik riéndose – Pero eso seguro que ya lo sabías

Sonic reaccionó y se lanzó contra su hermano en spin dash gritando:

-- ¡Patada hacha!

Y golpeó a RoboManic en la cabeza con sus piernas. El golpe no le hizo el menor rasguño. Ni siquiera soltó el medallón. En cambio, RoboManic respondió arrojando por los aires a Sonic.

Eggman observaba las peleas sin inmutarse apenas. En cambio, sus robots estaban impresionados:

-- No hay duda de que esos robots están bien programados para la lucha – dijo Decoe

-- Sí, y parecen más fuertes que nosotros – dijo Bocoe

-- Doctor Eggman ¿Cree que esos robots acabarán con Sonic? – preguntó Bokkun

-- Son unos robots muy fuertes, mucho más de lo que cualquier genio como yo podría fabricar – dijo Eggman sin dejar de mirar la pelea – Serán sus hermanos, pero cuando están programados para luchar de esa manera, no se detendrán ante nada.

Knuckles mientras volvió a lanzarse contra la moto en la que iba RoboSonia. Pegó un salto e hizo un agujero en el suelo por el que se ocultó. RoboSonia dio vueltas por el área en donde se había ocultado Knuckles. Entonces éste gritó:

-- ¡Gancho!

Y surgió de la tierra golpeando la moto y haciendo caer de ella a su conductora

-- Lo siento, Sonia, pero tenía que detenerte – dijo Knuckles

Pero RoboSonia se incorporó de inmediato, y embistió a Knuckles haciendo un tornado.

Knuckles y Sonic cayeron muy cerca el uno del otro. Estaban agotados, y no habían logrado ni siquiera hacer un rasguño a los robots.

-- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo Knuckles

Pero Sonic no le estaba atendiendo. Miraba el paquete que le había dado el Oráculo. Meditaba para sí mismo:

-- ¿Será lo que creo que es? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

No se había equivocado. Dentro del paquete estaban los medallones de Manic y Sonia.

-- Ya lo tengo, Knuckles – dijo Sonic – Escúchame bien

Sonic le susurró algo al oído, que ninguno más de los presentes consiguió oír. Acto seguido los dos corrieron hacia los robots, que también estaban juntos y de nuevo en posición de combate

-- ¡Ahora, Knuckles! – gritó Sonic

Sonic se volvió esférico, y Knuckles rebotó sobre él alcanzando una gran altura

-- ¡Pistoletazo! – gritó Knuckles

Knuckles cayó a gran velocidad y golpeó a los dos robots con todas sus fuerzas. Estos se tambalearon y cayeron aturdidos.

Knuckles y Sonic les colocaron rápidamente sus medallones, y Sonic le arrebató a RoboManic el que le había robado. Los dos se apartaron antes de que los dos robots volvieran a levantarse

-- ¿Crees que funcionará? – preguntó Knuckles

-- No lo sé, pero debería – dijo Sonic tocando su medallón, que se transformó en una guitarra. Mientras los robots se incorporaban, Sonic empezó a tocar una canción:

_Estamos juntos en esto_

_juntos los tres por siempre_

_Estamos juntos en esto_

_para hacer lo mejor, sí_

Los robots empezaron a caminar hacia Sonic mientras sus medallones empezaban a brillar. Sonic seguía tocando:

_Ahora somos todos para uno_

_y uno para todos_

-- ¡Creo que no funciona! – dijo Knuckles intentando contener a los robots

-- ¡Sigue entreteniéndolos, Knuckles, que ya casi lo tengo! – dijo Sonic mientras seguía cantando:

_Si cualquiera de nosotros necesita ayuda_

_solo ha de llamar._

_Los tres hermanos juntos hasta el final_

_y sobre todo grandes amigos_

Los robots de pronto se detuvieron y empezaron a retorcerse como si algo les molestara. Sus medallones no dejaban de brillar

-- ¡Funciona! – dijo Tails – ¡Es increíble!

_Estamos juntos en esto_

_juntos los tres por siempre_

_Estamos juntos en esto_

_para hacer lo mejor, sí_

_Estamos juntos en esto_

_Estamos juntos en esto_

_Muy juntos_

Cuando Sonic dejó de tocar, los robots dejaron de retorcerse y empezaron a hablar:

-- ¿Sonic? – dijo RoboSonia

-- ¿Eres tú, hermanito? – dijo RoboManic

Sonic hizo que su guitarra volviera a ser un medallón y corrió a abrazar a sus hermanos con lágrimas en los ojos

-- ¡Oh,… lo siento tanto!

Sus hermanos le abrazaron también. Si hubieran podido llorar, lo habrían hecho

-- Lo siento mucho, hermanos. Nunca debí abandonaros. Todo esto es culpa mía

Knuckles se giró hacia Robotnik y dijo:

-- ¡Hemos vencido! ¡Desrobotízalos, tal y como prometiste!

-- ¡Así se hará, equidna! – respondió Robotnik con una siniestra sonrisa – ¡Que traigan el desrobotizador!

Mientras la celda de pelea se deshacía, los mismos robots que habían disparado los pivotes aparecieron portando algo que parecía un pódium. Lo dejaron a pocos metros de Sonic y sus amigos, que habían ido a felicitar a los ganadores

-- Aquí está mi último invento, el intercambiador – dijo Robotnik – Dos robots se suben a los lados, y en medio, alguien no robotizado. En unos segundos, ese ser se convertirá en robot, mientras que los robots dejarán de serlo

-- ¡Eso significa que alguien tiene que sacrificarse para que dejen de ser robots! –vociferó Knuckles – ¿Quién esperas que haga semejante locura?

Robotnik entonces exhibió una sonrisa aun más siniestra

-- ¡No querrás robotizar a Sonic! – dijo Tails

-- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Amy

Sonic entonces recordó las palabras del Oráculo: _"llegará el momento en que tendrás que elegir entre tus hermanos y tú"_

-- Está bien. Tú ganas – dijo Sonic cabizbajo

Los demás le miraron perplejos

-- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Sonic – gritó Knuckles zarandeándole – ¿Es que piensas entregarle el control de Mobius a ese… ese…?

-- ¡Sonic, no lo hagas! – dijo Tails – Si te robotizan el planeta estará perdido

-- ¡No solo este planeta! ¡También el universo entero, incluido mi mundo! – dijo Chris

-- Sonic,… por favor… – dijo Amy empezando a llorar

-- No te arriesgues por nosotros, hermanito – dijo RoboSonia

-- Sí, tú debes luchar por nosotros – dijo RoboManic

-- No – respondió al fin Sonic – Os abandoné y tengo que pagar por ello. He sido un cobarde. Además, el efecto de los medallones no durará mucho tiempo. No tengo que explicaros más

A continuación caminó lentamente hacia el pódium, y se subió al centro del mismo, ignorando las peticiones y súplicas de los demás

El efecto sobre los robots estaba empezando a remitir, y Robotnik les dio la orden de subirse al pódium a ambos lados de Sonic

-- Siento tener que abandonaros – dijo Sonic a sus amigos, mirándolos lentamente – Knuckles, ahora eres tú el líder del equipo; Chris, siento que tu visita haya acabado en este momento tan triste; Cream, ahora debes ser más fuerte; Merna, gracias por estas aventuras; Tails, aparte de mis hermanos, tu también has sido como un hermano para mí. Perdóname por esto; Amy… perdóname por romper la promesa que te hice

Amy lo miraba con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas

-- ¡Ya está bien de tanta cháchara! – dijo Robotnik apretando el botón de un mando a distancia – ¡Que empiece la robotización!

Una serie de descargas empezaron a afectar a Sonic. Empezó a sentir un dolor por encima de lo imaginable, mientras veía como sus pies se estaban volviendo metálicos. Intentó gritar, pero ya no se sentía la boca. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, pero ya no tenía dedos, sino garfios metálicos. Cada vez sentía más dolor, y su mente funcionaba más despacio. Su vista se iba nublando, y apenas pudo ver como sus hermanos estaban desrobotizándose. Después todo se apagó.

**Hola a todos. Siento que este capítulo sea triste, pero no significa que sea el final de este fic, ni mucho menos.**

**La canción que ha cantado Sonic es la del episodio: "Armonía". La he puesto en castellano, no sé si en latino será igual.**

**En cuanto a las descripciones de RoboManic y RoboSonia, me he inspirado en unos sprites llamados Metal Manic y Metal Sonia que aparecen en la web The Mystical Forest Zone. **

**Y no necesito explicar en que se hubiera convertido Sonic de no ser por su medallón, ¿verdad?**

**Doy gracias a Napo-1, por sus comentarios. Si alguno tiene alguna duda o sugerencia para mejorar este fic, hacédmelo saber a través de alguna review**

**¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Obligará Robotnik a Sonic a acabar con sus amigos? ¿Conseguirán desrobotizarlo a él? ¿Tendrá este fic un buen final o será el fin definitivo de Sonic? ¡Seguid atentos a los próximos capítulos!**


	16. Episodio 16 La vida sin Sonic

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Siento mucho la tardanza. Aquí está el capítulo 16**

Capítulo 16. La vida sin Sonic

Los demás vieron horrorizados como Sonic era transformado en un robot. Amy cayó al suelo de rodillas, y Tails y Chris empezaban a derramar lágrimas.

Cuando cesaron las descargas, todos vieron en lo que se había convertido Sonic. Ahora era un robot azul con los brazos y piernas amarillos. Sus pupilas ahora eran negras, y estaban como apagadas. Permanecía con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera apagado. A ambos lados del robot estaban un erizo y una eriza. El erizo era verde con varios pelos de punta, un pendiente en una de sus orejas y una riñonera en su cintura, que iba vestido con un chaleco rojo. La eriza era púrpura, con las púas y un mechón de pelo rosas. Llevaba una camiseta roja sin mangas, una falda morada y un cinturón amarillo, y unos largos guantes morados. Ambos estaban como dormidos.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Robotnik muy satisfecho – ¡Sonic el erizo ya no existe. Os presento a mi nuevo siervo, RoboSonic!

- ¡No tan rápido, EggRobo! – gritó Eggman. De pronto, apareció un robot gigantesco detrás de él y sus robots. Rápidamente se subieron a él – ¡Voy a acabar contigo con mi nuevo Eggsterminador!

- Me gustaría verlo – dijo Robotnik – ¡Vamos, RoboSonic, termina con ese robot!

Nada más escuchar la orden, RoboSonic levantó la cabeza y en sus negras pupilas aparecieron dos ojos rojos brillantes a la vez que siniestros, y lentamente descendió del podio y caminó hasta el Eggsterminador

- ¡Rápido, Chris, vamos a rescatar a Manic y Sonia! – dijo Knuckles

Chris y Knuckles corrieron para rescatar a los hermanos de Sonic mientras éste se lanzaba hacia el Eggsterminador haciendo un spin dash

- ¡No podrá con nosotros! – dijo Eggman – ¡Esta nueva versión es más poderosa!

Pero Eggman se equivocó. RoboSonic atravesó el Eggsterminador con una facilidad asombrosa, haciendo que este estallara y sus ocupantes salieran volando por los aires en el vehículo de Eggman

- ¡Me vengaré! – gritaba Eggman mientras su vehículo se elevaba en el aire hasta perderse de vista

Mientras, Tails y los demás habían contemplado el duelo boquiabiertos

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya atravesado con tanta facilidad ese robot de Eggman? – dijo Cream

- ¡Chiuuu! ¡Chiuuuuuuu! – gritaban desconcertados Cheese y Chocola

- La robotización debe incrementar tanto la fuerza como las habilidades del sujeto, Cream – dijo al fin Tails –. Si Sonic ya era muy fuerte sin ser robotizado, imagínate ahora

De pronto, RoboSonic aterrizó ante ellos. Llevaba en una de sus manos la Esmeralda Caos verde, la misma que había utilizado cuando intentó entrar en Robotrópolis. Entonces Robotnik dijo:

- Buen trabajo, esclavo. Ahora recupera la otra Esmeralda del Caos que tienen esos en su poder

Y sonriendo siniestramente añadió:

- ¡Y no tengas piedad!

- ¡Sonic, por favor, no le hagas caso! – gritó Tails con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿No nos recono…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. RoboSonic le golpeó con un spin dash, haciendo que Tails soltara la Esmeralda Caos violeta. Mientras RoboSonic la recogía, Knuckles y Chris habían dejado a los hermanos de Sonic junto a Amy y Merna. Al ver el ataque de RoboSonic, Knuckles corrió hacia él para atacarle

- ¡Si es necesario le sacudiré hasta que se acuerde de nosotros! – gritó mientras corría

Pero RoboSonic presintió su ataque. Durante unos segundos lucharon en un desigual combate, pues los golpes de Knuckles no le hacían el menor daño a RoboSonic. Éste finalmente dejó fuera de combate a Knuckles de un derechazo.

- ¡Sonic, para! – gritó Chris dirigiéndose hacia el robot – ¡Somos tus amigos!

Pero Chris también recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de rodillas.

Robotnik mientras tanto no dejaba de reír

- Ya es suficiente – ordenó al RoboSonic – Vámonos. Tenemos que preparar la ofensiva final a la resistencia

- So…nic – dijo Chris con sus última fuerzas antes de desmayarse. El robot no le hizo caso.

Robotnik y sus cazarrecompensas se subieron en una nave de combate. Dingo antes de subir miró de reojo al lugar donde estaba Sonia, todavía inconsciente. Sonrió y después se subió a la nave, la cual despegó, perdiéndose en el aire. RoboSonic la siguió volando, gracias a un propulsor que tenía en su espalda.

Knuckles y Merna ayudaban a levantarse a Chris, mientras Cream ayudaba a Tails, que parecía ausente, igual que Amy, que no se había movido desde que Sonic fue robotizado. Manic y Sonia seguían inconscientes

- Sonic… – repetía Amy en voz baja

- Se ha ido, Amy – dijo Knuckles – Todo está perdido

- No es así, Knuckles – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Todos se giraron. La Reina Aleena y el Oráculo de Delphius estaban allí, ante ellos

- ¡La Reina Aleena! – dijo Knuckles

- ¿Es la madre de Sonic? – dijo Cream sorprendida – ¿No la estaban buscando Vector y los demás?

- Así es, querida – respondió la Reina Aleena –. Vuestros amigos están ayudándonos a vencer a Robotnik

- Lo siento mucho, majestad. – dijo Knuckles arrodillado – Sonic se sacrificó

- Lo sé, Knuckles – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Mi hijo hizo lo que creía conveniente

- Pero no por ello está perdido Mobius – dijo el Oráculo –. Todavía es posible salvar a Sonic… si ese es vuestro deseo

- Sí, quiero salvar a Sonic – habló por fin Amy poniéndose de pie – Pero ¿cómo… cómo ha dejado que su hijo haya sido robotizado? – unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

- Sonic se sacrificó para salvar a sus hermanos – dijo la Reina apenada – Sé como te sientes, yo también he perdido a alguien que me importa. Debes ser fuerte, querida – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Amy, que parecía a punto de decir algo. La Reina Aleena entonces caminó hacia donde estaban Manic y Sonia, inconscientes todavía –. Robotnik ha hecho mal en desrobotizar a mis otros dos hijos. No tendréis a Sonic, pero tenéis el poder de los otros dos príncipes de Ericius – dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano la frente de Manic

- Para detener a Robotnik y a su ejército, debéis dirigiros a Mobodoon – dijo el Oráculo – Allí es donde está concentrada la última resistencia, que intentará aplastar a cualquier precio. Es posible que utilice a Sonic para atacar

- En ese caso, le detendremos – dijo Chris – Sonic es nuestro amigo, y tenemos que ayudarle. El ha arriesgado su vida por nosotros. Debemos estar dispuestos a hacer lo mismo

- Sí, Sonic siempre nos ha ayudado cuando estábamos en peligro – dijo Merna –. Pero ahora él nos necesita a nosotros

- Tenemos que salvarle – dijo Cream – Ser robotizado debe ser horrible. Debe estar sufriendo

- ¡Chiuuuu! ¡Chiuuuuuuuu! – decían Cheese y Chocola revoloteando alrededor de Cream

Tails seguía silencioso. La Reina Aleena se dirigió hacia él y le dijo:

- Has sufrido mucho. Sé que Sonic era como un hermano para ti, y que has sufrido ya dos pérdidas en poco tiempo. Tú también debes ser fuerte, Tails. De eso dependerá la salvación de Sonic

Tails miraba sorprendido a la Reina Aleena. Nunca la había visto, pero el mirar a sus ojos le transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad. Pronto dejó de llorar y dijo:

- ¡Sí! ¡Debemos salvar a Sonic! ¡Y necesitaremos esa máquina! – dijo señalando la que utilizó Robotnik para robotizar a Sonic – ¡Vamos, Chris, Knuckles, ayudadme a subirla al Tifón Azul!

- Teneis una voluntad firme – dijo el Oráculo – Pero no será necesario que carguéis con todo. Os enviaré hasta vuestra nave – dijo agitando la mano – Recordad, dirigiros a Mobodoon. La última esperanza está en vuestras manos

- Y en las de mis hijos – dijo la Reina Aleena – Cuidad bien de ellos

Despues todos excepto el Oráculo y la Reina Aleena desparecieron. Habían sufrido una pérdida importante, pero la guerra no se había acabado. Todavía no.

Poco después y lejos de allí, salían Shadow, Rouge y Omega de otra fortaleza. Shadow llevaba en la mano la Esmeralda Caos amarilla

- SEGUIMOS SIN ENCONTRAR A EGGMAN – dijo Omega

- Sí, pero al menos estamos recuperando las Esmeraldas Caos – dijo Rouge

Shadow seguía en silencio mientras contemplaba la Esmeralda

- Ese falso Robotnik está tramando algo – dijo Shadow –. Nos está haciendo luchar contra los Roboguardias, que cada vez parecen más fuertes

- Y esa "arma secreta" sigue poniéndome nerviosa – dijo Rouge –. Ahí dentro había otra consola, que no hemos logrado abrir por más que lo hemos intentado

- ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉN CALIBRANDO NUESTRA FUERZA – dijo Omega

Después de que terminara la frase, los tres escucharon un extraño zumbido. Shadow se alteró

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Rouge mirando en todas direcciones

- ES EL MECANISMO DE UN ROBOT – dijo Omega – Y SE ACERCA RÁPIDAMENTE

- Preparaos – dijo Shadow – Ya está aquí

A gran velocidad apareció ante ellos un robot. Tenía la forma de un televisor con una extraña hélice en la parte superior. No parecía peligroso

- Es un robot transmisor – dijo Rouge – Mirad, se está poniendo en marcha

La pantalla del televisor se encendió. Mostraba a un tipo parecido físicamente a Eggman, pero no tenía anteojos, sus bigotes tenían otra forma y tenía una cicatriz surcando su cara

- Saludos, Shadow el erizo – dijo Robotnik

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre? – gritó Shadow

- Soy Robotnik, el gran emperador de Robotrópolis. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de mí. Llevo mucho tiempo vigilando las actividades del Doctor Eggman, no te sorprendas de que sepa todo lo relacionado contigo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Rouge

- ES EGGMAN, DEBO DESTRUIRLO – dijo Omega

- ¡Quietos! – ordenó Shadow. Parecía más tenso que de costumbre, y Rouge al ver su expresión estaba empezando a sentir miedo

- Me alegra ver que sigues siendo tan enérgico como en el pasado, aunque no lo recuerdes. Es una lástima, haber perdido tantos recuerdos. Pero eso podría tener una solución

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Shadow

- Tengo un trato que proponerte, tanto a ti como a tus amigos. Si quieres saber más reúnete conmigo en Mobodoon

- ¿Mobodoon? – dijo Shadow – ¿Qué lugar es ese?

- Es donde se concentra la última resistencia contra mí – respondió Robotnik – Allí te espero. Lo encontrarás gracias a las Esmeraldas Caos. Ellos tienen la última. Lleva el resto. Si no, no habrá trato

Acto seguido, la pantalla se apagó, ante la perplejidad de Shadow, quien agarró el robot y se puso a zarandearlo, furioso. Esperando a ver si volvía a encenderse, pero no ocurrió nada. Rouge dudó un poco antes de decir:

- Bueno… ¿qué hacemos?

**Hola a todos. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicar este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado**

**Esta vez no tengo que dar excesivas explicaciones. Tan solo decir que Sonic no se ha convertido en Metal Sonic. He procurado tratar de diferenciarlo un poco. Ha habido tantas copias robóticas de Sonic que es difícil crear algo que no se haya visto todavía ¿no os parece?**

**Doy gracias a 'De' Ripper y a ShinobiXIX por sus reviews. Procuraré no tardar tanto en colgar el siguiente episodio**

**¿Irá Shadow a reunirse con Robotnik? ¿En qué consistirá el trato que quiere proponerle? ¿Podrán Tails y los demás desrobotizar a Sonic? ¡Seguid atentos al próximo capítulo!**


	17. Episodio 17 Preparándose para la batal

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Hola a todos. Aquí está el capítulo 17**

Capítulo 17. Preparándose para la batalla

Robotnik acababa de cerrar la comunicación con Shadow

- Estupendo – dijo – Pronto veremos si la "forma de vida suprema" decide unirse a mi o no

- Pero Excelencia – dijo Sleet – ¿Y si no lo acepta? ¿Y si decide unirse a la resistencia?

- Entonces lo lamentará – dijo firmemente Robotnik mirando al robot que volaba al lado de la nave – Ahora que por fin he completado mi ejercito, nada podrá detenerme

- Sí, Excelencia – dijo Sleet – pero ¿por qué haberse deshecho de los otros dos? ¿No sería mejor haber robotizado a Sonic simplemente?

- Excelente pregunta, subordinado – dijo Robotnik – Sí, es cierto que hubiera sido lo más adecuado, pero ¿Crees que habría sido tan fácil atraparlo? Ya escapó una vez de mis planes ¡La de tiempo que invertí tratando de capturarlo! Pero fuera de Robotrópolis no podía darle alcance. Entonces trabajé muy seriamente en máquinas más perfectas, que pudieran salir de mi territorio y atraparlo

Sleet y Dingo escuchaban con mucha atención

- ¡Y entonces, tuvo que ocurrir lo del Control de Caos de mi creador! – dijo Robotnik con rabia – Todos fueron a parar a un mundo diferente, al que yo no tenía acceso. Fueron incontables jornadas en las que seguí perfeccionando mis máquinas, mientras trataba de descubrir un modo de acceder a la Tierra ¡Lo equivocado que estaba! Antes de poder descubrir el sistema, Sonic regresó a Mobius, más fuerte que nunca gracias a las Esmeraldas Caos ¿era entonces una buena idea capturarlo? ¡No! – dijo golpeando una mesa con el puño – ¡Seguía fuera de mi territorio y además era más fuerte!

Dingo mientras miraba a RoboSonic. No parecía mostrar expresión alguna. Solo volaba siguiendo la velocidad de la nave

- ¡Y entonces llegaron los Metarex! – continuó Robotnik – Una amenaza aun mayor de lo que nadie hubiese podido imaginar. Sonic se deshizo de sus Esmeraldas Caos para que no pudieran caer en sus manos. Hubiera intentado capturarlo, pero decidió abandonar de nuevo el planeta, luchando a través de la galaxia ¡La oportunidad que hubiese tenido! Pero seguía fuera de mi territorio, y mis naves no estaban preparadas para abandonar Mobius. Tuve que esperar, esperar y esperar. Pero Sonic regresó victorioso, una vez más, y me quitó de encima a lo que habría sido una terrible amenaza para mi vasto imperio

Robotnik miraba a RoboSonic, que continuaba volando junto a ellos

- Pero ahora es mi esclavo, y muy pronto él, junto con mi otro sirviente me ayudarán a aplastar al resto de la resistencia. Tenemos que preparar a todos nuestros efectivos para la contienda ¡Después de esta batalla, el resto de Mobius será mio!

- ¿Y qué haréis con la Reina Aleena y los amigos de Sonic? – preguntó de pronto Dingo

- A esas criaturas que Sonic llamaba sus amigos, si se interponen en mi camino serán también robotizados – sonrió maliciosamente Robotnik –. En cuanto a la Reina Aleena… digamos que tengo planes muy especiales para ella en cuanto acabemos con lo que queda de resistencia

- Mira, Knuckles, ya se está despertando – dijo Cream

- ¡Chiuuu, chiuuuuuu! – decían Cheese y Chocola

Los ojos de un erizo verde se abrieron poco a poco. Era muy parecido a Sonic, salvo que tenía varios pelos de la cabeza de punta. Poco a poco se incorporó, observando el lugar donde se encontraba. Tenía el aspecto de una enfermería, y en ella estaban un humano y una conejita mirándole con curiosidad, junto a dos extrañas criaturas que jamás había visto. También había una eriza amarilla y un equidna rojo de espaldas, mirando a una eriza púrpura que se despertaba lentamente, igual que él

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo el erizo, alterado – ¿Y quienes sois vosotros? ¿Dónde está mi hermano Sonic?

- Cálmate, Manic, estáis en sitio seguro – dijo Knuckles volviéndose hacia él tras ver que la otra eriza se despertaba tranquilamente – No me digas que te has olvidado de mi

- ¡Knuckles! – exclamó Manic con sorpresa – Lo siento mucho, con la impresión no me acordaba de nada

- Eso es porque siempre has sido un cabezahueca, hermanito – dijo la eriza púrpura, también consciente del lugar en donde se encontraban

- ¡Sonia! – gritó Manic saltando de la cama y abrazando a su hermana – creí que estaba todo perdido

- Yo también, Manic – dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras le abrazaba – Yo también me alegro de verte, Knuckles – añadió mientras abría los ojos de nuevo, volviendo su cabeza hacia él

- Os presento a Chris, Cream, Cheese, Chocola y Merna – dijo Knuckles señalando a los demás que estaban presentes en la enfermería – Han ayudado a rescataros

- ¿A rescatarnos? – dijo Sonia, perpleja – Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo

- Yo también – dijo Manic – Estábamos luchando contra nuestro hermano, pero entonces…

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio

- Sí, Manic – dijo Chris – Sonic se sacrificó para liberaros –. Se dejó robotizar a cambio de vuestra libertad

Manic y Sonia permanecieron en silencio

- Entonces, no ha sido un sueño… – afirmó Sonia

- No, Sonia – dijo Knuckles –. Intentamos persuadirle para que no lo hiciera, pero no hubo manera. Sonic siempre ha sido un cabezota

- Y pensar que creíamos que jamás volveríamos a verle y que todo estaba perdido – dijo Manic

- Por cierto, hemos visto a vuestra madre – dijo Merna

- ¿¡Qué? – exclamaron al unísono Sonia y Manic

- Nos ha dicho que no todo está perdido – dijo Chris – Y que si queremos salvar a Sonic tenemos que ir a Mobodoon

- ¿Qué? – dijo Manic – ¿A Mobodoon?

- ¿Por qué allí? – preguntó Sonia

- Allí se concentra la última resistencia de Ericius – respondió Knuckles –. Durante el tiempo que estuvisteis robotizados, las fuerzas de la resistencia fueron mermando, e incluso Robotnik llegó a levantar una barrera para aislar al reino del exterior. Ahora están casi todos robotizados

- ¿También Bartleby? – preguntó Sonia

- ¿Quién es Bartleby? – dijo Cream

- Era mi novio – contestó Sonia. Esta respuesta hizo que Knucles adoptara una expresión de sorpresa –. En el pasado era uno de los aristócratas que apoyaba a Robotnik, pero se dio cuenta de su crueldad y se unió a la resistencia ¿Sabéis algo de él?

- Seguro que a estas horas le está sacando brillo a los zapatos de Robotnik – comentó Manic de forma burlona

- ¡Manic! – le espetó Sonia agarrándole por el chaleco y zarandeándole

- ¡Vale, vale, que era broma! – dijo Manic mientras le zarandeaban

- No sabemos nada de los miembros de la resistencia – intervino Chris –. El Oráculo de Delphius dijo que nos dirigiésemos hacia Mobodoon si queríamos salvar a Sonic ¿Estais dispuestos a ayudarnos?

Sonia soltó a Manic. Ambos se miraron primero y después miraron a Chris

- Nuestro hermano se ha dejado robotizar para liberarnos – dijo Sonia –. Contad conmigo

- Conmigo también – dijo Manic –. A lo mejor hasta consigo robar algo

- ¡Manic! – gritaron todos a la vez echando a Manic miradas de desaprobación

Mientras, en la parte delantera de la nave, Amy se había quedado examinando lo que había quedado en la plataforma sobre la que se había subido Sonic: su medallón y una pulsera hecha con conchas marinas que Amy reconoció como la misma que le había regalado en el mundo de Chris. Eggman la destruyó con uno de sus robots, lo que hizo que Amy se enfureciera tanto que acabó destruyendo ella sola a los robots de Eggman con su martillo. Acto seguido había atacado a Eggman, cayendo al agua poco después. Cuando despertó, supo que Sonic la había salvado, a pesar de su miedo al agua. En cuanto a la pulsera, creyó que la había perdido para siempre. Al estarla contemplando, se le saltaron algunas lágrimas.

- Todavía la llevaba – dijo en un tono de voz tan débil que parecía un susurro – Oh, Sonic… – dijo mientras cogía también el medallón. Seguía tan brillante como siempre. Solo podía activarlo su dueño legítimo, pero ella decidió colgárselo del cuello, como un amuleto

Tails estaba examinando los circuitos del desrobotizador. Todavía recordaba el día en que conoció a Sonic. Le había visto en acción luchando contra robots de Eggman, y sintió tanta admiración por Sonic que pintó su avión de azul. Cuando Sonic le descubrió, él le contó que no lo había podido evitar, y que era muy bueno con la mecánica, y Sonic entonces le había dicho: _"necesito un buen mecánico… y un amigo" _

- Tranquilo Sonic – dijo Tails para sí mismo en voz baja – Te rescataremos. Ya perdí a Cosmo. No te perderé a ti también, viejo amigo. Voy a desrobotizarte aunque sea lo último que haga

Espío, Vector y Charmy caminaban por una jungla, a paso lento, pero firme

- Explicadme otra vez por qué tenemos que ir por aquí – dijo Charmy mientras trataba de apartar unas lianas que le entorpecían el paso

- Estamos buscando una colonia de Chaos, Charmy – le aclaró Vector – Y no seas tan protestón

- Según la Reina Aleena, un robot muy peligroso los atrapa para transformarlos en robots – dijo Espío mientras cortaba los arbustos espinosos que les impedían el paso con sus armas ninja

- Hmmm… ¿por qué querría ese Robotnik atrapar a los Chaos? – preguntó Charmy – A mi me parecen criaturas de lo más corriente

- No te creas, Charmy – dijo Vector mientras buscaba algo entre un montón de rocas – Los Chaos son unas criaturas pacíficas que guardan un gran poder en su interior. Si alguien lo usara mal, sería terrible ¡Ah, ya la he encontrado!

Se apartó y señaló a los otros la entrada a una cueva. Inmediatamente, los detectives entraron por ella. Era lo bastante grande para que pudieran pasar sin problemas, aunque Vector tenía que avanzar a gatas, dada su excesiva altura

- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Charmy, que avanzaba por detrás de Espío

- Tranquilo – le tranquilizó Espío – ya casi hemos llegado ¡Mirad!

Señaló una luz que brillaba al fondo. Los tres salieron por ella y llegaron a lo que parecía un paraíso. Había árboles muy frondosos, y pequeños lagos en los que se bañaban muchos Chaos. Algunos eran idénticos a Cheese, pero también había otros de distintas formas y colores

- ¡Uau! – dijo Charmy asombrado – ¡Es precioso!

Algunos de los Chaos, al percatarse de la presencia de los detectives, se dirigieron volando para saludarles

- Las colonias de Chaos son secretas – dijo Vector acariciando un Chao idéntico a Cheese –. Les gusta vivir en paz

- Menos mal que a estos no les ha molestado ese robot. Ya me temía lo peor – dijo Espío

Nada más acabar la frase, un ligero terremoto les hizo estremecerse a todos. Algunos Chaos volaron asustados

- ¿Decías algo? – le inquirió Vector

- ¡Vector! – gritó Charmy señalando un punto – ¡Mira allí!

Del suelo emergió un robot amarillo gigante. Tenía dos taladros gigantes en las manos y una "R" gigantesca en el pecho. Nada más emerger apuntó a los Chaos y abrió lo que parecía una gran boca, por la cual empezó a tragarse a los Chaos más cercanos como si de una aspiradora se tratase

- No cabe duda – dijo Espío –. Es una máquina de Robotnik

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo Charmy – ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

- ¡Tienes razón, Charmy! – dijo Vector – ¡La Agencia Chaotix al rescate!

Los tres detectives corrieron hacia el robot, preparados para luchar

**Hola a todos. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero últimamente estaba algo ocupado y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.**

**Doy gracias a Napo-1 y a ShinobiXIX por sus reviews. En respuesta a las preguntas de ShinobiXIX, pondría canciones de los videojuegos, pero es que están en inglés y este fic es en español. Si alguien encuentra la traducción de alguna de las canciones de la serie o de los videojuegos, que me lo indique, por favor. En cuanto a la relación de Blaze con Sonic y compañía, es una cuestión a la que le daré respuesta en su debido momento.**

**¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Episodio 18 La batalla de Mobodoon I

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Tras mucho tiempo de espera, aquí está el capítulo 18. Que lo disfrutéis**

Capítulo 18. La batalla de Mobodoon (1ª parte)

Vector, Espío y Charmy corrieron hacia el robot, el cual advirtió su presencia y atacó con sus taladros, los cuales fueron esquivados por los detectives

- ¡Cuidado! – advirtió Vector – Esos taladros son muy peligrosos

- Debe tener algún punto débil – dijo Charmy volando –. Trataré de derribarlo

- ¡Espera Charmy! – dijo Espío

Pero Charmy no le escuchó, y revoloteó hasta la cabeza del robot gigantesco. Se puso sus guantes de boxeo para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el robot le aspiró por su boca.

- ¡Charmy! – gritó Vector

No hubo respuesta

- ¡Tenemos que derribarlo! – dijo Espío, lanzando varias estrellas ninja a las piernas del robot

Las estrellas, al clavarse, explotaron, haciendo perder el equilibrio al robot, cayendo éste estrepitosamente al suelo. Vector le golpeó la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndole el mecanismo aspirador

- Ya no podrá tragarse a más Chaos – dijo Vector

- Sí, pero todavía no ha soltado a los que se tragó – dijo Espío

De pronto, el robot volvió a ponerse en pie, y encendió unos propulsores ubicados en sus pies

- ¡Se escapa! – gritó Espío

- ¡Vamos, tenemos que agarrarnos a él! – dijo Vector – Tenemos que salvar a Charmy y a los Chaos

Espío y Vector dieron un salto y se agarraron cada uno a una pierna del robot, el cual ascendió en el aire y se alejó, perdiéndose en el horizonte

La puerta se abrió. Knuckles, seguido por Manic y Sonia, y estos a su vez por Cream, Chris y Merna, entraban en la sala de control del Tifón Azul

- Tails ¿has averiguado algo? – preguntó Knuckles

Tails dejó de examinar el desrobotizador y se dirigió a los demás

- No mucho, Knuckles – respondió –. Esta máquina estaba hecha para ser usada solo una vez. Y aunque lográsemos hacerla volver a funcionar… sería necesario repetir un proceso como el que usó Robotnik para robotizar a Sonic

- ¿Estás diciendo que necesitamos otro robot y alguien para que se sacrifique? – preguntó Chris

- Exactamente – asintió Tails –. Pero no consigo hacer que funcione

- ¿Me dejas que eche un vistazo? – intervino Manic acercándose a la máquina – Entiendo algo de máquinas, podría ayudarte

- Eeeeeeh, claro – dijo Tails – Te llamabas Manic, ¿no?

- Sí, soy Manic el Erizo – dijo levantando el pulgar hacia arriba

Tails se sintió un poco nostálgico. Manic se parecía mucho a su hermano. Tardó un poco en decir:

- Mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Miles, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Tails – dijo estrechándole la mano

- Y yo me llamo Sonia – dijo la eriza púrpura, dándole dos besos en las mejillas, lo que hizo que Tails se sonrojara – Ya nos ha contado Knuckles lo unidos que estabais Sonic y tú

- Éramos casi como hermanos – dijo Tails – Me hago a la idea de lo que debió sufrir él cuando os perdió a vosotros

- Sí, y después se sacrificó por salvarnos – dijo Manic –. No te preocupes, te ayudaré a hacer funcionar esta máquina

- Yo también te echaré una mano, Tails – dijo Chris, y dirigiéndose a Manic añadió: - Sonic era mi mejor amigo también

Mientras, Sonia reparó en la eriza rosa que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de mandos. Había permanecido todo el tiempo callada y apenas sin moverse. Sonia se dirigió a ella y dijo:

- Tú debes ser la novia de mi hermano ¿no?

- Sí – respondió sin mirarle a los ojos – Me llamo Amy

- Yo soy Sonia. Supongo que Knuckles os habrá hablado de nosotros

- Sí – dijo Amy mirando a los ojos a Sonia – Eres la hermana de Sonic. Te pareces mucho a él

- Sé que estás sufriendo mucho – dijo Sonia –. Pero todavía hay posibilidad de salvar a Sonic. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – dijo Amy levantándose – ¡Vamos a rescatarlo! ¡Chris, rumbo a Mobodoon!

- ¡A la orden! – respondió Chris – ¡Sonic, allá vamos!

Shadow, Rouge y Omega aparecieron en mitad de un pantano. Parecía un lugar inhóspito, lleno de mosquitos y con una niebla tan espesa que era muy difícil distinguir nada

- ¿Seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto? – preguntó Rouge – No me parece que este sea el lugar más ideal para ubicar una ciudad

- La energía de la Esmeralda Caos me ha traído aquí, y yo no cometo errores – dijo Shadow moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

- POR AQUÍ NO PARECE HABER MÁQUINAS – dijo Omega – SERÁ MEJOR QUE AVANCEMOS

- ¡Quietos todos! – dijo una voz desconocida

De unos arbustos salieron varios guerreros armados con pistolas láser, rodeando al grupo

- ¡Mirad! – gritó asustado un visón amarillo – ¡Es un robot! ¡Seguro que son espías de Robotnik!

Los guerreros les apuntaron con sus pistolas. Shadow, Rouge y Omega se pusieron en posición de combate, dispuestos para atacar si fuera necesario

- ¡Espera, Bartleby! ¡Mirad! – dijo otra voz - ¡Es Sonic!

Los demás se apartaron. Entre ellos apareció un león con traje verde. Se dirigió hacia ellos mirando a Shadow fijamente, mientras Rouge y él lo miraban extrañados

- ¡Al fin has vuelto, Sonic! – dijo el león

- ¡NO SOY SONIC! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Shadow, haciendo que todos le miraran atemorizados – ¡Estoy harto de que me confundan con ese maldito erizo! ¡Mi nombre es Shadow! ¡Shadow el erizo!

- ¡Cálmate, Shadow! – suplicó Rouge – ¡Ellos no lo sabían!

Shadow empezó a tranquilizarse, pero eso no impidió que siguiera mirando despectivamente al león

- Definitivamente, no es Sonic – dijo Bartleby tembloroso

- Entonces ¿Quiénes sois? – dijo el león en tono severo – Identificaros

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Rouge – Mi nombre es Rouge, y el robot se llama Omega

- Mi nombre es Cyrus – dijo el león – ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- ¡Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia! – gritó Shadow – Apartaros para que siga mi camino

- ¡De eso nada! – dijo Cyrus poniéndose frente a Shadow – ¡Este camino lleva hacia Mobodoon, y nadie puede pasar, sea quien sea!

- ¡He dicho que te apartes de mi camino! – vociferó Shadow, empezando a ponerse rojo

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Rouge atrayendo hacia ella todas las miradas

Entonces todos se callaron durante unos segundos, mientras las púas de Shadow volvían a ser negras. Entonces Rouge dijo a Cyrus:

- Ya que hablabais de Sonic, somos amigos suyos

- ¿Amigos de Sonic? – dijo Cyrus suavizando su gesto – Hace mucho tiempo que desapareció, después de que sus hermanos fuesen hechos prisioneros

- Sí – dijo Bartleby apenado – Apresaron a Sonia. La echo mucho de menos

- Tenemos razones para pensar que ha decidido volver para luchar contra Robotnik – dijo Rouge

- ¿Qué? – dijo Cyrus – ¿de verdad va a volver?

- Sabemos que estaba de camino hacia este territorio, y no está solo – dijo Rouge

- ÉL Y SUS AMIGOS ESTÁN EQUIPADOS CON UNA TECNOLOGÍA LO BASTANTE AVANZADA COMO PARA LUCHAR CONTRA ROBOTNIK – dijo Omega – YO TAMBIÉN LUCHARE CONTRA ÉL

- ¿Qué clase de robot eres tú? – dijo Cyrus volviéndose hacia Omega – Normalmente, las máquinas de Robotnik están programados para acabar con la resistencia

- SOY LA UNIDAD E-123 OMEGA, CREADA POR EL DOCTOR EGGMAN – respondió

- Nos ayuda a destruir las máquinas de Robotnik – aclaró Rouge – Hasta el momento hemos saboteado varias de sus bases

- ¿Qué? – dijo Cyrus sorprendido – ¡Entonces puede que no todo esté perdido! Algunas de nuestras unidades han caído a manos de Robotnik, pero si os unís a la resistencia, puede que logremos vencer

- ¡Sí, e incluso puede que logréis rescatar a Sonia! – dijo Bartleby

- Os ayudaremos – dijo Rouge – Sabemos lo que Robotnik está haciendo a este reino, y no puedo tolerarlo

- YO TAMBIÉN OS AYUDARÉ – dijo Omega – DEBO DESTRUIR LAS MÁQUINAS DE ROBOTNIK, QUE TANTO SE PARECEN A LAS DE EGGMAN

- ¿Y tú no dices nada? – dijo Cyrus mirando a Shadow

Este no respondió. Solo apartó la mirada con gesto pedante

- No es muy sociable, que digamos – dijo Rouge – Pero créeme, si hace falta, nos ayudará

- Eso espero – dijo Cyrus – Muy bien, os llevaremos a Mobodoon, pero no se os ocurra traicionarnos o lo pagareis

Un pequeño grupo, encabezado por Cyrus y Bartleby, condujo a Shadow y a los demás por la jungla, hasta llegar a lo que en el pasado debió ser una ciudad próspera, que ahora estaba rodeada de catapultas y varias pequeñas naves

- En el pasado, Mobodoon era una ciudad cuya puerta de entrada solo aparecía una vez cada cuatro años – contó Cyrus – Era una ciudad que ofrecía mucha hospitalidad, y en la cual nacieron Sonic y sus hermanos. Incluso una vez la salvaron de las fuerzas de Robotnik. Pero después de que Sonic desapareciera y sus hermanos fuesen apresados, apareció Robotnik con una máquina muy extraña con la que rompió el sortilegio que protegía a la ciudad. Sin embargo, no pudo acercarse a ella por lo bien protegida que estaba. Desde aquí entonces empezamos a organizar el centro de la resistencia contra él. Durante algún tiempo fuimos capaces de resistir su asedio, pero a medida que fueron cayendo nuestras unidades en otras ciudades, nos volvimos más vulnerables. Estamos sitiados, y creemos que Robotnik no tardará en aparecer por aquí

- Exactamente – dijo de pronto una voz – Está más cerca de lo que imagináis

Todos se volvieron. Robotnik, acompañado de Sleet y Dingo, había aparecido allí de repente

- ¡Robotnik! – gritó Cyrus blandiendo una pistola de rayos, al igual que otros miembros de la resistencia, mientras Bartleby se escondía detrás de Omega

- Yo de vosotros no lo haría – respondió Robotnik chasqueando los dedos

Al instante una docena de Roboguardias descendieron de una nave roja con forma de escorpión y rodearon a los miembros de la resistencia, incluyendo a Rouge y a Omega, pero Shadow se quedó fuera. Cyrus se quedó paralizado, y bajó el arma, al igual que el resto

- Así me gusta – dijo Robotnik – Bien, Shadow, has venido tal y como te dije

- ¿¡Qué! – gritó Cyrus – ¡Entonces eres un traidor! ¡No debí haberme fiado de ti!

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – dijo Shadow impasible mientras avanzaba hacia Robotnik – Bien ¿Qué tenías que proponerme?

- Un momento, mi querido amigo – dijo Robotnik – Para que hablemos necesito las Esmeraldas Caos. Deposítalas ante mí

Shadow vaciló un instante. Pero lentamente fue depositando una a una las cuatro Esmeraldas Caos que tenía en su poder.

- Falta una – apreció Robotnik – Y creo que uno de esos rebeldes la tiene

Los miembros de la resistencia miraron a Bartleby. Éste sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la Esmeralda Caos azul clara.

- ¿Se… se refiere a esta piedra? – preguntó miedoso – la… la encontré en el pantano y no sabía lo que era

- Tráemela, Shadow – ordenó Robotnik

Shadow caminó lentamente hasta Bartleby, el cual le entregó la Esmeralda sin dejar de temblar. Ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos del miedo que tenía. Shadow se la arrebató sin vacilar y fue a depositarla junto a las otras cuatro. Robotnik las miraba maravillado, al igual que Sleet. Dingo no se inmutó.

- Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Shadow

- Bien, mi querido amigo – dijo Robotnik sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía un CD – aquí tengo toda la información que buscas. Dentro de este disco están todos tus recuerdos perdidos. Tu origen, tus batallas, tus amigos…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Shadow – ¿Todo lo que he estado buscando está en ese disco? ¡Dámelo inmediatamente!

- No tan deprisa, Shadow – dijo Robotnik – Para que te lo entregue primero tienes que hacerme otro favor

Shadow vaciló antes de contestar

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó

- Quiero que aplastes a toda la resistencia. Si acabas con ellos, te daré el disco ¿Trato hecho? – dijo extendiéndole su mano

Rouge y Omega le miraron sorprendidos, al igual que los miembros de la resistencia que estaban allí. Muchos temblaron de miedo

**Un saludo de nuevo a todos. En este capítulo he tratado de incluir todos los detalles posibles sobre Mobodoon. Si alguien ha notado que me falte algo relevante, le ruego que me lo haga saber.**

**También quiero felicitar a 'De' Ripper por sus reviews. Del mismo modo, le agradezco sus sugerencias a Sombra de Maldad. Procuraré incluir alguna canción en próximos capítulos**

**¿Podrán rescatar Espío y Vector a Charmy y a los Chaos secuestrados? ¿Llegarán Tails y los demás a Mobodoon a tiempo? ¿Qué decisión tomará Shadow? ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo! **


	19. Episodio 19 La batalla de Mobodoon II

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Ya estamos aquí con un nuevo episodio. Que lo disfrutéis**

Capítulo 19. La batalla de Mobodoon (2ª parte)

Shadow meditó. Su mayor deseo era recuperar su memoria, pero hacerlo a cambio de acabar con la resistencia… esa gente no le importaba para nada. Él solo quería encontrar a Eggman para que le contara su pasado, pero este trato parecía ventajoso. Estaba decidido, le ayudaría. Levantó su mano para estrechar la de Robotnik, que sonreía con satisfacción.

- Shadow… – dijo Rouge

Entonces, algo vino a la mente de Shadow. De pronto, no se encontraba en la entrada de Mobodoon, sino en el interior de una extraña cápsula. A través del cristal pudo ver a alguien herido, tumbado en el suelo. Era una niña de cabello rubio con los ojos azules. Podía recordar su mirada inocente, su sinceridad, pero… ¿Cuál era su nombre? "Shadow, debes ayudar a la gente, ser su amigo…" dijo ella. Fueron sus últimas palabras. Tras pronunciarlas, cerró los ojos. Entonces la cápsula se movió y se desprendió de la nave en la que se encontraba

- ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! ¿Estás dormido? – gritó una voz

Shadow volvió a la realidad. Se encontraba de nuevo en Mobodoon, y estaba otra vez frente a Robotnik, que seguía con la mano tendida hacia él

- ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas ayudarme, sí o no? – dijo Robotnik

- ¡No! – dijo Shadow firmemente – Quiero conocer mi pasado, pero no si a cambio tengo que hacer daño a esta gente

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo Robtnik, que parecía extrañamente tranquilo – Es una verdadera lástima, pues me pareces muy valioso. Podrías haber formado parte de mi ejército. Muy bien, tendré que acabar contigo también

Y acto seguido chasqueó los dedos. De la nave salió un robot similar a Sonic, con una mirada furibunda

- ¡RoboSonic, acaba con ese erizo! ¡Demuéstrale lo que les pasa a los que se oponen a mi!

El robot se lanzó a atacar a Shadow, que se preparó para luchar contra él. Mientras, Sleet dijo:

- Excelencia, ¿qué hacemos con los rebeldes?

- Dejadles que se marchen a reorganizar su ejército. En breve atacaremos. Ahora que tenemos las siete Esmeraldas del Caos, los aplastaremos en segundos

- ¡Ya habéis odio a Su Excelencia ¡Roboguardias, dejad que se marchen! – dijo Sleet

Los Roboguardias acataron de inmediato la orden. Se abrió el círculo y Rouge y Omega, junto con los miembros de la resistencia salieron.

Mientras tanto, RoboSonic se lanzó en Spin Dash contra Shadow, el cual esquivó el ataque.

- ¿Qué es ese robot? – dijo Cyrus mirando atentamente a RoboSonic

- ¡Cyrus! ¡Tenemos que ir a avisar a los demás! – dijo Bartleby

- ¡Tienes razón! – respondió Cyrus y dirigiéndose a los demás dijo – ¡Vamos!

Antes de marcharse se dirigió a Rouge y Omega:

- ¿Creéis que necesitará ayuda?

- ¿Shadow? – dijo Rouge sonriendo – Él siempre hace las cosas solo, pero no te preocupes, nosotros le ayudaremos si es necesario

- De acuerdo – dijo Cyrus antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo

Mientras tanto, Shadow se lanzaba en spin dash contra RoboSonic, el cual lo imitó. Rouge y Omega divisaron dos esferas, una negra y la otra azul metálico, chocando sin cesar en el aire y provocando chispas a cada impacto. Finalmente, Shadow salió despedido y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Vamos, Omega! – dijo Rouge – ¡Shadow necesita nuestra ayuda!

Los dos corrieron al escenario de la pelea, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente, una lluvia de misiles les cortó el paso.

- No pensareis en interrumpir la pelea de vuestro amigo ¿verdad? – dijo Robotnik – Para vosotros también os tengo un entretenimiento preparado

Cuando el humo de los misiles se disipó, Rouge y Omega observaron atónitos a su causante: un erizo robótico de color verde aguamarina, parecido a RoboSonic, pero ligeramente más grande

Espío y Vector seguían agarrados al robot, que sobrevolaba los cielos de Robotrópolis

- Parece que está descendiendo – dijo Espío

No se equivocaba. El robot empezó a descender mientras sobrevolaba una gigantesca factoría.

- ¡Prepárate! – dijo Vector a Espío

Unos segundos después el robot entró en la factoría por el techo, momento que aprovecharon Vector y Espío para soltarse. Aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo, mientras el robot se dirigía hacia una extraña máquina

- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Espío

Pero Vector no le respondió. Se había quedado paralizado al ver lo que estaba haciendo el robot: vaciar los Chaos capturados en una gigantesca jaula, mientras otras de esas criaturas, seguramente capturadas con anterioridad, estaban siendo introducidos en robots gigantescos por las máquinas que había en esa factoría

- ¡Fíjate, Espío! – dijo Vector cuando recobró el sentido

- Sí, están usando a esos Chaos como fuente de energía para alimentar robots, tal y como hacía Eggman hace muchos años con los flickeys – respondió Espío

De pronto, ambos vieron como entre los Chaos encerrados en esa jaula estaba Charmy, inconsciente. Los Chaos también tenían un aspecto parecido. Sin duda, los habrían debido adormecer.

- ¡Tenemos que liberar a Charmy y a los Chaos! – ordenó Vector – ¡Vamos!

Espío y Vector atacaron al robot, que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia. El placaje que le propinó Vector a una de sus piernas fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y tumbarlo al suelo. Mientras, Espío le lanzó varias estrellas al pecho, que al detonar dejaron al descubierto los circuitos del robot.

También estaba siendo alimentado por un Chao

- ¡Es terrible! – dijo Vector indignado – ¡Voy a liberarlo!

- ¡Ten cuidado, Vector! – advirtió Espío - ¡Podría volver a atacarte!

- ¡Correré ese riesgo! – dijo Vector

De un salto, subió al pecho del robot y agarró la esfera en la que se encontraba prisionero el Chao con las dos manos. A continuación tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Al hacerlo empezó a sentir descargas por todo el cuerpo, provocadas por el mecanismo del robot. A pesar de ello, continuó tirando con más fuerza, mientras a su mente venía la imagen de cierta coneja a la que no sabía si volvería a ver. "Lo haré por Cream… – pensó – ¡Y por ella!".

Y dando un último esfuerzo, logró sacar al Chao del interior del robot, el cual dejó de sacudirse y se quedó inmóvil. Vector, mientras tanto, caía, azotado por las descargas pero sin soltar el Chao mientras decía con voz débil a Espío:

- Acaba con él… ahora

Espío no se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó hacia el centro del robot gritando:

- ¡Lluvia de estrellas!

Un sinfín de estrellas ninja salieron desde sus manos hacia el agujero que había hecho previamente. Al impactar, las estrellas hicieron volar el robot con un estallido sonoro.

- Bien, ahora rescataré a Charmy – dijo Espío

Se dirigió a la jaula, y tras volar los barrotes con sus estrellas, sacó cuidadosamente a los Chaos y a su amigo

- Venga, Charmy, despierta – dijo Espío

- Hummm… - dijo Charmy bostezando – ¿ya es de día?

- ¡He dicho que despierteeeeeeeeeees! – gritó Espío

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó Charmy mientras revoloteaba asustado

- Venga, necesito que me ayudes. Hay que desmantelar esas máquinas – dijo señalando unos robots que parecían arañas y que estaban colocando a los Chaos dentro de gigantescos robots

- ¡Pan comido! – dijo Charmy volviendo a ponerse los guantes – ¡Allá voy!

Charmy salió volando hacia el primero de los robots-araña, mientras Espío se dirigía hacia el segundo.

El primero, al ver a Charmy le atacó con sus puños, pero Charmy, con velocidad increíble, revoloteó esquivando la mayoría de los golpes. Finalmente, aprovechó un fallo de su atacante para propinarle al robot un directo que le hizo caer y romperse en pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Espío por su parte, lanzó al segundo robot varios kunais, que le hicieron perder algunas de sus patas. El robot, con las que le quedaban, se dispuso a propinarle un puñetazo a Espío, pero él se hizo invisible a tiempo.

El robot, al no ver a Espío, divisó a Charmy y se dispuso a atacarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una estrella ninja se clavó en él. Al detonar lo destruyó.

Espío y Charmy bajaron al suelo, muy satisfechos

- ¡Buen trabajo! – dijo Charmy

Pero de pronto, algo bajó cayó con gran estrépito al suelo, haciéndolo temblar. Era otro robot araña, seguramente el jefe de los que habían destruido. Charmy y Espío se apartaron a los lados mientras éste lanzaba varios misiles. Lograron esquivarlos, pero algunos estallaron en la estructura que rodeaba a la factoría, que empezó a temblar.

- ¡El mal debe desaparecer! ¡Cuidado con mi poder ninja! – advirtió Espío – ¡Lluvia de estrellas!

Volvió a lanzar varias estrellas ninja, pero este robot las esquivó todas

- ¡Yo te ayudaré, Espío! – dijo Charmy – ¡Coge mis manos!

Espío cogió las manos de Charmy, el cual voló bien alto

- ¡Prepárate, robot feo! – dijo Charmy – ¡Disparo trueno!

Charmy lanzó a Espío con todas sus fuerzas hacia el robot. Espío se lanzó en un Spin Attack contra el robot, pero éste, al verlo, lo esquivó también.

- Es demasiado rápido – dijo Espío – ¿Qué podemos hacer?

De pronto, una llamarada atacó por detrás al robot. Espío y Charmy vieron a Vector, quien tras lanzar el fuego al robot, pegó un salto y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo usando las dos manos. El golpe fue suficiente para destruirlo.

- Creí que no podríamos contar contigo – dijo Espío – ¿Dónde estabas?

- Tras reponerme de la explosión, decidí poner a salvo a los Chaos mientras vosotros os entreteníais con los robots. Ahora están todos libres

- ¡Estupendo! – dijo Charmy alegremente – ¡Misión cumplida!

- Todavía no, Charmy – le interrumpió Vector – Todavía tenemos que acabar de desmantelar esta factoría. No olvidéis que aquí es donde se fabrican los robots gigantescos de Robotnik

- ¡Oh, es cierto! – respondió Charmy – ¡entonces, manos a la obra!

- ¡Eh, que el jefe soy yo! – espetó Vector

**Hola a todos. Siento haber tardado en publicar este capítulo, pero por desgracia estos meses no disponía de demasiado tiempo para escribir. En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado.**

**En primer lugar, espero que os haya gustado como he reproducido los recuerdos que tiene Shadow de María (aunque todavía no recuerde como se llama). En cuanto al robot al que se enfrentarán Rouge y Omega, no es Manic, que quede claro (el auténtico Manic ya ha sido desrobotizado).**

**Y luego los ataques de los detectives de la agencia Chaotix los he sacado en su mayoría del juego Sonic Heroes, aunque me he tenido que inventar alguno. Sinceramente, es una pena que en Sonic Chronicles no pudieran ser personajes jugables.**

**Por cierto, la frase que suelta Espío es del juego Sonic Heroes.**

**También quiero felicitar una vez más a 'De' Ripper por sus reviews. Os animo a todos a que sigáis enviándome reviews con ideas para este fic.**

**¿Vencerá Shadow a RoboSonic? ¿Podrán Rouge y Omega ayudar a Shadow? ¿Cuándo llegarán Tails y los demás a Mobodoon? ¡Estad atentos al próximo capítulo, promete ser interesante! **


	20. Episodio 20 La batalla de Mobodoon III

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Después de mucho tiempo, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis**

Capítulo 20. La batalla de Mobodoon (3ª parte)

Shadow se enfrentó a RoboSonic. Este rival era más fuerte que otros tantos a los que se había enfrentado

- ¡Lanza Caos! – gritó Shadow

Cuatro flechas luminosas fueron hacia RoboSonic, el cual logró esquivar tres, pero la cuarta no pudo, pues impactó contra él, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

RoboSonic se levantó lentamente, y corrió hacia Shadow. Éste último se anticipó y se volvió a lanzar en Spin Dash, pero RoboSonic logró contenerlo, y le rechazó con el brazo.

RoboSonic contraatacó pegando un salto hacia Shadow, el cual esquivó el ataque rápidamente teletransportándose unos metros a la derecha de RoboSonic. Entonces aprovechó esa ventaja para sacudirle un puñetazo en su cabeza metálica, el cual generó un sonido hueco y le hizo retroceder.

- ¡Falla Caos! – gritó Shadow

Entre Shadow y RoboSonic se abrió una falla dimensional. RoboSonic empezó a ser arrastrado por una ráfaga hacia esa falla, dando la impresión de que iba a desaparecer por ella, pero entonces hizo un Spin Dash en sentido opuesto y milagrosamente logró esquivarla a toda velocidad

- ¡La ha esquivado! – dijo Shadow para sí mismo – Y lo malo es que no puedo volver a usar esta técnica hasta que recupere un poco de energía. Tendré que usar otra táctica

Mientras, Rouge y Omega se estaban enfrentando al otro robot. No era tan rápido como RoboSonic, pero estaba equipado con unas armas muy poderosas. Lanzó una serie de misiles hacia Omega

- ¡LANZALLAMAS! – gritó Omega lanzando un chorro de fuego contra los misiles, haciéndolos detonar

- ¡Tormenta de joyas! – gritó Rouge lanzando al robot varias piedras preciosas, que explotaron en cuanto el robot las tocó.

Por la explosión, el robot retrocedió, momento que aprovechó Omega para golpearle con sus grandes puños, lo que provocó que el otro robot cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, no tardó en volver a levantarse e intentar golpear a Omega, que logró detener su ataque con un misil.

- Lo admito, no es un rival normal – dijo Rouge

- ESTÁ FUERTEMENTE EQUIPADO – dijo Omega – TENEMOS QUE INUTILIZAR SUS ARMAS

- Ojalá pudiésemos ayudar a Shadow – dijo Rouge mientras intentaba propinar una patada al robot

RoboSonic corrió a toda velocidad hacia Shadow. Éste se esperaba un ataque frontal, pero para su sorpresa, RoboSonic empezó a girar en círculos alrededor de él

- Estas técnicas… – dijo Shadow – me resultan familiares

Intentó atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, RoboSonic le disparó un rayo por uno de sus cañones. Shadow quedó paralizado, y entonces fue brutalmente golpeado por RoboSonic, haciéndole caer al suelo

- Excelente – dijo Robotnik – Ahora termina con él para que los demás sepan lo que les pasa a los que se me oponen

Shadow estaba herido y no posía moverse. Tenía que levantarse antes de que le atacara RoboSonic, pero en ese momento su cuerpo no le respondía. En cambio, RoboSonic caminaba hacia él apuntándole con la mano abierta. Sin duda, iba a lanzarle algún misil.

Pero entonces…

RoboSonic emitió un brillo azulado. Shadow, sorprendido, se preguntó si RoboSonic estaba acumulando energía para atacar. Pero su pensamiento se disipó enseguida cuando observó que RoboSonic se elevaba en el aire y se lanzaba contra un árbol viejo. Pronto vio la explicación en forma de un erizo plateado y una gata púrpura que se dirigían hacia él

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Silver ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara

- ¡No necesito ayuda! – le espetó Shadow – ¡Y no te pedí que me ayudaras!

- Que maleducado – dijo Blaze – solo pretendía ayudarte

Mientras, Robotnik al ver la escena dijo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Los prisioneros han escapado? ¡Hay que impedir que ayuden a Shadow! ¡Sleet, Dingo, ocuparos de ellos!

- A sus órdenes excelencia – dijo Sleet usando su mando a distancia para transformar a Dingo en una moto

Mientras tanto, RoboSonic se reincorporó. Ahora tenía dos nuevos objetivos a los que atacar. Decidió atacar primero al erizo plateado, al cual disparó una serie de misiles. Pero estos no detonaron, sino que se quedaron orbitando alrededor de él como si fueran satélites girando alrededor de un planeta.

Rápidamente, Blaze empezó a girar sobre sí misma, quedando envuelta en llamas

- ¡Peonza de fuego! – gritó

Se lanzó hacia RoboSonic girando muy rápidamente. Al robot no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque y golpeado, retrocedió varios metros

- ¡Silver! – dijo Blaze – ¡Ahora!

- ¡Toma, te devuelvo lo que es tuyo! – dijo Silver a RoboSonic

Entonces le envió de vuelta todos los misiles que le había disparado. RoboSonic se protegió como pudo de las detonaciones. Al cesar estas, intentó volver a atacar, pero una vez más empezó a brillar en color azul. Entonces lo vio. Silver también brillaba en ese color, y su mano estaba abierta, apuntando a él.

- Es el momento de acabar con esta máquina – dijo Silver, preparado para volver a lanzarlo

En ese momento, un disparo laser a sus pies le hizo perder la concentración y soltar a RoboSonic. Silver y Blaze miraron al causante del disparo, que iba subido en una moto

- Por desgracia, tengo que discrepar – dijo Sleet – Este robot solo puede combatir contra el erizo negro, y nadie debe interrumpirlo

- ¡Tú! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Silver y Blaze

- Vaya, veo que no habéis perdido la memoria – dijo Sleet –. No será difícil volver a capturaros

- ¿Dónde está Marine? – preguntó Blaze, furiosa

- Bueno, es posible que ya haya sido robotizada – dijo Sleet riéndose –, igual que vosotros en cuanto os atrape de nuevo

Silver y Blaze corrieron a atacar a Sleet y Dingo. Mientras, Shadow, libre ya de la parálisis, se levantó, y vio como RoboSonic se dirigía hacia él. Se preparó para quitarse sus brazaletes con forma de anillos, cuando de pronto:

- ¡Sonic! – gritó una voz

Hacia ellos se dirigían seis naves. En la primera, el Tornado X, iban Tails y Knuckles. En la segunda, el Hiper Tornado, iban Chris y Manic. Y las otras cuatro pequeñas naves iban pilotadas por Amy, Cream, Merna y Sonia

- ¡Sonic, detente! – gritó Amy

- ¡Eh! – dijo Manic – ¡Sonic ha vuelto a la normalidad!

- Es verdad – dijo Sonia – ¿Pero por qué se ha vuelto negro?

- ¡Ese no es Sonic! – les aclaró Chris – Su nombre es Shadow

- ¿Shadow? – preguntaron a la vez Manic y Sonia

- Es una larga historia – dijo Chris –. Os la explicaré más tarde

- ¿Otra interrupción? – gritó Robotnik al ver las naves – ¡Esto ya parece un colegio! ¡Adelante, Tunnelbots!

Acto seguido chasqueó los dedos. Como si de un terremoto se tratase, la tierra comenzó a temblar, y aparecieron del suelo cuatro robots consistentes en una cabeza robótica con dos potentes taladros naranjas a sus lados

- ¡Acabad con ellos! ¡No dejéis que interrumpan el combate! – ordenó Robotnik

Y se dirigieron volando hacia las naves

Cyrus y Bartleby acababan de dar el aviso a los demás miembros de la resistencia

- ¡Es el momento, tenemos que intervenir! – dijo Cyrus – Robotnik está decidido a acabar definitivamente con nosotros

- ¡Eh, Cyrus! – dijo una voz a lo lejos

Cyrus reconoció enseguida a quienes se aproximaban

- ¡Señor LaTour! ¡Mindy! – dijo alegremente – pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Somos los últimos del grupo de la resistencia que quedaba – dijo el señor LaTour

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Bartleby temblando – ¿Somos los últimos? ¡Ahora sí que estamos perdidos!

- Cálmate, Bartleby – ordenó Cyrus – Robotnik nos está atacando con un robot muy raro. Si aquel erizo que se parece a Sonic no logra vencerlo, estaremos perdidos de verdad

- Nos encontramos otros extraños personajes – dijo Mindy – Están luchando también contra ese robot

- No son los únicos – dijo una voz de pronto

Todos los miembros de la resistencia se giraron hacia quien había hablado

- ¡Oráculo! – gritaron algunos

El Oráculo de Delphius caminó entre ellos con su semblante serio

- En este momento se está librando una dura batalla entre las fuerzas de Robotnik y las fuerzas encabezadas por los príncipes de Ericius y sus amigos. Mirad – dijo señalando una zona

El grupo dirigió sus miradas hacia donde había señalado el Oráculo. Se veían explosiones y detonaciones, y se distinguían débilmente siluetas luchando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Bartleby – ¡Entonces Sonia está bien! ¡Hurra!

- En ese caso, debemos ayudarles – dijo Cyrus

- No – dijo tajantemente el Oráculo – Esta es una batalla que solo concierne a ellos. Los miembros de la resistencia no debéis intervenir todavía.

- ¿Por qué? – protestó Cyrus – ¡No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras las fuerzas de Robotnik acaban con gente de nuestro bando!

- La Reina Aleena ordena que no intervenga nadie todavía – le respondió el Oráculo –. Del resultado de esta batalla dependerá la libertad de Sonic, y la de la última esperanza para los que luchamos por la libertad de este reino

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

- ¿Sonic? – dijo Cyrus – ¿qué tiene que ver su libertad con…?

De pronto, Cyrus cayó en la cuenta al ver el robot que luchaba contra Shadow

- ¡Espera! ¿Sonic es ese… ese…?

El Oráculo cerró los ojos

- Así es – respondió – sacrificó su libertad para salvar a sus hermanos, y ahora son ellos los que deben salvarle a él ¿Entiendes ahora por qué la Reina Aleena ha ordenado que no intervengáis?

De los ojos de Cyrus salían lágrimas

- ¡Es terrible! – dijo golpeando el suelo con el puño – Cuando alguien es robotizado, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¡Igual que le pasó a mi padre! ¡Estamos perdidos!

- No des aun todo por perdido – dijo el Oráculo – Y observad la contienda. De ella dependerá el futuro no solo de Ericius, sino de Mobius entero

**Hola de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué un episodio en este fic. Lamento mucho el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupado y casi no tenía tiempo. Espero que no os hayáis olvidado demasiado de la trama.**

**Como veis, todos los personajes excepto los detectives de la agencia Chaotix están ya en Mobodoon, y para vuestro disfrute no he puesto una batalla sino cuatro.**

**Otra aclaración, esta referente a los aviones: el Tornado X es el avión que sale más veces en la serie, ese que en la tercera temporada era de color amarillo. El Hiper Tornado es el otro avión, el azul que al verlo de frente parece un mosquito. Como no mencionaron su nombre más que cuando Sonic regresaba a su mundo, he supuesto que ese es su nombre. Si sabeis de otro nombre al que pueda responder, avisadme y lo rectificaré.**

**Y como veis, las otras dos naves que construyó Omega ya tienen sus ocupantes.**

**En cuanto a Tunnelbot es otro de los jefes del juego Sonic 3. Una vez más soy así de recurrente, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Quiero felicitar una vez más a Napo-1 y a diegotn por sus reviews. Seguid enviándome reviews con sugerencias para este fic.**

**¿Cómo terminarán las batallas? ¿Ganarán los buenos? ¿Triunfará Robotnik con sus planes? ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo! **


	21. Episodio 21 La batalla de Mobodoon IV

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el anterior capítulo, pero aquí tenéis la siguiente entrega.**

Capítulo 21. La batalla de Mobodoon (4ª parte)

Tails y los demás se sorprendieron al ver los robots que habían surgido de la tierra para atacarles

- ¡Tenemos que acabar con ellos! – dijo Tails

- Pero ¿y Sonic? – preguntó Amy

- Lo rescataremos tan pronto acabemos con estos robots, Amy – dijo Chris –. Supongo que Shadow aguantará

- ¡Se acercan! – dijo Cream

- ¡Entonces vamos a por ellos! – dijo Sonia

Y las naves se dirigieron al encuentro de los robots.

Silver usó su poder de telequinesia para levantar rocas del suelo

- ¡Esto es por Marine! – gritó

A continuación las rocas volaron hacia Sleet y Dingo. El primero accionó el mando a distancia y transformó a Dingo en un escudo, con el que se protegió de la lluvia de rocas.

- Eres rápido, pero no para mí – dijo Sleet lanzando varios disparos láser hacia Silver, el cual logró esquivarlos hábilmente. – pero no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con tu amiga

A continuación, Sleet hizo que Dingo recuperara su forma original. Dingo entonces atacó a Silver saltando hacia él. Silver hizo uso de su telequinesia para bloquear el ataque.

- Ese truco ya no te va a servir – dijo Sleet lanzándole lo que parecía una pelota de tenis.

Al caer al suelo, la pelota emitió un estallido de luz muy fuerte. Silver se arrodilló tapándose los ojos, haciendo que Dingo quedara libre de la telequinesia

- ¿Estás bien, Silver? – dijo Blaze ayudándole a levantarse

- ¡No veo! – gritó Silver – ¡Estoy ciego!

- Claro que estás ciego – dijo Sleet – Te he lanzado una granada de luz. No creo que puedas usar tu poder si no ves a lo que atacas. Es el momento, Dingo ¡Ve a por ellos!

Dingo corrió hacia Silver y Blaze rugiendo y con los brazos preparados para atacar

- ¿Habéis olvidado que todavía quedo yo? – dijo Blaze

Blaze entonces preparó sus manos y empezó a lanzar fragmentos de fuego a Dingo, el cual retrocedió por el dolor de las quemaduras

- En absoluto – dijo Sleet – No te preocupes, también sé como frenar eso

Sleet volvió a accionar su mando a distancia y transformó a Dingo en un extintor, el cual utilizó para apagar las llamas de Blaze

- Ya os atrapé una vez y volveré a hacerlo – dijo Sleet

- ¡Jamás! – gritó Silver

- Mientras nos quede fuerza, resistiremos – dijo Blaze

El Tornado X, el Hiper Tornado y las naves de Cream, Amy, Sonia y Merna se prepararon para atacar a los Tunnelbots. Lanzaron disparos láser contra los robots, que los esquivaron a velocidad sorprendente.

- ¡Qué rápidos! – dijo Tails – No recordaba que la otra vez fuesen tan veloces

- No son los mismos robots, Tails – dijo Knuckles –. Estos los ha fabricado Robotnik, cuya mente es más retorcida que la de Eggman. Serán mucho más peligrosos.

Merna y Sonia dispararon rayos contra uno de los Tunnelbots, el cual, a pesar de la velocidad de los disparos, los esquivó sin problemas. Entonces con sus taladros golpeó las alas de la nave de Merna, la cual empezó a caer en picado

- ¡Merna! – gritó Manic – ¡Lo siento, Chris, pero me bajo!

Manic cogió su tabla de surf y voló con ella hacia la nave de Merna, que seguía cayendo. Rápidamente consiguió rescatarla, antes de que la nave cayera al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Manic

- Sí… – dijo Merna mirándole a los ojos

La escena quedó interrumpida por el Tunnelbot, que volvía al ataque. Entonces Merna lo miró y extendiendo sus manos hacia él empezó a cerrar las palmas con fuerza. Los taladros del robot quedaron de pronto congelados

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Manic con sorpresa

- Es una larga historia – respondió Merna

Pero los poderes de Merna no sirvieron de mucho. El robot empezó a romper las cubiertas de hielo que bloqueaban sus taladros, hasta lograr romperlas

- ¡Viene a por nosotros! – dijo Manic – ¡Agárrate!

Manic hizo girar la tabla rápidamente, logrando evitar al Tunnelbot

- Tiene que tener algún punto débil – dijo Manic – Todos los robots de Robotnik lo tienen

- Pero ya he probado a congelar sus armas y no ha servido – dijo Merna – ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

- Tengo una idea – dijo Manic – ¡Allá voy!

Manic saltó de la tabla hacia la cabeza del robot. Sacó un destornillador de su riñonera y se puso a desatornillar una tapa que el robot tenía en la cabeza. Trató de comprender el mecanismo del robot, el cual no paraba de girar sobre sí mismo, intentando librarse del polizón que llevaba encima. Después de mucho girar, Manic se soltó, aunque afortunadamente logró aterrizar en la tabla de surf

- ¿Has descubierto algo? – le preguntó Merna

- Creo que sí – contestó Manic – En la cabeza está su microprocesador central. Si lográramos sobrecargarlo, el robot se pararía

- ¡Ahí vuelve! – dijo Merna – ¡Voy a ver!

Volvió a extender sus manos hacia el Tunnelbot. Esta vez la cabeza del robot empezó a echar humo, hasta que explotó.

- Uno menos – dijo Merna

Amy y Cream huían del segundo Tunnelbot. Amy accionó un botón que hizo que de la nave saliera un brazo articulado con un martillo, con el cual golpeó al robot en su parte central. Sin embargo, no fue con la suficiente fuerza, pues el robot contraatacó rompiendo el brazo articulado con uno de sus taladros. Amy decidió hacer algo. Abrió la escotilla de su nave y saltó hacia la cabeza del robot

- ¡Te vas a enterar! – dijo Amy sacando su martillo

Entonces golpeó repetidamente la cabeza del robot, el cual empezó a perder altura. Amy logró desprenderse de él saltando, cosa que aprovechó Cream para acercarse y hacer que se posara en una de las alas de su nave.

Pero el robot contraatacó al verse libre de la improvisada pasajera. Voló a toda velocidad hacia la nave de Cream

- ¡Nos ataca! – gritó Amy

El robot se les echaba encima. Ambas cerraron los ojos cuando el Tunnelbot estaba a escasos metros, pero entonces…

No sintieron ninguna sacudida. Amy y Cream rápidamente comprendieron lo que pasó. Cheese y Chocola estaban cogidos de la mano, con los ojos cerrados y brillando. Habían proyectado una gran esfera azul que envolvía la nave por completo. El Tunnelbot no había podido atravesarla, y había rebotado.

- ¡Es increíble! – dijo Cream – ¡Habeis creado un escudo! ¡Muchas gracias!

- Sí, gracias, Cheese y Chocola – dijo Amy

- ¡Chiuuu, chiuuuuuu! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Cheese y Chocola

Pero no les duró mucho tiempo la alegría. Al desaparecer la esfera, el robot volvía al ataque, por lo que Cream volvió a tratar de escapar con su nave. Amy se sujetó bien al ala.

Mientras, Sonia no paraba de disparar al tercer Tunnelbot, quien esquivaba sus rayos. Chris trató también de acertarle, pero sin éxito

- Debe tener algún mecanismo que le impida ser alcanzado por los disparos – dijo Chris

- Tenemos que acabar con él, pero ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sonia

- ¡Sonia! ¡Cuidado! – gritó Chris

El Tunnelbot se lanzó al ataque. Sonia lo esquivó y trató de alejarse, pero el robot la perseguía. Chris trató de interponerse, pero no lo consiguió. El robot parecía tener un único objetivo en mente: la nave de Sonia.

Sonia seguía huyendo desesperadamente, cuando de pronto vio que iba directa a la nave de Cream, la cual también iba directa hacia ella. Si no hacían algo, acabarían colisionando. Entonces Cream viró hacia arriba y Sonia hacia abajo, no así los Tunnelbots que las perseguían, los cuales chocaron en el aire y estallaron a continuación

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – dijo Chris

Tails y Knuckles atacaban al cuarto Tunnelbot

- ¡Esto va por Sonic! – gritó Tails

La puntería de Tails era más precisa que la de los demás, pues aunque el robot esquivaba la mayoría de sus disparos. Los pocos con los que acertaba le hacían perder estabilidad al Tunnelbot, pero eran incapaces de perforarlo.

- ¿No puedes hacer otra cosa? – preguntó Knuckles – ¡Estoy empezando a marearme con tantas vueltas que estás dando!

- Sin Sonic no puedo hacer más – dijo Tails, que parecía fuera de sí – ¡Tenemos que destruir ese robot si queremos rescatarle!

- ¡Cálmate, Tails! – le ordenó Knuckles – ¡Yo también quiero rescatar a Sonic, pero si te pones tan nervioso no lo vamos a conseguir!

Tails abrió los ojos. Sonic estaba en peligro, y él, cegado únicamente por la idea de rescatarle, no había pensado en sus otros amigos. Se tranquilizó

- Lo siento, Knuckles – dijo

- No pasa nada – le respondió Knuckles –. En cuanto a lo de destruir a ese robot, creo que la mejor idea será destruir su cabeza. Tengo un plan. Abre la escotilla, Tails

Tails obedeció y Knuckles saltó hacia el robot, mientras se colocaba las garras sagradas.

- ¡Ahora verás! – gritó

Knuckles llegó a la cabeza del robot y se puso a golpearla repetidamente hasta que consiguió destruir el mecanismo que permitía al robot flotar en el aire. Al ser destruido, éste empezó a perder altura. Pero el Tunnelbot aun tenía un último recurso. Se estaba preparando para lanzar un rayo a Knuckles

- ¡Knuckles, apártate! – gritó Tails

Knuckles saltó del robot, planeando hasta los árboles más cercanos. Mientras, Tails se colocó encima del robot y accionó el mecanismo que hizo transformarse al Tornado X, haciendo que le salieran piernas. Entonces cayó sobre el Tunnelbot, haciendo que éste se aplastara contra el suelo y no pudiera utilizar su rayo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Tails! – dijo Knuckles

Shadow reanudó el combate contra RoboSonic. El robot volvió a hacer un Spin Dash, que fue esquivado por Shadow. Éste volvió a contraatacar con su Lanza Caos. Las flechas luminosas fueron esquivadas por RoboSonic. Shadow intentó atacar con el tronco de un árbol caído, pero RoboSonic lo hizo pedazos con un nuevo Spin Dash.

- ¿Y bien, Shadow? – dijo Robotnik – ¿Vas a unirte a mis fuerzas o prefieres ser destruido por RoboSonic?

- ¡Jamás me uniré a tus fuerzas! – replicó Shadow

- En ese caso, adelante, RoboSonic. Termina con él – dijo Robotnik

- ¡Sonic! – gritó de pronto una voz

Robotnik giró la cabeza. Vio que se acercaba a toda velocidad una moto en la que iban Sonia y Amy, seguida por una tabla de surf en la que estaban Manic y Merna. Detrás de ellos iban corriendo Chris, Knuckles, y Cream. Tras ellos iba Tails, a bordo del Tornado X.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Robotnik – ¿Los Tunnelbots han sido destruidos? Tendré que mandar a más robots para que se encarguen de… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaag!

Varias flechas luminosas le habían golpeado, haciéndole caer al suelo. Se reincorporó mientras miraba con furia a Shadow

- No te me vas a escapar otra vez. Esto es entre tú y yo – dijo Shadow –. Quiero que me entregues ese disco, ahora

- Vaya, veo que eres más duro de pelar de lo que imaginaba – dijo Robotnik –. Está bien, RoboSonic, ocúpate de esos intrusos. Yo me las entenderé con Shadow, que no tardará en caer ante mí

- Jamás caeré ante ti – dijo Shadow mientras se quitaba de sus muñecas las pulseras con forma de anillo

**Y aquí acaba este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado la batalla contra los Tunnelbots. Me ha quedado más extensa de lo que imagina, pero espero que fuera de vuestro agrado.**

**En este capítulo no hay mucho que aclarar. Tan solo tengo una duda que espero que podáis aclararme. Necesito saber el nombre del padre de Sonic, pues mencionaré su nombre en posteriores episodios. Y no me estoy refiriendo a Jules the Hedgehog, pues ese es de los comics. Me parece que su nombre es Zokar, pero no estoy seguro. Ya sé que no es un dato que haya sido muy difundido, pero espero que podáis ayudarme.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog y a Napo-1 por sus reviews. Espero que me sigáis enviando reviews.**

**Aun queda otro capítulo de La Batalla de Mobodoon, pero eso no significa que se vaya a terminar este fic, pues todavía tiene cuerda para rato. ¿Lograrán Amy y los demás liberar a Sonic? ¿Derrotará Shadow a Robotnik? ¿Qué pasará con Silver y Blaze? ¡Estad atentos al siguiente capítulo! **


	22. Episodio 22 La batalla de Mobodoon V

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Bienvenidos. Este es el siguiente capítulo**

Capítulo 22. La batalla de Mobodoon (5ª parte)

- ¿De verdad esperas enfrentarte a mí y vencerme? – dijo Robotnik

- No, solo espero acabar contigo por querer utilizarme y recuperar el disco – resplicó Shadow

- En ese caso, vas a ser el primero que pruebe mis nuevos poderes – dijo Robotnik –. Observa

Robotnik a continuación mostró su cinturón. Ahora tenía varios agujeros, del tamaño y forma de las Esmeraldas Caos

- Al no ser un ser vivo, no puedo absorber su poder de la misma forma que vosotros lo haceis – dijo Robotnik –. Tengo que darte las gracias por traerme estas esmeraldas

Tras colocarse la última, Robotnik empezó a brillar. Todo su cuerpo se volvió dorado, y empezó a emitir un aura brillante que hizo temblar el suelo

- ¡Prepárate para caer ante mi poder, Shadow el Erizo! – gritó a Shadow

Mientras, Tails y los demás se dirigieron hacia RoboSonic. Tails accionó un botón del Tornado X y del avión cayó al suelo el desrobotizador. Tails saltó del avión a continuación

- Tenemos que hacer que se coloque en él – dijo Tails

- Sonic, por favor. Intenta recordarnos – dijo Amy a RoboSonic

Pero RoboSonic se lanzó contra Amy haciendo un Spin Dash. Por suerte, Knuckles interceptó ese ataque, desviando a RoboSonic de un golpe

- ¿Estás bien, Amy? – dijo Knuckles

- Sí, gracias Knuckles – respondió Amy

- ¿Y si intentamos lo mismo que intentó él para despertar a Manic y Sonia? – preguntó Chris

- Buena idea, pero tenemos que inmovilizarlo para ponerle el medallón – dijo Tails

- Voy a intentar distraerlo – dijo Sonia

Acto seguido, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de RoboSonic. Este, desconcertado, se puso en posición de ataque, sin saber muy bien a donde atacar. Entonces giró aceleró y pegó un salto hacia el robot.

- Lo siento mucho, hermanito – dijo Sonia

Entonces embistió a RoboSonic con la moto, el cual retrocedió

- Ahí va eso, Sonic – dijo Tails lanzándole un anillo

RoboSonic vio el objeto brillante que iba hacia él y como por inercia, lo atrapó con una mano

- ¿Pero qué haces? – dijo Amy – ¿no ves que eso le va a dar más poder?

Pero el anillo en lugar de brillar con más fuerza, explotó

- No era un anillo como los demás. Este es un señuelo explosivo – dijo Tails sonriendo – ¡Este es tu momento, Chris!

Chris entonces corrió hacia RoboSonic gritando:

- ¡Lluvia de puños!

Aprovechando el desconcierto de RoboSonic por la explosión, logró propinarle varios golpes de kárate que le hicieron retroceder. Entonces Merna usó sus poderes para congelar el suelo. RoboSonic empezó a resbalar en esa superficie, cosa que fue aprovechada por Knuckles para derribarlo de un golpe.

Amy dijo a Chris:

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa fuerza? ¿No decías que cuando luchaste contra los Metarex no podías hacerles nada?

Chris entonces le mostró unos guantes y unos zapatos azules que llevaba puestos

- Los inventé hace tiempo, en previsión de tener que regresar a este mundo – dijo –. Estos guantes y zapatos aumentan mi fuerza, de modo que ahora sí estoy en condiciones de luchar físicamente contra otros enemigos

- Gran invento, Chris – dijo Tails –. Estoy impresionado

- Guárdate las impresiones para más tarde, que está volviendo a levantarse – advirtió Manic

En efecto, RoboSonic volvía a ponerse en pie, dispuesto a atacar

- ¡De esto me ocupo yo! – dijo Manic tocando su medallón y haciendo aparecer una batería – ¡Espero no haber perdido ritmo!

Sacó unas baquetas y se puso a tocar la batería frenéticamente mientras RoboSonic se lanzaba hacia él con otro Spin Dash. Al instante, la tierra empezó a temblar ante el asombro de todos excepto de Sonia y Knuckles. Entonces una gran brecha se abrió en la tierra y varias rocas se levantaron del suelo y golpearon a RoboSonic, impidiéndole llevar a cabo su Spin Dash.

RoboSonic quería volver a atacar a Manic, pero entonces un rayo púrpura le acertó. Se giro para ver quien le había atacado. Sonia le estaba apuntando con un teclado-pistola

- No eres el único que tiene un instrumento musical poderoso, hermanito – dijo Sonia a Manic

RoboSonic vio a Sonia y optó por atacarla, pegando un salto hacia ella

- ¡Chao escudo! – gritó una voz

- ¡Chiuuu, chiuuuuuuuu! – gritaron dos voces simultamente

Una barrera hizo rebotar a RoboSonic, impidiendo su ataque

- Gracias, Cream – dijo Sonia

RoboSonic estaba desconcertado. Cada vez que tenía intención de atacar a alguno, rápidamente otro le impedía el ataque.

- Es el momento del contraataque – dijo Knuckles

Shadow se teletransportó al lado de Robotnik para golpearlo, pero éste fue más rápido aun. Sacudió a Shadow una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte. Shadow no paró de aullar

- Este es uno de mis nuevos poderes – dijo Robotnik – Y prepárate para conocer algunos más

Extendió sus manos y empezó a lanzar por ellas fragmentos de fuego, que Shadow esquivó rápidamente. Se preparó para contraatacar, pero entonces empezó a brillar con un aura azulada

- ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo – ¡No puedo moverme!

- Por supuesto que no, mi querido erizo – dijo Robotnik siniestramente. Él también brillaba en el mismo color –. He copiado las habilidades de aquellos a los que liberaste ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué los encerré aparte? Bien, bien, ahora ¿Qué podría hacer contigo? Probaré con esto

Y lanzó a Shadow contra los árboles, haciendo que se golpeara repetidamente contra ellos. Shadow empezó a acumular rabia. Sus púas estaban empezando a volverse rojas

- Explosión… ¡Caos! – gritó por fin

Shadow liberó una gran cantidad de energía que le libró de la telequinesia y lanzó a Robotnik varios metros hacia atrás. Shadow a continuación usó su Spin Dash para golpearle a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes

- ¡Lanza Caos! – gritó después

No cuatro, sino una docena de flechas luminosas aparecieron de la nada y se dirigieron hacia Robotnik. Este, previniendo el ataque de Shadow, logró hacer aparecer un escudo, pero éste solo pudo contener la mitad del ataque. Tras el impacto del resto de flechas, varias piezas metálicas de Robotnik cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Pagarás caro por esto, erizo! – gritó enojado Robotnik, brillando con cada vez más intensidad

Pero Shadow apareció de pronto ante él y empezó a propinarle varios golpes a velocidad casi imperceptible, hasta que logró que Robotnik cayera al suelo.

- Y ahora, entrégame ese disco – dijo Shadow desafiante

Robotnik sacó el disco. Shadow extendió su mano para cogerlo, pero entonces Robotnik lo destruyó estrechándolo con su mano. La expresión de Shadow se enfureció más, distracción que aprovechó Robotnik para atacarle con una nueva descarga de energía, que tumbó al suelo a Shadow

- Eres un iluso al pensar que te entregaría por las buenas esa información – dijo Robotnik levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia Shadow –. No eres más que un experimento caído en el olvido hace mucho tiempo. Así que acabaré contigo. Total, nadie te echará de menos

- No... acabarás... conmigo – dijo Shadow volviendo a levantarse –. Aun no he dicho mi última palabra

- Como desees – dijo Robotnik – Y no te creas que con esa técnica de la velocidad volverás a sorprenderme. Yo también soy capaz de utilizarla

Y Robotnik golpeó a Shadow con una velocidad tan sorprendente como la que había utilizado Shadow momentos antes. Pero el golpe no hizo caer a Shadow quien contraatacó a la misma velocidad, enzarzándose en un combate casi invisible contra Robotnik.

Knuckles y los demás tenían a RoboSonic acorralado. Éste se vio casi imposibilitado para atacar. Tenía que hacer algo. Entonces, empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, empezando a emitir un brillo azulado

- ¡Cuidado, va a utilizar un Light Speed! – gritó Tails

- ¡Déjame a mí! – gritó Amy – ¡Martillo peonza!

Amy cogió su martillo y empezó a girar sobre sí misma a gran velocidad como una peonza, en dirección a RoboSonic, el cual aun no había completado su acumulación de energía. Entonces Amy impactó contra él, saliendo RoboSonic despedido varios metros

- ¡Mi turno! – dijo Tails – ¡Bola de energía!

Tails disparó una bola brillante de un cañón que tenía en la mano. La bola dio de lleno a RoboSonic, haciéndole caer

- Buen invento, Tails – dijo Chris

- Gracias – respondió el zorro –. Yo también tengo algunos buenos inventos

- Espero que no nos estemos pasando – dijo Merna

- Tranquila, Merna – dijo Sonia –. Mi hermanito es más duro de lo que parece

- ¡Es el momento, Amy! – dijo Knuckles – ¡Colócale el medallón!

Amy se quitó el medallón con forma de guitarra del cuello y se lo puso rápidamente a RoboSonic. Después se apartó.

- ¡Manic, Sonia! – dijo Amy – ¡Vuestro turno!

Manic y Sonia hicieron aparecer sus instrumentos y se pusieron a tocar

_Al fin encontré mi hogar_

_caminaba siempre en soledad_

_sin saber donde estar_

_o de donde soy_

_hoy sentí que un milagro ocurrió_

_hallé mi hogar_

_algo que está en tu interior_

_que recuerdas así_

_cierra los ojos y el niño_

_que llevas en ti_

_puede llevarte al lugar_

_que es tuyo en verdad_

_haz que ese sentimiento_

_que no supe allá_

_al fin encontré mi hogar_

_caminaba siempre en soledad_

_sin saber donde estar_

_o de donde soy_

_hoy sentí que un milagro ocurrió_

_hallé mi hogar_

_hallé mi hogar_

Tras la canción, RoboSonic se quedó quieto y con los ojos apagados. Su medallón brillaba, pero él parecía una estatua

- ¿So… Sonic? – preguntó Amy – ¿Estás ahí?

- Hermano… – dijo Manic

- Sonic, dí algo – dijo Chris

- Algo – dijo una voz electrónica

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. RoboSonic volvió a encender sus ojos. Ahora no eran rojos, eran verdes

- ¿Me habéis echado de menos? – dijo RoboSonic levantando el dedo pulgar

Todos corrieron a su encuentro, especialmente Amy, que le abrazó con efusividad.

- ¡Cuánto te había echado de menos! – dijo Amy

- ¡Vale, Amy, que aunque sea un robot sigo sintiendo lo fuerte que me aprietas! – dijo RoboSonic

- Ahora solo falta desrobotizarte – dijo Tails – Pero necesitamos alguien a quien pasarle tu robotización

RoboSonic vio en ese momento la lucha entre Shadow y Robotnik

- No te preocupes, te traeré uno – dijo RoboSonic, que salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia esa pelea

- ¡Espera! – gritó Tails, aunque RoboSonic no le oyó –. No me ha dejado decirle que es necesario otro robot para que el desrobotizador funcione. Y no podemos usar a los Tunnelbots porque han quedado completamente destrozados

- Tienes razón, Tails – dijo Sonia –. Esa máquina transfiere la robotización a un ser vivo, pero son necesarios dos robots

- Sí, es un gran problema – dijo Knuckles – Si tuviésemos un…

Knuckles de pronto fijó su vista en la pelea de Rouge y Omega contra el otro erizo robótico

- ¡Lo tengo! – dijo Knuckles – En seguida te lo traigo, Tails

Y salió corriendo hacia esa otra pelea

- ¡Sonia! – dijo Manic señalando a una dirección – ¡Mira eso! ¡Son Sleet y Dingo!

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo Sonia – Y están atacando a alguien. Vamos, Manic. Tenemos que detenerlos

Sonia subió a su moto y Manic a su tabla de surf. Los dos hermanos salieron hacia esa batalla.

- Vale – dijo Chris – ¿Alguien más tiene que irse?

**Hola a todos. Sé que en el anterior episodio os dije que quedaba uno más sobre la batalla de Mobodoon, pero este capítulo me iba a quedar muy largo, así que tendré que escribir otro más. Espero que no os importe.**

**Ya habeis visto los poderes de Robotnik con las Esmeraldas Caos. Por si alguien se ha perdido, Shadow se las entregó hace unos capítulos.**

**Las técnicas de Tails están sacadas de los videojuegos Sonic Heroes y Sonic Battle. El martillo peonza de Amy me lo he inventado inspirándome en los videojuegos de Kirby.**

**En cuanto a la técnica de Chris, también me la he inventado, pero en esta ocasión me he inspirado en una de las técnicas de Zell Dincht, uno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog, JacquiWaki, Napo-1 por sus reviews. También le agradezco a Sombra de Maldad el haberme sugerido la página donde encontrar la canción de Sonic Underground que he puesto en este episodio, así como haberme resuelto la duda sobre el nombre del padre de Sonic. Seguid mandando vuestras reviews.**

**Y si alguno tiene curiosidad, estoy publicando otro fic, "Avatar 10", un crossover de Ben 10 y Avatar ¡no os lo perdáis!**

**Bueno, ahora sí que queda un capítulo de La Batalla de Mobodoon. Estad atentos al próximo capítulo.**


	23. Episodio 23 la batalla de Mobodoon VI

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Bienvenidos. Este capítulo pone fin a la saga de la batalla de Mobodoon (por fin) ¡A disfrutarlo!**

Capítulo 24. La batalla de Mobodoon (6ª parte)

Robotnik volvió a someter a Shadow con otra de sus descargas eléctricas

- Te lo había dicho – dijo Robotnik – Gracias al poder de las Esmeraldas Caos soy invencible ¡Pronto habré terminado contigo!

Robotnik empezó a reír con aquella risa escalofriante. Pero de pronto, algo le golpeó, haciendo que sus descargas sobre Shadow cesaran.

- ¿Quién ha sido? – gritó furioso Robotnik mirando a todas partes

- No deberías acabar con todo el que se enfrenta a ti – dijo una voz –. Si lo hicieras, te aburrirías mucho

- ¡RoboSonic! – gritó Robotnik

- No – respondió la voz –. Mi nombre es Sonic. Sonic el Erizo

Sonic se lanzó de nuevo haciendo un Spin Dash contra Robotnik, que le hizo retroceder. Despues Sonic se volvió a Shadow

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó

- Así que eras tú – dijo Shadow malhumorado –. No necesito de tu compasión. Solo quiero acabar con Robotnik

- Y yo también – dijo RoboSonic –. Perfecto, acabaremos con él juntos

Rouge y Omega seguían peleando contra el erizo robótico aguamarina.

- ¡Toma esto! – gritó Rouge – ¡Patada tornado!

Rouge giró sobre sí misma provocando un pequeño tornado que embistió al robot, el cual después del retroceso contraatacó a Rouge, lo cual la pilló de sorpresa, evitando que pudiera reaccionar. El robot la hubiera golpeado de no ser porque Omega se interpuso, bloqueando con sus afilados puños el ataque del robot.

- Gracias, Omega – dijo Rouge –. Intenta hacer que retroceda con tu ataque metralleta

- MUNICIÓN AGOTADA – dijo Omega –. SOLO PUEDO USAR EL LANZALLAMAS

- Genial, porque se me ocurre un sistema – dijo Rouge –. Escúchame bien

Durante ese transcurso, el robot reaccionó. Parecía fuera de sí, porque el brillo rojizo de sus ojos se intensificó, y echó a correr hacia Rouge y Omega, cuando de pronto…

- ¡Tornado ardiente! – gritaron a la vez Rouge y Omega

Omega dirigió su lanzallamas hacia arriba, donde estaba Rouge girando sobre sí misma. Ésta al instante se convirtió en un tornado de fuego, que se lanzó hacia el robot provocando al contacto una fuerte explosión que le tumbó al suelo.

- Bien, uno menos – dijo Rouge

Lo dijo demasiado pronto. El robot volvió a levantarse, con más furia que antes, y una vez más corrió a atacar a Rouge.

Pero esta vez salió despedido hacia atrás gracias a un golpe propinado por un equidna rojo.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda con este? – dijo Knuckles

- En absoluto – respondió Rouge – Ya lo teníamos controlado, pero si quieres ayudar…

- Por mi, encantado – dijo Knuckles

Mientras, Sleet y Dingo seguían atacando a Blaze y Silver, que se defendían como podían.

- Yo de vosotros me rendiría – dijo Sleet –. Hagáis lo que hagáis os venceremos

- ¡Jamás! – dijo Blaze – Si nos rendimos nos robotizareis

- En ese caso, felices sueños – dijo Sleet preparando su pistola de rayos

- ¿No es un poco temprano para dormir? – dijo una voz femenina

Seguidamente, un rayo fucsia apareció de la nada y acertó en la pistola de Sleet, haciéndola desaparecer.

- ¿Quién…? – dijo Sleet mirando a la dirección de la que había venido el rayo – ¡Vosotros!

Manic y Sonia estaban preparados con sus instrumentos musicales

- Está visto que no habéis cambiado nada en este tiempo, Sleet – dijo Manic

- Creí que no seríais tan insensatos como para hacernos frente – dijo Sleet – ¡Dingo, a por ellos!

Dingo se lanzó con furia hacia Manic, pero éste preparó sus baquetas y empezó a hacer sonar su batería, provocando un gigantesco terremoto que hizo tambalearse a Sleet y Dingo

- ¡Esto va por Marine! – dijo Blaze incorporándose – ¡Salamandra!

El cuerpo de Blaze se envolvió en llamas y salió volando hacia donde estaban Sleet y Dingo, provocando una explosión al chocar contra ellos, y haciéndoles caer al suelo

Sleet se levantó rabioso

- Muy bien. Entonces os robotizaré a todos. Vamos, Dingo

Sleet accionó un botón de su mando a distancia y transformó a Dingo en vehículo acorazado, subiéndose a él a continuación

- Con esto no os servirán vuestros truquitos con instrumentos musicales ¡Adelante, Dingo!

El vehículo se dirigió hacia ellos aplastando lo que encontraba a su paso. Blaze, Manic y Sonia retrocedieron

- Os lo había dicho – dijo Sleet riéndose – muy pronto os aplastaré, y entonces… un momento ¿es idea mía u os habéis vuelto más pequeños?

- Más bien vosotros os habéis elevado, Sleet – dijo Sonia sonriendo – Mirad

Sleet bajó la vista. Silver, con los ojos enrojecidos todavía, estaba usando sus poderes telequinéticos para elevar el vehículo a cada vez mayor altura

- ¡Eh, tu! – dijo Sleet a Silver – ¡Haz el favor de soltarnos ahora mismo!

- ¿Qué os suelte? Bueno, como vosotros queráis, pero luego no digáis que no os avisé – dijo Silver sonriendo

- ¡No, no! – dijo Sleet que había caído en la cuenta – ¡No nos sueltes!

Demasiado tarde. Silver liberó el vehículo, el cual cayó desde esa altura, provocando un sonoro terremoto. Sonia y los demás vieron después a Sleet que había caído justo debajo de Dingo, que había recuperado su forma original

- ¡Quítate de encima, mastodonte! – dijo Sleet – ¡Que me estás aplastando!

- No puedo – dijo Dingo con cierto toque de desgana – Con la caída no puedo enderezarme

Manic y Sonia rieron a carcajadas.

Knuckles comenzó a luchar contra el erizo robótico, el cual al ver a su nuevo oponente comenzó a atacarle usando toda su artillería, que Knuckles esquivó escondiéndose bajo tierra. El robot giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, buscándole

- ¡Gancho! – gritó Knuckles saliendo de debajo de la tierra y golpeando al robot con uno de sus puños

El robot cayó golpeado, pero no tardó en volver a levantarse

- ¿Me ayudas con la mudanza? – preguntó Knuckles a Rouge

- Encantada, querido – respondió Rouge

Rouge agarró a Knuckles y echó a volar

- ¡Nudillos ascendentes! – gritaron al unísono

Rouge lanzó a Knuckles contra el robot a gran velocidad. El equidna rebotó contra su cabeza, para a continuación dar un salto y al caer volverla a golpear con sus puños. El robot se derrumbó.

- ¿Terminamos con él? – preguntó Rouge

- No – dijo Knuckles –. Lo necesitamos para Sonic. Ayudadme a llevarlo. No creo que vuelva a levantarse en unos minutos

RoboSonic y Shadow se lanzaron a la vez en Spin Dash contra Robotnik. Este les envió sendas descargas, tratando de detenerlos, pero solo logró acertar a RoboSonic. Shadow en cambio logró esquivarlas. Cuando estaba a escasos metros de Robotnik, este repelió el ataque con varios misiles

- No sois tan rápidos como yo, erizos – dijo Robotnik riéndose

- Deberíamos intentar otra cosa – dijo RoboSonic

- Habla por ti, yo sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Shadow – ¡Lanza Caos!

Una docena de flechas luminosas volaron hacia Robotnik. Hubiera sido un ataque más de no ser porque RoboSonic empezó a girar en remolino alrededor de ellas, haciendo que estas modificaran tanto su trayectoria como su velocidad. Robotnik intentó esquivarlas, pero las flechas impactaron contra él desde diferentes ángulos

- ¡Me las vais a pagar! – dijo Robotnik empezando a brillar con más intensidad – ¡Os voy a freir a descargas!

- Shadow, solo hay una forma de acabar con esto – dijo RoboSonic – ¿Estás dispuesto?

- Preferiría no recurrir a esto, pero si no hay otro remedio… – respondió el erizo negro

Los dos erizos se lanzaron en Spin Dash hacia Robotnik, pero en vez de atacar a Robotnik empezaron a orbitar alrededor de él. Robotnik mientras seguía acumulando energía

- ¡Ataque atómico! – gritaron los erizos

- Hagáis lo que hagáis no os servirá – dijo Robotnik –. Pronto os soltaré mi mayor descarga de energía

Pero lo que Robotnik no observó fue que a su alrededor estaba empezando a formarse una esfera negra, que poco a poco empezó a oscurecerse. RoboSonic y Shadow giraron cada vez más deprisa, hasta que de pronto…

Una explosión lanzó despedido a Robotnik hasta la parte del claro en donde se encontraba el desrobotizador, cayendo en la tarimas central.

Segundos después Knuckles lanzó a una de las tarimas laterales el erizo robótico contra el que había estado luchando

- ¡No os olvidéis de este! – dijo

- ¿Qué… qué estáis haciendo? – dijo Robotnik tratando de incorporarse

- Pronto lo verás – dijo RoboSonic colocándose en la otra tarima lateral – ¡Tails, ahora!

Tails accionó un mando. De nuevo empezaron a aparecer descargas alrededor de las tarimas. Sonic volvía a sentir dolor, pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora se iba sintiendo cada vez más ligero, mientras veía como sus manos empezaban a ser normales.

Pero Robotnik no estaba vencido todavía. Intentó usar sus fuerzas para generar más descargas. Las Esmeraldas Caos de su cinturón brillaban con cada vez más intensidad.

El Oráculo de Delphius seguía junto con los miembros de la resistencia, contemplando la lucha.

- ¿Qué será ese siniestro resplandor? – preguntó Bartleby temblando –. Me pone los pelos de punta

- Oráculo ¿qué está ocurriendo? – dijo Cyrus

- La batalla aun se libra – dijo el Oráculo –. Las fuerzas de los príncipes de Ericius y sus amigos están afrontando un momento crucial en la lucha entre el bien y el mal. El desenlace…

De pronto el Oráculo abrió los ojos con expresión de desconcierto. Lejos de calmarse, los cerró repentinamente mientras se agarraba la cabeza

- ¿Oráculo? ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Mindy

- No… la lucha… él… – articuló a duras penas el Oráculo

Entonces se desmayó

- ¡Oráculo! – gritó Cyrus corriendo a auxiliarle – ¡Rápido, que lo atienda un médico!

El desrobotizador seguía produciendo corriente. Y Robotnik empezaba a brillar con una intensidad cegadora, que se extendió por el resto del desrobotizador.

- No puedo ver nada ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Chris

- Yo tampoco distingo nada – dijo Merna

- No recuerdo que cuando robotizaron a Sonic hubiese tanta luz – terció Knuckles – Tails ¿Qué está pasando?

- Ojalá supiera responderte, Knuckles – contestó Tails

Tras pronunciar esta última palabra, una explosión acompañada de un destello cegador sacudió toda la zona. Tails y los demás se agarraron a donde pudieron para no salir despedidos por los aires

- ¡Sonic! – gritó Amy

- ¡Excelencia! – gritó Sleet, todavía aprisonado debajo de Dingo

Una intensa humareda quedó en el lugar donde estaba el desrobotizador. No se distinguía nada.

**Hasta aquí el final de la saga de la batalla de Mobodoon, pero no el del fic ¿eh? Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo para escribir ¿os ha gustado? Merecía la pena dividir el último capítulo en dos ¿verdad?**

**Doy las gracias a Napo-1, colaborador habitual, y a night fury por sus reviews. Seguid enviándolas, pues este fic no sería lo mismo sin ellas. Y aclaro a night fury que la mayoría de las técnicas de este fic las he sacado de Sonic Chronicles.**

**¿Se habrá desrobotizado Sonic? ¿Por qué se ha desmayado el Oráculo de Delphius? ¿Será este el fin de Robotnik? ¿Terminaré este fic el año que viene? ¿Empezaré otro de Phineas y Ferb? ¿serán dos más dos cinco? ¿Dejaré un día de hacer tantas preguntas? ¡No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo!**


	24. Episodio 24 El nacimiento de RoboX

sonic x. el retorno underground

**¡Feliz 2011! Aquí os traigo una nueva entrega de este fic**

Capítulo 24. El nacimiento de RoboX

Pasaban los segundos, pero la gran cortina de humo no se disipaba. Tampoco se veía salir a nadie de ella. Amy seguía desesperada. Manic y Sonia también habían llegado hasta allí

- ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! – gritaba Amy

No hubo respuesta. Amy intentó correr hacia el lugar, pero Knuckles la retuvo sujetándola

- ¡Es demasiado peligroso, Amy! – le dijo –. No sabemos si Robotnik sigue vivo

Mientras, empezaban a acercarse a ellos Manic y Sonia, con tanta preocupación como Amy por la fortuna de Sonic. Silver y Blaze no se habían quedado atrás, y habían decidido seguir a los hermanos de Sonic. Tenían la impresión de que podrían averiguar algo sobre Marine. En cuanto al grupo de Shadow, todos estaban con expresión de indiferencia excepto Rouge, que también enfocaba su vista hacia el lugar del estallido.

De los ojos de Amy empezaron a brotar lágrimas. De pronto, todos escucharon un grito desgarrador, casi inhumano. Venía del lugar del que había salido el humo. Una silueta surgió del interior.

Era Robotnik, que caminaba lentamente. Ya era dorado como cuando absorbió el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos. Ni siquiera tenía su aspecto original. Ahora su cuerpo era negro y metálico, y sus articulaciones eran más delgadas, así como su cara, cuyos ojos robóticos eran de un rojo intenso. Su aspecto se asemejaba al del EggRobo que era originalmente, y de los agujeros de su cinturón iba cayendo un fino polvo de distintos colores.

- ¡Las… las Esmeraldas Caos! – gritó Knuckles temblando – ¡Se han desintegrado!

Silver y Blaze abrieron la boca con gesto de miedo

- ¡Malditos! – gritó Robotnik con una voz más robótica que humana – ¡Mirad lo que me habéis hecho!

- ¿Y yo decía que Robotnik era feo? – dijo Manic con sarcasmo – Es evidente que me equivocaba

- ¡Pagareis por esto! – gritó Robotnik – ¡No solo os robotizaré, sino que después os destruiré!

- ¡Mírate, Robotnik! – intervino Sonia –. Estás en el chasis y no tienes a nadie que te ayude

Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de Robotnik. Knuckles lo vió y comprendió enseguida. Salió corriendo para ponerse delante de Sonia justo cuando Robotnik soltó otra de sus violentas descargas, la cual hizo estremecerse a Knuckles

- ¡Knuckles! – gritó Sonia

- Todavía me queda más poder del que imaginais, insectos – dijo Robotnik –. Y ya no soy Robotnik, ni siquiera EggRobo ¡A partir de ahora se me conocerá como RoboX!

Y empezó a reírse, provocando nuevas descargas que por suerte no acertaron a nadie. RoboX miró al lugar donde estaban Sleet y Dingo, que ya se habían incorporado

- Volvamos a la base – dijo RoboX –. Tenemos que organizar el plan final de asalto

- S… sí, E… excelencia – tartamudeó Sleet, el cual sacó un mando que hizo aterrizar allí una nave roja en forma de escorpión, a la cual se subieron los tres. Nuevamente Dingo echó una mirada fugaz a Sonia, que intentaba reanimar al herido Knuckles. En segundos la nave despegó y se perdió en el horizonte.

Tails seguía perplejo por lo ocurrido. Entonces se giró al lugar donde había estado el humo, ya disipado. Sonic, ya desrobotizado, bajaba lentamente de la tarima

- ¡Sonic! – gritó Amy corriendo a abrazarle

- ¡Ay! Vale, Amy, vale, que ya estoy bien

Knuckles volvió a levantarse, mientras Manic y Sonia corrían a abrazar también a Sonic

- ¡Hermanito! – gritaron al unísono

- ¡Manic! ¡Sonia! – gritó Sonic abrazándolos con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Como me alegro de que estemos juntos otra vez!

Luego abrazó también a Tails y a Chris, a Cream, a Merna, a Knuckles e incluso a Rouge. Shadow y Omega no se movieron de donde estaban.

- Sonic… - dijo emocionado Tails –. Me alegro de no haberte perdido a ti también

- Sabía que lo conseguirías – dijo Sonic poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Tails –. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tails

- Eh, mirad – dijo de pronto Chris

El grupo miró hacia la figura que yacía en la tarima que quedaba entre los restos del desrobotizador. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada

- Tiene aspecto de estar herido – dijo Cream

- ¡Chiuuu, chiuuuuuu! – dijeron Cheese y Chocola

- Será mejor llevarlo al Tifón Azul – dijo Knuckles –. Yo me ocuparé

- Yo te ayudaré, Knuckles – dijo Cream

- Y yo también, querido – dijo Rouge

- Nosotros deberíamos acercarnos a ver a los miembros de la resistencia – dijo Sonic a sus hermanos, y volviéndose hacia Silver y Blaze, que aun tenían expresión de desconcierto dijo – ¿Y quienes son estos amigos vuestros?

- ¿Eres Sonic el Erizo? – preguntó Silver – ¿El verdadero?

- Sí, soy yo ¿Por qué dices…? Ah, vale – respondió Sonic mirando a Shadow, que les miraba con desdén

- Bien, mi nombre es Silver y ella es Blaze – dijo el erizo plateado –. Necesitamos que nos ayudes. Nuestro mundo tiene problemas

- ¿Es que se ha puesto todo el mundo de acuerdo para tener problemas a la vez? – preguntó Amy por lo bajo

- Vamos, Amy – dijo Tails en voz baja – Esta gente necesita que la ayuden, y no olvides con quien están hablando

- Bien, os ayudaré – dijo Sonic – ¿Dónde está vuestro mundo?

- Es este mismo – dijo Blaze – Pero dentro de doscientos años

- ¿¡Doscientos años! – dijeron todos excepto Shadow y Omega. Sin embargo, Sonic no parecía sorprendido

- ¿Y cual es el problema? – preguntó Sonic

- Nuestro mundo está devastado, y todos están esclavizados. Nos gobierna un malvado tirano – dijo Silver

- De hecho, es el mismo que acaba de irse volando en aquella nave roja – dijo Blaze –. Lo he reconocido

Manic y Sonia enmudecieron

- Entonces ¿Robotnik sigue vivo después de doscientos años? – dijo Manic

- Parece que sí, hermanito – dijo Sonia – Pero ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

- Tendreis que contarme toda la historia – dijo Sonic a Silver y Blaze –. Vamos, explicádmelo todo mientras vamos a encontrarnos con los miembros de la resistencia

En algún lugar de Robotrópolis, Espío, Vector y Charmy se internaron en un edificio que asemejaba un castillo, pero este era metálico y estaba bien custodiado.

- Recordadme por qué nos hemos metido en los conductos de ventilación – dijo Vector, que avanzaba con dificultad debido a su envergadura – Casi no quepo por ellos

- Bueno, para cumplir la misión que nos ha propuesto la reina Aleena, no se me ocurre otro sitio para entrar sin que nos descubran

- Vamos, Vector, reconoce que no te gusta entrar por aquí porque estás gordo y no cabes – dijo Charmy riendo

- Charmy – dijo Vector – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy gordo? Solo soy ancho de huesos

Charmy no respondió, pero en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

De pronto, los tres pasaron junto a una rejilla. Vector miró por ella y vio un robot que no se parecía en nada a los roboguardias. Este llevaba entre manos una bandeja y permanecía inmóvil en una esquina. En otro tiempo debía haber sido una Dama de alta alcurnia, a juzgar por el modo en que iba ataviada. Vector pensó que como ella habría mucha más gente robotizada. No podía imaginarse como alguien era capaz de hacerle eso a unos pacíficos habitantes. Ahora entendía por qué luchaba la Reina Aleena, porque nadie volviera a ser esclavizado en aquel reino.

Los detectives siguieron gateando por los conductos hasta que llegaron a una habitación completamente llena de ordenadores

- Bien, hemos entrado sin que nos detecten – dijo Vector

- ¿Cuál de estas será la computadora principal? – preguntó Espío

- Creo que aquella – dijo Vector señalando la mayor de todas

Vector examinó los archivos de la computadora. En su mayoría eran planos de naves y de robots, que no conseguía entender

- Si Tails estuviera aquí, podría ayudarnos – dijo Vector

- Bueno, imagino que no esperarás que haya un botón de "desactivar la cúpula verde" – dijo Espío

- Eh, mirad esa carpeta – dijo Charmy – La que pone "Proyecto Arma Definitiva"

- A ver… – dijo Vector

Los detectives leyeron detenidamente la información contenida en la carpeta. Vector puso cara de asombro ante cada palabra que iba leyendo

- Interesante – dijo

Sonic y sus hermanos, acompañados por Tails, Amy, Chris,y Merna, acudieron a Mobodoon a encontrarse con los miembros de la resistencia. Shadow y Omega, seguidos por Silver y Blaze, los siguieron. Ya hbía sido informado de la historia de Silver y Blaze, pero ahora tenía otra preocupación en mente. Al llegar a la entrada de Mobodoon se encontraron ante un grupo de guerreros armados, entre los que estaba…

- ¡Sonia! – gritó una voz

- ¡Bartleby! – gritó Sonia

Sonia corrió a abrazar a Bartleby

- Menos mal que no está Knuckles aquí – dijo Sonic por lo bajo a Tails

Seguidamente, Sonic dirigió su mirada a un joven león que no le perdía de vista

- ¡Sonic! ¡Eres tú! – dijo

- Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Cyrus – dijo Sonic estrechándole la mano

- Creíamos que jamás volverías – dijo Cyrus –. Desde que tus hermanos fueron capturados y tu desapareciste, habíamos perdido casi toda esperanza

- Si, es cierto que desaparecí – le dijo Sonic –. Pero he regresado para cumplir la misión que me encomendó mi madre hace mucho tiempo, y como puedes ver he liberado a mis hermanos

- En ese caso, estamos salvados – dijo Cyrus –. Venid todos, tenemos mucho que celebrar

Sonic empezó a reconocer a algunos de los miembros de la resistencia: el ratón Trevor, los lagartos Rudy y Sheila, el señor LaTour y su hija Mindy, el gigantesco Gondarr y la mejor amiga de su madre, la Alcaldesa Winniham, la cual recibió a los tres hermanos con un gran abrazo

- Estoy orgullosa de que hayas vuelto, Sonic – dijo la Alcaldesa –. Y de que hayas conseguido liberar a tus hermanos

- Yo también me alegro de regresar – respondió Sonic – Ahora necesito que me ponga al día de todo lo ocurrido en Mobodoon desde que desaparecí

- Eso podría contártelo yo, joven erizo – dijo una voz

- ¡Oráculo! – respondió Sonic

Pero el Oráculo no había aparecido de la nada como otras veces. Tenía el semblante preocupado, y caminaba lentamente. Algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Oráculo? – preguntó Sonic

- El curso de los acontecimientos ha cambiado, Príncipe Sonic – dijo el Oráculo – Después de aquella explosión, no puedo ver nada. Mis poderes han desaparecido

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sonic perplejo

- Bueno, tengamos en cuenta que la explosión no era una explosión normal – dijo Tails

- Y por si fuera poco, se han desintegrado las Esmeraldas Caos – dijo Amy

- Genial – dijo Chris – Nos quedamos sin Esmeraldas Caos, el Oráculo pierde sus poderes…

Chris calló de pronto, abriendo los ojos con gesto de sorpresa. Entonces dijo al Oráculo:

- Si… si has perdido tus poderes, entonces ¿no podrás devolverme a mi mundo?

El Oráculo dijo:

- Me temo que no, joven Thorndyke

Chris se apartó del grupo. Estaba atrapado en ese mundo. Sus padres, su abuelo Chuck, su tío Sam, el Señor Tanaka, la criada Ella, Helen… no volvería a verlos más. Entonces alguien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Vio que era Sonic

- No te preocupes, Chris – le dijo –. Encontraremos el modo de devolverte a tu mundo, de una forma u otra

Chris vio que Sonic sonreía. Esa era una de sus peculiaridades, que nunca perdía la esperanza. Entonces Chris también sonrió

- Muchas gracias, Sonic – dijo – pero antes de eso te ayudaré yo a liberar tu reino

Entonces Chris y Sonic regresaron con el resto. Poco después habló Sonic:

- Bien, Oráculo, ponme al día

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar os deseo un feliz 2011, en el que pueda continuar estas aventuras de Sonic. Pero también llega el momento de las explicaciones ¿no os parece?**

**A partir de ahora Robotnik se llamará RoboX. Entre otras cosas para que deje de usurpar el apellido de Eggman ¿no os parece? **

**En cuanto a los miembros de la resistencia, son de personajes de la serie Sonic Underground. Espero no haberme saltado ninguno de los más importantes.**

**Y el equipo Chaotix ha vuelto a hacer su aparición, después de varios capítulos. Los echábais de menos, ¿eh? Por cierto, el robot que han visto es Lady Windemere**

**¿Recuperará el Oráculo sus poderes? ¿Qué habrán descubierto los detectives? ¿Vencerá Sonic ahora que las Esmeraldas Caos han dejado de existir? ¿Qué le habrán contado Silver y Blaze a Sonic? ¡Seguid atentos a este fic!**


	25. Episodio 25 Astro, el erizo guerrero

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Nueva entrega ¡a disfrutarla!**

Capítulo 25. Astro, el erizo guerrero

Mientras entraban en Mobodoon, el Oráculo contaba:

- El día que fuisteis vencidos, Robotnik, ahora RoboX, creyó haber triunfado sobre los que defendían la libertad. No fue hasta poco después cuando descubrió que primero tendría que acabar con Mobodoon. Su único problema era el cristal que protegía la ciudad, que hacía que esta solo fuera visible una vez cada cuatro años.

Entonces el Oráculo les señaló el cristal. Ya no tenía el mismo esplendor que la última vez que lo vieron. Ahora estaba apagado y con una fisura de considerable tamaño.

- ¿Qué… que le ha pasado? – preguntó Manic

- RoboX apareció un buen día con una extraña máquina. Ninguno de los habitantes de Mobodoon podía verlo, como es lógico. Entonces esa máquina disparó un rayo que acertó en el cristal, destruyendo su poder y dejando a la ciudad expuesta.

- Pero, entonces… – dijo Sonic – ¿Por qué no conquistó la ciudad en ese momento?

- RoboX decidió no conquistarla todavía porque primero quería concentrar a toda la resistencia en ella. Por ese motivo Mobodoon es la última que caerá bajo su poder – dijo el Oráculo

- Y casi lo ha conseguido, porque ya no quedan más grupos de resistencia – dijo Cyrus –. Lamento decir que somos los últimos

- Y nuestra ciudad también ha sufrido – dijo la Alcaldesa Winniham –. Mirad

Todos vieron que había algunos tejados rotos y casas medio destruidas. Ciertamente, la ciudad no estaba como antes

- Pero ahora estamos libres – dijo Sonia –. Podemos luchar

- Sí, y así acabar con RoboX de una vez por todas – dijo Manic

- Sin embargo – dijo el Oráculo – Ahora RoboX es más fuerte. Y si lo que me temo es cierto, planea una ofensiva final contra esta ciudad

Sonic meditó:

- Sí, eso parece. Preparará una ofensiva final… a menos que le ataquemos nosotros primero

- ¿Qué? – dijo Cyrus – ¿Estás diciendo que quieres atacarle en su base?

- Exacto – contestó Sonic –. Si le atacamos, tendríamos una posibilidad de vencerle antes de que reuniera su ejército

- ¿Y vas a atacarle tú solo? – murmuró una voz

Sonic y los demás se giraron. Shadow estaba allí junto a Omega

- Me parece que no tienes ni idea de a qué te estás enfrentando – dijo Shadow –. Tiene un ejército de robots capaces de multiplicarse después de haber sido destruidos. Ni siquiera entre Omega, Rouge y yo conseguimos detenerlos

- SISTEMA DE ATAQUE ENJAMBRE – dijo Omega –. LAS PRIMERAS UNIDADES TIENEN POR OBJETIVO AGOTAR AL ENEMIGO, PERO CUANTO MÁS SON DERROTADAS, MÁS APARECERÁN

- Bueno, eso es un desafío más – dijo Sonic aparentando optimismo –. Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de vencer ¿Estaríais dispuestos a ayudarnos?

- MI DEBER ES DESTRUIR LAS MÁQUINAS DE ROBOX – respondió Omega –. TE AYUDARÉ

- ¿Y tú, Shadow? – preguntó Sonic

- Te ayudaré – dijo el erizo negro – pero no te confundas, Sonic. Solo lo hago por sacarle toda la información que pueda a RoboX sobre mi pasado. Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa. Shadow no era un amigo propiamente dicho, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar cuando había algún peligro serio.

- Eh, Sonic – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Era Knuckles

- ¿Qué ocurre, Knuckles? – preguntó Sonic

- Será mejor que vengas al Tifón Azul – dijo Knuckles –. Ha despertado

Sonic y sus amigos se encaminaron hacia el Tifón Azul. El Oráculo les acompañó a bordo. Al entrar en la enfermería, Sonic vio al herido. Era un erizo aguamarina adulto, más alto que Chris. Sus ojos negros tenían la mirada perdida, como si se encontrara desorientado. La larga barba en su cara hacía pensar que había pasado mucho tiempo robotizado. Además, su ropa estaba hecha jirones. El Oráculo al verle, puso cara de sorpresa. Sonic lo vio y le preguntó:

- ¿Le conoces, Oráculo?

- Sí, Sonic – dijo –. Su nombre es Astro, y era el capitán del ejército de tu padre, el Rey Zokar

El erizo aguamarina miró a sus visitantes. Enseguida dijo:

- ¡Oráculo! ¡Eres tú!

- Sí, Astro – le dijo el Oráculo –. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

- ¿Y quienes sois los demás? – dijo Astro –. Solo recuerdo que iban a robotizarme, y cuando desperté, estaba aquí tumbado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba robotizado?

- Más o menos unos dieciséis años – dijo el Oráculo

- ¿¡Dieciséis años! – gritó Astro con desconcierto – ¿Tanto tiempo? Entonces ¿Ha sido Robotnik vencido? ¿Está Ericius libre?

- Me temo que no, Astro – dijo el Oráculo –. Robotnik es ahora más poderodo que nunca, y ha cambiado su nombre a RoboX

- Pero entonces… – dijo Astro confuso – ¿Por qué no sigo robotizado?

- RoboX te utilizó para acabar con la última resistencia – dijo el Oráculo –. Si no llega a ser por Sonic y sus amigos, aun seguirías robotizado

- ¿Sonic? – dijo Astro – ¿Quién es Sonic?

- Soy yo – dijo el aludido –. El príncipe Sonic, de Ericius

- ¿El príncipe? – gritó desconcertado Astro – Pero si… si la Reina Aleena no tenía hijos

- Recuerda que han pasado dieciséis años, Astro – dijo el Oráculo –. Varios meses después de la batalla en la que os apresaron, la Reina dio a luz a tres hijos: los príncipes Sonic, Manic y Sonia

Manic y Sonia dieron unos pasos hasta colocarse junto a su hermano, y juntos mostraron sus medallones brillantes. Astro seguía incrédulo.

- Así que tú conociste a nuestro padre ¿no? – preguntó Sonia

- Eh… sí, le conocí bien – dijo Astro –. Yo era el capitán de su ejército

- Nosotros no llegamos a conocerle – dijo Manic – ¿Cómo era?

- Era un erizo valiente, decidido y preocupado por su pueblo – dijo Astro –. Cuando Robotnik, o sea… RoboX empezó a hacerse fuerte, partió a la cabeza de su ejército para detenerle – Astro bajó la cabeza –. Sabía que era un enemigo poderoso, pero era su deber detenerle, así que presentamos batalla. Pero sus robots eran demasiado poderosos. Destruimos a muchos, pero los que quedaban nos capturaron tras agotar nuestras fuerzas. Robotnik decidió entonces robotizarnos

- ¿Y nuestro padre? – dijo Sonic – ¿Sabes qué fue de él?

- No – dijo Astro, aun con la cabeza baja –. Nos separaron para robotizarnos, y no volví a verle. Mi último recuerdo es cuando me robotizaron

- Quizá debamos ponerte al día de la historia – dijo el Oráculo –. Han pasado demasiados años

El Oráculo, junto con Sonic y sus hermanos, y Knuckles, se pusieron a narrarle a Astro todo cuanto había acontecido en esos años. Mientras, los demás salieron de allí. Amy, Tails, Merna y Chris se dirigieron a la zona de mandos de la nave. Allí vieron a Rouge y a Cream

- Hola Rouge. Hola Cream – dijo Amy

- Hola, Amy – dijo Cream con tristeza. Estaba mirando varios frascos de cristal llenos de una especie de arena fina de diferentes colores

- Chiuu, chiuuu – dijeron los Chaos tambien con tristeza

- ¿Eso son las Esmeraldas Caos? – preguntó Chris

- Sí, lo que queda de ellas – dijo Rouge –. Me da pena verlas así

- Hasta ahora, las Esmeraldas Caos solo se quedaban sin poder, pero nunca las habíamos visto destruidas – dijo Tails

- ¿No hay forma de reconstruirlas? – preguntó Amy

- Knuckles ya lo ha intentado – dijo Rouge –. Puso los frascos delante de la Esmeralda Principal e hizo varias invocaciones, pero no ocurrió nada. Los frascos siguieron igual

- Es horrible – dijo Amy –. Sin ellas no podremos vencer a RoboX

- Pero ¿qué son las Esmeraldas Caos? – preguntó Merna

- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo Tails asombrado

- No – contestó Merna –. Os he oído hablar de ellas, y las he visto, pero ¿por qué son tan importantes?

- Verás – dijo Tails –. Las Esmeraldas Caos son unas joyas con poder ilimitado, en teoría. Pueden hacer que tus pensamientos se transformen en energía

- Y también pueden aumentar el poder de las máquinas – continuó Chris –. Hay siete en total, y si alguien las reúne y las utiliza, puede tener acceso a una gran cantidad de poder

- Por ese motivo Eggman y otros enemigos las desean – dijo Amy –. Pero siempre está Sonic para impedírselo. Cuando reúne las siete, se transforma en Super Sonic

- ¿Super Sonic? – preguntó Merna con curiosidad

- Sí, es la transformación de Sonic. Ojalá pudieras verlo. Al transformarse, su poder aumenta y se vuelve casi invencible – dijo Chris –. Aunque Shadow también puede transformarse

- ¿Shadow? – dijo Merna – ¿Te refieres a ese erizo negro que se parece tanto a Sonic?

- Sí, – dijo Tails –. Él también tiene una transformación, e incluso Knuckles y yo tenemos una

Chris y Merna le miraron con asombro

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Chris sorprendido – ¿Knuckles y tu también podéis transformaros? ¿Y por qué nunca lo hicisteis cuando estabais en la Tierra?

- Bueno, verás – dijo Tails –. Yo no suelo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo Tails –. De eso se ocupa Sonic. A mi me gusta más usar las máquinas. Por eso no las utilizo

- ¿Y Knuckles? – preguntó Merna

- Knuckles prefiere proteger la Esmeralda Principal – dijo una voz

Todos se volvieron. El equidna estaba detrás de ellos con ese gesto de seriedad que le caracterizaba siempre.

- Pero seguro que serías tan poderoso como Sonic – le dijo Chris

- Tal vez – dijo Knuckles –. Nunca me he comparado en fuerza con él. Pero yo nunca he tenido el talento de Sonic para controlar así el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos

Chris se sorprendió. Hasta ahora solo había visto transformarse a Sonic o a Shadow. Nunca imaginó que también fuese posible que se transformaran Knuckles y Tails. Por un momento pensó en poder transformarse él también, pero pronto volvió a la realidad. Las Esmeraldas Caos ya no existían, no era posible transformarse, y aunque lo fuera, podría no saber controlar sus poderes o equivocarse en algo. Entonces decidió cambiar de tema:

- ¿Ya habéis acabado de hablar con Astro? – preguntó a Knuckles

- No – dijo Knuckles –. Sonic y sus hermanos siguen con el Oráculo hablando con él. El pobre aun no se puede creer que haya pasado tantos años robotizado

- Sí, es terrible – dijo Amy –. Tiene que haber mucha más gente como él lleva muchos años robotizada. Ojalá pudiésemos encontrar el modo de desrobotizarlos a todos

- Sí, ojalá – dijo Tails –. Pero el desrobotizador fue destruido, y casi no pude comprender su funcionamiento, por lo que no puedo fabricar otro

- Tranquilo, Tails – tranquilizó Chris –. Encontraremos el modo

Silver y Blaze estaban en la cubierta de la nave, contemplando el crepúsculo

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Blaze –. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegamos a esta época, e incluso hemos conocido a Sonic el Erizo

- Sí, pero todavía no hemos rescatado a Marine – dijo Silver –. Ojalá ella pudiese ver todo esto, como nosotros

- Silver, ¿crees que la habrán robotizado? – preguntó Blaze alarmada

- No lo sé – respondió –. Cuanto me gustaría poder decirte que no es así, pero en este momento no sabemos nada sobre su paradero

- Esté donde esté, no descansaré hasta que la liberemos – dijo Blaze

- Estoy de acuerdo – confirmó Silver –. Esté donde esté la rescataremos

**Bien, hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¿os ha gustado? Una vez más tengo que hacer aclaraciones.**

**El personaje de Astro me lo he inventado yo. Ya iba siendo hora de que incluyera algo inventado por mí. En posteriores episodios sabremos más sobre él.**

**Las super formas de Knuckles y Tails fueron vistas en el videojuego Sonic 3, al que una vez más recurro en este fic. Pero la frase que dice Tails sobre las Esmeraldas Caos la he sacado del videojuego Sonic the Hedgehog de 2006.**

**En cuanto al tiempo en que estuvo Astro robotizado, me he basado en la edad de Sonic en su cumpleaños del comienzo de este fic, ¿recordais?**

**Dejad reviews, por favor, que hace dos capítulos que no recibo ninguna. Os recuerdo que este fic sigue abierto a sugerencias y a corrección de posibles errores. Os animo a que sigáis comentando**


	26. Episodio 26 Preparando la ofensiva fina

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Nueva entrega ¡a disfrutarla!**

Capítulo 26. Preparando la ofensiva final

Sonic aun se hallaba con sus hermanos hablando con Astro

- ¿Casi no queda resistencia? – dijo Astro con incredulidad

- Solo queda libre Mobodoon – dijo Manic –. Pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo

- ¿Y qué fue de Argos, el guardaespaldas de la Reina? – preguntó Astro

Los tres hermanos bajaron la cabeza

- Fue robotizado – dijo Sonia –. Logramos que pudiera hablar con nosotros durante unos segundos, pero después su mente volvió a ser la de una máquina

- Cuanto lo siento – lamentó Astro –. Argos era mi mejor amigo, y era muy valeroso. Sin él lo que queda de resistencia estará perdida

- Oye, Astro – le dijo Sonic –. Nos has preguntado sobre muchas cosas, pero ¿por qué no has hecho preguntas sobre tu familia? ¿No tenías a nadie?

Astro miró fijamente a Sonic

- Sí, Sonic – respondió éste –. Recuerdo que antes de que fuera robotizado tenía mujer y un hermano

- Entonces podrías acompañarnos a ver a los miembros de la resistencia – dijo Sonic –. Así podrías comprobar si siguen a salvo

- ¿Hay erizos entre ellos? – preguntó Astro

- Eeeeeeeeh, no que yo haya visto – dijo Sonic – Oráculo ¿sabes si hay alguno?

- No, Sonic – dijo el Oráculo –. Entre los miembros de la resistencia no quedan erizos. Sois una especie más bien escasa, y la gran mayoría fueron robotizados cuando RoboX empezó a ganar poder

- Entonces, esta es la respuesta que buscabas, ¿no, Sonic? – dijo Astro

- Pero, pero… – intervino Sonia – nosotros vamos a luchar contra RoboX. Ahora que estamos los tres hermanos, no podemos fracasar

- Dijiste que te llamabas Sonia, ¿verdad? – dijo Astro

- Sí – contestó ella

- Tienes el mismo tono conciliador que tenía mi mujer – dijo Astro –. Me recuerdas a ella. Ojalá podamos volver a estar juntos

- Ya te lo hemos dicho, vamos a hacerle frente – dijo Sonic

- Estáis locos – dijo Astro

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – replicó Sonic

- Porque el ejército que yo comandaba era mucho más numeroso que los miembros de la resistencia que quedáis, y no fuimos capaces ni siquiera de mermar sus fuerzas – dijo Astro

- Perdona, pero el ejército lo comandaba nuestro padre, el Rey Zokar – espetó Sonic –. Y nosotros tenemos los medallones, y este crucero de batalla

- Sí, de acuerdo, lo comandaba vuestro padre, pero yo era quien los había entrenado – dijo Astro –. Y en cuanto a este crucero, sí, resistiría algunos ataques, pero acabar con RoboX lo dudo mucho. Es demasiado fuerte

- Vale… – dijo Sonic – ¿Se te ocurre entonces alguna idea?

- Solo una – dijo Astro –. Que utilicéis a Caliburn

- ¿Caliburn? – preguntaron los tres hermanos a la vez

- Caliburn es la espada legendaria de Ericius – dijo el Oráculo –. Perteneció a los primeros reyes de Ericius, y tenía poderes asombrosos. Pero es una leyenda

- Leyenda o no, es lo único que os puede ayudar – dijo Astro

- Bien, supongamos por un momento que lo que nos estás diciendo es cierto – dijo Sonic –. En ese caso ¿dónde está la espada?

- Tengo una teoría, jóvenes erizos – dijo el Oráculo –. La espada podría estar en las catacumbas de los primeros reyes de Ericius, sellada en una roca. Al menos eso contaba la leyenda

- ¿Y donde están esas catacumbas? – preguntó Sonic

- En los subterráneos del cuartel general de RoboX, por supuesto – dijo el Oráculo

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Sonia –. Pensaba que el palacio de nuestros padres estaba en otro sitio

- Y así era – dijo el Oráculo –. Pero el primer castillo de Ericius estaba justo donde RoboX tiene su base. Eligió ese lugar por otro motivo bien fundado

- ¿Qué motivo? – preguntó Manic

- Lo sabréis a su debido tiempo – dijo el Oráculo

- Está bien – dijo Sonic –. Si crees que esa espada existe y puede incrementar nuestras posibilidades de victoria, iremos a buscarla, Astro

Mientras, en algún lugar de Robotrópolis, Sleet y Dingo estaban junto a una puerta cerrada

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí encerrado? – preguntó Dingo

- Casi desde que llegamos – dijo Sleet –. Creo que está calibrando sus poderes

Del otro lado se oían sonidos eléctricos y de chatarra

- ¿De verdad es ahora más fuerte? – preguntó Dingo

- Estoy seguro – dijo Sleet –. Su excelencia será ahora capaz de vencer a los erizos de una vez para siempre

Dingo miró a su compañero con inseguridad. Sabía que antes de la explosión ya era increíblemente poderoso, pero ahora…

Entonces se abrió la puerta. RoboX reía sin cesar, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

- La guerra está ganada – dijo –. La resistencia no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra mí

- Qué buenas noticias, excelencia – dijo Sleet –. Pero ¿qué poder utilizareis para acabar con ellos?

- Un poder supremo – dijo –. Fijaros bien

Apuntó a un grupo de Roboguardias que había allí. Lo que vieron Sleet y Dingo les dejó helados

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo – dijo Dingo

Y mientras, RoboX siguió riendo escalofriantemente

Era de noche. Había mucho movimiento en la nave. Habían tenido que añadir algunas camas más a las habitaciones del Tifón Azul. Sonia incluso bromeaba con la decoración de la habitación que iba a compartir con Amy

- Deberías pintar las habitaciones de Morado, que combina mucho con el rosa – decía

- Esta habitación es de un crucero espacial, no de una casa – dijo Amy, y por lo bajo añadió –. Pero el dormitorio de mi casa si es morado

Ambas rieron. Desde que se conocían se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

Manic, mientras tanto, había decidido dirigirse a la cubierta de la nave. Empezaba a sentirse fuera de lugar al no poder robar nada, así que iba a ver si había quedado algún artilugio de RoboX aprovechable. Entonces vio que allí estaba Merna, mirando la Luna

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Manic

- Había salido a mirar las estrellas – respondió ella –. Solía hacerlo cuando vivía en Mertopia

- ¿Mertopia? – dijo Manic – ¿Dónde está eso?

- Es un reino submarino. Muy pocos que no sean nuestros habitantes lo han visto – dijo Merna –. Lo echo de menos

- Yo también echaría de menos mi casa si tuviera una – dijo Manic

- Pero ¿tú no eres un príncipe? – le preguntó ella

- Sí, pero he sido criado por ladrones, mi otra gran familia. Como echo de menos a Farrell – dijo Manic mirando sus baquetas –. Fue lo más parecido a un padre que tuve

- Entonces ¿nunca has tenido un hogar verdadero? – preguntó Merna

- Supongo que tuve que tener uno al poco de nacer: Mobodoon. Pero cuando lo conocí, todavía tenía que ayudar a mis hermanos a luchar contra RoboX. Así que nunca he tenido una casa de verdad

- Puede que la tengas cuando todo esto acabe ¿no? – preguntó Merna

- Puede ser, pero a mí me gustaría antes ver el resto de Mobius – dijo Manic –. Es una de las cosas que envidio de Sonic, sus ganas de no parar

- Si decides visitar Mertopia, siempre serás bienvenido – dijo Merna

Y le estampó un beso en la mejilla

- Por cierto, gracias por haberme salvado – dijo

Y se fue, dejando a Manic sin palabras y con un color escarlata subiendo por sus mejillas

Mientras, Sonic aun se hallaba hablando con Cyrus y otros miembros de la resistencia

- Hemos decidido atacar – dijo Sonic –. Será mejor golpear a RoboX antes de que nos ataque él

- Así que has decidido luchar de nuevo – dijo Cyrus –. En ese caso, os ayudaremos a conseguir la victoria

- No, Cyrus – dijo Sonic –. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo. Vosotros debéis quedaros a defender Mobodoon

- No deberías decir eso, Sonic – dijo Cyrus –. Apenas quedamos miembros de la resistencia. No vamos a quedarnos aquí esperando el resultado de la batalla. Además, el ejército de Robotnik es demasiado grande para que os enfrentéis solos a él

- Cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades hay de que ganemos la batalla – dijo la Alcaldesa Winniham

- Bien, en ese caso, podéis acompañarnos. Ha llegado el momento de liberar Ericius para siempre – sentenció Sonic

Vector, Espío y Charmy entraban con sigilo en una fortaleza

- ¿Por qué tenemos que entrar de noche? – dijo Charmy bostezando – ¡Tengo sueño!

- Entramos para no ser detectados – le dijo Espío –. De día robotizan aquí a los prisioneros, y si entráramos entonces, nos descubrirían

- Según dijo la Reina Aleena, aquí hay algunos prisioneros que debemos liberar, y de paso pulverizar esa máquina robotizadora – dijo Vector

- Por cierto ¿has visto la cara que puso cuando le hablamos del "arma definitiva? – preguntó Espío

- Sí, amigo mío – dijo Vector –. Sea lo que sea realmente, no me gusta nada

Los detectives pasaron por unas salas llenas de extrañas máquinas, así como una habitación con una cabina

- ¿Eso… eso es el robotizador? – preguntó Charmy, temblando

- En efecto, Charmy – dijo Vector –. Se me pone la piel de gallina de pensar en las atrocidades que habrán ocurrido aquí

- Pero si tú eres un cocodrilo, Vector – dijo Charmy –. Tu piel no se puede poner de gallina

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que era una frase hecha! – gruñó Vector mientras Charmy reía

- ¡Chissssssst, silencio! – musitó Espío –. Creo que hemos llegado a la zona de los prisioneros

Espío señaló una galería donde había varias celdas. Todas tenían un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso

- No hay roboguardias vigilando. Que extraño – comentó Espío

- Eso es porque están organizándose, esperando un ataque por parte de la resistencia – dijo Vector –. Eso es lo que dijo la Reina Aleena. Mejor, así será más fácil esta misión

El grupo llegó hasta las celdas

- Eh, esta está vacía – dijo Charmy

- Y esta también – dijo Vector

El grupo inspeccionó una por una las celdas. Estaban todas vacías

- Me temo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde – dijo Vector con pesadumbre

- ¿Quieres decir…? – dijo Charmy

- Sí, Charmy – dijo Vector –. Han robotizado a todos los prisioneros

- Silencio – dijo de pronto Espío –. Creo que he oído algo

Los tres callaron. Se escuchaba un respiración entrecortada. Parecía como si alguien temblara, y no sonaba muy lejano. Espío corrió hacia la última celda de la galería

- ¡Aquí hay alguien! – dijo a sus compañeros

Hábilmente forzó la cerradura de la celda hasta que se abrió. Vector y Charmy corrieron hacia él. Espío salió con alguien

- Está bien – dijo – pero helada

- Bien hecho, Espío – dijo Vector –. Ahora salgamos de aquí

Desandaron los pasos hasta llegar a la sala de la máquina robotizadora

- Esta dejádmela a mí – dijo Vector

Vector atacó la máquina con sus puños, destrozándola por completo en cuestión de segundos. Espío y Charmy jamás le habían visto atacar algo con tanta vehemencia. Entonces empezó a sonar una alarma. El grupo salió corriendo de aquella fortaleza antes de que llegara ningún roboguardia

- Bien, esa máquina ya no volverá a robotizar a nadie – dijo Vector más calmado, cuando estuvieron a salvo –. Vamos a un lugar seguro

**Bueno, aquí finaliza otro episodio. La trama sigue su curso. Entre otras cosas, he hablado de Caliburn, la espada del videojuego "Sonic y el Caballero Negro". Me ha parecido interesante incluirla. Pronto veréis más detalles.**

**Gracias a Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog por su review. Tal vez tarde un poco en publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero este fic sigue. Seguid atentos**


	27. Episodio 27 Comienza la ofensiva final

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Nueva entrega ¡a disfrutarla!**

Capítulo 27. Comienza la ofensiva final

Era temprano por la mañana. Todos, salvo Astro, todavía convaleciente de sus heridas, se hallaban en la sala principal del Tifón Azul

- Este va a ser el asalto final a la fortaleza de RoboX – dijo Sonic –. Debemos estar preparados

- Pero su ejército es muy numeroso, y no andamos precisamente sobrados de fuerza – dijo Cyrus

- Por eso vamos a usar a Caliburn – dijo Manic

Los demás enmudecieron

- ¿Caliburn? – dijo Bartleby – ¿La espada sagrada? ¡Si no es más que una leyenda!

- No exactamente – dijo el Oráculo – Tengo casi completa certeza de que su ubicación se encuentra en los subterráneos de la fortaleza de RoboX

- Por ello mis hermanos y yo iremos junto al Oráculo en su busca – dijo Sonic –. Los demás tendréis que entretener a RoboX y su ejército mientras tanto

- Si es cierta la leyenda, volveremos con la espada y saldremos victoriosos – dijo Sonia

- Un momento, Sonia – intervino Mindy –. Has dicho "si es cierta la leyenda" ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si volvéis de vacío?

- En ese caso, tenemos un recurso de emergencia – dijo Sonic – Tails…

El zorro apareció con una caja en sus manos. Parecía nervioso. Entonces la abrió y mostró su contenido: siete esmeraldas de distintos colores

- ¿Son las Esmeraldas Caos? – dijo Cream – ¡Pero si fueron destruidas!

- Así es – dijo Tails con preocupación –. Estas son falsas…

- Ya me parecían a mí poco brillantes – dijo Rouge con desdén

- Las he fabricado yo – siguió Tails –. En teoría deberían ayudar a Sonic a transformarse en forma Super como si fueran las verdaderas… pero no estoy seguro de qué pasará si se utilizan demasiado tiempo. Podría ser peligroso

- Lo es – dijo Sonic –, pero no tenemos otra opción, con las Esmeraldas Caos auténticas destruidas y sin posibilidad de poder arreglarlas

- ¡Pero Sonic, no lo entiendes! – suplicó Tails – ¡Podrías morir! ¡O acabar en otra dimensión! ¡Las Esmeraldas falsas tienen efectos desconocidos!

- Pero en la Tierra usé el Control de Caos con una de ellas y mírame, sigo aquí – dijo Sonic

- ¡Sí, pero en aquella ocasión solo utilizaste una y únicamente para teletransportarte de un sitio a otro! ¡Pero ahora estamos hablando de exprimir al máximo su poder! ¡Si algo falla, podrías desencadenar una energía incontrolable, incluso para ti! – advirtió Tails

- ¡Sonic, no las uses, por favor! – le dijo Manic

- Por favor, hermano… – le dijo Sonia –. Ya te perdimos una vez. No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer

Sonic guardó silencio por unos instantes

- Está bien – dijo –. No las usaré si existe otra forma de vencer a RoboX. Pero si no fuera así, no me quedará mas remedio

- En ese caso, nos esforzaremos al máximo para luchar contra RoboX – dijo Chris –. Así mermaremos sus filas

- Explicadme otra cosa – dijo Cyrus –. Sí, nosotros vamos a estar luchando contra RoboX y sus tropas, pero… ¿No le parecerá extraño que los príncipes de Ericius no estén luchando también? Supongo que se percatará de vuestra ausencia

- También hemos pensado en eso – dijo Sonic –. Tails, puedes avisarles

Tails avisó por un comunicador. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron otros Manic y Sonia por la puerta, idénticos a los anteriores salvo por el color de ojos

- Vamos a usar señuelos – dijo Sonic

- Vaya, Knuckles – dijo Rouge riendo –. Ese verde te queda muy bien

Kncukles iba pintado de verde, con un chaleco rojo y los pelos de punta, como Manic. Costaba un poco reconocerlo con ese nuevo aspecto

- Grrrr…. – dijo – Gracias, Rouge. Me siento ridículo

- Y que lo digas – dijo Manic –. Nunca me he visto a mi mismo con tan malas pintas

Knuckles se enfadó aun más, enseñando los dientes

- En cambio, tu estás estupenda, Amy – dijo Cream

- Chiuu, chiuuuu – dijeron Cheese y Chocola

Amy también estaba pintada, pero de ese tono púrpura tan característico de Sonia, e iba vestida igual que la verdadera Sonia

- Muchas gracias – dijo ella –. Creo que este vestido me favorece

- Vale, ellos serán Manic y Sonia – dijo Cyrus –. Pero… ¿y tú, Sonic?

- Oh, yo también tengo un doble – dijo Sonic y acto seguido alzó la voz – ¡Ya puedes aparecer!

De la nada apareció ante ellos un erizo tan azul como Sonic. Nadie notaría la diferencia salvo…

- Espera… – dijo Cyrus – ¿Este no es…?

- Sí, es Shadow – dijo Sonic –. Nos parecemos tanto que no se notará la diferencia

El erizo negro tenía aquella expresión de enemistad, lo que contrastaba con el azul del que iba pintado

- No sé por qué me he dejado convencer para esto – gruñó

- Pues porque así podrás tener a RoboX a tu alcance, y podrás sacarle la verdad sobre tu pasado – dijo Sonic –. Así todos salimos ganando

- Bien, ahora necesitamos que los tres os pongáis estas lentillas – dijo Tails

Knuckles y Amy obedecieron, pero Shadow rehusó ponérselas

- Ya es bastante humillante parecer lo que no soy. Me niego – dijo

- Sí, ya sabemos que eres un cabezota, Shadow – dijo Sonic –. Más incluso que Knuckles

- Sonic, que te estoy oyendo – replicó el equidna

- Está bien, me pondré esas lentillas, pero cállate ya – dijo Shadow a regañadientes

Una vez los tres se colocaron las lentillas, sus ojos pasaron a tener el mismo color verde que el de Sonic y sus hermanos

- Perfecto – dijo Sonic –. Ahora solo falta un detalle

Y les entregó a cada uno un medallón con forma de instrumento musical

- ¿Son vuestros medallones? – preguntó la Alcaldesa Winniham

- No – dijo Manic –. Son unas copias de los mismos, para dar el pego. Así no dudará que somos nosotros

- Bien – dijo Cyrus –. Pero vuestras voces no son las mismas. Se dará cuenta

- No creas – dijo Tails –. Estos falsos medallones tienen un circuito modifica la voz del que hable. Haced una prueba, chicos

- Si esto funcionara sería un milagro – dijo Knuckles, pero no con su propia voz, sino con la de Manic. Se sorprendió al terminar de hablar

- Si, ese soy yo – dijo el verdadero Manic

- ¡Qué pasada! ¡Seguro que no es capaz de distinguirnos! – dijo Amy con la voz de Sonia

- ¡Perfecto, Amy! – dijo la verdadera Sonia – ¡Vas a ser una buena yo!

Shadow no dijo nada

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Sonic

- ¡Diría "Control de Caos" para largarme lejos de aquí, pero no tengo una esmeralda para eso! – replicó Shadow con la voz de Sonic. Después desapareció, enfadado

- ¿Algo más, Cyrus? – preguntó Sonic

- No, Sonic. Estoy convencido – dijo el león –. Esto puede funcionar

Poco después, Sonic y Chris caminaban por el pasillo camino de la enfermería. Les acompañaba el Oráculo

- ¿Creéis que Astro estará listo para esta misión? – preguntó Chris

- Sus heridas no eran graves – dijo el Oráculo –. Estoy seguro que para cuando llegue el momento de la acción estará preparado

Entonces el grupo abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Astro ya estaba de pie, mirándose en un espejo. Llevaba puesta la ropa de adulto de Chris, ya que la suya había quedado hecha jirones, y se había afeitado. Parecía completamente distinto

- Te queda bien mi ropa, Astro – dijo Chris

- Eh… gracias – respondió él

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Sonic

Astro no respondió enseguida

- Todavía me siento débil, Sonic – dijo con pesadumbre

- Pero por lo menos ahora puedes ponerte de pie – dijo Sonic

- Sí – dijo Astro volviéndose –. Quería hablar contigo seriamente, Sonic

- De acuerdo – dijo Sonic –. Te escucho

- ¿Tenemos que irnos nosotros? – preguntó Chris

- No – respondió Astro –. Quedaros, por favor

Sonic y Chris se sentaron en sillas, mientras el Oráculo y Astro permanecían de pie

- Quería preguntaros sobre la Reina Aleena – dijo Astro – ¿Tenéis alguna noticia sobre ella?

- No – dijo el Oráculo –. Estuve con ella hace poco, pero después de que nos separásemos, perdí mis poderes, y no he vuelto a poder comunicarme con ella

- ¿A qué viene el preguntar ahora por ella, Astro? – preguntó Sonic

- Porque si encontramos a Caliburn, es posible que solo ella pueda sacarla de la roca – dijo Astro

- Pero Astro – dijo Sonic –. Yo soy el príncipe de Ericius. Yo debería poder sacarla

- Tal vez – dijo Astro –. Pero la leyenda dice que la espada solo obedecerá al legítimo gobernante de Ericius. Es posible que solo ella tenga ese poder, pues es la reina. En ese caso ni tú ni tus hermanos podríais sacarla

El grupo guardó silencio unos instantes

- Bueno, nos ocuparemos de esa eventualidad en su momento – dijo Sonic con optimismo

- Y… ¿por qué no has querido que mencionemos tu nombre en el plan de buscar a Caliburn? – dijo Chris a Astro

- Sí, parece que te estuvieras escondiendo de alguien – dijo Sonic –. No has querido que mencionemos que estás aquí

El Oráculo y Astro se miraron durante breves segundos. Entonces Astro dijo apesadumbrado:

- Veréis, aunque yo fuera el capitán del ejército del Rey Zokar y la Reina Aleena, nunca fui un buen líder por mis decisiones. Tomé algunas realmente equivocadas, y ello condujo a nuestra captura. No quiero que la historia se repita. Es por ello por lo que no quiero que me vea nadie, porque me sentiría incapaz de mirarles. Sonic, tú tienes un gran potencial, y gozas de la confianza no solo de tus amigos, sino de cualquiera que te conozca – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sonic. Casi no nos conocemos, pero sé que puedes conducirnos a una victoria sobre las fuerzas de RoboX.

- Pero, Astro… – dijo Sonic – yo también tomé decisiones equivocadas. Fue por ello por lo que capturaron a mis hermanos, y nunca pude volver a rescatarlos hasta hace poco. Yo tampoco soy un buen líder

- No digas eso, Sonic – intervino Chris –. Tú nos has conducido a muchas victorias. Nunca has fracasado

- Él tiene razón, Sonic – dijo el Oráculo –. Además, tú ya compensaste ese fracaso sacrificándote para salvarlos a ellos. Un buen líder debe reconocer sus errores y hacer lo posible por compensarlos, cosa que tú hiciste

Sonic se sintió por una vez con más fuerza que nunca, y capaz de vencer a RoboX junto a sus amigos. Se acercaba la batalla final, y todos debían estar preparados.

RoboX seguía en su fortaleza

- ¿Qué han destruido la fábrica de SkyBots?

- S…Sí, Excelencia – dijo Sleet tembloroso

- ¿Y la prisión de los Chaos? – gruñó con rabia RoboX

- Me… me temo que también, Excelencia – dijo Sleet temblando más todavía

- ¿¡Y el robotizador principal! – gritó, ya fuera de sí

- Ha… ha quedado inutilizable, Excelencia – dijo Sleet sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara

- ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! – gritó RoboX lanzando descargas eléctricas en todas direcciones –. Bueno, no tiene importancia. Aun nos quedan suficientes efectivos. Y por supuesto el "Arma Definitiva". ¿Y quienes han destrozado nuestras fábricas?

- Nunca los habíamos visto, Excelencia – dijo Sleet mostrando un vídeo de seguridad

RoboX vio por el vídeo a Vector, Espío y Charmy saliendo del lugar donde habían destruido el robotizador. Llevaban consigo a alguien más

- ¡Han liberado a la prisionera! – gruñó RoboX –. Bien, entonces necesitamos otro prisionero para impedir que nos ataquen. Sleet, Dingo, encargaros ahora mismo. En cuanto a esos tres mequetrefes entrometidos… les enviaré ahora mismo un regalito para que se entretengan

Los detectives se habían refugiado en un bosque cercano a la fortaleza de RoboX

- ¿Creéis que está bien? – dijo Charmy

- Sí – confirmó Espío –. Solo estaba débil por llevar tiempo allí abandonada allí. Se pondrá bien

- Ha tenido mucha suerte – dijo Vector

Los tres miraban a una mapache de pelo naranja que estaba todavía dormida. Tenía un top verde con una franja blanca en su parte superior, y los pantalones negros. Descansaba a la sombra de uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban en los alrededores

- No me cabe en la cabeza que alguien pueda querer hacer daño a los habitantes de este reino – dijo Espío

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dijo la Reina Aleena – dijo Vector –. Ese tirano no se detendrá hasta conquistar todo Mobius. Por eso es preciso detenerlo y liberar a sus prisioneros

- Por eso estamos nosotros para ayudar – dijo Charmy –. No sabe la que le ha caído encima

De pronto, un ligero terremoto hizo que los detectives se tambalearan. Los detectives vieron lo que lo había generado: un golem de roca de tres metros de alto había caído cerca de allí, y miraba a los tres con sus ojos robóticos

- Tenías que hablar ¿eh, Charmy? – dijo Vector

**Aquí finaliza el capítulo 27. Es increíble que lleve ya tantas entregas, ¿no os parece? Nunca pensé que llegaría a tantos episodios, y todavía queda historia para algunos más. Aquí habéis conocido más datos sobre Astro, así como sobre los planes de RoboX para hacer frente a la resistencia.**

**Y sobre Caliburn, sí, habrá partes inspiradas en ese juego, pero voy a retocar un poco la historia para adaptarla a este fic. Por el momento, ya adelanto que ni Merlina ni el Rey Arturo van a aparecer, al menos en este fic. Quizá haga alguna secuela en la que aparezcan, pero no es seguro. Los demás detalles ya los comprobaréis en su momento.**

**Y por fin ha hecho su aparición Marine, la mapache que venía con Silver y Blaze, respondiendo a la pregunta de Nicolas the Saiyan Hedheog. Aprovecho para darle las gracias por su review, al igual que a Sombra de Maldad y a Shinobi XIX. Y, en respuesta a este último, sí, la última vez que se vio a Eggman, éste salió volando por los aires, pero volverá a aparecer en algún momento. El Doctor Éggman aun no ha dicho su última palabra, al menos en este fic.**

**¿Logrará Marine reencontrarse con sus amigos? ¿podrán los detectives vencer al golem de piedra que por cierto he sacado de Sonic 3? ¿vencerán los miembros de la resistencia?**


	28. Episodio 28 Caliburn, la espada sagrada

sonic x. el retorno underground

**Después de algún tiempo, continúa esta historia. Para recompensar vuestra paciencia, este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo que tengo acostumbrado. Y os aviso que el final de este capítulo no os dejará indiferentes. Ya lo veréis **

Capítulo 28. Caliburn, la espada sagrada

Vector, Espío y Charmy se prepararon para luchar

- No sabía que existiesen los robots de roca – dijo Charmy

- La roca debe ser el revestimiento – dijo Vector –. Eso nos lo pondrá más difícil para golpearle

Vector pegó un salto y golpeó al golem en la cabeza con ambos puños a la vez. Acto seguido emitió un quejido . Charmy se puso los guantes de boxeo y atizó al golem tan rápido como pudo, pero ninguno de sus golpes lo dañó lo más mínimo. Espío, por su parte, le lanzó varias estrellas explosivas, que detonaron y apenas logró hacer que se agrietara.

- Debe tener algún punto débil – dijo Espío

- Probemos con esto – dijo Vector arrojando una llamarada

El golem se protegió. El fuego no le hizo rasguño alguno

- Nada – dijo Espío mientras esquivaba un ataque del golem – Este tipo es muy duro

- Probemos entonces a atizarle los tres a la vez – sugirió Vector

Los tres se lanzaron en pos de atacar al golem cuando este hizo un movimiento extraño. Se puso a saludar con la mano. Los detectives se detuvieron.

- ¿Un robot saludando? – preguntó Vector

- No exactamente – dijo Espío –. Mira

Espío señaló a la escotilla situada en la parte trasera del robot. Estaba abierta

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Vector –. Entonces, si está abierta eso significa…

- ¡Vector! – dijo Charmy por detrás de Vector – ¡No está! ¡Nuestra prisionera rescatada ha desaparecido!

- Ya lo sé, Charmy – dijo Vector volviéndose hacia la abeja –. Ha debido meterse en ese robot, aprovechando que lo teníamos entretenido y se ha puesto a manejarlo por dentro. Ahora solo necesitamos decirle que salga…

- Será si le decimos que se pare – terció Espío

- Eso es, Espío, si le decimos que se pare y… – dijo Vector – ¿¡Qué!

- El robot golem ha salido corriendo cuando tú te has puesto a hablar con Charmy – dijo Espío señalando a un gran bulto que se alejaba a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad.

Vanilla permanecía en silencio, haciendo costura. De vez en cuando, miraba la planta que le había dejado Tails a su cuidado mientras estaban fuera. Ella apenas había conocido a Cosmo, pero no pudo evitar conmoverse cuando Cream le contó la historia de su sacrificio para salvarles, y de cómo lo único que se encontró de ella era la semilla que una vez fue esa planta.

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Ya voy – dijo levantándose –. Deben ser Cream y los otros, que ya han regresado

El Tifón Azul surcaba ya el espacio cercano a la gran fortaleza de RoboX.. Sonic y sus hermanos habían salido secretamente, acompañados por Astro y el Oráculo de Delphius. Tails y Chris conversaban:

- Nos estamos acercando – dijo Chris –. Confío en que podamos distraer a RoboX el tiempo suficiente hasta que Sonic encuentre esa espada

- Si de verdad existe, la encontrará – dijo Tails –. Ya sabes que a Sonic no hay nada que se le escape. No quisiera tener que utilizar las Esmeraldas Caos falsas…

Tails miró la caja en la que contenía las Esmeraldas falsas. La había ubicado junto a su asiento. Todavía estaba nervioso ¿por qué las habría creado? Porque Sonic las necesitaba, claro, pero ¿Y si algo salía mal? Decidió no pensar más en ello y centrarse en la batalla que iba a tener lugar.

Mientras, Knuckles y Amy, disfrazados de Manic y Sonia, se preparaban

- Recuerda no hacer nada que haga suponer que no somos Manic y Sonia – dijo Knuckles

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Amy

- Por ejemplo, usar tu martillo – dijo Knuckles –. Y yo tampoco podré usar mis puños

- Entonces lo vamos a tener muy complicado, Knuckles – dijo Amy – No sabemos si de verdad existe la espada. ¿Y si todo falla?

- Con Sonic de por medio, todo es posible, Amy – le respondió Knuckles

- Nunca he manejado una moto – dijo Amy mirando la réplica que le había construido Tails – No debe ser más difícil que manejar los mandos de mi nave.

- Y yo tampoco he manejado nunca una tabla de surf voladora – dijo Knuckles mirando su réplica –. Chris me la ha construido. Creo que se sentía culpable por no haberme construido una cuando viajamos a aquel planeta helado…

- Ay, que viajes aquellos – dijo Amy –. Ojalá Cosmo pudiera estar con nosotros. La echo mucho de menos

- Yo también la echo de menos – dijo Knuckles –. Bien, prepárate, Amy. Nos acercamos

El Tifón Azul surcaba una gran ciudad completamente robotizada. Toda la urbe estaba llena de fábricas y edificios metálicos. No se distinguía nada que no fueran máquinas. No había animales. Ni siquiera plantas. Nada. El cielo era negro, debido a la gran humareda que provocaban todas aquellas fábricas. En el centro de aquella urbe, un gran castillo metálico se distinguía del resto de edificios.

- Que horror – dijo Amy – ¿Todo esto es una ciudad?

- Una vez lo fue – dijo Knuckles –. Hace muchos años, era la ciudad más bella del reino. Era incluso más bella que Mobodoon. Mi bisabuelo, Althair, me habló una vez de ella. Donde están todas aquellas fábricas solo había bellos jardines, y las gentes eran amables y humildes. Pero todo eso cambió con la aparición de RoboX

- Es terrible – dijo Amy sin dejar de mirar aquellos edificios –. Ojalá podamos hacer que vuelva a ser como antes

- Lo veo difícil – dijo una voz

Knuckles y Amy se volvieron. Blaze y Silver se dirigían hacia ellos

- ¿Por qué habéis dicho eso? – dijo Knuckles

- Hagáis lo que hagáis, perderéis – dijo Silver –. Nuestra época lo dice bien claro

- RoboX ganará y después robotizará el resto de Mobius. Solo unos pocos se salvarán

- En ese caso – dijo Amy – ¿Por qué os habéis unido a nosotros? ¿Por qué vais a luchar?

- Porque tenemos la esperanza de poder cambiar vuestro futuro y nuestro presente – dijo Blaze –. Al haber viajado en el tiempo, puede que logremos alterar la línea temporal, si conseguimos vencer a RoboX.

- Y además, tenemos que rescatar a nuestra amiga Marine – añadió Silver –. Espero que no la hayan robotizado.

Mientras, Shadow y Omega permanecían junto a Rouge en otra zona de la cubierta de la nave.

- Hace rato que no dices ni una palabra – dijo Rouge

- ¿Para hablar con la voz de ese erizo? – dijo Shadow con la copia del medallón de Sonic en la mano –. No, gracias

- Descuida, pronto podrás dejar de usar ese disfraz – dijo Rouge –. Solo estás como señuelo

- Esto es humillante – murmuró Shadow –. Que un ser tan poderoso como yo tenga que rebajarse a utilizar un disfraz para pelear contra el enemigo…

- Vamos, vamos – intentó calmarle Rouge –. Falta poco para que empiece la batalla. Nos estamos acercando

- AFIRMATIVO – dijo Omega –. ESTOY PREPARADO PARA LUCHAR CONTRA LAS FUERZAS DE ROBOX. POR EL MOMENTO ESTOY EMPEZANDO A DETECTAR ROBOGUARDIAS EN LAS INMEDIACIONES.

- No es lo único, Omega – dijo Rouge – ¡Mirad!

Rouge señaló a la fortaleza. En lo alto estaba, equipado con una armadura de combate y propulsores. RoboX les esperaba pacientemente, a la cabeza de medio centenar de RoboGuardias apostados en diversos lugares de la fortaleza. Shadow se colocó a toda prisa la copia del medallón. Si tenía que representar un papel, quería que todo terminara rápido.

- Bienvenidos a mi fortaleza – dijo RoboX con la voz amplificada –. Os estaba esperando. En especial a ti, Sonic

- No necesito que me espere nadie – dijo Shadow con la voz de Sonic – ¡Prepárate a caer!

- Tu ejército no es lo bastante numeroso para acabar con nosotros, RoboX – dijo Knuckles con la voz de Manic, tratando de desviar la atención de RoboX y que este no descubriera el engaño

- Muy pronto lamentarás el daño que has hecho a los habitantes de Ericius – dijo Amy con la voz de Sonia

RoboX no pareció conmoverse. Contrariamente, sonrió con malicia

- Habéis llegado muy lejos. No esperaba que fuese a perder tantos efectivos en tan poco tiempo. Pero vuestra suerte se terminó. Ha llegado el momento de acabar con la última resistencia ¡Temblad ante mi nueve ejército!

RoboX empezó a generar energía eléctrica con sus manos, hasta que acumuló suficiente para lanzar un rayo deslumbrante. Pero no lo lanzó contra el Tifón Azul, sino contra todos los edificios de alrededor de su fortaleza. De pronto, un temblor sacudió la tierra, haciendo que todos los edificios saltaran en pedazos, quedando ante ellos un enorme desierto donde antes había habido una ciudad. En cuanto a las piezas metálicas, estas empezaron a ensamblarse, formando más RoboGuardias, un SkyBot y un gran ejército de…

- Pero si eso son… – dijo Tails –… EggRobos

Pronto los tripulantes de la nave se vieron ante un inmenso ejército de robots. RoboX no podía hacer más que reírse.

- Gracias por aumentar mis poderes con el Desrobotizador y las Esmeraldas Caos – dijo –. Ha llegado el momento de demostraros mi gratitud con la más espectacular de las batallas ¡Pronto no solo Ericius, sino todo Mobius será mío!

Shadow estaba cada vez más tenso

- ¡Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por todo! ¡Al ataque!

Y Shadow se lanzó contra los EggRobos haciendo un Spin Dash. La batalla final acababa de comenzar.

Sonic y sus hermanos lograron entrar por uno de los pasadizos que daba a las catacumbas de la fortaleza. Lograron entrar antes de que RoboX lanzara su rayo y destruyera todos los edificios excepto en el que se encontraban.

- ¿Qué habrá sido ese estruendo? – preguntó el Oráculo mientras Sonia le ayudaba a bajarse de su moto

- Sea lo que sea, no me gusta nada – dijo Astro mientras descendía con Manic de su tabla de surf voladora –. Tengo un mal presentimiento

- Yo también lo tengo – dijo Sonic –. Pero aun no podemos ayudar a nuestros amigos. Primero tenemos que encontrar esa espada ¡Vamos!

Manic encendió una antorcha. El grupo avanzó entre los amplios pasillos que discurrían junto a las silenciosas catacumbas

- ¿Dices que aquí están enterrados los reyes de Ericius? – preguntó Manic al Oráculo

- Así es, Manic – respondió –. En este lugar reposan los restos de los anteriores soberanos. Largos siglos de historia guardan reposo aquí, junto a grandes tesoros

A Manic le brillaron los ojos al oír la palabra «tesoros». Sonia le reprendió:

-¡Manic, ni se te ocurra! – le dijo – ¡No quiero verte profanando tumbas para robarles sus joyas

- Tranquila, hermanita – dijo Manic –. A la familia no le robo, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces el Oráculo se detuvo.

- Hemos llegado. Mirad – dijo

Delante de ellos se alzaba un precioso pedestal. En él, clavada dentro de una roca, reposaba una magnífica espada con ornamentos dorados. Estaba sucia debido al paso de los años, pero increíblemente bien conservada.

- Os presento a Caliburn, la espada sagrada de Ericius – dijo el Oráculo

- Caliburn… – dijo Astro

- Es preciosa… – dijo Sonia

- Y seguro que muy valiosa – dijo Manic

- Eh, ahí parece que hay algo escrito – dijo Sonic señalando una inscripción que había en el pedestal

Todos miraron

- ¿Qué lengua es esta? – dijo Astro –. No comprendo nada

- Yo tampoco – dijo Sonia –. Y eso que Lady Windermere me hizo estudiar varios idiomas

- Esta lengua no se habla en la actualidad – dijo el Oráculo examinando la inscripción –. Parece que es un texto escrito en la época en que se forjó esta espada

- Oráculo ¿Puedes traducirlo? – preguntó Sonic

- Sí, joven erizo – respondió el Oráculo –. Veamos… hmmm… ¿Eh? ¡Increible!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sonia

- Es un poema – dijo el Oráculo –. Parece que vuestros antepasados os dejaron un legado con unas recomendaciones. Esto es lo que significa, escuchad:

_Si esta espada quieres utilizar,_

_tienes que cumplir esta condición:_

_haber tenido una coronación._

_Solo una Reina o Rey la puede alzar_

_Si es así, Caliburn te ayudará,_

_con su fuerza y con su sabiduría._

_Igual que a la noche la vence el día,_

_quien la lleve en la guerra triunfará._

_Pero atento, mi querido ladrón,_

_si logras sacarla sin merecerlo._

_Será la causa de tu perdición._

_Si estás en situación de comprenderlo,_

_advertido estás. Es tu decisión._

_¿Lo ganarás todo o podrás perderlo?_

El grupo calló unos instantes.

- ¿Solo puede alzarla un rey? – preguntó Astro

- Así es – dijo el Oráculo –. O una reina

- No tenemos tiempo para buscar a mamá – dijo Sonic –. Dejadme, voy a intentar sacarla

- Pero Sonic, recuerda lo que dice – advirtió Sonia – «si logras sacarla sin merecerlo…»

-…será la causa de mi perdición, lo sé – dijo Sonic –. Pero si no consigo sacarla, estaremos perdidos ante las fuerzas de RoboX. Vamos a ver

Sonic cogió la empuñadura de la espada con ambas manos, y a continuación tiró. No pasó nada

- No se mueve – murmuró

Siguió tirando con todas sus fuerzas, pero la espada no se movió. Seguía clavada en la roca.

- Déjame a mi – dijo Sonia

Pero ni Sonia ni Manic lograron hacer que la espada saliera de la roca. Manic sugirió destruir la roca en que estaba clavada, pero se desechó esa idea ante las advertencias de la inscripción.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – dijo Manic

- Queda una opción – dijo Sonic firmemente –. Que tiremos de ella los tres a la vez

Los tres hermanos se situaron alrededor del pedestal mientras asían la empuñadura de la espada los tres a la vez

- ¿Preparados? – dijo Sonic – ¡Ya!

Los tres tiraron con todas sus fuerzas, pero la espada seguía sin moverse. Sonic estaba desesperado

- ¡No podemos! ¡Es imposible! ¡Si somos los príncipes de Ericius!

- Me parece que vamos a tener problemas más serios, Sonic – dijo Manic

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Sonic antes de exclamar – ¡Ah!

Un gigantesco robot con forma de cangrejo había aparecido ante ellos. El robot blandía sus pinzas gigantescas, dispuesto a atacarles

- Es un robot de seguridad – dijo Sonic – Debe haberse activado cuando tratamos de sacar la espada

Los tres hermanos hicieron aparecer sus instrumentos y se pusieron a lanzar rayos al robot que retrocedió, pero este volvió a incorporarse y atacó con sus pinzas, aprisionando a Manic entre una de ellas. Sonia atacó provocando un tornado, pero no afectó al robot. Sonic se lanzó contra la pinza que tenía a Manic prisionero

- ¡Patada hacha! – gritó

Pero su golpe no hizo efecto

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – dijo Sonic – ¡Si por lo menos tuviésemos la espada…!

En ese momento, algo pasó a toda velocidad junto a él. Sonic no pudo distinguirlo. Entonces escuchó un ruido metálico.

Miró al robot. Algo le había seccionado la pinza que sostenía a Manic, haciendo que al caer, esta dejara libre a su prisionero. Sonic corrió a ayudar a su hermano mientras veía como algo seguía atacando al robot a gran velocidad. Entonces el robot explotó, llenándolo todo de humo

- ¡Sonic! – gritó Sonia – ¡La espada!

Sonic miró al pedestal. La espada ya no estaba.

- ¡Pues claro! – dijo Sonic muy contento – ¡Solo alguien podía haberla sacado! ¡Y ha venido en nuestra ayuda!

Sonic miró la humareda, que se iba disipando. Empezaba a vislumbrar una figura sosteniendo la espada

- ¡Gracias, mamá! – dijo Sonic a la silueta – ¡Sabía que volverías!

El humo se terminó de disipar. La expresión de Sonic cambió de pronto. Quien sostenía la espada no era la Reina Aleena. Era… Astro.

Sonic y sus hermanos quedaron desconcertados

- ¿Astro? – dijo Manic – ¿Has sacado tú la espada?

- E… e… espera un momento – dijo Sonic –. Entonces, si tú has sacado la espada eso significa…

- Sí, Sonic – dijo Astro –. Siento el engaño. Mi verdadero nombre es Zokar, y soy vuestro padre.

**Os lo dije, ¿verdad? Este capítulo no os iba a dejar indiferentes. Llegó el momento de dar una explicación que quería comentar hace varios capítulos, pero que no pude por correr el riesgo de echar a perder esta sorpresa. Todo empezó con un dibujo de deviantART en el que aparecía dibujada la familia de Sonic. Lo vi cuando apenas conocía el universo de Sonic Underground, por lo que supuse que el aspecto del padre de Sonic que aparecía en el dibujo era bueno. Siento no poder decir el nombre del usuario que lo dibujó, pero el dibujo ya no lo encuentro. En cuanto al nombre de Astro, lo vi en una web que ya no existe en la que se hablaba de los nombres de los padres de los personajes de Sonic. También lo di por válido, hasta que tiempo más tarde encontré que el nombre bueno era Zokar. En fin, ha valido para este fic, ¿no? Dejé varias "pistas" que indujeran a sospechar que Astro y el padre de Sonic fuesen el mismo, pero curiosamente, ninguno me ha sugerido esta suposición. En fin, el motivo del "camuflaje" lo explicaré posteriormente. En cuanto a la imagen en cuestión, no la encuentro en deviantART, pero la podeis encontrar en Youtube, en el video Sonic-Someday, del usuario ShadowAndTikal.**

**Knuckles ha mencionado a su bisabuelo Althair, que si bien recordais, salió también en Sonic Underground.**

**Y el poema lo he inventado yo. Espero que os haya gustado, a falta de canciones.**

**Doy las gracias a JacquiWaki, a Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog y a solirambeast por sus reviews. A este último, sí, ya tenía pensado algo parecido a tu propuesta, pero por el momento no puedo dar más detalles. Ya lo descubriréis ¡Hasta pronto! **


	29. Episodio 29 La trampa de RoboX

sonic x. el retorno underground

**La historia continua. Aquí llega el capitulo 29**

Capítulo 29. La trampa de RoboX

Sonic estaba totalmente desconcertado

- ¿Qué tú eres mi padre? – gritó a Zokar – ¿¡Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes!

- Porque yo se lo pedí, Sonic – dijo de pronto el Oráculo

Sonic y sus hermanos miraron al Oráculo

- ¿Por qué, Oráculo? – dijo Sonic – ¿¡Por qué!

- Cálmate, Sonic – le dijo Sonia – ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? Nunca te he visto así

Sonia tenía razón. Nunca antes de aquella aventura se había sentido así… salvo en aquella otra ocasión. Procuró calmarse.

- Dime, Sonic – le dijo de pronto el Oráculo – ¿Recuerdas por qué cuando lo llamábamos Astro se escondía para que no lo viese ninguno de los miembros de la resistencia?

- Porque estaba avergonzado de sus equivocadas decisiones en el pasado, y no quería que nadie lo viera – dijo Sonic

- Justamente – confirmó el Oráculo –. Por este motivo nadie debía saber que estaba en vuestra nave.

- De acuerdo – intervino Sonia –, pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste a nosotros su verdadero nombre?

- Porque eso habría hecho que no dejaseis de hacerme preguntas sobre el pasado, y no os habríais concentrado en la batalla – dijo Zokar –. Queríamos mantener mi verdadero nombre en secreto hasta que venciésemos a RoboX, pero al no poder izar vosotros la espada y estar en peligro, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados

De pronto, se escuchó un bostezo

- Manic – le reprendió Sonia – ¿Te parece este un buen momento para bostezar?

- Pero si no he sido yo – dijo Manic – ¿Crees que esta historia me daría sueño?

- ¡Eh, ya está bien de tanto hablar! – dijo una voz – ¡Que tengo sueño!

Todos miraron a donde estaba Zokar. La voz venía de donde estaba él

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Zokar asiendo la espada en varias direcciones – ¿Y donde estás?

- Me llamo Caliburn, y estoy aquí. Deja de zarandearme, por favor – dijo la voz

Todos miraron a la espada. De uno de los lados de la empuñadura bajó una placa que dejó al descubierto una cara somnolienta. Todos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Por qué me miráis así? – dijo Caliburn – ¿Es que nunca habéis visto una espada?

- Que hable, no – dijo Sonic

- ¿Quién me ha despertado? – preguntó Caliburn

- He sido yo – dijo Zokar –. Soy el Rey Zokar, soberano del Reino de Ericius… o lo era

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Caliburn

- El Reino como tal ya no existe – dijo Zokar –. Un villano tomó posesión de él hace dieciséis años, robotizando a la gente

- ¿Borrotizar? – dijo Caliburn – ¿Qué es eso?

- Es ro-bo-ti-zar – aclaró Sonia –. Por así decirlo, esclaviza a la gente. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a liberarlos

- Si alguien me ha sacado de la roca mereciéndolo, de acuerdo, le ayudaré – dijo Caliburn –. Decidme ¿qué clase de enemigo es el que borrotiza a la gente?

- Alguien a quien vas a conocer de inmediato – dijo una voz robótica

- ¡RoboX! – gritaron los demás al unísono

RoboX estaba en el lugar donde hasta hacía poco estaba el robot al que habían derribado usando la espada. Para sorpresa de los demás, su expresión no reflejaba preocupación alguna.

- Vuestra ridícula idea de usar dobles para la batalla no os ha servido de nada – dijo RoboX

- ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Sonia

- Por supuesto – respondió RoboX –. Llevo espiándoos desde que me otorgasteis estos poderes. Entonces envié una mosca espía a vuestra nave.

En ese momento una mosca robótica fue a posarse en la mano de RoboX. Sonia puso expresión de asco, mientras Manic temblaba y Sonic se enfurecía más.

- Sí, esta es una mosca idéntica a las que usaba para controlar con su picadura a los miembros de la resistencia – dijo RoboX –. Pero a diferencia de aquellas, esta está dotada con unos sistemas de escucha, para poder vigilar todos vuestros movimientos

- ¡Tu escucha no te ha servido de nada! – dijo Zokar blandiendo a Caliburn – ¡Tenemos a Caliburn! ¡Tu tiranía se terminó!

- Por favor – dijo RoboX sin mostrar el más mínimo gesto de preocupación – ¿Crees que no estaba preparado para esto? Ya sabía que ibais a sacar esa espada de la roca, así que me preparé para esto

Acto seguido hizo aparecer de la nada una espada metálica con unas extrañas luces azules que se encendían a intervalos regulares. Todos quedaron impresionados

- Os presento a Destructix, mi fiel espada – dijo RoboX –. Descubrí a Caliburn hace mucho tiempo, per no fui capaz de sacarla de la roca. Así que fabriqué una espada con idéntico poder conectada a ella. Pero tenía un inconveniente: no podía usarla mientras Caliburn no fuera liberada. Así pues, debo daros las gracias por hacer que mi espada funcione. Os recompensaré acabando con vosotros rápidamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Caliburn – ¿Conectada a mi? ¡Entonces tú fuiste el que me molestó en mi largo sueño!

- Así es – dijo RoboX –. Pero no te preocupes. Muy pronto volverás a dormir… ¡Eternamente!

Y se lanzó para atacar a Zokar.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shadow se había lanzado contra los EggRobos con un Spin Dash, logrando destruir a algunos de ellos. Mientras, del Tifón Azul salieron las naves pilotadas por Cream y Merna, así como el Hiper Tornado, pilotado por Chris. Cyrus también ayudó pilotando el Tornado X. Tails manejaba los mandos del Tifón Azul disparando misiles al SkyBot.

Algunos atacaban desde el suelo. Amy había salido en la moto y salió embistiendo a algunos robots a toda velocidad. Knuckles mientras surcaba los aires en su tabla golpeando a todos los EggBots que podía.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, erizo? – preguntó RoboX a Shadow

- ¡Puedo acabar con todos de una vez! – respondió Shadow

- Estoy seguro de eso… Shadow – le dijo RoboX

Shadow abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

- ¿Como? – dijo – ¿Me has reconocido?

- Por supuesto, mi querido erizo – dijo RoboX –. Hace mucho que conozco vuestros planes. Pero será mejor que te cambie el aspecto

RoboX proyectó un rayo de luz hacia Shadow. Cuando la luz cesó, Shadow vio que volvía a tener las púas negras.

- Si vas a luchar contra mi, será mejor que no finjas ser quien no eres – dijo RoboX –. Y lo mismo va por tus compañeros.

RoboX lanzó otros dos rayos de luz hacia Knuckles y Amy, quienes recobraron sus colores originales, ante la sorpresa del equidna y la eriza.

- Bien… ¿por donde íbamos? – dijo RoboX volviéndose hacia Shadow – ¡Ah, sí! ¡Por tu final!

- ¡Jamás! – dijo Shadow – ¡Acabaré contigo!

Entonces aparecieron junto a RoboX once EggRobos

- O lo intentarás… si sabes donde estoy – dijo RoboX transformándose también en un EggRobo

Los EggRobos empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de él

- ¡Acabaré contigo, te escondas o no! – gritó Shadow, preparando un Lanza Caos

Mientras, Knuckles seguía atizando a todos los EggRobos que encontraba a su paso. La tabla en la que volaba hacía que pudiera golpear en el aire con mayor velocidad.

- Creo, cariño, que el verde te favorecía más – le dijo Rouge, que volaba a su lado

- El único verde que me gusta es el de la Esmeralda Principal – respondió Knuckles – ¡Y ahora aparta, que voy!

Knuckles se lanzo en picado contra un grupo de EggRobos

- ¡Gancho! – gritó, sacudiendo un terrible puñetazo a uno de los EggRobos, que arrastró en su caída a otros tres que tenía detrás

- Tan cabezadura como siempre – dijo Rouge mientras volaba hacia otro grupo de EggRobos – ¡Patada tornado!

Con un remolino, hizo que colisionaran dos Eggrobos, los cuales estallaron.

Mientras, Omega peleaba aterrizó en el suelo y se puso a luchar contra los RoboGuardias

- ¡CAÑÓN DE RAYOS! – gritó

Su ataque tumbó al RoboGuardia que tenía más cerca. Otros dos dispararon rayos contra Omega, el cual se defendió usando al robot que acababa de tumbar. Entonces lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra los otros dos, destruyéndolos.

Silver y Blaze luchaban en la cubierta del Tifón Azul. Silver usaba su telequinesia para lanzar a los EggRobos unos contra otros. Mientras, Blaze se lanzó hacia otro grupo

- ¡Salamandra! – gritó Blaze

Rodeada por una capa de fuego, atacó a los robots que iban a por ella, haciendo que estallaran.

Chris luchaba en el aire, atacando a los RoboGuardias que maniobraban cañones en la fortaleza

- ¡Tomad esto! ¡Y esto! – gritó mientras lanzaba rayos – Ojalá estuviera Sonic para ayudarnos ¿Habrán encontrado esa espada?

Mientras, Cream y Merna pilotaban sus naves atacando a los EggRobos. De pronto se vieron rodeadas por un grupo de ellos, que les disparaban sin cesar.

- Los escudos de nuestras naves no aguantarán mucho tiempo – dijo Cream – ¿qué podemos hacer?

- ¿Has dicho escudos? – dijo Merna – ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Rápido, haz que los chaos generen su escudo alrededor de tu nave!

- No sé cual es tu idea, pero de acuerdo – dijo Cream –. Cheese, Chocola, necesito un Chao Escudo alrededor de la nave

- ¡Chiuuu, chiuuu! – dijeron Cheese y Chocola

Entonces los chaos hicieron aparecer alrededor de la nave de Cream una gran esfera azul

- Estamos listos, Merna – dijo Cream

- De acuerdo. Agarraros fuerte – dijo Merna

Merna utilizó sus poderes para mover la nave como si fuera una pelota gigante, haciendo que esta rebotara contra los EggRobos y estos detonaran. Cuando destruyeron al último, el escudo desapareció

- ¿Estás bien, Cream? – preguntó Merna

- Ha… ha sido muy divertido ¿podemos repetirlo? – respondió Cream

- ¡Chiuuu, chiuuu! – dijeron Cheese y Chocola

Zokar se defendía de los ataques de RoboX quien lanzaba una estocada tras otra.

- ¡Eres demasiado lento! – dijo RoboX –. Pronto acabaré contigo

Entonces le embistió con mucha fuerza, seguida de un golpe certero hizo que Zokar cayera al suelo soltando a Caliburn, que fue a parar a varios metros de él.

- ¡Eh, golpéame con más delicadeza! – se quejó Caliburn

- ¡Y ahora, voy a poner fin a tu existencia, Rey Zokar! – dijo RoboX preparado para lanzarle una última estocada

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un rayo de luz golpeó sus manos, haciendo que soltara a Destructix. RoboX profirió un grito de queja

- ¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó rabioso, encontrando enseguida la respuesta: Sonic le apuntaba con su guitarra

- ¡Tú me arrebataste una vez a mi familia, RoboX! – gritó Sonic – ¡No te permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo!

Y se lanzó contra RoboX haciendo un Spin Dash. Pero antes de que pudiera golpear a su enemigo, recibió una potente descarga eléctrica que le hizo gritar de dolor, cayendo al suelo

- Siempre frustrando mis planes, erizo – dijo RoboX mientras recogía su espada –. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Muy bien, si tanto lo deseas, tú serás el primero en dejar de existir. Ya me ocuparé del Rey más tarde

Se dirigió a Sonic blandiendo su espada, mientras el erizo azul a duras penas podía levantarse. Pero su pretensión de acabar con Sonic se vio truncada. El suelo empezaba a temblar, cada vez con más fuerza. Casi no podía ponerse en pie. La razón era manic, que estaba tocando su batería con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las vibraciones provocaran aquellos temblores

- ¡No te permitiré que acabes con mi hermano! – dijo Manic – ¡Cuando te metes con un miembro de nuestra familia, nos estás atacando a todos!

Mientras Manic seguía tocando, Sonia y el Oráculo ayudaron a Sonic y Zokar a apartarse de allí. El suelo temblaba cada vez con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, insensato? – girtó RoboX – ¡Si sigues haciendo temblar el suelo de esa manera, harás que esta cueva se derrumbe, y acabarás con todos nosotros!

- ¡Es verdad, Manic! – le gritó Sonia – ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo Telonius, que podrías desatar fuerzas que escaparan a tu control!

- ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo, hermanita! – gritó mientras no dejaba de tocar – ¡No hay otra forma de pararle!

Estaban cayendo pequeñas cantidades de tierra. Entonces Sonia se fijó en el lugar donde se encontraba RoboX, que no paraba de temblar preparado para atacarles, y tuvo una idea. Activó su medallón haciendo aparecer su teclado láser, y apuntó al techo que había encima de RoboX. El disparo provocó un gran desprendimiento de rocas que cayó sobre él, sepultándole.

- ¡Bravo, Sonia! – gritó Sonic abrazándola – ¡Lo has conseguido!

- Guarda las celebraciones para después, joven erizo – le dijo el Oráculo – ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Esto va a derrumbarse!

El grupo salió a toda prisa del lugar donde estaban las catacumbas, del que empezaban a caer rocas del techo. Por fin consiguieron salir, mientras la entrada a aquel lugar terminaba de desmoronarse, provocando un ruido muy potente.

- Me temo que hasta aquí ha llegado la historia de las catacumbas del reino de Ericius – dijo el Oráculo

- Y por poco el nuestro – dijo Zokar –. Casi no lo contamos

- ¿Creéis que este habrá sido el final de RoboX? – preguntó Sonia

- Lo dudo, hermanita. Mira – dijo Sonic

El grupo estaba ante el escenario de una terrible batalla entre ambos bandos.

- Los robots siguen peleando. RoboX debe seguir vivo – dijo Manic –. El otro debía ser un impostor

- ¿Un impostor de un impostor? – dijo Sonic –. Qué ironía, ¿no?

- Entonces, lucharemos – dijo Zokar –. Con la ayuda de Caliburn, derrotaremos a esas máquinas

- Os ayudaré – dijo Caliburn – ¡Tratar de copiar mi poder no está bien! ¡Solo existe una espada legendaria, y la tenéis ante vosotros!

El grupo sonrió, y a continuación se dirigieron para el escenario del combate. Tenían de su lado una espada legendaria ¿qué podía salir mal?

Vector, Espío y Charmy veían alejarse al golem, que avanzaba torpemente tambaleándose hacia los lados y dándose contra los escasos árboles que pillaba por delante, los cuales no le impedían el paso porque los destrozaba a golpes

- No debe saber manejarlo bien para darse esos golpes – dijo Espío

- Deberíamos detenerla ¿no? – dijo Charmy

- No, no debéis – dijo una voz

Ante ellos apareció la Reina Aleena. Los detectives se quedaron mudos de asombro durante unos segundos

- ¿Por qué no debemos? – preguntó Charmy

- Va directa hacia el escenario de una gran batalla – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Quiere encontrar a sus amigos, para advertirles de que corren un grave peligro

- Entonces deberíamos seguirla – dijo Vector –. Nosotros también queremos tomar parte en esa batalla

- No, detective – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Necesito vuestra ayuda

- ¿Vas a enviarnos a sabotear otra instalación de RoboX? – preguntó Espío

- No – contestó la Reina Aleena –. Necesito que me acompañéis a la fortaleza de RoboX. Tengo que llevar a cabo una última misión

**Y aquí finaliza un nuevo episodio. Empieza la batalla y Sonic y sus hermanos ya tienen a Caliburn de su lado, pero ¿por qué había dos RoboX? No, no estáis viendo doble, y tampoco me he equivocado yo al contar. En todo caso, esta historia continúa, y una vez más agradezco a ****Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog, nigth fury y JacquiWaki sus reviews. Ya llevamos 70. ¿Llegaremos a las 100? ¡De vosotros depende!**

**También aclaro que he cogido el nombre Destructix de los comics de Sonic. En cuanto a las palabras de Sonia a Manic durante el terremoto las he sacado del capítulo "Armonía", de Sonic Underground.**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora ¡Nos vemos en el capitulo 30!**


	30. Episodio 30 Como una mala erupción

Capítulo 30. Como una mala erupción

Knuckles seguía golpeando a los EggRobos. Trataba de manejar su tabla, pero a veces se tambaleaba

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó alguien

- ¡Manic! – dijo Knuckles – ¿Ya tenéis la espada?

- Sí, y eso no es lo único – contestó el erizo verde –. Luego te lo explicaremos. Ahora te desafío a una carrera

- Los guardianes no hacemos carreras, Manic – respondió Knuckles

- Ya ¿Y no será que no quieres correr contra mi porque tienes miedo de perder? – dijo Manic adelantando a Knuckles a toda velocidad

- ¿Qué si tengo miedo? ¡Te vas a enterar! – dijo Knuckles persiguiendo a Manic

- A veces me sorprendo de lo fácil que es de convencer – dijo Manic

Mientras, Shadow atacaba a los EggRobos que disparaban contra él

- ¡Lanza caos! – gritó

Cuatro flechas luminosas se dirigieron a los robots, destrozando rápidamente a dos de ellos. Un tercero disparó a Shadow con su pistola de rayos. El erizo negro se lanzó contra él con un spin dash, que acertó en el pecho del robot, haciéndole caer. Shadow le quitó el arma y la utilizó para lanzar rayos al siguiente EggRobo, al cual no acertó, pero sí acertó de lleno al que tenía detrás. Shadow aterrizó en lo alto de la fortaleza

- ¡Deja de esconderte! – gritó a los ocho EggRobos que volaban a su alrededor – ¡Da la cara!

- Si es eso lo que quieres, cumpliré tu deseo – dijeron los ocho EggBots a la vez

Entonces se unieron formando una gigantesca cabeza de RoboX, la cual miró a Shadow riendo

- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Shadow el Erizo – dijo RoboX

Seguidamente disparó por los ojos un potente rayo de luz roja dirigido hacia Shadow. Este extendió sus manos hacia delante, tratando de contener el rayo, pero la potencia del mismo empezó a hacerle retroceder.

- ¿Todavía no entiendes que es inútil oponerse a mi? – dijo serenamente la voz de RoboX – Ríndete y tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor

- ¡Jamás! – dijo Shadow – ¡No fui creado para arrodillarme ante nadie, y menos aun para ser destruido por alguien como tu! ¡Por eso tengo que acabar contigo!

Shadow pegó un salto, haciendo que el rayo de RoboX siguiera hacia delante y acertara en el SkyBot, dañándolo seriamente. Mientras el erizo negro, hizo un Spin Dash y se dirigió a la cabeza de RoboX. Se agarró fuertemente a ella y gritó

- ¡Explosión Caos!

Shadow liberó una gran cantidad de energía que hizo estallar la cabeza de RoboX. Salió despedido a una de las torres de la fortaleza.

- Eres muy fuerte – dijeron a la vez tres EggRobos que quedaron tras la explosión – pero no lo suficiente

Los robots atacaron lanzando misiles sin parar. Shadow los esquivaba tan rápido como podía. Entonces se lanzó con un Spin Dash contra uno, al que destruyó. Pero los otros dos se pusieron a ambos lados del erizo, apuntándole con sus pistolas de rayos.

- ¡Es tu fin! - gritaron a la vez los dos robots disparando

Pero Shadow se previno, y de un salto esquivó ambos disparos, haciendo que cada EggRobo destruyera al otro. Después no ocurrió nada

- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Shadow –. Los he destruido a todos, pero RoboX no debería ser tan facil de destruir. ¡Seguro que he luchado contra impostores!

El erizo negro se enfureció más. Otra vez le habían tomado el pelo. Decidió arrasar a todos los robots que se encontrara hasta encontrar a RoboX y destruirlo de una vez por todas. Echó a correr furioso hacia los RoboGuardias que había en el suelo.

Zokar estaba junto a Sonic. Ambos miraban de frente al SkyBot, que acababa de ser alcanzado por el rayo de RoboX

- Este grandullón es un serio peligro para nuestros amigos – dijo Sonic

- ¿Tiene algún punto débil? – preguntó Zokar

- Me temo que no – dijo Sonic –. La única vez que me he enfrentado a él fue necesario lanzarme por el cañón de la nave a toda potencia

- En ese caso, tendremos que usar el poder de Caliburn – dijo Zokar blandiendo la espada

- ¡Dejadme a mi a ese mastodonte! – intervino Caliburn, y acto seguido tiró de Zokar hacia el robot

- ¡Espera, más despacio! – gritó Zokar

- ¡Lo siento, pero una vez me lanzo no hay quien me pare! – gritó Caliburn – ¡Círculo mortal!

La espada hizo que Zokar diera un salto y acto seguido describió una circuenferencia en el aire. El circulo descrito golpeó al SkyBot haciendo que se tambaleara, mientras desde el Tifón Azul atacaban sin cesar. Pero el robot seguía en pie.

- ¡Atención! – gritaba Tails desde la nave – ¡Máxima potencia contra el visor del robot!

- ¡A la orden! – dijo Cyrus accionando los mandos

- Esto se pone feo – dijo Tails –. Hay cada vez más RoboGuardias y EggRobos, y no parece que nuestros amigos puedan detener su aumento.

Tails reflexionó. Podrían tener la espada, pero un poco más de ayuda debería poder venirles bien. Pero no quería forzar las cosas. Quizás si…

Silver y Blaze luchaban el uno junto al otro, repeliendo los ataques de los RoboGuardias

- Si esto sigue así, no aguantaremos mucho tiempo – dijo Blaze mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a un RoboGuardia

- Tenemos que resistir – dijo Silver mientras usaba sus poderes para lanzar rocas a otro RoboGuardia –. Esto se pone cada vez peor. Nos están rodeando

En efecto, varios RoboGuardias estaban formando un corro alrededor de ellos. Estaban acorralados. Silver estaba cada vez más abatido. Sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. Habían venido del futuro para cambiarlo. Y no habían podido hacer nada. Cerró los ojos exhausto.

Pero de pronto…

Un golem de roca apareció de la nada golpeando a los RoboGuardias. Blaze apartó a Silver a tiempo para evitar que le arrollara el golem, que se movía de una forma un tanto extraña, golpeando a lo loco a los otros robots.

- Debe haberse vuelto loco – dijo Silver

- ¿Por qué nos habrá salvado? – preguntó Blaze

Entonces les llegó la respuesta. Uno de los RoboGuardias lanzó un misil al golem, que no logró destruirlo, pero hizo un agujero en el pecho del mismo. Alguien estaba manejando los cables del interior del mismo

- ¡Marine! – gritaron al unísono Silver y Blaze

La mapache dio un último golpe al RoboGuardia que le hizo volar por los aires. Después se volvió a sus amigos, bajando del golem

- ¡Silver!¡Blaze! – dijo abrazando a los otros dos – ¡Creí que no volvería a veros!

- Y nosotros pensando que te habían robotizado – dijo Blaze – ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?

- Es una historia muy larga – dijo Marine –. Pero logré hacerme con ese golem y venir hasta aquí

- ¿Has manejado a ese robot? – preguntó Silver –. Si tú no sabes manejar robots

- No – dijo Marine riendo –. Pero entré y manejé los cables, pensando que alguno serviría para moverlo

- Eres increible, Marine – dijo Silver sonriendo –. Ahora me siento con fuerzas para seguir luchando

- Yo también – dijo Blaze

- ¡Pues no se hable más! – dijo Marine volviendo a subirse a lo que quedaba del golem – ¡Vamos!

Tails bajó del Tifón Azul. Había dado las oportunas órdenes a bordo para su ausencia, por lo que la nave seguía luchando contra el SkyBot. Llevaba consigo el cofre con las Esmeraldas Caos falsas.

Sonic reunió a todos y dijo:

- Para terminar con esto tenemos que acabar con todos ellos de una sola vez. Necesitamos una técnica poderosa

- Ya lo intentamos nosotros contra un grupo de robots – dijo Shadow –. Pero volvían a salir más

- Por eso tenemos que atacarles todos con nuestras técnicas más poderosas – dijo Sonic –. Si les atacamos todos a la vez, habrá mayor posibilidad de destruirlos a todos, ¿no?

El grupo guardó silencio. Amy fue la primera en romperlo

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. Podemos hacerlo

Los demás miembros del grupo asintieron gradualmente. Había optimismo en ellos

- Pero para poder lanzar estos ataques necesitaremos recargar energía. Usaremos las Esmeraldas falsas – dijo Sonic

Los miembros del grupo usaron la energía de las Esmeraldas para recuperar sus fuerzas. Al cabo de unos segundos estaban listos

- Llegó el momento de la verdad – dijo Sonic – ¡Vamos!

El grupo echó a correr hacia el ejército de RoboX. Tails echó a volar, mientras Sonic se agarró a sus pies y Knuckles se agarró a los de Sonic. Entonces Knuckles empezó a girar sobre sí mismo

- ¡Supermarcha sónica! – gritaron los tres generando una gran ventolera

Silver levantó todas las rocas del suelo que pudo. Blaze a continuación las envolvió con un manto de fuego.

- ¡Lluvia de meteoros! – gritaron los dos

Sonia empezó a girar sobre si misma haciendo un tornado. Manic simultáneamente utilizó el poder de su batería para levantar rocas del suelo

- ¡Tornado de rocas! – gritaron al unísono

Shadow utilizó el poder de una Esmeralda Caos falsa mientras Rouge se subía a Omega, el cual empezó a girar sobre sí mismo

- ¡Infierno Caos! – gritaron los tres a la vez

Cheese y Chocola crearon una gran esfera azul, Merna aumentó la temperatura de la misma y Amy la lanzó de un martillazo

- ¡Bomba de calor! – gritaron Cream, Merna y Amy al unísono

Zokar apuntó con Caliburn hacia los robots

- ¡Ballesta de fuego de dragón! – gritó Caliburn lanzando un rayo muy potente

Chris corrió hacia uno de los RoboGuardias y haciendo uso de la fuerza extra que le proporcionaban sus guantes, lo levantó

- ¡Golpe de titán! – gritó lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas

Todas las técnicas, lanzadas al mismo tiempo, provocaron un estallido cegador, que se dejó sentir más allá de las fronteras del antiguo reino de Ericius. Incluso un enorme gato azul, que andaba pescando muy lejos de allí, sintió algo

- Deben ser fuegos artificiales, Froggy – dijo el gato

- ¡Ribi!¡Ribiiiiii! – dijo saltando una rana que estaba junto a él

Mientras, en la batalla, Sonic estaba exhausto. Habían acabado con todos los robots enemigos. Lo habían conseguido. Se sintió con ganas de reír. Los demás compartieron ese entusiasmo. El único que no parecía contento era Shadow

- Shadow – dijo Sonic – ¿qué ocurre?

Pero nada más terminar la pregunta, algo ocurrió. Los fragmentos de robots que habían quedado esparcidos por los alrededores volvían a recomponerse, formando nuevos robots. Todo cuanto habían hecho no había servido para nada.

Sonic cayó, agotado. Pensó que todo había terminado ya. No reparó en que uno de los RoboGuardias iba dispuesto a acabar con él. El robot preparó su arma para atacar al erizo.

Pero entonces el robot fue alcanzado por otro misil. Sonic notó el estallido, y se dispuso a averiguar de donde procedía.

Entonces lo vio. Muchos robots estaban disparando desde el aire, pero no eran los robots de RoboX. Estos parecían más bajitos y rechonchos, y los acompañaban los robots de la Serie E que viajaban en las alas del Egg Halcón. Entonces eso significaba…

- ¡Eggman! – gritó Sonic con alegría – ¡eres tú!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – gritó la voz del científico a través del altavoz de la nave – ¡Soy como una mala erupción, no podéis libraros de mí! Tras salir volando por los aires, se me ocurrió que necesitaba la ayuda de todo mi ejército para acabar con RoboX. Espero que no os importe que participe

- En absoluto – dijo el erizo azul, contento. Aun les quedaba una esperanza, después de todo.

Mientras, en lo que hasta hace poco eran las catacumbas de los anteriores reyes de Ericius, un gran montículo de rocas había caído hacía un buen rato. Habían permanecido inmóviles hasta ese momento, en que empezaban a agitarse. Entonces una mano robótica salió de entre las rocas, con una fuerza aplastante.

**Hola a todos. Despu****és de tanto tiempo, por fin he conseguido terminar este capítulo. Lamento haberos hecho esperar tanto. Para este capítulo he vuelto a inventarme algunas técnicas. Las que usa Chris las he vuelto a sacar de Zell Dincht, un personaje de Final Fantasy VIII. Y las de Zokar las he cogido casi todas de Squall Leonheart, del mismo juego, salvo la última, que la he cogido del anime Digimon Frontier. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y no me he olvidado de lo que dije en los primeros capítulos. Froggy ha vuelto a salir, aunque sea fugazmente.**

**Doy las gracias a Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog y solirambeast por sus reviews. Y por supuesto, a icedragon29.**

**Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Procuraré tardar menos en terminarlo. **


	31. Episodio 31 El gran poder de RoboX

Capítulo 31. El gran poder de RoboX

Sonic luchaba sin parar. A cada segundo derrumbaba un robot tras otro, mientras sus amigos le ayudaban.

- Esto no va bien. A pesar de que Eggman nos está ayudando, todavía está ese Skybot para darnos problemas – dijo

- No te olvides de RoboX – le dijo Knuckles mientras se deshacía de un EggRobo de un puñetazo –. Ha desaparecido de pronto tras haber convertido los edificios en robots

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Sonic –. RoboX ha aparecido en las catacumbas y ha intentado impedir que escapásemos de allí con la espada. Sonia ha hecho que se le cayera una avalancha de rocas encima

- Qué extraño – dijo Knuckles – ¿Por qué se iba a poner en dos sitios a la vez?

- Ese no es ahora nuestro problema – dijo Sonic –. Necesito subir al Tifón Azul. Tenemos que acabar con el Skybot

- Yo te subiré, Sonic – dijo Knuckles, guiñándole el ojo a Sonic y enseñándole a Sonic la tabla de surf que había utilizado cuando se hizo pasar por Manic

Omega seguía lanzando misiles contra los RoboGuardias que le salían al paso. Tenía una misión, pero antes tenía que acabar con los obstáculos. Tras destrozar al último RoboGuardia, enfocó sus ojos robóticos en uno de los robots de Eggman. Llevaba escrito el número 102, y atacaba a los EggRobos lanzándoles rayos con una pistola que llevaba. No había duda, era un robot de la serie E, la misma a la que él pertenecía. Era un robot de Eggman. Tenía que acabar con él. Preparó su brazo cañón, dispuesto a lanzar un misil a ese robot

- ¡Quieto, Omega! – le dijo una voz

Omega giró su cabeza. Rouge estaba junto a él

- ¡No lo hagas! – le dijo la murciélaga – ¡No ahora!

- SON ROBOTS DE EGGMAN – dijo Omega –. TENGO QUE ACABAR CON ELLOS Y DESPUÉS IRÉ A POR ÉL

- Espera, por favor – dijo Rouge poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del robot –. Sé que deseas vengarte, y estás muy cerca de él, pero este no es el momento. Antes tenemos que acabar con la amenaza de RoboX

Omega reflexionó. A pesar de ser una máquina, podía comprender los sentimientos de los seres vivos

- ESTÁ BIEN – dijo Omega –. LAS MÁQUINAS DE ROBOX SE PARECEN A LAS DE EGGMAN, ASÍ QUE OS AYUDARÉ A TERMINAR CON ÉL. PERO DESPUÉS IRÉ POR EGGMAN

Rouge suspiró de alivio. Omega era un robot testarudo, pero también razonable.

Mientras, en el Egg Halcón, Eggman seguía dando órdenes a sus robots. Parecía más nervioso de lo habitual

- ¡Más potencia! – dijo – ¡Que no quede ni uno solo de esos robots en pie!

- Pero Doctor Eggman – dijo Decoe –, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos

- Nuestros robots son poderosos, no hay por qué ponerse así – sugirió Bocoe

- Esas chatarras andantes no son rivales para los robots de la Serie E – dijo Bokkun

Pero Eggman seguía estando serio

- Este enemigo no es como vosotros pensáis – dijo Eggman –. Es más cruel que los mismísimos Metarex. En cuanto lo enfoquéis, quiero que le ataquéis con todo nuestro poder

- Pero Doctor… – dijo Decoe

- Sé muy bien lo que digo – dijo Eggman –. Si es necesario, recurriré a mi arma secreta

Los robots se sorprendieron. El Doctor había estado desarrollando una nueva arma, que tenía preparada para luchar contra Sonic. Pero esto lo había alterado todo. ¿Se atrevería a utilizarla ahora?

Shadow seguía atacando a los robots

- ¿Dónde estás, RoboX? – gritó mientras destrozaba a un RoboGuardia – ¡Muéstrate!

Pero no veía más que robots por todas partes. El erizo negro estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera

Sonia llevaba en la moto al Oráculo. Trataban de abrirse paso entre las hileras de robots que les salían al paso

- Tenemos que llegar a la nave – dijo Sonia –. Algo me dice que nuestros problemas no se han terminado todavía

- Ten cuidado, Sonia – le dijo el Oráculo –. Las fuerzas de RoboX son imparables. ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

- Me propongo terminar con ellos ¡Agárrate fuerte!

Sonia pegó un acelerón que hizo que pasara por encima de todos los RoboGuardias que se encontró por delante. Iba a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Amy, que se había bajado de su moto y luchaba dando martillazos a varios EggRobos que le salieron al paso

- ¿Te echo una mano? – dijo Sonia

- No te preocupes, puedo con esto – dijo Amy – ¡Martillo búmeran!

Amy lanzó su martillo, el cual giraba a toda velocidad en el aire, golpeando a los EggRobos y derribándolos

- Impresionante – dijo Sonia

- Gracias – dijo Amy –. Me ha costado perfeccionar esta técnica

Mientras, Merna y Cream trataban de esquivar a otros EggRobos. Cream daba órdenes a los chaos para generar escudos que hicieran rebotar los ataques de los robots, mientras Merna trataba de congelarlos

- ¡Son demasiados! – dijo Cream – ¡No creo que aguantemos mucho!

- ¡Resiste! – dijo Merna – ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!

Entonces, como un rayo apareció Manic volando sobre su tabla. Aterrizó en el suelo, ante Merna y Cream. Miraba con seriedad a los EggRobos

- ¿No os parece injusto atacar tantos a dos damas? – gritó a los robots – ¡Os voy a mandar al desguace!

El erizo verde hizo aparecer su batería. Seguidamente se puso a tocar con gran intensidad, haciendo levantarse las rocas del suelo, las cuales golpearon a los robots, destruyéndolos.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó volviéndose hacia Cream y Merna

- ¡Sí, estamos bien! ¡Gracias por salvarnos, Manic! – dijo Cream

- ¡Chiuuuu! ¡Chiuuuuuuuu! – respondieron contentos los chaos

- Justo a tiempo. Gracias – dijo Merna guiñándole el ojo

Manic se sonrojó. Se había portado como un héroe

Knuckles subió a Sonic a toda velocidad al Tifón Azul. Tails, que también había subido, dio las instrucciones oportunas para preparar el Cañón Potencia Sonic. Todos estaban preparados.

Zokar, mientras tanto, atacaba al SkyBot. Caliburn lanzaba ataques potentes que servían para entretener al robot gigante.

- No hay manera de destruir a este gigante – dijo –. Espero que Sonic y los otros se den prisa en preparar algo

Mientras, Sonic había ocupado su lugar en el cañón

- Estoy listo, Tails – dijo

- Perfecto – le respondió el zorro –. Voy a apuntar a ese robot. Prepárate

Sonic empezó a girar, incrementando su velocidad a medida que los segundos pasaban. Tails apuntó al pecho del robot

- Todos preparados – dijo – ¡Cañón potencia Sonic, fuego!

Apretó el gatillo. Una esfera azul salió del cañón a toda velocidad, dirigida contra el Skybot

- ¡Es tu fín! – gritó el erizo azul dirigiéndose contra su objetivo

Pero antes de que pudiera impactar contra él, una potente descarga eléctrica le hizo detenerse en el aire. Paró de girar, y vio que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una luz azulada

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó Sonic – ¿Por qué me he detenido en el aire?

- Lo he hecho yo. Digamos que no me apetecía que destruyeras mi robot – dijo una voz

- ¡RoboX! – gritó Sonic enfadado mientras miraba al frente

RoboX estaba ante él. Llevaba todavía a su espada Destructix, y volaba sobre un Tunnelbot. Su mano libre emitía el mismo brillo azulado que rodeaba a Sonic. El erizo azul trató de moverse, pero estaba paralizado.

- Es inútil que trates de liberarte – dijo RoboX riendo –. Este poder de telequinesia impide que puedas mover un músculo

- Pero, ¿cómo has sobrevivido a ese desprendimiento?

- Por favor – dijo con desprecio RoboX – ¿Crees que un simple desprendimiento basta para terminar conmigo? Ahora tengo muchos más poderes, que pronto verás, como el de convertir chatarra en nuevos robots. Así convertí los restos del robot cagrejo en este Tunnelbot. Por fin podré acabar contigo. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, pienso hacerte sufrir

- ¿A qué te refieres? – gritó Sonic

- Vas a conocer el gran poder de Destructix – dijo RoboX

RoboX miró al Tifón Azul, y dirigió su espada hacia él

- ¡No! – gritó Sonic – ¡No lo hagas!

- ¡Ah, que bello este momento! – dijo triunfalmente RoboX – ¡Voy a exterminar al resto de la población de Ericius! ¡Guillotina cósmica!

Del extremo de la espada salió un potente rayo de luz con una gran longitud y un color brillante. RoboX dirigió su poder hacia el Tifón Azul

- ¿Qué es eso? – gritó Cyrus desde la cabina de mando

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Bartleby tratando de esconderse

Knuckles llegó corriendo a la cabina de mando

- ¡Tails, esa luz puede acabar con nosotros!

- ¡Lo sé, Knuckles! – dijo el zorro – ¡Tengo que intentar esquivarla!

- Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo – dijo Knuckles mirando la luz que se dirigía hacia ellos. Pero si este es nuestro fin, quiero que sepas que ha sido un placer luchar junto a ti

- Lo mismo digo, Knuckles – dijo Tails mientras volvía a enfocar su mirada al rayo de luz.

RoboX dirigió el rayo con toda su potencia. Sonic mientras trataba de moverse, pero no podía. Entonces el rayó impactó contra el costado izquierdo de la nave, donde se ubicaban algunos de sus propulsores, destrozándolos con suma facilidad.

En el interior de la nave, todos los ocupantes se tambaleaban

- ¡Nos han dado! – gritó Tails – ¡Estamos perdidos!

- ¿Cómo es de grave el daño? – gritó Knuckles

- ¡Se ha cargado los propulsores del lado izquierdo de la nave! – dijo Tails – ¡Perdemos altura! ¡Vamos a caer!

En efecto, la nave cayó estrepitosamente, mientras Sonic lo veía, pero no podía hacer nada.

- Este es el final – dijo RoboX sonriendo

- ¡Excelencia, ya estamos aquí! – dijo de pronto una voz

La voz distrajo a RoboX, quien miró a su emisor. Sonic también miró. Una nave roja, cuya forma asemejaba a un escorpión, flotaba en el aire. Sleet estaba en la parte superior, y junto a él había alguien sentado en una silla, que parecía inconsciente. Sonic trató de distinguir quien era

- ¡Es la madre de Cream! – gritó de pronto

- Ja, ja, ja – rió RoboX –. Al fin. Bien, erizo, ahora verás una de mis nuevas habilidades ¡La voy a robotizar!

Sonic abrió los ojos con asombro. Estaba a punto de presenciar una robotización de la madre de su amiga, y no podía impedirlo.

La Reina Aleena, acompañada por espío, Vector y Charmy, aparecieron de repente en el interior de la fortaleza de RoboX

- No era necesario invisibilizarnos a todos, Majestad – dijo Espío –. Yo puedo volverme invisible sin necesidad de magia

- Era necesario – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Teníamos que entrar en la fortaleza sin interferir en la batalla que se está librando ahí afuera

- Por cierto – dijo Vector – ¿Por qué hemos entrado de nuevo?¿Cuál es esa misión que tenemos que cumplir?

- Paciencia – dijo con toda tranquilidad la Reina Aleena –. En la batalla que se está librando, nuestro bando está en clara desventaja. El ejército de RoboX está compuesto por máquinas capaces de autorepararse. Tenemos que ayudarles como sea.

El grupo se internó por los pasillos, completamente desiertos

- No hay ningún robot para impedirnos el paso, qué extraño – comentó Charmy

- Deben estar luchando ahí fuera – dijo Espío –. Como me gustaría ayudar a nuestros amigos

- Yo también, Espío – dijo Vector –. Pero aquí seremos más útiles. Ellos saben apañárselas solos

El grupo avanzó sigilosamente, a pesar de que la fortaleza estaba desierta. A cada paso que daban, aparecían más salas llenas de máquinas.

- Esto cada vez me da más mala espina – dijo Espío – ¿Qué buscamos?

- RoboX tiene mucho poder – dijo la Reina Aleena –, un poder que robó hace mucho tiempo, y que le permite controlar a ese ejército de robots que habéis visto afuera

- ¿Cómo puede controlar a semejante ejército? – preguntó Vector

- Es debido a una fuente de poder que tenemos que desactivar – dijo la Reina Aleena mientras caminaba lentamente, hasta detenerse –. Gracias a la batalla, no hay nadie vigilando el interior de esta fortaleza. Es nuestra oportunidad para detener a RoboX. Es aquí

Accionó una baldosa en la pared. Se abrió un pasadizo secreto.

- ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? – preguntó Charmy

- No olvides que esto antes era un palacio – dijo sonriendo la Reina Aleena –. Conozco todos sus rincones

El grupo entró por el pasadizo. Llegaron hasta una sala llena de máquinas, y en el centro de la cual había una especie de pedestal, sobre el cual un objeto muy brillante estaba conectado a cientos de cables y máquinas. Los detectives se sorprendieron

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Charmy, tratando de vislumbrar el objeto –. Parece una piedra muy brillante

- Brilla como si fuera una Esmeralda Caos – dijo Espío

- Es más que eso – dijo Vector tratando de vislumbrar –. Parece… ¡es una corona!

- ¿Qué? – dijeron a la vez Charmy y Espío, y entornaron la vista. Una espléndida corona emitía un brillo incesante

- Correcto, detective – dijo la Reina Aleena –. El objeto que veis es la corona del Rey de Ericius. Perteneció a mi marido, hasta que RoboX se la arrebató

- ¿Por qué está ahí colocada? – preguntó Charmy

- Esa corona tiene grandes poderes, al igual que la mía – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Pero él no podía usarla, pues la corona solo es leal al legítimo Rey de Ericius. Sin embargo, encontró el modo de aprovechar su gran poder. Lo que estáis viendo es una máquina que absorbe su energía, y la distribuye por todas las máquinas de esta fortaleza. Esto le permite a RoboX poder tener un ejército de máquinas que pueden volver a reconstruirse después de haber sido destruidas. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

- Ya entiendo – dijo Vector –. Pretendes desactivar esa máquina para que RoboX no pueda reconstruir sus máquinas

La Reina Aleena inclinó afirmativamente la cabeza.

- Estupendo – dijo Espío preparando una de sus estrellas –. Podremos ayudar a nuestros amigos, después de todo

- No, no debes – dijo la Reina Aleena

Espío la miró sorprendido

- Debo hacerlo yo – dijo la Reina Aleena –. RoboX ya hizo suficiente daño a nuestra familia. Por eso tengo que acabar con esto

La Reina Aleena se dirigió con paso firme hacia la corona. Los detectives no pusieron objeciones.

**Por fin he terminado este capítulo. La trama se va volviendo cada vez más interesante. Quería darle algo de énfasis a cada personaje, algo complicado, teniendo tantos ¿no?**

**En fin, por lo pronto vemos que RoboX tiene más poderes. Y aun le quedan muchas sorpresas por mostrar.**

**¿Lograrán salvarse los ocupantes del Tifón Azul? ¿Podrá Sonic liberarse? ¿Robotizarán a la madre de Cream? ¿Detendrá la Reina Aleena esta locura? ¡Seguid atentos a este fic, que poco a poco se acerca a su final!**

**Doy las gracias a solirambeast**** por sus reviews. ****Gracias también a ****Shalvanic knight of destiny. Y por supuesto, agradezco la paciencia de icedragon29.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	32. Episodio 32 Un gran problema

Capítulo 32. Un problema muy grande

El Tifón Azul caía a gran velocidad

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo! – dijo Knuckles a Tails – ¿Esta nave no tiene ningún paracaídas?

- Tiene unos airbag – dijo el zorro –. Pero no puedo activarlos hasta que estemos a pocos metros del suelo

- Genial – dijo el equidna –. Estamos perdidos

De pronto, la nave dejó de caer. No se habían estrellado contra el suelo. Parecía como si se hubieran detenido en el aire

- Eh, ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Tails con sorpresa

Knuckles no parecía sorprendido

- Creo que conozco la respuesta, Tails – dijo

En el exterior, Silver y Merna estaban usando sus poderes para detener la caída del Tifón Azul. Chris les daba indicaciones. Algunos robots de Eggman también habían ayudado a sostener la nave.

- Cuidado, Silver. Se desequilibra – dijo Chris

- Es fácil decirlo – dijo el erizo plateado con un tono de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo –. Esta nave pesa mucho

- Menos mal que nos hemos actuado a tiempo – dijo Merna –. No quiero ni imaginarme qué habría pasado si no hubiésemos intervenido

- Confiemos en poder poner a salvo a sus ocupantes – dijo Chris –. Si RoboX vuelve a atacar, estarán perdidos.

Ni Sonic ni RoboX se habían percatado de este rescate. Ambos estaban enfrascados en su conversación

- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – gritó Sonic

- Hablo más en serio que nunca, erizo – dijo RoboX con una sonrisa siniestra –. Ahora tengo la capacidad de robotizar con mis propias manos. Ya no necesito el robotizador que unos amigos tuyos se encargaron de destruir. Por otro lado, tengo que darte las gracias. Tú me has proporcionado estos poderes. Por ello serás el primero que los verá en acción

- Agh, no – dijo Sonic tratando de forcejear sin éxito –. Tengo que hacer algo

- Me temo que no puedes hacer nada – dijo RoboX –. Y cuando haya terminado con ella, tú serás el siguiente en ser robotizado. Así que acomódate y disfruta del espectáculo

RoboX levantó su brazo y mostró la palma de su mano libre a Vanilla, que seguía inconsciente. Sonic seguía tratando de liberarse. RoboX sonreía triunfalmente.

- … caos! – gritó una voz de pronto

Cuatro flechas luminosas golpearon a RoboX, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y librándose de caer al vacío tras agarrar con una mano al Tunnelbot sobre el que se hallaba. El ataque hizo que RoboX perdiera la concentración y Sonic quedara liberado del efecto de la telequinesia. El erizo azul logró posarse en la azotea de la fortaleza de RoboX. Esta era su oportunidad. Debía rescatar a la madre de Cream

- ¿Tú otra vez? – dijo RoboX, aun colgando del Tunnelbot – ¡Estoy harto de insectos como tú!

Sobre el Tunnelbot había aparecido Shadow, con la misma expresión de resentimiento que siempre.

- ¡No te permitiré que me engañes otra vez! – le dijo el erizo negro – ¡Ni que esclavices a nadie!

- Tan cabezota como siempre – dijo RoboX – ¿Y si estuvieras actuando del lado equivocado?

- Correré ese riesgo – dijo Shadow –. Además, has intentado utilizarme. Por eso voy a acabar contigo

- Ya estoy harto de intrusos como tú – dijo RoboX –. Te mostraré mi verdadero poder

Entonces RoboX tocó con su mano libre el Tunnelbot sobre el que estaba colgando. Un destello cegador iluminó el campo de batalla. Shadow saltó de la máquina a tiempo y se colocó en la azotea de la fortaleza

- ¿Qué estás tramando? – gritó Shadow

Entonces el destello cesó. Algunas piezas metálicas cayeron al suelo. RoboX, sin embargo, estaba flotando en el aire, pero sus hombros se habían convertido en los taladros del Tunnelbot

- ¿Qué es esto? – gritó Shadow con sorpresa

- Te lo he dicho – dijo RoboX –. Tengo el poder de asimilar los mecanismos de mis máquinas. Y he asimilado al Tunnelbot. Ahora voy a acabar contigo

RoboX lanzó una intensa descarga eléctrica contra Shadow. El erizo logró esquivarla, y se lanzó en Spin Dash contra RoboX

- Mal hecho, insecto – dijo RoboX

Dirigió una gran llamarada contra el erizo negro. Esta le acertó de lleno. El erizo cayó al suelo, herido. RoboX rió

- Te lo advertí – dijo –. Antes de acabar contigo, voy a robotizar a nuestra invitada. No está bien hacer esperar a las visitas

Pero cuando volvió la cabeza, Vanilla ya no estaba. La nave roja estaba posada en el suelo, y Sleet y Dingo estaban luchando contra Manic y Sonia, mientras Cream y Sonic ponían a salvo a Vanilla

- ¿Será posible? – dijo RoboX enfureciéndose –. Baja uno la mirada unos segundos y todo se descontrola. Voy a enseñarles a esos entrometidos lo que es bueno

Pero un derechazo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Shadow había vuelto a aparecer junto a él y volvió al ataque

- ¡Aun no he dicho mi última palabra! – dijo Shadow – ¡Lanza caos!

La nueva andanada de flechas luminosas de Shadow fue esquivada por RoboX, y este contraatacó lanzando a Shadow uno de sus taladros como si de un cohete se tratase. Shadow se percató y logró subirse al taladro, que dio varias vueltas en el aire hasta estrellarse en el suelo, dejando inconsciente a Shadow. RoboX sonrió con malicia.

Sonic y Cream pusieron a Vanilla en un lugar seguro

- ¿Estás bien, mamá? – dijo Cream

- Cream… – dijo Vanilla medio dormida –. Te dije que esas gafas naranjas no te sentaban bien

- ¿Gafas naranjas? – dijo Cream – ¿de qué hablas?

- Creo que sé lo que ha pasado, Cream – terció Sonic –. Dingo debió transformarse en ti para engañar a tu madre y hacerla prisionera. No olvides que Sleet puede transformarle en cualquier cosa

- ¡Que horror! – dijo Cream –. Querer utilizar a mi madre para esos planes es algo horrible

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Cream – dijo Sonic apretando el puño –. Se lo haré pagar a RoboX

Seguidamente, echó a correr hacia el lugar de la pelea entre RoboX y Shadow. Cream no dijo nada. Sonic parecía más sombrío que de costumbre. ¿le estaba pasando algo? ¿Alguien más se habría dado cuenta?

Mientras Manic y Sonia luchaban contra Sleet y Dingo. Dingo atacó lanzándose hacia Manic, pero este se elevó en el aire con su tabla. Sonia entonces atacó con un tornado a Dingo. Este no lo esquivó. Se protegió del ataque cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

- ¡Vamos, Dingo, aplástala! – le gritó Sleet

Pero Dingo no hizo caso. En lugar de ello, sacudió el suelo con ambos puños, tratando de hacer perder el equilibrio a Sonia. Logró su objetivo, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Manic trató de defender a su hermana, pero Dingo le hizo caer de la tabla al apartarle de un manotazo. Sonia estaba sola. Trató de defenderse haciendo aparecer su teclado. Pero Sleet fue más rápido. De un disparo de su arma, el teclado laser de Sonia salió volando y aterrizó a varios metros de ella.

- Esta vez estás perdida, eriza – dijo Sleet sin dejar de apuntarla –. Tú serás la primera en caer

Sleet fue a apretar el gatillo de su arma. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Dingo le embistió de un empujón, haciéndole caer

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – le dijo Sleet – ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Nunca he estado más cuerdo – respondió Dingo –. No te permitiré que le hagas daño

- Traidor – le dijo Sleet llevándose la mano al bolsillo –. Voy a convertirte en roca hasta que Su Excelencia se encargue de ti

Pero en su bolsillo no había nada. Sleet puso cara de desconcierto

- ¿Buscabas esto? – dijo Dingo con el mando de Sleet en su mano –. Por una vez tengo que agradecerte el que me propusieras hacerme más inteligente

Entonces Dingo usó el mando para transformarse en una réplica de Sonic, idéntica al erizo azul pero con la diferencia de tenía unas gafas naranjas. Dingo entonces atacó a Sleet con un Spin Dash. Sonia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

- ¿Estás bien, hermanita? – le preguntó Manic ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- Sí, Manic, gracias – dijo Sonia mientras se incorporaba – ¿Tienes idea de lo que está ocurriendo?

- Realmente, no entiendo nada – respondió Manic encogiéndose de hombros –. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que vuelvan a atacarnos

- De acuerdo – dijo Sonia –. Espera a que recoga mi teclado

RoboX estaba frente a Shadow, que seguía inconsciente por el golpe. Preparó su espada, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe definitivo al erizo.

- ¡Remolino! – gritó de pronto Sonic

Una gran ráfaga de viento apareció alrededor de RoboX. Este no pareció alterarse por aquello

- Este viejo truco no te servirá, erizo – dijo RoboX

Entonces dirigió una descarga eléctrica hacia un punto. Sonic emitió un grito, y cayó al suelo agarrándose la pierna

- Tus ataques no sirven contra mi – dijo RoboX yendo hacia el erizo azul –. Voy a terminar contigo de una vez

Sonic hizo aparecer su guitarra. Quizá pudiera desarmarlo. Pero RoboX la apartó de una patada, lanzándola lejos. Sonic estaba perdido

- Este es tu fin, Sonic el erizo – dijo RoboX

- No, si yo puedo evitarlo – dijo una voz

Zokar apareció ante ellos, asiendo a Caliburn

- El grandullón está ocupado luchando contra otros robots – dijo –. Puedo ocuparme de esto

- Vaya, vaya, si es el rey de Ericius – dijo RoboX –. Sería una pena dejarte para el último plato

- Entonces, te propongo luchar con nuestras espadas usando la técnica más poderosa – dijo Zokar –. Podrás acabar conmigo de forma rápida

Sonic no podía creerlo. ¿Su padre iba a batirse en duelo con RoboX? ¿Se habría vuelto loco?

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo RoboX –. Prepárate

- Caliburn, vamos a tener que darlo todo en este duelo – dijo Zokar

- Confía en mi – dijo Caliburn –. Veremos si es más fuerte la copia o el original

- Sonic, apártate – dijo Zokar –. Y pon a salvo a tu amigo

Sonic asintió. No sabía qué iba a pasar, pero debía confiar en su padre y poner a salvo a Shadow. Se puso en movimiento con dificultad, debido a su herida. Mientras, RoboX y Zokar se miraban fijamente asiendo sus espadas

- ¡Summum! – gritaron los dos a la vez

De pronto, los contendientes desaparecieron de la vista. Sonic sintió ráfagas y choques metálicos en el aire. Parecía como si ambos pudieran moverse a gran velocidad. Entonces se escuchó un fuerte crujido y Zokar cayó al suelo, con Caliburn quebrada, mientras RoboX aparecía triunfal. Sonic debía hacer algo, y rápido. Empezó a girar sobre sí mismo a cada vez más velocidad, mientras un brillo azul le envolvía. RoboX no se percató, pues su vista estaba fijada en Zokar, que seguía herido.

- ¡Caliburn! ¡Despierta! – gritó Zokar agitando la espada quebrada, cuyo rostro aparecía con los ojos cerrados

- No responderá – dijo RoboX riendo –. Al haberse quebrado, ha perdido todo su poder, incluyendo su propia vida

- ¡No! – gritó Zokar agitando la espada. Unas lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas – ¡No puede ser!¡Caliburn!¡Caliburn!

- Nunca fuiste un gran rey, Zokar – dijo RoboX –. No supiste proteger a quienes dependían de ti, y todos pagaron caro el haber confiado en alguien tan incapaz. La última, esa espada insignificante. Al haberse roto, Destructix también ha perdido su poder, pero la utilizaré por última vez para hacer que te reúnas con Caliburn

RoboX alzó su espada, cuya luz se había apagado. Iba dispuesto a acabar con Zokar, que seguía tratando de reanimar en vano a su espada.

Súbitamente, algo a toda velocidad embistió a RoboX, haciéndole soltar su espada y lanzándole lejos de allí. Sonic brillaba con una luz azulada, distinta a aquella que desprendía cuando alguien usaba la telequinesia contra él. Siguió a toda velocidad la trayectoria de Robox y le golpeó repetidamente hasta hacer que chocara con un pie del SkyBot.

RoboX no tardó en levantarse pesadamente, mientras miraba al erizo azul

- Impresionante, insecto – dijo RoboX –. Has usado un Light Speed. No me imagine que serías capaz de sorprenderme con esa técnica

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes – dijo Sonic secamente

- Al contrario, erizo – dijo RoboX –. Sé que eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. Acabas de proporcionarme el arma con la que te destruiré

RoboX tocó al SkyBot. Al instante un relámapago cegador deslumbró a Sonic. Seguidamente, varias piezas metálicas cayeron al suelo. Sonic trató de esquivarlas lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando la lluvia cesó, Sonic miró frente a él. RoboX ahora era tan alto como el SkyBot que acababa de asimilar, y reía triunfalmente

- Ahora soy más poderoso que nunca, erizo – dijo RoboX –. Este será tu final

Tenía razón. RoboX ahora sería imparable, con ese ejército de robots y ahora con esos poderes ¿qué podía hacer?

Una repentina explosión lo sacudió todo. Venía de la fortaleza, e incluso RoboX parecía sorprendido. Entonces, como si fueran ficas de dominó, los RoboGuardias y los EggRobos cayeron inertes al suelo. RoboX estaba desconcertado

- ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? ¡Sleet! ¡Sleet! ¡Deja lo que estés haciendo y ve corriendo a averiguar qué ha pasado!

Sleet dejó de luchar contra su excompañero y echó a correr hacia la fortaleza

- Ya me encargaré de ti más tarde, traidor – dijo a Dingo

Desapareció. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde regresó. RoboX extendió su mano en el suelo para que se subiera y después lo levantó.

- Alguien se coló en la sala de máxima seguridad, Excelencia – dijo –. Y ha logrado desactivar el generador principal

- ¿¡Como! – dijo RoboX –. Entonces ya no puedo crear más robots ni controlarlos ¿Quién ha sido?

- La Reina Aleena, Excelencia – dijo Sleet –. Ella y otros tres rebeldes a los que no había visto nunca entraron en la sala

Sonic escuchó ¿tres rebeldes a los que no había visto nunca? ¿Serían los detectives de la agencia Chaotix?. Mientras, RoboX no parecía nada preocupado

- ¿Entraron los cuatro en la sala? – preguntó

- Así es, Excelencia – dijo Sleet –. La cámara de seguridad registró su entrada, pero tras la explosión quedó inutilizada. No he podido entrar porque un desprendimiento me impedía el paso

Entonces RoboX empezó a reir

- ¡Lo conseguí! – dijo – ¡La Reina Aleena ya no existe!

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – gritó Sonic incrédulo

- Mi generador tenía conectada una bomba muy potente por si alguien intentaba desactivarlo, erizo – dijo RoboX –. Esa es la explosión que hemos escuchado. Nadie podría salir vivo de esa detonación

Sonic quedó mudo. Su madre, Vector y los demás… cayó al suelo de rodillas. Entonces ¿no volvería a ver a su madre? Se había sacrificado para impedir que RoboX pudiera controlar a aquellos robots. Pero Sonic sentía una profunda rabia que se iba acumulando. Apretó el puño con fuerza. Alguien lo pagaría

**Bueno, esto se acabó. Otro capitulo que termina, y el final esta cada vez más cerca. Las técnicas de Caliburn una vez más están sacadas de Squall Leonheart, del juego Final Fantasy VIII. Y la técnica Light Speed es la que utiliza Sonic en el juego Sonic Adventure.**

**Una vez más agradezco a JacquiWaki, a HermanosKatsura y a Digiacrb sus reviews. Seguid atentos a este fic, cuyo final se va a acercando.**

**¿Ganarán Sonic y sus amigos tras la caída de la Reina Aleena y de Caliburn? ¿Podrá la rabia con Sonic? ¡No os perdáis el siguiente episodio!**


	33. Episodio 33 El lado oscuro de Sonic

Capítulo 33. El lado oscuro de Sonic

Sonic seguía apretando los puños cada vez con más fuerza mientras poco a poco se incorporaba. Mientras Chris, Knuckles y Tails estaban bajando del Tifón Azul, junto a otros ocupantes

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sonic? – preguntó Tails –. Nunca lo he visto así

- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Knuckles –. Tengo un mal presentimiento

- ¿Por qué será que eso no me extraña? – dijo de pronto una murciélaga blanca –. Tu siempre presientes muchas cosas

- ¡Rouge! – la espetó Knuckles – ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

- Solo quería comunicarte que tus temores están justificados – respondió Rouge procupada –. No es la primera vez que veo a Sonic así. Y la cosa se va a poner mucho peor

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Tails

Pero antes de que Rouge pudiera responderle, algo brilló dentro del Tifón Azul. Tails lo vio. Eran las Esmeraldas Caos falsas que él había fabricado. Brillaban pero no con la luz que caracterizaba a las originales, sino con una luz oscura

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Tails

Entonces Sonic empezó a emitir unas ondas, similares a las que emitía siendo Super Sonic, pero estás no eran doradas, sino negras. Entonces sus ojos empezaron a brillar tanto que desaparecieron sus pupilas. Y su pelaje se estaba volviendo negro.

- Doctor Eggman, ha vuelto a suceder – dijo Decoe

- Sonic otra vez se ha transformado – dijo Bocoe

- Se lo advertí – dijo Eggman –. Pero ese erizo no me ha hizo caso

- ¿Qué piensa hacer, doctor? – preguntó Bokkun

- No sé de qué será capaz – dijo Eggman –. Pero mi objetivo es acabar con RoboX. ¡Preparad el Egg-emperador inmediatamente!

Mientras, Knuckles y los demás miraron también con asombro la transformación de Sonic

- ¿Qué… que le pasa a Sonic? – preguntó Tails

- Parece como si se hubiera vuelto loco – dijo Chris –. ¿Alguna vez se había puesto así?

- No que yo recuerde – dijo Knuckles

- Pero yo sí lo recuerdo, a diferencia de ti – dijo Rouge

Knuckles se enfadó por el comentario

- ¿Tú lo viste transformarse, Rouge? – dijo Tails

- En efecto – dijo la muerciélaga –. Fue durante la lucha contra los Metarex

- ¿Contra los Metarex? – preguntó Chris – ¿Y en qué momento sucedió eso?

- Exactamente cuando acudió a rescataros a Cosmo y a ti – dijo Rouge

Chris se sorprendió

- En efecto – prosiguió Rouge –. Al ver el peligro que corríais los dos y ver la cara asustada de Cosmo, Sonic empezó a alterarse, y se puso exactamente igual a como estáis viendo ahora. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, gracias a Eggman, el erizo volvió a su estado original

- Genial, otra vez a detener a Sonic – dijo Knuckles –. Debería acostumbrarme

- Espera, Knuckles – dijo Chris –. Necesito tu ayuda con algo

- Vaya, vaya, erizo – dijo un gigantesco RoboX –. Al fin te has enfadado de verdad

- Me las vas a pagar – dijo Sonic con una frialdad impropia de él – ¡Te voy a reducir a chatarra!

Acto seguido se lanzó contra él a mucha velocidad, impactando con gran fuerza que hizo caer al suelo varios fragmentos de metal. RoboX no se cayó al suelo

- ¡Es el momento! – dijo RoboX depositando al lobo en el suelo – ¡Sleet, activa el arma definitiva!

- A la orden, Excelencia – dijo Sleet apretando el botón de un transmisor

En distintos lugares de lo que una vez fue el reino de Ericius, los techos se abrieron, revelando el cielo. Unas consolas se abrieron, revelando unas gigantescas antenas, que apuntaban hacia arriba.

Mientras, Sonic se lanzó otra vez hacia RoboX, atacándole repetidamente en la cabeza. RoboX no parecía defenderse

- Sigue así, erizo. Mi nivel de energía va por el diez por ciento

Mientras, Manic, Sonia y el Oráculo observaban la escena. Ambos también se habían percatado de lo que le acababa de ocurrir a la Reina Aleena, y los hermanos de Sonic tenían lágrimas en los ojos

- Nunca había visto a Sonic así – dijo Manic

- Yo tampoco – dijo Sonia – ¿Qué crees que le pasa, Oráculo?

No hubo respuesta. Sonia miró al Oráculo. Su gesto reflejaba una profunda preocupación

- Debí suponer que esto ocurriría – dijo al fin

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sonia

- RoboX estaba esperando a que Sonic se enfadara, y lo ha conseguido – dijo el Oráculo

- Sí, pero ¿por qué se ha transformado Sonic? – dijo Sonia –. Es la primera vez que le veo ponerse así

El Oráculo suspiró

- ¿Recordáis el día que RoboX os capturó, pero Sonic pudo salvarse? – dijo

- Sí, como para olvidarlo – dijo Manic

- Pues bien, aquel día RoboX quería que Sonic se escapara

Los dos hermanos preguntaron al unísono:

- ¿¡Qué!

- Todo formaba parte de un plan meticuloso – explicó el Oráculo –. El día que os cogieron prisioneros, él también fue capturado por un RoboGuardia. Este tenía la orden de inmovilizar a Sonic e inyectarle un suero creado por RoboX sin que se diera cuenta, para acto seguido dejarle escapar

- ¿Un suero? – preguntó Sonia – ¿qué clase de suero?

- La ira – dijo el Oráculo –. Lo descubrí cuando Cyrus logró robar una muestra y traérmela para que la analizara. Es un suero que produce en el sujeto una rabia indescriptible cuando se enfada, haciendo que le controle el poder de la oscuridad

- Sigo sin entenderlo – dijo Manic – ¿para qué quería que Sonic se transformara así? ¿Y por qué le dejó escapar?

- Porque sabía que volvería para liberaros – dijo el Oráculo –. Y entonces le obligaría a enfadarse para que se transformara como estáis viendo. Pero no contó con que tardaría mucho tiempo en decidirse a volver, y para entonces había conseguido no enfadarse con facilidad

- Tiene sentido – dijo Sonia –, pero ¿por qué ahora? Es decir, ¿por qué no se transformó cuando RoboX le obligó a luchar contra nosotros?

- Porque entonces llevaba puesto su medallón – explicó el Oráculo –. Vuestros medallones pueden anular esa negatividad. Yo mismo traté de comunicarme con Sonic a través del suyo cuando ocurrió eso. Y pudo calmarse. Pero ahora se le ha caído, y no ha podido controlarse. Está fuera de sí

- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Manic –. Hay que calmar a Sonic como sea

Mientra hablaban, Sonic golpeaba a RoboX con todas sus fuerzas un golpe tras otro, mientras este sonreía inmovil

- Nivel de energía al veinte por ciento – dijo –. Esto va bien

Silver ayudaba a Amy, mientras Blaze y Marine miraban a Sonic

- Ha ocurrido justo como relatan las crónicas históricas – dijo Blaze

- ¿Qué? – intervino Amy – ¿De qué crónicas hablas?

- ¿No recuerdas que vinimos del futuro? – dijo Silver –. Allí leímos las crónicas de las aventuras de Sonic, el pasado de nuestra época

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? – preguntó Amy

Silver bajó la mirada

- Tras haberse transformado en Dark Super Sonic, atacó con rabia a RoboX, sin lograr siquiera hacerle un rasguño – dijo Silver

- Este iba acumulando la energía que Sonic emplesaba en atacarle con todas sus fuerzas, y sin que Sonic lo supiera, éste se iba haciendo cada segundo más poderoso – continuó Marine

- Y cuando RoboX estuvo a tope de poder, Sonic iba a atacarle a la cabeza – dijo Blaze –. Entonces RoboX soltó su ataque más devastador y…

Amy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos

- Entonces… entonces… – dijo con un hilo de voz

- No tiene por qué ser así – dijo Silver –. Aun podemos hacer algo. Si conseguimos detener a RoboX antes de que complete su poder, podríamos impedirle que elimine a Sonic

- Es un buen plan, Silver – dijo Marine –, pero ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Silver se quedó pensativo

- Tengo una idea – dijo al fin –. Es algo arriesgada, pero voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible

Amy le miró, decidida

- ¡Cuenta conmigo! – dijo –. ¡Haré lo que sea para salvar a Sonic!

Knuckles y Chris estaban dentro del Tifón Azul, y ambos estaban frente al cristal de Mobodoon

- ¿He entendido bien? – preguntó Knuckles perplejo – ¿quieres que arregle ese cristal?

- Eso mismo he dicho – respondió Chris –. Según me contó Sonic, este cristal tiene un gran poder, pues era el que mantenía oculta la ciudad de Mobodoon, hasta que RoboX logró destruirlo

- ¿Y como piensas que lo arregle? – dijo Knuckles

- Con la Esmeralda Principal – dijo Chris –. Seguro que puede restaurar su poder

Knuckles quedó impresionado

- De acuerdo – dijo el equidna –. Lo intentaré

Knuckles se acercó a la Esmeralda Principal, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella

- Los siete caos son los servidores... – dijo Knuckles – el corazón intensifica su poder,…

La Esmeralda Principal empezó a brillar

- El controlador sirve para unificar el caos... – prosiguió Knuckles – ¡Esmeralda Principal necesito tu ayuda! ¡Repara el Cristal de Mobodoon!

La Esmeralda Principal brilló con cada vez más intensidad. Al mismo tiempo, el Cristal de Mobodoon brilló también en el lugar en donde tenía la raja. Entonces, al cabo de unos segundos, ésta desapareció, haciendo que el cristal brillara tanto como la Esmeralda Principal

- ¡Enhorabuena, Knuckles! – dijo Chris – ¡Lo has conseguido!

Knuckles bajó los brazos, resoplando por el cansancio

- Está hecho – dijo Knuckles –. Pero no sé si este cristal nos servirá para algo

- Ten esperanza – dijo Chris –. Ahora vamos fuera, Sonic nos necesita

Zokar ayudaba a levantarse a Shadow, que seguía herido

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Dejame en paz! – le espetó Shadow –. Soy la forma de vida suprema, no necesito que me ayuden

- Como quieras – dijo Zokar. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan testarudo

- Eh, ¿qué le pasa ahora a ese erizo? – preguntó Shadow mirando a Sonic

- "Ese erizo" es mi hijo – dijo Zokar –, y no sé qué le ha pasado. Se ha puesto muy raro

- Percibo mucha rabia en él – dijo Shadow –. Nunca había visto nada igual. Esa oscuridad es muy peligrosa, lo sé muy bien. Debo detenerlo de inmediato

Acto seguido desapareció

- Yo tampoco había visto nada igual – dijo Zokar –. Pero espero que sepa lo que hace

Sonic seguía atacando con fiereza

- ¡Sigue así, erizo! – dijo RoboX –. Voy por el cuarenta por ciento

- ¡No te lo perdonaré! – gritó – ¡No va a quedar de ti ni un engranaje!

- Espera, erizo – le dijo una voz

Sonic se detuvo en el suelo. Una oscura aura le seguía rodeando, y sus ojos brillaban tanto que no se distinguían sus pupilas. Entonces apareció ante él otro robot casi de la misma altura que RoboX. Pero este era más rechoncho, e iba armado con una lanza y un gran escudo. En el pecho del mismo iba Eggman

- ¿Qué quieres, Eggman? – dijo Sonic fríamente –. Ahora no tengo tiempo

- Deja de alterarte, Sonic – le dijo Eggman con seriedad –. Esa oscuridad te está consumiendo. Ya te lo advertí la última vez

Sonic no varió su expresión

- Esto no va contigo, Eggman – dijo Sonic –. Tengo que acabar con esto, y si eso supone mi fin, lo aceptaré

- No voy a quedarme al margen – dijo Eggman –. No olvides que fui yo quien creó a RoboX. Por eso tengo que deternerlo

- Haz lo que quieras, Eggman – dijo Sonic

Y acto seguido, Sonic se lanzó con otro Spin Dash. RoboX una vez más no se defendió.

- Sonic está haciendo lo que RoboX quiere, y sin darse cuenta le está dando energía. Tengo que intervenir – dijo Eggman – ¡Defiéndete, engendro!

El EggEmperador atacó a RoboX con su lanza justo después de que Sonic se apartara de él. RoboX esta vez trató de defenderse, esquivando el ataque

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó RoboX –. No voy a dejar que pisotees mis planes

- Y yo no voy a dejar que me quites lo que por derecho me pertenece – dijo Eggman –: el privilegio de conquistar Mobius

- Tú nunca fuiste capaz de conquistar nada – dijo RoboX –.Y ahora aparta de mi camino

Acto seguido sacudió una fuerte descarga al EggEmperador, pero Eggman logró defenderse con el escudo, aunque la descarga lo tumbó al suelo. Mientras, Sonic generó en sus manos una esfera de energía oscura y la lanzó a RoboX, que una vez más no hizo nada por esquivarla. El impacto le hizo retroceder un par de metros, pero RoboX no dejaba de reirse

- Es estupendo. Mi energía ha subido al setenta por ciento – dijo

Sonic intentó volver a atacarle con un nuevo spin dash. Pero antes de que pudiera darle, algo le inmovilizó. Se vio a sí mismo emitiendo un brillo plateado

- ¡Lo tengo! – dijo Silver – ¡Ahora!

- ¡Martillo búmeran! – gritó Amy

- ¡Bola de energía! – gritó Tails

- ¡Llamarada! – gritó Blaze

- ¡CAÑÓN DE RAYOS! – gritó Omega

- ¡Lanza caos! – gritó Shadow

Los cinco ataques se dirigieron hacia RoboX, que no pudo esquivarlos a tiempo. Los impactos provocaron una pequeña explosión.

- Perdéis el tiempo – dijo RoboX cuando se disipó el humo de la explosión –. Ahora soy más poderoso que antes. Ninguno de vuestros ataques puede hacerme nada

RoboX lanzó una gran llamarada a sus atacantes. Todos lograron esquivar el fuego, pero a duras penas. Mientras Sonic empezaba a impacientarse. La furia por el ataque de RoboX le hizo emitir más ondas oscuras. Silver a duras penas podía contenerle. Entonces el erizo plateado cayó agotado, mientras Sonic volvía a quedar libre y atacaba una vez más a RoboX. Mientras, las antenas empezaron a emitir hacia el cielo unos rayos oscuros.

- ¡Noventa por ciento! – dijo RoboX – ¡Estoy a solo un paso de lograr mi poder!

De pronto, una lanza lo golpeó

- ¿Pero otra vez más a incordiarme, viejo chiflado? – preguntó RoboX mirando al EggEmperador, que aun estaba en pie

- ¡Puñetazo terremoto! – gritó Knuckles

Sacudió la tierra con sus grandes puños. El temblor abrió un agujero en el suelo, en el que quedó atrapado uno de los pies de RoboX

- ¡Otro insecto molesto! – dijo RoboX mirando a Knuckles – ¡Te voy a aplastar!

RoboX dirigió su puño al suelo, con la intención de aplastar al equidna, pero antes de que este le golpeara, rebotó. Entonces vio a Cream, que junto con los chaos había generado un escudo esférico alrededor de Knuckles

- Vaya, vaya – dijo RoboX –. El poder de los chaos es impresionante. Pero no te servirá contra mí

RoboX golpeó el escudo repetidamente, de modo que cada vez que rebotaba, golpeaba de nuevo con más fuerza. Los chaos no podían resistir más. Entonces de un golpe brutal el escudo estalló en pedazos, haciendo que los protegidos del mismo salieran disparados en diversas direcciones. Sonic se enfureció más.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rió RoboX mientras liberaba su pie del agujero – ¡Nadie podrá vencerme!

Entonces una esfera azul lo golpeó, sin apenas causarle daño.

- ¿Tu también, traidor? – dijo RoboX mirando a Dingo, que aun estaba transformado en Sonic –. Bien, tú serás el primero en caer

Dingo le atacó con otro spin dash, pero RoboX dio una palmada con ambas manos, como si aplastara a una mosca. Dingo cayó al suelo, recuperando su forma original. RoboX entonces fue a aplastarlo de un puñetazo, cuando de pronto vio como su puño se congelaba.

- Vaya, incluso desde Mertopia tratan de detenerme – dijo RoboX sonriendo –. Pero también caerá como los demás reinos

Entonces lanzó un gran anillo de fuego a Merna, que quedó atrapada en medio del mismo.

Sonic ya estaba fuera de sí. RoboX estaba haciendo daño a sus amigos. No podía permitir que siguiera. Tenía que detenerlo definitivamente. Pero lo primero era salvar a su amiga. Corrió hacia el fuego y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él hasta que lo apagó, salvando a Merna. Ahora tenía que lanzar su mejor spin dash contra RoboX. Golpearle en la cabeza haría que cayera

- So… nic – le dijo una voz

Sonic se giró. Amy estaba en el suelo, mirándole

- Sonic… no le ataques a la cabeza… por favor

Sonic vio los ojos de Amy. Estaban llorosos ¿qué podía ocurrir si le atacaba a la cabeza? Pero ella era Amy, y él la quería. Era impulsiva, pero siempre decía la verdad.

Las pupilas de Sonic dejaron de brillar, haciendo que se vieran de nuevo sus ojos verdes, aunque su pelaje seguía siendo negro

- Confía en mi, Amy – dijo Sonic guiñándole el ojo

Entonces Sonic se lanzó contra RoboX

- Es tu fin, erizo – dijo RoboX preparando un rayo desde una gema que tenía en su frente. En cuanto me ataques en la cabeza soltaré sobre ti mi ataque más devastador

Pero Sonic no le atacó en la cabeza, sino en el pecho y con todas sus fuerzas, abriendo un gran agujero en el mismo. Acto seguido cayó otra vez al suelo. Amy sonrió

- Has evitado mi ataque, erizo – dijo RoboX –. Pero no importa. Ahora mi poder está al cien por cien ¡Es hora de que en Mobius solo exista la oscuridad!

Acto seguido lanzó un gran rayo oscuro al cielo, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más oscuro. Las antenas repartidas por Ericius emitieron cada vez más energía. Todo se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro. Sonic estaba agotado. Había gastado todas sus fuerzas y solo había hecho más fuerte a RoboX. Había fallado a todos. Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras recuperaba el color azul de sus púas y cayó al suelo.

**Al fin terminé este capítulo. He preferido no dividirlo para compensaros por tanta espera. Por fin os he explicado en qué consistía el Arma Definitiva de RoboX. Y Sonic ha vuelto a transformarse en Dark Super Sonic. ¿Habrá ganado RoboX? ¿Estará todo perdido? ¡Seguid atentos a este fic!**

**Y un saludo para JacquiWaki por su review. Seguid enviando, que queda poco para el final **


	34. Episodio 34 Recuerdos extraños I

Capítulo 34. Recuerdos extraños (1ª parte)

Sonic abrió los ojos. Estaba en un lugar desértico y montañoso. Y no estaba solo. Chris había ido a parar junto a él

- ¿Dónde estamos, Sonic? – preguntó Chris

- No lo sé – dijo Sonic mientras se espabilaba –. Parece como si hubiésemos ido a parar a otro mundo. No recuerdo ningún paisaje de Mobius como este, salvo la Colina Verde, pero este sitio está desértico ¿Y qué habrá pasado con los demás?

- Por lo que veo, somos los únicos aquí, Sonic – dijo Chris –. Desde que he despertado, no he visto a nadie más

- RoboX ha debido encerrarnos aquí – dijo Sonic con pesadumbre

- En ese caso, debemos salir de aquí – dijo Chris –. Será mejor que nos movamos

Ambos se encaminaron a través del desierto, sin estar muy seguros de qué rumbo tomar

Tails y Eggman estaban dentro del Tifón Azul, en algún lugar del espacio. Ambos miraban un planeta oscuro sobre el cual había un impresionante árbol luminoso. Tails lo miraba incrédulo

- Es Cosmo… – dijo con un hilo de voz –. Hemos viajado al pasado

- No te hagas ilusiones – dijo Eggman –. No estamos en el pasado, sino en los recuerdos. No podrás cambiar lo que pasó y recuperar a tu querida Cosmo

Pero Tails no se movió. Solo se veía a sí mismo manejando los mandos de la nave y al otro lado de la misma, estaba Cosmo.

_Tengo a Dark Oak inmovilizado. Debéis daros prisa_

Su dulce voz. Nunca la había oído de aquella forma.

- RoboX ha debido enviarnos aquí – dijo Eggman caminando por el lugar –. Debemos encontrar la forma de salir

Tails solo se miraba a sí mismo. Sujetaba el gatillo del Cañón de la nave. Sonic y Shadow estaban en el interior del mismo, girando a toda velocidad, preparados para lanzarse contra Dark Oak en cualquier momento. Pero el Tails del recuerdo dudaba. Podían acabar con la amenaza de los Metarex, pero a cambio de perderla.

El Tails del presente entonces habló, como si hubiera recordado de pronto algo muy importante.

- Cosmo lo hizo para salvarnos – dijo –. No puedo atormentarme siempre por su pérdida, ella no querría que lo hiciera

Entonces el Tails del recuerdo disparó. Una luz intensa deslumbró a ambos. Después todo desapareció

- Qué extraño – dijo Eggman –. Ahora estamos en medio de la nada

Entonces aparecieron de pronto unas letras rojas, formando la palabra "AFECTO". Tails y Eggman las miraron extrañados.

Amy y Cream corrían lo más rápido que podían por una ciudad que parecía desierta, salvo por un robot azul parecido a Sonic que las perseguía.

- ¡Corre, Cream, Corre! – gritó Amy. La coneja iba unos pasos por detrás de ella, mientras los chaos también huían volando lo más rápido que podían

- ¡No puedo ir más rápido, Amy! – gritó Cream tratando de acelerar

Pero entonces la coneja tropezó y se cayó al suelo

- ¡Cream! – gritó Amy dándose la vuelta. El robot estaba cada vez más cerca de ella

Amy dio media vuelta, corriendo para salvar a su amiga.

Demasiado tarde. El robot se llevó a Cream volando, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por una mano

- ¡Tengo miedo, Amy! – gritó Cream

- ¡Yo te salvaré! – dijo Amy – ¡Confía en mí, Cream!

Amy sacó su martillo, preparada para atacar al robot

- ¡Martillo bumerán! – gritó

Lanzó el martillo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que golpeara al robot, que se desintegró al contacto con el arma. Mientras Cream al verse libre aterrizó suavemente moviendo sus orejas. Amy y los chaos fueron a reunirse con ella

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Amy

- Sí – dijo la coneja sonriendo –. Me has salvado. Muchas gracias, Amy

Entonces ante ellas aparecieron unas letras plateadas, formando la palabra "CONFIANZA". Amy y Cream las miraron con curiosidad

Knuckles y Sonia recorrían un lugar que parecía la isla del Angel

- ¿Cómo hemos ido a parar aquí? – dijo Sonia

- No estoy seguro – dijo Knuckles mirando a su alrededor –. Pero no es la primera vez que estoy aquí

- Yo tampoco – dijo Sonia –. Ya visitamos esta isla en el pasado

- No es exactamente la misma isla – dijo Knuckles –. Estamos en el pasado. Reconozco este paisaje.

- ¿En el pasado, dices? – preguntó Sonia – ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

- De alguna manera hemos ido a parar a esta época – dijo Knuckles –. Será mejor que vayamos a donde está el altar

Knuckles y Sonia caminaron hasta el altar donde se ubicaba la Esmeralda Principal. Allí vieron a una joven equidna que estaba frente a un escuadrón de guerreros equidna

- ¿Eh? – dijo Sonia – ¿Quiénes son esos?

- Ssshhh – musitó Knuckles –. Escúchalos y lo entenderás

- No lo hagas, padre – dijo la equidna, tratando de retener a los demás –. No debemos profanar la ira de Caos

- Apártate, Tikal – dijo el equidna que parecía dirigir al grupo –. Necesitamos el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos

A pesar de las advertencias de Tikal, el grupo de equidnas subió al altar en donde estaban las Esmeraldas. Se reunieron alrededor de la Esmeralda Principal, y entonces...

Hubo un gran destello. Todos los equidnas desaparecieron. Solo quedó Tikal, tendida en el suelo. Knuckles y Sonia corrieron a ayudarla a levantarse. Para su sorpresa, Tikal era tangible. Entonces no parecía un recuerdo ni una aparición

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Sonia a Knuckles – ¿Dónde están los equidnas?

- Me temo que Caos ha terminado con ellos – dijo Knuckles –. Lo que has visto sucedió hace mucho tiempo. La codicia pudo con mis antepasados, y la ira de Caos acabó con ellos

- Ha... ocurrido – dijo Tikal con un hilo de voz

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Knuckles

- Mi padre... todos... han desaparecido – dijo

- ¿Ves? – dijo Knuckles a Sonia –. Tikal fue la única equidna con un corazón puro. Su inocencia la salvó de la furia de Caos, y transmitió a sus descendientes esa mentalidad

Entonces, Tikal se esfumó. Knuckles y Sonia contemplaron con sorpresa como en donde había estado Tikal unas letras verdes formaron la palabra "INOCENCIA".

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando. Todo el desierto parecía igual. Sin saber como, llegaron a la misma zona en la que habían empezado.

- Es extraño – dijo Sonic –, parece como si estuviésemos caminando en círculos

- Sea cual sea el lugar donde estamos, algo es seguro – dijo Chris –. Esto es una prisión, de la que necesitamos encontrar la salida... ¡Cuidado, Sonic!

El erizo reaccionó. Algo estuvo a punto de golpearle, pero se apartó a tiempo.

Sonic y Chris lo vieron. Era un ser oscuro y viscoso que parecía tener forma de erizo, aunque parecía poder cambiar de forma

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Chris

Sonic no habló. Parecía aterrorizado

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Sonic? – preguntó Chris, perplejo

En lugar de responder, Sonic salió a atacar a la criatura. Esta recibió el spin dash que le dio Sonic, desplomándose al suelo. Pero la criatura se volvió a levantar y atacó a Sonic con un fuerte puñetazo, que le hizo desplomarse al suelo

- ¡Sonic! – dijo Chris – ¡Voy en tu ayuda!

- ¡Quieto, Chris! – dijo Sonic con seriedad

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Esto es cosa mía – dijo Sonic –. Le conozco, y sé que solo yo debo enfrentarme a él

Mientras hablaban, la criatura permanecía estática, como si no quisiera interrumpir la conversación que se refería a ella

- ¿Que lo conoces? – preguntó Chris sorprendido – ¿Quién es? o mejor dicho, ¿qué es?

- Ni yo mismo sé que es – dijo Sonic –. Solo puedo decirte que lo he visto en mi mente, en tres ocasiones

Sonic cerró los ojos mientras hablaba

- La primera vez fue el día que mis hermanos fueron capturados por RoboX. Estaba muy asustado, y creí que había sido una pesadilla.

La segunda vez fue cuando Cosmo y tú estabais en peligro y me transformé de aquella manera. Entonces lo vi como algo más real.

Por último, lo he visto hace poco, cuando me he vuelto a transformar. Lo he visto más real, como si pudiera tocarme. He sentido escalofríos. Y ahora está ahí, tangible. Ahora le temo más que nunca.

- ¡No tengas miedo, Sonic! – le dijo Chris –. No es más que un sombra

En ese momento, la criatura lanzó una bola de energía oscura con la mano hacia Sonic. El erizo la esquivó por poco

- Quiere demostrarnos que no es tan débil como crees – dijo Sonic –. Tengo que vencerle

Y se lanzó para atacar a la criatura. Parecía más decidido que nunca.

Shadow y Rouge caminaban por una estación espacial ARCA

- Este lugar me resulta conocido – murmuró Shadow

- Has estado aquí – le dijo Rouge mirando de un lado a otro –, pero no lo recuerdas. Es curioso, parece un lugar distinto

De pronto, ante ellos pasó corriendo una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un vestido azul. Parecía asustada

- Eh, yo conozco a esa niña – dijo Rouge

Shadow no dijo nada. Parecía sorprendido.

- ¡Sigámosla! – gritó apresuradamente Shadow – ¡Deprisa!

Shadow y Rouge corrieron tras ella. Pronto vieron que no eran los únicos que la seguían. Un soldado armado iba corriendo detrás de ella.

La niña logró entrar en una habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Shadow y Rouge entraron atravesando la puerta, pues estaban en un recuerdo. Mientras, el soldado gritaba:

- ¡Abre inmediatamente! – gritó

Pero la niña no le miró. Estaba en una habitación llena de unas extrañas cápsulas. Ella estaba tratando de accionar una palanca, mientras Shadow miraba la habitación perplejo

- Yo he estado aquí – murmuró

- ¡Mira! – gritó Rouge señalando una cápsula

Shadow lo vio. Dentro de la cápsula estaba él, que miraba a la niña con expresión de miedo. El Shadow real vio a su otro yo con extrañeza. Era él, pero no conseguía recordar aquello ¿sería un truco ilusorio creado por RoboX?

Se escuchó un disparo, seguido de un ruido eléctrico. El soldado había conseguido abrir la puerta.

- ¡Apártate de la palanca! – le gritó el soldado a la niña

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Terminó de accionar la palanca. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue otra detonación. La niña cayó al suelo, mientras le decía al Shadow de la cápsula:

- Shadow... debes ayudar a la gente... y ser su amigo...

- ¡María! – dijo no el Shadow del recuerdo, sino el real

Lo había recordado. Se llamaba María. Tan pronto pronunció ese nombre, tanto María como el soldado y el Shadow del recuerdo desaparecieron. En su lugar aparecieron unas letras azules formando la palabra "AMISTAD"

**Hola a todos. Pensaba hacer este capítulo de una vez, pero me iba a quedar demasiado largo, así que lo he dividido. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como veis, están apareciendo en parejas. En cuanto a los escenarios, me he inspirado para Sonic y Chris en la zona de la Colina Verde, solo que desértica, para Tails y Eggman en el Tifón Azul en Sonic X, para Knuckles y Sonia en la Isla del Ángel de Sonic Adventure, para Amy y Cream en Spring Yard Zone, del juego Sonic the Hedgehog, y para Shadow y Rouge en la Colonia Espacial ARCA de Sonic Adventure 2.**

**Y por supuesto el robot que ataca a Amy y Cream es Metal Sonic, por si quedaba alguna duda.**

**¿Por qué han aparecido esas palabras? ¿Qué significan? ¿Qué será la criatura que ha atacado a Sonic? Lo veréis en el próximo capítulo.**

**Un agradecimiento a Kyle the Fox, JacquiWaki y Mazuko117 por sus reviews. En respuesta a este última review, no, lamento decir que Rob no aparecerá en este fic. Tal vez lo incluya si finalmente hago una secuela de este fic, al que ya le quedan pocos capítulos. Aun no puedo decir cuantos, pero esta historia se va acabando. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!**


	35. Episodio 35 Recuerdos extraños II

Capítulo 35. Recuerdos extraños (2ª parte)

Sonic luchaba sin parar contra la criatura. Pero esta le golpeaba más rápido de lo que Sonic podía responder. En ocasiones sus puños se encontraban en el aire al mismo tiempo, pero Sonic siempre acababa cayendo

- Sonic no puede igualarlo – dijo Chris para sí mismo –. Esto no va bien

Blaze y Merna caminaban por lo que parecía el interior de un templo egipcio

- Este lugar no me gusta nada – dijo Merna

- Ni a mi – dijo Blaze –. Nunca he estado aquí

Un pequeño terremoto sacudió el suelo de pronto. Ante ellas apareció un golem de piedra.

- ¿Marine? – dijo Blaze – ¿Eres tú?

Pero el golem no respondió. En su lugar atacó golpeando el suelo. Blaze y Merna se apartaron

- No es Marine – dijo Blaze –. Y no tiene buenas intenciones. Perfecto

Blaze le lanzó una bola de fuego, que le golpeó, haciéndole retroceder unos centímetros

- ¡Cuidado! – dijo Merna – Va a volver a atacar

El golem intentó sacudir un puñetazo a Blaze, que lo esquivó, haciendo que el golem golpeara una columna. Merna congeló el suelo, inmovilizándole los pies. Pero el golem logró liberarse, y volvió a atacar. Blaze y Merna lo volvieron a esquivar. El golem atacaba con mucha fuerza, y parecía fuera de control. Blaze le lanzó varias bolas de fuego, que no le afectaron. Merna intentó congelarlo, pero el golem podía romper el hielo fácilmente.

- Así no podemos seguir – dijo Blaze –. No podemos quemar las rocas. Y si las congelamos, puede liberarse enseguida. Si pudiésemos quemarlo y congelarlo al mismo tiempo...

Entonces Blaze sonrió

- ¡Pues claro! – dijo –. Escucha, Merna. Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer

Blaze el dio unas indicaciones a Merna

- ¿Lo has entendido? – dijo

- Sí – dijo Merna –. Cuando quieras

- ¡Salamandra! – gritó Blaze

Una gran capa de fuego envolvió a Blaze, que se lanzó volando hacia el golem. Este dio un puñetazo, pero Blaze lo esquivó volando y acto seguido comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él.

El golem atacó, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos en comparación con la velocidad a la que Blaze estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. La temperatura fue empezando a subir, y las piedras que formaban al golem empezaron a tornarse rojizas por el calor. Llegó un momento en que el golem empezó a desprender vapor. Blaze se apartó, cesando sus llamas

- ¡Merna, ahora! – gritó

Merna usó sus poderes congelando completamente al golem, formando con el un bloque de hielo. En unos segundos, el bloque empezó a temblar y a resquebrajarse, rompiéndose en pedazos, al igual que las rocas que formaban al golem.

- ¡Genial, Blaze! – dijo Merna – ¡Ha sido increíble!

- Gracias, Merna – dijo Blaze –. Sabía que al enfriar las rocas ardiendo, estas se romperían

Entonces, en el lugar donde estaban las rocas aparecieron unas letras moradas formando la palabra "CONOCIMIENTO".

Silver y Manic estaban en una zona devastada, llena de edificios en ruinas

- ¿Qué lugar es este? – preguntó Manic

- Es mi época – dijo Silver –. Es el presente del que partí para vuestra época

- ¿De aquí has venido? – preguntó Manic mirando con tristeza los alrededores –. Es horrible, este lugar está devastado

- En efecto – dijo Silver –. El horrible ser contra el que luchamos es el mismo que asoló este lugar. Por las ciudades solo quedan máquinas horrorosas que quieren terminar con lo que queda de vida

Entonces ambos vieron a otro Silver que apareció volando y aterrizó junto a ellos. Entonces apareció ante ellos un gigantesco ser de fuego. El Silver del recuerdo brilló con intensidad y haciendo un movimiento con su mano lanzó una ráfaga plateada contra el ser de fuego desapareció

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Silver –. No solamente las máquinas. También despertó a cuantas criaturas peligrosas conocía para dominar su poder. Yo luchaba contra ellos, al igual que la mayoría de los que quedábamos libres. Ese era nuestro quehacer de cada día

- Pero ¿cómo vivís? – dijo Manic impresionado –. Si los robots y otros peligros os superan ¿cómo lo hacéis para seguir con vida?

- Nuestra gente ha sufrido mucho – dijo Silver –, pero a pesar de ello, no hemos perdido la esperanza

Entonces el Silver del recuerdo desapareció, quedando en su lugar unas letras amarillas que formaban la palabra "ESPERANZA".

Zokar y el Oráculo estaban entre las ruinas de una ciudad

- Esto son las ruinas de Mobodoon ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Zokar –. Todos han desaparecido

- No es probable que RoboX haya hecho desaparecer a todos – dijo el Oráculo –. Debemos estar en algún tipo de pesadilla. No es posible que se haya destruido Mobodoon en tan poco tiempo

Ante ellos apareció de pronto la figura de RoboX

- Estás acabado, Zokar. Nunca fuiste capaz de liderar a un ejército contra mi

- ¡RoboX! – gritó Zokar

Zokar intentó atacarle con lo que quedaba de Caliburn, pero fue rechazado por RoboX.

- Ríndete – dijo RoboX fríamente –. Solo eres un cobarde que nunca debería haber reinado

- ¡Yo… no soy… ningún cobarde! – gritó Zokar tratando de atacar otra vez

Pero RoboX se apartó rápidamente, esquivando el ataque.

- No podrás hacerme nada, al igual que no podrás impedir que me haga con el control de todo Mobius – dijo RoboX

- ¡Jamás! – dijo Zokar tratando de atacar otra vez

Pero por más veces que atacó, RoboX siempre esquivó los ataques. El Oráculo mientras permanecía impasible. Zokar estaba agotado de tanto atacar

- ¿Qué, ya te has convencido? – dijo RoboX riendo

Zokar no podía más. Y lo peor era que RoboX seguía riéndose de él.

- Cuidado, Majestad – dijo el Oráculo –. No es prudente atacar a la ligera

- Lo sé, Oráculo – dijo Zokar, cayendo abatido de rodillas –. No puedo atacarlo

_Zokar..._

- ¿Qué...? – dijo Zokar – ¿Has dicho algo, Oráculo?

- No, Majestad – dijo el Oráculo –, pero yo también lo he oído

Zokar... no debes rendirte

Zokar y el Oráculo vieron de donde procedía el sonido

- ¡Aleena! – gritó Zokar sorprendido – ¡Estás viva!

Ante ellos estaba la Reina Aleena, aunque se la veía muy translúcida, como si fuera un fantasma

_Zokar... no soy la Aleena real... pero estoy en tu mente... debes seguir luchando..._

- Lo intento, Aleena... pero no me quedan fuerzas. Y soy incapaz de hacerle nada – dijo Zokar

_Para terminar con la oscuridad debes tener valor... yo sé que lo tienes._

- Ojalá lo tuviera – dijo Zokar –. Nunca fui capaz de defender este reino, ni de salvar a nuestra familia

La Reina Aleena avanzó hacia Zokar y le acarició la mejilla. Zokar lo sintió como si fuera real

Zokar... ya has conseguido salvar a nuestros hijos. Y puedes defender el reino y liberarlo. Yo confío en ti. Ten valor... amor mío

Y le besó en la boca. Seguidamente, desapareció. Zokar entonces miró a RoboX y volvió a atacar, esta vez con más decisión que antes. Esta vez RoboX no consiguió esquivarlo. Zokar atacó con su puño, derribando a RoboX, que desapareció de la misma forma que lo había hecho la Reina Aleena.

- Lo has conseguido, Rey – dijo el Oráculo

- Aleena tenía razón – dijo Zokar –. Debo tener valor para salvar lo que en el pasado no pude

Entonces, en el lugar del que había desaparecido RoboX aparecieron unas letras azul oscuro formando la palabra: "VALOR"

La criatura volvió a golpear a Sonic, que salió unos metros despedido. No podía rendirse, debía atacar con toda su velocidad, aunque solo Chris se percató de que se estaba moviendo más lento de lo normal.

- ¡Patada hacha! – gritó Sonic lanzándose contra la criatura

Logró propinarle dos golpes con sus piernas, que hicieron que la criatura se desmoronase. Pero no tardó en volver a formarse, y contraatacó con un puñetazo que mandó a Sonic hacia el precipicio

- ¡Sonic! – gritó Chris corriendo hacia él

Chris logró cogerle por la mano antes de que cayera. Pero le pareció que Sonic era más pesado.

- Suéltame, Chris – dijo Sonic –. Jamás conseguiré vencerle

- Vamos Sonic, no digas eso – dijo Chris tratando de volverle a subir

Entonces Chris recordó unas palabras del Oráculo: Llegará el momento en el que tendrás la suerte de Sonic en tus manos. No podía creerlo. Así que se refería a esto. No podía permitir que Sonic cayera.

- No debes rendirte, Sonic – le dijo Chris –. ¡Tú puedes vencer a esa oscuridad! ¡Tú eres luz!

Entonces el punto en el que Chris tenía cogida la mano de Sonic emitió un brillo. Ahora Sonic era ligero como una pluma, y Chris logró volverle a subir.

- ¡Gracias, Chris! – dijo Sonic sonriendo – ¡Ahora ya me siento con fuerzas para enfrentarme a esa oscuridad!

Sonic entonces corrió hacia la criatura a toda velocidad y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor

- ¡Remolino! – gritó Sonic

Giró cada vez más rápido, emitiendo un brillo inusual. En pocos segundos generó un intenso haz de luz que envolvió a la criatura, e hizo que esta se desvaneciera.

Chris estaba asombrado

- ¡Lo has conseguido, Sonic! – le dijo

- Gracias, amigo – dijo Sonic –. Ahora he entendido que no puedo hacer las cosas solo

Entonces en el lugar donde estaba la criatura aparecieron unas letras de un color verde muy intenso formando la palabra "LUZ".

Todos empezaron a aparecer en un lugar completamente en blanco, donde no había nada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Shadow

- Parece que estábamos sumidos en una especie de pesadilla – dijo Tails – Pero ¿por qué estamos ahora en este lugar?

- ¿Alguno habéis sufrido una extraña pesadilla? – preguntó Amy

- Sí – dijo Blaze –. Unas extrañas pesadillas en las que al final han aparecido unas letras

- ¿Unas letras? – dijo Silver –. Nosotros también las hemos visto

Entonces aparecieron ante ellos las palabras que habían visto. Y también apareció el Cristal de Mobodoon.

- ¿Qué hace aquí el Cristal de Mobodoon? – preguntó Sonia –. Creí que estaba roto

- Tuve la idea de que Knuckles usara el poder de la Esmeralda Principal para restaurarlo – dijo Chris

- Y me parece que fue una buena idea – dijo Knuckles

De pronto el Cristal empezó a brillar con gran intensidad. A continuación lanzó rayos de luz hacia las palabras. Entonces, siete de esas palabras se convirtieron en Esmeraldas Caos, aunque de un tono grisáceo. La octava se convirtió en la Esmeralda Principal

- ¿Son las Esmeraldas Caos falsas? – preguntó Rouge

- No estoy seguro – dijo Knuckles –.

- ¿Pero no habían sido destruídas? – preguntó Cream

- Así es – dijo Chris –. Pero el Cristal de Mobodoon ha logrado reconstruirlas

Seguidamente aparecieron ante ellos siete frascos llenos de lo que parecía arenilla de distintos colores. La Esmeralda Principal brilló entonces. De cada uno de los frascos salió su contenido y se dirigió a cada una de las Esmeraldas que flotaban ante ellos. Las Esmeraldas Caos entonces recuperaron su color, brillando con gran intensidad

- Vaya – dijo Manic –. Ha sido algo increíble

- Sí – dijo Merna –. Así que este es el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos

Seguidamente, cada Esmeralda Caos se dirigió hacia alguien.

La esmeralda amarilla se dirigió hacia Silver, posándose en sus manos

- Lo estoy sintiendo – dijo el erizo plateado –. Esto es... esperanza

Seguidamente, todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar, volviéndose sus púas de un color amarillo pálido

- ¡Super Silver! – gritó

La esmeralda morada se dirigió a las manos de Blaze

- Esto es... conocimiento

Unas llamas envolvieron a Blaze, haciendo que su pelaje se tornara rosado

- ¡Burning Blaze! - gritó

La esmeralda azul claro fue hacia las manos de Shadow

- Esto es... amistad – dijo

El pelaje de Shadow se volvió amarillo pálido

- ¡Super Shadow! – gritó

La esmeralda verde fue hacia Knuckles

- Inocencia – dijo el equidna

Su pelaje brilló, volviéndose de un color rosa pálido

- ¡Super Knuckles! – gritó

La esmeralda azul oscuro se dirigió hacia Zokar

- Siento... valor – dijo

El cuerpo de Zokar empezó a brillar. En su cuerpo apareció una armadura dorada, una capa roja y un yelmo dorado en su cabeza. Caliburn también brilló, echando fuego por la hoja, haciendo que volviera a recomponerse y transformándose, apareciendo a su alrededor unos filamentos dorados

- ¡Excalibur Zokar! – gritó

La esmeralda blanca fue a las manos de Amy

- Siento... confianza – dijo

Las púas de Amy se tornaron doradas, y su cabello se erizó

- ¡Super Amy! – gritó

La esmeralda roja fue hacia Tails

- Es... afecto – dijo el zorro

El pelaje de Tails se volvió dorado y aparecieron cuatro flickies, también dorados, que empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor

- ¡Super Tails! – gritó

Finalmente, la Esmeralda Principal se situó entre Sonic y Chris

- Tú has sido el que ha despertado el poder de la luz, Chris – dijo Sonic –. Tú deberías obtener este poder

- No, Sonic – dijo Chris –. Aunque es verdad que me gustaría saber qué se siente al recibir el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos, creo que eres tú el que más se merece este poder. Tú eres el héroe, Sonic, y debes liberar a Mobius de esa amenaza de RoboX

Sonic miró a Chris. Al principio, muy soprendido, pero después sonrió

- Gracias, amigo – dijo Sonic

Entonces tocó la Esmeralda Principal

- Lo siento – dijo –. Esto es luz

Las púas de Sonic se erizaron volviéndose doradas. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos

- ¡Super Sonic! – gritó

Sonic miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos le miraban con optimismo

- Bien, amigos. Es hora de que le demostremos a RoboX el poder de la libertad

**Hola a todos. He conseguido terminar este capítulo antes de lo que pensaba. Se ve que estaba muy inspirado.**

**Han seguido apareciendo parejas. En cuanto a los escenarios, me he inspirado para Blaze y Merna en Mirage Road, del juego Sonic Rush, para Silver y Manic en la zona devastada que sale en la historia de Silver del juego Sonic the Hedgehog de 2006, y para Zokar y el Oráculo en la ciudad de Mobodoon de Sonic Undergound, solo que devastada.**

**Las palabras que han ido surgiendo cada vez que derrotaban a un enemigo las he sacado de los emblemas de los protagonistas del anime Digimon Adventure. Al mismo tiempo, para la escena en la zona blanca también me he inspirado en ese anime.**

**En cuanto a las transformaciones, no voy a explicar más de las de Sonic, y Shadow, ya conocidas, ni de las de Knuckles y Tails, de las que ya hablé en capítulos pasados. La transformación de Blaze es la que sale en Sonic Rush, salvo que para aquella hacían falta las Sol Emeralds. Yo, al no haberlas incluido, he puesto que las Esmeraldas Caos hacen el mismo efecto.**

**La transformación de Silver es la del juego Sonic the Hedgehog de 2006.**

**Para la transformación de Zokar, me he inspirado en la de Sonic del juego Sonic y el Caballero Negro. Podía haberle puesto una transformación normal, como la de Sonic, pero pensé que al llevar a Caliburn esta transformación le convendría más.**

**En cuanto a la transformación de Amy, nunca ha aparecido ni en juegos ni en anime, pero pensé que después de tanto tiempo, se merecía una transformación como esta. Me he inspirado en varios fanarts.**

**Un agradecimiento a kyle the fox, Mazuko117, Sombra de Maldad y Napo-1 por sus reviews. En lo referente a lo comentado sobre Sonic Generations, he de decir que en ningún momento se me había ocurrido la inspiración en ese juego, que por otro lado me ha parecido un juego sensacional. En cualquier caso, puede que su argumento lo use para una secuela de este fic, si me decido a escribirla.**

**La batalla final está a punto de empezar ¡No os perdáis el siguiente episodio!**


	36. Episodio 36 La batalla final I

Capítulo 36. La batalla final (1ª parte)

Sonic se despertó. Seguía transformado en Super. Vio que sus compañeros también se estaban levantando. Pero había algunos que seguían inconscientes, los que no vio durante el trance en el que se habían encontrado, salvo Dingo. En cambio, Sleet estaba también inconsciente. Los robots de Eggman estaban operativos. También observó como las Esmeraldas Caos, junto a la Esmeralda Principal y el Cristal de Mobodoon flotaban ante ellos, brillando con gran intensidad

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado? – preguntó Amy

- Está claro – dijo Eggman –. Estábamos sumidos en un trance

- Y creo que las Esmeraldas Caos nos han sacado de él – dijo Knuckles –. No me cabe duda de que son las auténticas. Entre la Esmeralda Principal y el Cristal de Mobodoon han logrado reconstruirlas. Estoy impresionado

- Sin embargo – dijo Tails – ¿por qué los robots no se han desmayado?

- Los robots no son técnicamente seres vivos – dijo Eggman –. Por eso no pueden perder la consciencia

- Omega, ¿ha pasado algo? – le preguntó Rouge

- CUANDO ROBOX ALCANZÓ SU MÁXIMO DE PODER, TODOS CAYERON INCONSCIENTES – dijo Omega –. ÚNICAMENTE LOS ROBOTS Y ESE DINGO QUEDAMOS EN PIE

- Así que caímos inconscientes – dijo Knuckles –. Eso explica por qué de pronto nos encontrábamos en aquellas pesadillas. Claro, los robots no son seres vivos, por eso no cayeron

- ¿Y tú, Dingo? – le preguntó Sonia – ¿Por qué no has caído?

- Mi pierna está robotizada – dijo Dingo –. Por eso no me afectó esa oscuridad

- ¿Y qué ha ocurrido con RoboX? – preguntó Sonic –. No lo veo por aquí

- Cuando todos cayeron inconscientes, RoboX echó a volar – dijo Bokkun señalando al cielo –. Ascendió hasta perderse de vista

Todos miraron hacia arriba. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, como en una noche tormentosa

- Todo apunta a que ha abandonado este planeta – dijo Zokar – pero, ¿por qué?

- Porque quiere dominar Mobius – dijo el Oráculo –. Ha salido del planeta para robotizarlo por completo

- Pero ¿cómo es posible? – dijo Manic –. Si tras la explosión perdió sus poderes para crear robots y controlarlos

- Pero no el de robotizar – dijo el Oráculo –. Ese poder quedó minimizado, pero no inutilizado. El poder de las antenas que han extendido la oscuridad por este mundo le permitirá robotizar todo el planeta si reúne el suficiente poder para ello. Ahora está utilizando los pocos recursos que le quedan. Observa, Sonic

Sonic enfocó su mirada en los alrededores de la fortaleza de RoboX. Observó a algunos robots de Eggman luchando contra gente robotizada, que estaba armada. Manic pudo distinguir a uno de los robotizados. Era un insecto bastante gordo. Los ojos de Manic se entristecieron

- ¡Es Farrell! – dijo – ¡Esto es horrible!

Sonic se alteró

- Está usando a la población de Ericius – dijo

- Es un cobarde – dijo Knuckles –. Está obligando a luchar a sus esclavos

- Ya no le quedan otros robots – dijo el Oráculo –. Pero todavía mantiene el control sobre la gente que robotizó. Los está utilizando para impedirnos llegar hasta él

- Debemos pararlos – dijo Zokar –. Pero no podemos perder más tiempo en detener a RoboX

- Mis robots se ocuparán de esto – dijo Eggman –. No os preocupéis, se encargarán de detenerlos sin hacerles daño

De pronto, uno de los robotizados se abrió paso entre los robots de Eggman. Era completamente metálico, y sus ojos eran completamente rojos, al igual que un circulo que había en su pecho

- ¡Mirad, es Argos! – gritó Sonia

- ¿Qué? – dijo Zokar – ¿Argos?

- RoboX le capturó e intentó sacarle información sobre mamá – dijo Sonic con pesadumbre, recordando todavía a su madre –, pero él no habló, así que lo robotizó

Zokar no respondió. Miraba fijamente a Argos, que seguía abriéndose paso, demostrando mayor fortaleza que otros robots.

- Id vosotros a detener a RoboX – dijo Zokar preparando su espada –. Yo detendré a Argos. Me uniré a vosotros en cuanto pueda

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Sonic

- Argos era mi mejor amigo – dijo Zokar –. No puedo permitir que le sigan utilizando.

- Contamos contigo, papá – le dijo Manic

Sonic y Sonia miraron con sorpresa a su hermano. Zokar, aunque llevaba la cara cubierta por el yelmo, miró a Manic fijamente. Era la primera vez que Zokar escuchaba esa palabra de boca de uno de sus hijos. Debía estar emocionado

- Yo también confío en vosotros – dijo Zokar abrazando a sus hijos –. Ahora el futuro de Ericius y de Mobius entero está en vuestras manos. Buena suerte, hijos míos

Seguidamente, Zokar corrió hacia el lugar de la batalla para hacer frente a Argos.

Sonic, al igual que sus hermanos, vio como su padre iba corriendo para tratar de darles una oportunidad de luchar contra RoboX. De pronto reparó en que en el suelo estaba su medallón, que se le había caído en el transcurso de la batalla anterior. Lentamente lo recogió y se lo colgó del cuello. Al hacerlo, éste emitió un brillo dorado

- Bien, debemos hacer algo – dijo Sonic –. Saldremos volando hacia el espacio. También necesitaremos el Tifón Azul

- Pero Sonic – dijo Tails –. El Tifón Azul está averiado. No podremos hacer que vuele

- No te preocupes, Tails – dijo Sonic –. Tengo una idea, ¿Shadow?

El erizo negro gruñó antes de asentir.

Todos a excepción de Sonic y Shadow subieron a la nave. Una vez estuvieron listos, los dos erizos tocaron la nave y gritaron al unísono:

- ¡Control de Caos!

Los dos erizos, el Tifón Azul con todos sus ocupantes y las esmeraldas desaparecieron, teletransportándose hasta algún lugar del espacio

- Nos hemos teletransportado con el Control de Caos – dijo RoboX –. Genial idea

- ¿Dónde está RoboX? – preguntó Tails

- Está allí – dijo Sonia –. Mirad

Todos lo vieron. No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba una gigantesca criatura robótica que lanzaba un rayo contra Mobius. El planeta poco a poco se iba cubriendo de oscuridad.

- Está cubriendo el planeta con oscuridad – dijo Knuckles

- ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? – preguntó Cream

- Quiere sumir a todo el planeta en el mismo trance en que nos sumió a nosotros – dijo el Oráculo –. Así podrá robotizarlo todo de una vez

- Atención a todos – dijo Sonic desde el exterior –. Tenemos que detener a RoboX. Pero esto es muy peligroso, así que solo debemos salir los que nos hemos transformado. Los demás quedaros aquí

- No vamos a quedarnos aquí mientras arriesgas tu vida, hermanito – dijo Sonia

- Derrotar a RoboX es la misión de los tres – dijo Manic –. Estamos juntos en esto y no puedes dejarnos fuera

Sonic reflexionó desde fuera de la nave. Era cierto, derrotar a RoboX era una misión que les había encomendado su madre. Tenían que luchar todos, pues así honrarían la memoria de su madre.

- Está bien – dijo –. Saldremos todos a por RoboX

Los súper salieron volando a reunirse con Sonic y Shadow en el exterior. También salieron del Tifón Azul varias naves pilotadas por Sonia, Cream, Merna y Rouge, además del Tornado X, pilotado por Manic y el Hiper Tornado, pilotado por Chris.

Omega también salió volando, impulsado por sus propulsores, y Dingo iba subido sobre él. Eggman y el Oráculo se quedaron a los mandos del crucero espacial.

Sonic voló en primer lugar, hasta aparecer delante de RoboX

- Hola, RoboX – dijo como si estuviera saludando a un viejo amigo

RoboX le miró sorprendido

- ¿Tú? – dijo dejando de emitir el rayo que dirigía contra Mobius – ¡No es posible!¡Deberías estar atrapado en mi pesadilla!¡Al igual que tus compañeros!

- Sí, es cierto, nos dormiste – dijo Sonic –. Pero ya hemos descansado bastante

RoboX contempló como brillaba Sonic

- Así que has restaurado el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos – dijo –. Debí suponerlo. Pero has llegado demasiado tarde. Muy pronto Mobius entero caerá bajo mi control

- No ocurrirá así, RoboX – dijo Sonic –. Mi madre se sacrificó para evitar que el planeta cayese bajo tu tiranía. Y nosotros terminaremos la misión que ella empezó

- Inténtalo, erizo – dijo RoboX –. Recuerda que puedo seguir absorbiendo tu energía

Sonic generó una esfera de energía con sus manos. A diferencia de la anterior, esta era brillante. Una vez alcanzó el tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra RoboX. Esta impactó con gran fuerza, haciendo temblar a RoboX.

- ¿Qué? – dijo RoboX – ¡No he podido absorberlo!¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ha pasado que ya no emito oscuridad – dijo Sonic –. Ya no podrás absorber mi energía

- Es igual – dijo RoboX –. Todavía tengo energía acumulada suficiente para acabar con todos vosotros. Voy a preparar un ejército de robots que os destruirá

- Creo recordar que perdiste tu poder para hacer robots – dijo Manic

RoboX sonrió con malicia

- El de hacer robots en el exterior, sí, ¡pero no el de hacer que salgan de mi cuerpo!

Entonces un número incontable de EggRobos salieron de su cuerpo, conectados a él por medio de unos cables.

- ¡Esta vez será tu fin! – dijo RoboX

- ¡Bien amigos, vamos a enseñarle lo que es el poder del trabajo en equipo! – dijo Sonic

Todos se dispersaron y empezaron a luchar contra aquellas máquinas

En Mobius, Zokar salió al encuentro de Argos, que le lanzó varios misiles. Zokar los destruyó con algunos golpes de su espada. Entonces Argos apareció ante él. Zokar fue a golpearle con su arma, pero Argos la detuvo sosteniéndola con ambas manos

- ¡Vamos, Argos, reacciona! – dijo Zokar – ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Zokar

Pero Argos no respondió. Se limitó a apretar coon más fuerza sus manos. Estaba a punto de hacer que Zokar soltara su espada. Zokar tenía que hacer algo. Propinó un puntapié a Argos, haciendo que este soltara la espada. Tenía que inmovilizarlo de alguna manera. Reaccionó. Golpeó a Argos con la parte plana de su espada, haciéndole tambalearse. Pero Argos se repuso rápidamente, y convirtió uno de sus brazos en un sable, disponiéndose a atacar a Zokar. Pronto comenzó un intenso combate con espadas. Zokar hubiera usado alguna técnica poderosa, pero no quería dañar a su amigo. Confiaba en poder entretenerlo hasta encontrar el modo de inmovilizarlo.

La pelea en el espacio seguía

- ¡Vamos, Tails! – dijo Sonic –. Como en los viejos tiempos

- ¡De acuerdo, Sonic! – dijo el zorro

Tails cogió por las manos a Sonic y echó a volar. Varios EggRobos salieron a su encuentro

- ¡Bombardero dorado! – gritaron ambos

Tails lanzó a Sonic a gran velocidad, destrozando los EggRobos al instante.

Las naves intercambiaron ráfagas de disparos a otros EggRobos, provocándose una lluvia de explosiones en el espacio. Mientras, Omega lanzaba misiles a EggRobos y Dingo saltó y se puso a golpear a los que podía.

Knuckles se dirigió hacia la cabeza de RoboX, haciendo aparecer una serie de esferas luminosas

- ¡Ahora verás! – dijo Knuckles – ¡lluvia de meteoros!

Knuckles golpeó una tras otra las esferas, como si balones de voleibol se tratase. Los golpes las hicieron dirigirse a RoboX con gran velocidad, explotando al contacto con él.

RoboX trató de golpear a Knuckles con el puño, pero Blaze se interpuso entre ellos

- ¡Espiral de fuego! – gritó

Unas llamas empezaron a girar en espiral alrededor de Blaze. Las llamas golpearon el puño de RoboX, haciendo que de él se desprendieran algunos fragmentos de chatarra

- ¡Crees que puedes ganarme con fuego? – dijo RoboX – ¡Toma fuego!

RoboX lanzó por la otra mano una intensa llamarada. Tails actuó

- ¡Flicky-escudo! – gritó

Los cuatro flickeys se dispusieron formando un cuadrado, que contuvo la llamarada de RoboX. Mientras, Shadow volaba sobre la cabeza de RoboX

- ¡Lanza Caos! – gritó

Una lluvia de flechas luminosas cayeron sobre RoboX, que se tapó la cabeza con las manos, confundido.

- ¡Malditos! – dijo – ¡Os voy a desintegrar!

RoboX disparó una lluvia de misiles desde varios cañones repartidos alrededor de su cuerpo

Silver actuó. Emitiendo un brillo realmente intenso, hizo que los misiles orbitaran a su alrededor, como su fueran anillos girando alrededor de un planeta, y seguidamente los desvió hacia RoboX y algunos de los EggRobos.

- ¡Grrrr! – gruñó RoboX – ¡os voy a hacer papilla, insectos!

RoboX brilló. Estaba usando sus poderes de telequinesia para controlar los fragmentos de chatarra que iban cayendo de su cuerpo. Los lanzó contra el Tifón Azul. Entonces apareció Amy, sacando un martillo gigante, con el que golpeó los fragmentos, lanzándolos contra algunos EggRobos.

- No vas a golpear la nave tan fácilmente – dijo Amy

RoboX estaba cada vez más furioso. Habían destruido a casi todos los EggRobos que estaban conectados a él, e iba perdiendo energía. Pronto no podría hacer frente a Sonic y a sus amigos, a menos que…

- ¡Me estoy cansando de vosotros! – dijo – ¡Voy a acabar con vosotros, pero primero necesito toda la energía posible!

RoboX empezó a brillar. Dingo entonces emitió unos gritos

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Sonia

Entonces vio como Dingo girtaba suspendido en el vacío. Su pierna y su cabeza brillaban. En pocos segundos lanzaron unos rayos morados hacia RoboX. Dingo perdió el conocimiento

- Yo lo recogeré – dijo Knuckles volando hacia Dingo

Los demás vieron como una infinidad de rayos salieron de Mobius y se dirigieron hacia RoboX. Este cada vez brillaba con mayor intensidad.

- ¡Te voy a desintegrar, erizo! – dijo Zokar – ¡He absorbido el poder de todos aquellos a los que roboticé! ¡Lo voy a utilizar para acabar contigo!

- No podrás – dijo Sonic –. Ha llegado la hora de librar a Mobius de tu maldad ¡Manic, Sonia! Necesito vuestra ayuda

Los tres hermanos fueron volando hacia la cubierta del Tifón Azul. Manic y Sonia bajaron de sus respectivas naves y fueron a reunirse con Sonic.

- Ha llegado el momento de cumplir la misión que nos encomendó mamá – dijo Sonic – ¿estáis preparados?

- Claro que sí, hermanito – dijo Sonia – ¿Acaso lo has dudado?

- Nacimos para este momento – dijo Manic –. Estoy preparado

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo es el antepenúltimo. El final de este fic por fin lo veo en el horizonte.**

**El ataque bombardero dorado es una evolución del la técnica bombardero azul del juego Sonic Chronicles. Y la técnica de Knuckles es la que utiliza en Sonic Heroes. En cuanto a la técnica de Blaze, me he inspirado en una de las del videojuego Sacred. La de Tails es inventada.**

**Los nombres de los personajes súper no los he indicado, para simplificar. Pero si es necesario, retocaré el capítulo para no induciros a confusión.**

**Un saludo a JacquiWaki, Kyle the Fox, ShinobiXIX y Mazuko117 por sus reviews. En respuesta a ShinobiXIX, he usado Super Knuckles en lugar de Hiper Knuckles porque para esa última transformación necesitaría las Super Esmeraldas. En cualquier caso, creo recordar que el aspecto entre ambas transformaciones no presentaba diferencias. Y en respuesta a Mazuko117, sí, podría haber incluido a todos esos personajes, pero entonces me hubiera quedado un fic mucho más complicado en cuanto a personajes y tramas. Pero si hago una secuela de este fic, incluiré a algunos de ellos, tenlo por seguro.**

**A esto último, la idea de una secuela toma cada día más forma. Ahora os toca a vosotros opinar si este fic merece una secuela. Os quedan dos episodios para opinar ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!**


	37. Episodio 37 La batalla final II

Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os guste

Capítulo 37. La batalla final (2ª parte)

RoboX estaba acumulando energía. Al mismo tiempo, los tres hermanos hicieron aparecer sus instrumentos. La guitarra de Sonic además se volvió dorada

- RoboX va a atacarnos con todo su poder – dijo Sonic –. Debemos cantar nuestra mejor canción

- ¿Crees que esto funcionará? – preguntó Manic

- Recuerda que somos los príncipes de Ericius – dijo Sonia –. Debe funcionar

Los tres empezaron a tocar una melodía. Los demás la escucharon

_La justicia_

_llama y nos grita_

_que la tiranía se acabó._

_Un héroe llega_

_es tu condena_

_nuestro momento ya llegó._

_Tú engañas a gente sin cesar_

_pero ahora pagaras_

_que siempre el bien_

_deba ganar._

_Tú siembras miedo y dolor_

_sabes como hacer lo peor_

_yo te cobraré_

_tiempo de rendirse es._

_La justicia_

_llama y nos grita_

_que la tiranía se acabo._

_Un héroe llega_

_es tu condena_

_nuestro momento ya llegó._

_La justicia._

Los tres hermanos empezaron a emitir un aura dorada. En cambio RoboX no se alteró con la música.

- ¡No os servirá de nada! – dijo – ¡Os voy a desintegrar con todo mi poder!

Acto seguido lanzó un potente rayo oscuro desde su frente.

- ¡Estamos listos! – dijo Sonic – ¡Adelante!

Los tres lanzaron rayos dorados desde sus instrumentos musicales, uniéndose en uno solo que fue a encontrarse con el de RoboX.

Ambos rayos se colisionaron en un punto, emitiendo un brillo plateado. El rayo de RoboX era más potente, y empezó a hacer retroceder al de los príncipes. La guitarra de Sonic temblaba, y el erizo azul casi no podía sujetarla. Miró a sus hermanos, y ambos tenían expresiones similares a las de Sonic, por lo que pensó que a ambos también les estaba costando mantener la intensidad de su ataque.

El rayo de RoboX seguía ganando terreno. Haría falta un milagro para cambiar las tornas

- ¡Ballesta de fuego de dragón! – gritó de pronto una voz

Un cuarto rayo luminoso, aparecido de repente, vino a reforzar el poder los príncipes. Los instrumentos musicales de los tres hermanos habían dejado de vibrar con tanta intensidad. Entonces los tres miraron la procedencia del misterioso rayo. Al lado de ellos, estaba Zokar, usando a Excalibur para lanzar aquel potente haz de luz.

- ¡Papá! – gritaron Manic y Sonia al unísono

- Siento mucho el retraso, hijos – dijo Zokar –. Espero no haber llegado tarde

- Al contrario – dijo Sonic –. Has llegado justo a tiempo

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Argos? – preguntó Sonia

- Estábamos luchando cuando de repente, ha vuelto se quedó como paralizado y dejó de ser un robot, al igual que los demás

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Manic

- Entonces eso significa... – dijo Sonic

- Sí – dijo Zokar –. Toda la gente que RoboX ha robotizado ahora es libre

- Magnífico – dijo Sonia –. Ahora tengo más ánimos para luchar

- En ese caso, ¡Adelante! – dijo Sonic

Los cuatro aumentaron la potencia de sus rayos. RoboX también lo hizo

- Es igual que seáis cuatro – dijo RoboX –. Os venceré igualmente

Los dos rayos ahora estaban igualados en potencia. Ninguno de los contendientes daba muestras de flaqueza.

Los demás miraban el combate asombrados por la intensidad del mismo

- Deberíamos ayudarles – dijo Amy –. Así no aguantarán mucho tiempo

- No lo hagas – ordenó Knuckles –. Está escrito que solo los príncipes de Ericius pueden vencer a RoboX. Es su lucha, por mucho que nos cueste aceptarlo

Amy asimiló las palabras de Knuckles. Era cierto, ellos debían vencer a esta amenaza. Mientras, el Oráculo veía también la lucha desde el interior del Tifón Azul

- El Consejo de los cuatro... – murmuró mientras veía con asombro la pelea –. Pues claro

Sonic seguía usando toda su energía para contrarrestar el rayo de RoboX. Sabía que si fallaba, Mobius estaría perdido. Ojalá estuviese su madre para ayudarles.

Hijos míos...

Sonic abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Estaba escuchando la voz de su madre. Sus hermanos tenían idénticos gestos de sorpresa. Ellos también debían haberlo escuchado.

Hijos míos... Zokar... Seguid luchando... No todo está perdido...

Sentían la voz detrás de sí mismos. Manic hizo ademán de girar la cabeza

... por favor... no os volváis... debéis seguir luchando... yo lucharé con vosotros... os daré mi poder

En ese momento, los cuatro empezaron a brillar, haciendo que sus rayos aumentaran en intensidad.

El Oráculo lo vio. Detrás de ellos, estaba la Reina Aleena, translúcida como un fantasma, pero con su corona brillando, al igual que otra corona que llevaba en las manos.

El aumento de intensidad hizo que el rayo dorado superara al oscuro. Poco a poco le iba ganando terreno. RoboX no podía con ellos.

- ¡No podéis vencerme! – gritó RoboX – ¡Soy el amo de Mobodoon!

- ¡Tus días de tiranía han llegado a su fin, RoboX! – dijo Sonic – ¡Esto es por todos a los que robotizaste!

Sonic tocó con más fuerza las cuerdas de su guitarra. Un impulso dorado aumentó aun más el poder del rayo, haciendo que este superara por completo al de RoboX e impactara con fuerza en su frente, abriéndole una gran brecha tras una breve explosión.

Todos los demás estallaron en júbilo cuando eso ocurrió. Sonic suspiró, agotado. Entonces volvió la vista para ver a su madre, pero detrás de él no había nada. ¿Se lo habrían imaginado todo?

- ¡No os penséis que esto se ha terminado! – dijo RoboX de pronto – ¡Todavía me quedan recursos suficientes para acabar con todos vosotros!

Seguidamente disparó la mayor cantidad de misiles que se hubiera visto jamás, no hacia Sonic, sino hacia sus amigos. Sonic tenía que ayudarles, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Pero los objetivos del misil no se quedaron estáticos. Se dirigieron a los misiles y atacaron

- ¡Chispa de martillo! – gritó Amy golpeando el suelo del Tifón Azul con su gran martillo. Una flecha luminosa salió hacia los misiles

- ¡Tetra Cañón! – gritó Tails. Sus manos se conviertieron en un arma con cuatro cañones, que dispararon seguidamente rayos

- ¡Puño real! – gritó Knuckles apuntando con uno de sus puños, del cual salió un rayo de energía con forma de cabeza de león

- ¡Onda psíquica! – gritó Silver, emitiendo tres ondas circulares de un color azul brillante

- ¡Tormenta de fuego! – gritó Blaze. Su cuerpo empezó a envolverse en llamas y lanzó a continuación una gran llamarada

- ¡Meteoro final! – gritó Shadow cruzando ambas manos sobre su abdomen. Seguidamente lanzó una gran esfera oscura

Los seis ataques detonaron la totalidad de los misiles de RoboX, provocando un espectáculo comparable a una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

Sonic quedó impresionado. Parece que el poder de sus amigos se había incrementado tanto como el suyo.

Mientras, RoboX no dejaba de gruñir. Sus recursos se acababan, y no conseguía nada. Solo le quedaba una drástica solución

- No quería llegar a esto – dijo RoboX –. Pero si no puedo conquistar Mobius, lo destruiré por completo ¡Voy a usar lo único de mi creador que no modifiqué, mi circuito de autodestrucción! ¡Muy pronto no quedará de este planeta más que cenizas!

Los demás enmudecieron. Sonic miró al Tifón Azul

- ¡Eggman! ¿No puedes impedir que se autodestruya?

- No, erizo – dijo el bigotudo doctor –. RoboX ha modificado su longitud de onda, por lo que no puedo ni ordenarle ni impedir que se autodestruya. Y nadie más que yo querría que no fuera así, créeme

Esto se complicaba. RoboX estaba empezando a emitir un brillo rojo. Sonic debía hacer algo.

- ¡Escuchadme todos! – dijo –. ¡Sé como detenerlo, pero necesito vuestra ayuda! ¡Que todos los que hayáis absorbido el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos me enviéis vuestro poder! ¡Knuckles, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

- ¡Sí, Sonic! – dijo el equidna

Ante todos ellos aparecieron las siete Esmeraldas Caos, junto con la Esmeralda Principal y el Cristal de Mobodoon.

Todos los súper enviaron sus poderes a Sonic, recuperando ellos su forma original. A continuación, Knuckles se dirigió a la Esmeralda Principal

- Los siete caos son los servidores... – dijo – el corazón intensifica su poder,…

La Esmeralda Principal empezó a brillar con más intensidad

- El controlador sirve para unificar el caos... – prosiguió Knuckles – ¡Esmeralda Principal necesito tu ayuda! ¡Intensifica el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos!

Las Esmeraldas Caos brillaron más. De pronto, aumentaron su tamaño, alcanzando casi el de la Esmeralda Principal

Sonic entonces asimiló su poder. Empezó a cambiar. Su pelaje ya no era dorado, sino plateado, e iba cambiado de color cada segundo: verde, azul, blanco, rosa... no tenía color fijo. Sus púas se erizaron más. Se había convertido en Hiper Sonic.

- Pierdes el tiempo, erizo – dijo RoboX mientras cada vez parpadeaba más en color rojo –. ¡Ningún poder podrá detenerme, sea de donde sea!

- Pronto lo veremos – dijo Sonic – ¡Tails, es una emergencia! ¡Necesito que me lances por el Cañón Potencia Sonic!

- ¡Pero Sonic! – dijo Tails – ¡Es muy peligroso!

- Lo sé – dijo Sonic – ¡Pero es nuestro única posibilidad! ¡El destino de Mobius peligra!

Tails miró a Sonic. Por alguna extraña coincidencia, se estaban repitiendo fragmentos de su aventura contra los Metarex. En aquella ocasión perdieron a Cosmo. Podría ser que... pero no, pensó. Tenía que hacerlo. Se dirigió volando al interior del Tifón Azul

- ¡Rayos, lo olvidaba! – dijo – ¡No tenemos energía para usarlo!

- No te preocupes, Tails – dijo Knuckles – ¡Usaremos la energía del Cristal de Mobodoon!

Rápidamente colocaron el cristal en la cámara de acumulación de energía. El cristal brilló con intensidad, enviando su energía a los conductos de la nave. Mientras, Tails abrió las compuertas, haciendo aparecer el cañón. Sonic se dirigió hacia él.

- ¡Espera, Sonic! – dijo Zokar – ¡Usa esto!

Lanzó a su hijo a Excalibur. Sonic la cogió por la empuñadura. Después miró a su padre sonriendo y dijo:

- Gracias, papá

Zokar sonrió. Después entró Sonic en el cañón a toda velocidad. A continuación, empezó a girar rápidamente. Tails apuntó hacia RoboX, que cada vez parpadeaba más. Quedaban escasos segundos para que hiciera su detonación.

- ¡Espero que estés listo, Sonic! – dijo Tails preparándose para disparar – ¡Fuego!

¡Flash!

Un fogonazo cegó a Tails brevemente. Cuando pudo volver a ver, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el Tifón Azul, sino en Mobius, en el lugar de la batalla. Los demás también estaban junto a él, incluyendo las Esmeraldas y el Cristal

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Tails

- Control de Caos – dijo Shadow –. Hemos sido teletransportados a este planeta

- ¿Qué? – dijo Amy –. Entonces eso significa...

- ¡Sonic! – gritó Tails mirando al cielo

Entonces, una potente explosión en el cielo sacudió el planeta entero.

Sonic, segundos antes de que Tails hubiera disparado, pensaba:

"Lo siento mucho, Tails, pero esta es la única manera. Espero que todos podáis perdonarme".

Cuando Tails disparó, Sonic usó el Control de Caos para teletransportar a todos a Mobius. En ese momento, Sonic salió disparado a gran velocidad contra RoboX. La potencia del disparo hizo estallar en pedazos no solo el cañon, sino el crucero espacial entero. Sonic giró sobre si mismo llevando consigo a Excalibur. RoboX esperaba su encuentro, usando toda su energía restante para la detonación.

Entonces se produjo el impacto. Sonic chocó contra RoboX, logrando atravesarlo tras abrir un agujero en su pecho

- ¡No podrás impedir que Mobius quede reducido a la nada, erizo! – dijo RoboX completamente ígneo, a punto de detonar

- ¡Jamás destruirás este planeta! – gritó Sonic levantando la espada – ¡Me sacrificaré por todos si es preciso! ¡Control de Caos!

Sonic brilló con todo el poder que tenía. Entonces fue cuando se produjo una gran detonación, la misma que vieron Tails y los demás en Mobius. Tras esa gran explosión, todos vieron una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Todo había terminado

**Hola a todos. Hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo, que he tardado más de lo que pensaba en terminar. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Las técnicas que utilizan los personajes en este capítulo las he sacado de Digimon Adventure (Knuckles y Amy), Digimon Frontier (Zokar, Shadow y Blaze), Pokémon (Silver) y Megaman NT (Tails).**

**En cuanto a la canción que cantan Sonic y sus hermanos, es otra de las canciones de Sonic Underground. Doy las gracias a Sombra de Maldad por indicarme donde encontrarla. Asimismo, también le doy las gracias a Mazuko117 por su review.**

**¿Habrá sobrevivido Sonic? ¿Será este el final de RoboX? ¡No os perdáis el último capítulo! Espero poder terminarlo lo antes posible.**


	38. Episodio 38 Un nuevo comienzo

Llegó el momento que todos esperábamos. Aquí está el último capítulo

Capítulo 38. Un nuevo comienzo

Todos seguían mirando la lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Todo había terminado

- Sonic... – dijo Tails con voz baja. Unas lágrimas resbalaban por ellas – ... se ha ido

Chris se dirigió hacia el zorro. Tails había perdido a dos personas que le importaban mucho casi de la misma manera. Era difícil saber como se sentía

- Lo hizo por salvarnos, Tails – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del zorro. De no ser por él, ninguno habríamos sobrevivido

- Chris tiene razón, Tails – terció Knuckles –. Yo también lamento que lo haya hecho, pero si Sonic se ha sacrificado, es porque sabía que no existía otra solución para acabar con RoboX y salvar a todo Mobius

Shadow mientras observaba la situación con indiferencia. Omega y Rouge estaban junto a él. El erizo negro aun recordaba lo que había visto mientras estaba sumido en aquel trance

- Bien, Eggman – dijo volviéndose –. Esto ha terminado. Ha llegado el momento de que me expliques unas cuantas cosas

Pero no había nadie. Solo una pantalla de televisión en la que estaba proyectada la efigie de Eggman

- Saludos a todos – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –. Lamento no estar presente para la gran celebración, pero tengo otros asuntos que resolver. Tengo que reorganizar un ejército ¡Y preparaos, porque este reino y todo Mobius serán míos algún día!

Acto seguido el televisor explotó, haciendo un sonido similar al de un petardo. Shadow fue el único que no se alteró con aquello

- Típico de Eggman – dijo Rouge –. Supongo que siempre quedarán algunas preguntas sin respuesta

- No me importa – dijo Shadow –. Me marcho. Seguiré buscando hasta hallar una respuesta

- YO TAMBIÉN ME VOY – dijo Omega –. BUSCARÉ A EGGMAN Y LE DESTRUIRÉ JUNTO A SUS ROBOTS

Rouge suspiró mientras veía a ambos alejarse. Ambos eran unos excelentes compañeros de batalla, pero también eran bastante cabezotas cuando se les metía una idea en la cabeza. Esperaba que volvieran a encontrarse algún día

Sleet recuperó poco a poco la consciencia. Dingo estaba a su lado, despertándose también.

- ¿Qué... que ha pasado? – dijo Dingo

Sleet se levantó de un salto con actitud amenazante

- ¡Tú!¡Traidor!¡Te vas a enterar!

- ¿De qué hablas, Sleet?

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Sleet – ¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada?

- Lo último que recuerdo es cuando iban a ponerme el chip en la cabeza – dijo tocándose el pelo – ¡Eh!¡Si no tengo nada!

- Eh, vosotros – dijo de pronto una voz

Ambos miraron. Knuckles y Sonia estaban frente a ellos.

- ¡Oh, es Sonia! ¿Y otra vez ese equidna? – dijo Dingo –. Creí que había desaparecido

- Los que vais a desaparecer sois vosotros – dijo Knuckles –. Os vais a marchar de este lugar y no volveréis por aquí

- O si no, ¿qué? – dijo Sleet

Knuckles golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Un temblor sacudió la tierra y los hizo caer a los dos al suelo. Ambos se levantaron corriendo y huyeron del lugar

- Gracias, Knuckles – dijo Sonia –. ¿Pero por qué has hecho que Dingo se fuera también? Nos ha ayudado

- Así es, Sonia – dijo el equidna –. Pero cuando RoboX absorbió su robotización, le hizo olvidar todo. Ya lo has visto, no recordaba nada. Créeme, es mejor así

- Lo entiendo – dijo Sonia, comprensiva –. Bueno, me marcho. Tengo que comprobar si Lady Windermere y Bartleby están bien

Sonia le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó con los demás. Knuckles no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Creo que alguien está enamorado – dijo una voz

Knuckles miró, molesto por el comentario

- ¡Rouge! – dijo – ¿Todavía estás aquí?

- Había pensado en irme con Shadow, pero he preferido ver este espectáculo – dijo la murciélaga apareciendo de pronto –. Parece que tengo una rival amorosa. Y además es una princesa. Esto promete

Knuckles no respondió. Conocía muy bien la suspicacia de Rouge

- Sonia no está enamorada de mí – dijo Knuckles –. Solo quiere a ese Bartleby

- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no se lo preguntes – dijo Rouge mientras se marchaba volando.

Knuckles se quedó perplejo. ¿Sería verdad?

Mientras, Amy miraba a la gente ya desrobotizada. Algunos estaban empezando a recobrar el conocimiento

- ¡Lady Windermere! – gritó Sonia corriendo

- ¡Farell! – gritó Manic

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Cream

- ¡Marine! – gritaron a la vez Silver y Blaze

Todos corrieron a abrazar a sus seres queridos, entre lágrimas y risas. Incluso Zokar se dirigió hacia donde Argos estaba recobrando el conocimiento. Ya no era un robot. Volvía a ser un perro con un parche en el ojo. Al volver en sí, reconoció de inmediato a Zokar

- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte – dijo –. Bienvenido

- Yo también pensé que no volvería a ver este reino libre – dijo Zokar estrechando la mano de Argos –. Gracias por haber ayudado a mi familia, viejo amigo

Seguidamente, Argos se dirigió entre las hileras de gente inconsciente que despertaba gradualmente. Algunos de ellos se quedaron sorprendidos de volver a ver entre ellos a Zokar, su antiguo rey. Este se dirigió hacia donde yacía un erizo de pelaje azul con unos grandes bigotes, que en ese momento también estaba despertándose

- Me alegro de volver a verte, Charles – dijo

- ¡Hermano! – dijo Chuck – ¡Eres tú! Nunca creí que llegaría este día

- Creo que debería acostumbrarme a escuchar eso – dijo Zokar mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse.

Mientras, Amy seguía mirando con cierta nostalgia a todos aquellos que volvían a encontrarse. Nunca había visto nada más emocionante. Y pensar que Sonic se había sacrificado por lograr esta victoria. Esto hacía que le quisiera mucho más, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para poder decírselo. Se había ido. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

- Descuida, querida – le dijo Rouge, que pasaba junto a ella –. Sonic siempre ha sido un hueso duro de roer, es posible que siga vivo, después de todo

Amy no respondió. Seguía sumida en aquella especie de trance

- ¡Eh, mirad! – dijo de pronto Merna señalando al cielo

Un cometa se dirigió hacia ellos a toda velocidad. No se distinguía más que su incandescencia. Finalmente, cayó a poca distancia de donde estaban todos, generando un ligero temblor de tierra con su caída y abriendo un crater en el suelo.

Los más cercanos eran Knuckles y Amy, quienes se acercaron.

- ¡Hay algo ahí abajo! – dijo Amy

- Voy a examinarlo – dijo Knuckles

- Espera, voy contigo – dijo Tails con decisión

El equidna y el zorro descendieron al fondo del cráter. Había un objeto en el centro del mismo, que poco a poco iba perdiendo su incandescencia. Los dos se acercaron

- ¡Es Caliburn! – dijo de pronto Tails

En efecto. La espada había recuperado su forma original. Incluso volvía a tener la hoja entera. Se había clavado en el suelo a gran velocidad, quedando atrapada en el mismo

- Caliburn – dijo Knuckles – ¿Estás bien?

- Un poco mareada – dijo la espada con voz somnolienta –. He dado demasiadas vueltas a gran velocidad

- ¿Y Sonic? – dijo Tails – ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

- No lo sé – dijo la espada, cada vez con mayor tono de cansancio –. Salí despedida hacia el planeta en cuanto él usó toda su energía. Ahora tengo mucho sueño. Creo que descansaré durante algunos siglos

Y se quedó dormida. Knuckles y Tails vieron con asombro como cerraba lentamente los ojos y se dormía

- La verdad, nunca he conocido una espada como esta – dijo Tails con resignación

- Yo tampoco – dijo Knuckles –. Vamos a avisar a los demás

Ambos salieron del cráter, dando cuenta a los demás de todo cuanto habían visto. Manic y Sonia, tras haber abrazado a sus seres queridos, fueron a reunirse con los demás, al igual que Zokar

- Entonces, ¿no volveremos a ver a Sonic? – preguntó Chris con tristeza

- Eso me temo, Chris – dijo Knuckles –. Podría haber ido a parar a cualquier lugar del espacio

- No volver a ver a nuestro hermano – dijo Sonia, con lágrimas en los ojos – Es muy triste

- Y pensar que hizo lo imposible por salvarnos – dijo Manic –. Merece ser un verdadero príncipe

En ese preciso instante, un segundo meteoro, más grande que el anterior, apareció en el cielo. Todos miraron con asombro como este caía unos cuantos metros más al sur del primero, provocando un terremoto de mayor intensidad que Caliburn. Todos se acercaron con cierto temor al inmenso cráter que había dejado este segundo impacto. Vieron el cuerpo que había en el centro del mismo

- ¡Sonic! – gritó Amy, bajando a toda prisa

- ¡Espera, Amy! – dijo Knuckles bajando tras de ella

Ambos bajaron con cierta cautela, hasta llegar al centro del agujero, donde se hallaba Sonic. Había recuperado el azul de sus púas, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras. Knuckles le tomó el pulso

- ¿Está...? – preguntó Amy con la voz temblorosa

- Está vivo – dijo Knuckles sonriendo – pero muy débil. Tendremos que subirlo arriba

Knuckles subió a toda prisa, y tras dar la buena noticia a los demás, Manic y Tails bajaron para ayudar a subir con cuidado a Sonic en la tabla de Manic. Así podrían subirlo con más facilidad.

Una vez lograron izarlo hacia arriba, todos hicieron un corro a su alrededor. Manic y Sonia se adelantaron, al igual que el Oráculo

- Oh, hermanito – dijo Sonia abrazándole –. Estás vivo

- Pero está herido – dijo Manic –. Deberíamos curarle

- Ah, ojalá tuviera mis poderes – dijo el Oráculo –. Podría curarle de inmediato

Entonces, ante ellos apareció flotando el Cristal de Mobodoon. Se colocó junto al Oráculo, emitiendo un brillo verdoso. El Oráculo lo miró con cierto asombro, pero seguidamente lo tocó con ambas manos. El Cristal entonces emitió un brillo más intenso para después apagarse

- Oráculo – dijo Zokar – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Que acabo de descubrir el verdadero poder del Cristal, majestad – dijo el Oráculo –. Este cristal tiene el poder de restaurar cosas, y me ha devuelto mis poderes

- ¡Bravo! – dijo Manic contento –. Entonces ahora puedes curarlo

- Dame tiempo, por favor – dijo el Oráculo –. Ahora necesito silencio

El Oráculo dio unos pases mágicos. Unas estrellas salieron de sus manos y se pusieron a girar alrededor de Sonic. En pocos segundos las magulladuras de su cuerpo desaparecieron, al igual que las estrellas. Sonic entonces abrió los ojos, y se incorporó con dificultad

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

- ¡SONIC! – gritó Amy abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Agh! – gritó Sonic con la voz medio ahogada – ¡Suéltame, Amy! Yo también me alegro de verte, pero me estás ahogando

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, todo fueron muestras de cariño y elogios hacia Sonic. El erizo azul estaba todavía confundido por la situación

- Bueno, y... ¿cómo te deshiciste de RoboX? – preguntó Chris

- Traté de contener la explosión que iba a provocar – dijo Sonic –. Usando el poder de Caliburn, logré crear una gran esfera alrededor suyo. Pero la onda expansiva era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé, así que tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para enviarlo a un rincón vacío de la galaxia. Usé el Control de Caos, pero no pude evitar que se me cayera Caliburn.

- No te preocupes por ella, Sonic – dijo Knuckles –. Cayó justo antes que tú, y ahora está durmiendo

- No estoy preocupado por ella – dijo Sonic –. Me preocupan las víctimas de todo esto. El precio de esta victoria ha sido alto. Hemos perdido a mi madre y a Vector y los demás

- No estarás hablando de nosotros, ¿verdad, Sonic? – dijo una voz de pronto

Sonic giró la cabeza, al igual que muchos otros. Hacia ellos llegaban, sanos y salvos, Vector, Espío y Charmy. Los tres llegaban con un semblante alegre y jovial. Sonic se sorprendió al verlos

- ¡Vector! – dijo – ¡Estáis bien! Entonces eso quiere decir que...

- Sí, Sonic – dijo entonces una voz femenina más dulce –. Estoy a salvo

Al lado de Vector apareció de pronto la Reina Aleena. Llevaba consigo una corona que emitía un intenso brillo. Todos se sorprendieron al verla aparecer

- ¿Os ha gustado la aparición? – dijo Vector –. Yo le sugerí que lo hiciera así para daros una sorpresa

- Mentira gorda – dijo Charmy –. Ha tardado porque tenía que recuperar la corona

- ¡Charmy! – gritó Vector

Todo el grupo rió a carcajadas, mientras Sonic, Manic y Sonia corrieron a abrazar a su madre

- Hijos míos – dijo ella abrazándoles con todas sus fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –. Hacía años que esperaba este momento. Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros

- Creí que jamás volveríamos a verte – dijo Manic

- Y pensar que creíamos que no podríamos ganar sin ti – dijo Sonia

Sonic fue el único que no habló. Abrazaba a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. La Reina Aleena se mostró comprensiva

- Vamos, Sonic – dijo –. Has sido muy valiente. Has arriesgado tu vida por la gente que querías. Has superado tus miedos y temores, y has corregido los errores que cometiste en el pasado. No debes estar triste

Sonic la miró. Sus ojos verdes transmitían confianza. Poco a poco Sonic fue recobrando la sonrisa

- Gra... gracias, mamá – dijo por fin sonriendo – pero ¿cómo habéis sobrevivido? RoboX dijo que había puesto una trampa explosiva de la que era imposible salir con vida

- Verás, Sonic – intervino Vector –. Esto es lo que sucedió

—FLASHBACK—

_- Estupendo – dijo Espío preparando una de sus estrellas –. Podremos ayudar a nuestros amigos, después de todo_

_- No, no debes – dijo la Reina Aleena_

_Espío la miró sorprendido_

_- Debo hacerlo yo – dijo la Reina Aleena –. RoboX ya hizo suficiente daño a nuestra familia. Por eso tengo que acabar con esto_

La Reina Aleena se dirigió con paso firme hacia la corona. Los detectives no pusieron objeciones.

Avanzó por la pasarela que unía el inicio de aquella habitación con el pedestal, con paso lento, pero firme. Espío y Charmy seguían mirando como la Reina Aleena caminaba, dispuesta a detener las fuerzas de RoboX. Vector, por su parte, resoplaba. Para un gran detective como él resultaba decepcionante no poder intervenir en ese momento tan crucial. Decidió tratar de calmarse mirando al techo, mientras pensaba en que al menos habían conseguido encontrar a la madre de Sonic.

De pronto, algo sacó a Vector de sus pensamientos. Una serie de extraños mecanismos colmaban el techo de aquella estancia, conectados a unos agujeros que se perdáin en el contacto con las paredes y volviendo a asomar en el suelo, conectados a una baldosa que había al final de la pasarela, frente al pedestal, al que se dirigía la Reina Aleena, ajena a todo aquello. Vector la miró. Su mirada parecía perdida y ausente, solo avanzaba como si de una trayectoria fija se tratara

- ¡Alto, Majestad! – gritó de pronto Vector – ¡Es una trampa!

Pero la Reina Aleena no se detuvo. Parecía como hipnotizada, sin haber oído el grito de Vector

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo Vector – ¡Charmy, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí! ¡Espío, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

Vector y Espío salieron corriendo y Charmy volando. Acto seguido, Vector y Charmy agarraron a la Reina Aleena, apartándola de la pasarela antes de que llegara al final de la misma, mientras Espío pegó un salto y lanzó una de sus estrellas hacia la baldosa, justo tras aterrizar junto a los demás.

Una intensa explosión sacudió de pronto la habitación, además de toda la fortaleza. Todos cerraron los ojos hasta que la sacudida cesó.

Cuando Vector abrió sus ojos, observó como estaban protegidos por una barrera brillante, generada por la Reina Aleena, quien tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados. Tras comprobar que había cesado la detonación, hizo desaparecer la barrera bajando sus brazos

- Me habéis salvado la vida – dijo ella entonces –.Gracias

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Espío – Vector trató de advertirte, pero parecías hipnotizada

- Tras empezar a recorrer la pasarela, una especie de onda hipnótica se apoderó de mi, impidiéndome ver la trampa. – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Solo sentía necesidad de avanzar hacia la corona y cogerla

- ¿Desconocías la existencia de esa trampa? – preguntó Vector

- Así es – dijo –. Hemos logrado detener al ejército de RoboX. Espero que no le haya sucedido nada grave a la corona

Los cuatro miraron los restos del pedestal. La corona seguía aparentemente intacta, pero había caído al suelo

- La magia que emana esta corona la ha protegido de la explosión – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Ahora tenemos una esperanza de detener a RoboX definitivamente

—FIN DE FLASHBACK—

Se produjo una gran ovación hacia Vector, Espío y Charmy. Incluso Vanilla le dedicó una sonrisa, que hizo que Vector se sonrojara mientras Charmy se echaba a reír. Espío, por su parte, seguía con la misma seriedad que le caracterizaba.

Poco después, Zokar se abrió paso. Los demás se apartaron, dejándole frente a la Reina Aleena

- Aleena... – dijo con un hilo de voz –. Estás igual que como te recuerdo

La reina le miró sonriente

- Has luchado con valentía, Zokar – dijo

- No es verdad – dijo Zokar apartando la mirada –. El mérito ha sido de nuestros hijos. Yo solo fracasé al tratar de derrotar a RoboX

La Reina Aleena le tocó la mejilla con su mano

- No, amor mío – le dijo –. Tú también corregiste tus errores pasados. Te has ganado esta corona

Zokar agachó la cabeza. La Reina Aleena le colocó con suavidad la corona. Entonces esta brilló e hizo que las ropas de Zokar cambiaran. En lugar de la ropa que le había prestado Chris tenía un traje completamente blanco, rematado por un cinturón del mismo color con una hebilla verde en forma de hoja de árbol. A sus espaldas había aparecido una capa roja por el interior y blanca y negra por el exterior. Zokar se miró asombrado

- Yo... – dijo nervioso – no sé si estoy preparado para volver a reinar

- Confía en mi – dijo la Reina Aleena sonriendo –. Te necesito a mi lado para reconstruir este reino

Acto seguido le besó. Todos aplaudieron, mientras los ahora restituidos reyes de Ericius se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa

- Bienvenida de nuevo, majestad – dijo el Oráculo acercándose lentamente

- Gracias por todo, Oráculo – dijo la reina Aleena – Sin ti no habríamos podido

- Ha sido todo un placer – dijo –. Este reino por fin es libre de la tiranía. Por fin se ha cumplido la profecía que formulé dieciséis años atrás. El Consejo de los Cinco ha derrotado a RoboX y restaurado la paz

- ¿El Consejo de los Cinco? – preguntó la Reina Aleena – ¿No era el Consejo de los Cuatro?

- Así era, Majestad – dijo el Oráculo –. Pero mientras luchabais contra RoboX me di cuenta de que mis visiones eran equivocadas... parcialmente. Eran cuatro los que lucharían contra él, pero cinco los que le harían caer.

- Sí, Oráculo, – dijo la Reina Aleena – RoboX ha caído, pero ahora tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Hay que reconstruir esta ciudad, que ha quedado devastada por completo

- Puede que no sea necesario, Majestad – dijo el Oráculo –. Podemos utilizar el poder del Cristal de Mobodoon

- ¿Todavía puede usarse? – preguntó el Rey Zokar –. Quizá no le quede tanto poder para eso

- No creo, pero ¿y si le diésemos energía desde nuestras coronas? – preguntó la Reina Aleena – ¿Estarías dispuesto?

- Lo estoy, Aleena – dijo el Rey Zokar

Ambos tocaron el cristal con sus manos. Las coronas empezaron a brillar, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el cristal. Entonces se produjo un gran estallido luminoso que cegó a todos los allí presentes. Cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos, contemplaron con asombro como lo que antes era un desierto, ahora volvía a ser la ciudad que había sido en el pasado. Incluso la fortaleza de RoboX volvía a ser un castillo de piedra como en tiempos pretéritos. Lo único que no había cambiado era el lugar donde había caído Caliburn, que seguía siendo un foso.

- Impresionante – dijo el Rey Zokar –. Nunca imaginé que el cristal tuviese esos poderes

- Lo hemos conseguido – dijo la Reina Aleena –. La ciudad vuelve a estar en pie

- En este caso, es preciso dirigir unas palabras a los súbditos ¿no os parece, majestades? – dijo el Oráculo

La Reina Aleena y el Rey Zokar se dirigieron al pueblo:

- Pueblo de Ericius – dijo la Reina Aleena –. RoboX y su tiranía han desaparecido. Ya nadie volverá a ser robotizado

- Restauraremos todas las libertades que RoboX suprimió – dijo el Rey Zokar –. Y sus fábricas serán desmanteladas

- Este reino volverá a ser tan próspero como lo fue en el pasado – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Pero no podemos reconstruirlo nosotros solos. Necesitaremos el esfuerzo de todos.

Una lluvia de aplausos prosiguió al discurso de ambos reyes. Todos clamaron vítores en honor a ellos y a los príncipes. Acto seguido, los monarcas se dirigieron a Sonic

- Muchas gracias, Sonic – dijo la Reina Aleena –. No solo has salvado el reino, sino Mobius entero. Estamos en deuda contigo

- Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo mío – dijo el Rey Zokar

Y acto seguido, ambos se arrodillaron ante él. Sonic se ruborizó, y contempló con asombro como todos los presentes se arrodillaron igualmente

- Eeeeeh, levantaos, levantaos – dijo Sonic –. No merezco tanto

Entonces Amy se levantó y saltó a sus brazos, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Todo esto y más! – le dijo –. Eres MÍ héroe

Sonic se ruborizó aun más. Se sentía bien, había salvado el planeta... pero faltaba algo

- Eh ¿No estábamos celebrando un cumpleaños antes de que todo esto empezara?

Aquella noche hubo una gran fiesta en el centro de la ciudad. Celebraban el cumpleaños de los príncipes, así como la victoria sobre RoboX. Hubo cantes y bailes. Vector y Charmy se pusieron a cantar, Blaze hizo un espectáculo con fuego... incluso Rouge se puso a bailar con Knuckles.

La fiesta duró incluso pasada la medianoche. Sin embargo, cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, dos asistentes desaparecieron silenciosamente. Aleena y Zokar se dirigieron a una de las colinas cercanas, mientras observaban el esplendor de las luces de la ciudad en la noche

- Supongo que este es el fin de nuestras aventuras – dijo el Rey Zokar

- Tal vez – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Pero ahora nos espera una gran labor en la reconstrucción de nuestro reino. Nuestro hijo lo ha hecho muy bien. Se merece tener los amigos que tiene

- ¿Crees que el Oráculo podrá devolver al humano a su mundo? – dijo el Rey Zokar

- Sí – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Mañana lo hará. Ese chico ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Ahora nos corresponde devolverle el favor haciéndole regresar a su mundo. El Oráculo se ocupará, antes de volver a su retiro en las montañas

- ¿Y qué pasará con los tres visitantes del futuro? – dijo el Rey Zokar –. También deberíamos hacerles volver a su época

- Por eso no debes preocuparte… – dijo la Reina Aleena bajando la cabeza –. …desaparecerán tan pronto despunte el alba

- ¿¡Qué! – dijo el Rey Zokar con sorpresa – ¿Significa eso que van a…?

- Claro que no – dijo la Reina Aleena –. El futuro del que ellos venían ha dejado de existir. Por eso ellos también desaparecerán. Existirán de nuevo en este nuevo futuro, pero ni ellos ni nosotros recordaremos nada de su estancia en nuestra época. El Oráculo me contó que por eso son tan peligrosos los viajes en el tiempo. Nunca se sabe lo que puedes cambiar

- Vaya, los echaré de menos – dijo el Rey Zokar –. Han sido buenos compañeros de batalla. Será triste no volver a verlos ni recordar que existieron

- No debes preocuparte – dijo la Reina Aleena –. Han creado vínculos con nuestros hijos y sus amigos. Presiento que sus caminos volverán a coincidir muy pronto

- Eso espero – dijo el Rey Zokar –. ¿Y qué crees que pasará con los esbirros de RoboX? El equidna ha hecho bien haciéndoles marcharse. Pero ¿crees que volverán?

- No lo sé, Zokar – dijo la Reina Aleena –. En cualquier caso, disfrutemos el momento

Ambos miraron primero la luna llena. Después se cogieron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos. Se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un beso. Después miraron a la ciudad. Una estela azul salió a toda velocidad de ella. Amy iba corriendo detrás

- ¡Vamos, Sonic, que lo he dicho en serio! – vociferaba Amy – ¡Quiero que te cases conmigo!

Zokar y Aleena rieron, al igual que muchos de los que había en la ciudad. Sí, todo volvía a ir bien.

**F I N**

**Hola a todos. Por fin se terminó esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. He querido compensar la larguísima espera con un capítulo final el doble de largo de lo normal, en el que he procurado cerrar las tramas pendientes e incluir algunos guiños a primeros capítulos.**

**Ahora me toca aclarar unas cuantas cosas: Dingo ha perdido todo recuerdo cuanto tenía desde que se puso el chip. Este le hacía más inteligente, así que sin él (lo perdió cuando RoboX absorbió las robotizaciones).**

**Y como muchos suponíais, la Reina Aleena está viva. He adjuntado una buena explicación al respecto. **

**Y he aquí de nuevo la función del Cristal de Mobodoon: restaurar cosas. Ahora le espera un buen periodo de descanso, para recuperar energías.**

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Han sido tres años llenos de aventuras, en los que me inspiré bien a la hora de escribir cada capítulo. Ha llegado el momento de los agradecimientos, por orden alfabético. Así que doy las gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Andrea and Naturberd **

**Kat Dark Shadow **_(gracias por sugerirme como presentar los capítulos)_

**De'Ripper **

**Kira-writer **

**Rukia the Lynx **

**Napo-1 **_(gracias por tus fics de las aventuras de Tails y el crossover con Phineas y Ferb)_

**ShinobiXIX **

**Sombra de Maldad **_(gracias por decirme donde encontrar las letras de canciones y el nombre de Zokar para el padre de Sonic)_

**diegotn **

**Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog **

**JacquiWaki **

**Shalvanic knight of destiny **

**solirambeast **

**Digiacrb **

**HermanosKatsura **

**Mazuko117 **

**Kyle The Fox **

**yukime elric-italia veneciano **

**A todos vosotros, y a los "admiradores en la sombra" que esperabais con impaciencia cada capítulo, os doy las gracias. Sin vuestras reviews y vuestro apoyo nunca habría podido continuar esta historia.**

**Ha llegado el momento de la despedida. Aun no he decidido si haré una secuela o no. Este fic me ha llevado tres años, y estoy satisfecho. Escribir uno mejor no sé si sería posible. En todo caso, ¡muchas gracias a todos!**

**Concluyo este fic diciendo que el personaje de Sonic es creación de Yuji Naka y Naoto Oshima y sus derechos pertenecen a SEGA. El resto de personajes pertenecen a las series y videojuegos de SEGA y DIC. **

**Este fic se ha escrito con el único propósito de entretener a los cientos de fans de Sonic en español, y de paso para dar un final a la inconclusa historia de Sonic Underground. **

**Muchas gracias a todos y hasta pronto.**

**Er Deivi**


End file.
